EL GUERRERO
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, caudillo sin igual que no tiene rival con la espada, no está dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar a la guerra de Escocia contra Inglaterra. Devoto a su clan, este líder independiente no responde ante nadie, mucho menos ante su reciente y seductora novia, la cual le es entregada en un intento de asegurar su mando de la fuerza de combate más letal que el mundo ha conocido.
1. Argumento-Prefacio

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**Argumento**

Rastreando los rincones más recónditos de las Highlands y las islas del oeste, Robert de Bruce elige a diez guerreros para que le ayuden en su cruzada por liberar Escocia del dominio inglés. Son los mejores entre los mejores, elegidos por sus extraordinarias habilidades en cada disciplina de la guerra. Y para liderar a esta guardia secreta, Bruce escoge al guerrero más grande de todos.

Carlisle Cullen, caudillo sin igual que no tiene rival con la espada, no está dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar a la guerra de Escocia contra Inglaterra. Devoto a su clan, este líder independiente no responde ante nadie, mucho menos ante su reciente y seductora novia, la cual le es entregada en un intento de asegurar su mando de la fuerza de combate más letal que el mundo ha conocido jamás. Puede que la insidiosa muchacha que ha logrado colarse en su cama se haya salido con la suya, pero nunca tendrá su corazón.

Aunque la reputación de su esposo es tan feroz como sus modales, Isabella Swan cree que bajo aquella brutal fachada se oculta algo de ternura. Pero solo en la cama encuentra algo de afecto, en aquellos gloriosos momentos colmados de ardiente deseo que desaparecen al llegar el alba. Cuando Isabella intenta desesperadamente ganarse el amor de su marido y fracasa, sumergiéndoles en el peligro la víspera de la guerra, Carlisle se enfrentará a la batalla definitiva: salvar a su esposa y abrirle su corazón… antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

**Prefacio**

_Año de Nuestro Señor de mil trescientos cinco. _Tras nueve años de cruenta guerra, Escocia ha pasado a manos inglesas. Se sienta en el trono Eduardo Plantagenet, el hombre más poderoso e implacable de la Cristiandad, y William Wallace, el gran luchador por la independencia de Escocia, yace en una prisión inglesa. Aparentemente todo está perdido y el imponente «Martillo de los Escoceses» ha aplastado las voces de la rebelión.

Sin embargo, aun en sus horas más sombrías, la antorcha de la libertad de Escocia volverá a prender una vez más. A pesar de sus escasísimas posibilidades, Robert Bruce, conde de Carrick y señor de Annandale, luchará por el trono.

Y no lo hará solo.

Entre las brumas del tiempo, olvidada por todos salvo unos pocos, se pierde la leyenda de una banda secreta de guerreros escogidos por Bruce en los más recónditos lugares de las Highlands (las Tierras Altas) y las islas Occidentales (las islas Hébridas) para formar la fuerza de combate más mortífera que el mundo ha conocido.

En una época en la que la línea que separa la vida y la muerte no es más que una sombra, la Guardia de los Highlanders creada por Bruce no se detendrá ante nada con tal de sacudirse el yugo inglés.

_Esta es la historia de los hombres que respondieron a la llamada de la libertad y, así, contribuyeron a forjar una nación._

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 28 capítulos, incluido el prologo.**_

_**Un aviso: Esta es la pareja y la historia que salieron segundas pero opte por publicarla también.  
**_

_**Voy a intentar subir capítulos todos los días.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

**Este capítulo va a dedicado a** marieisahale **y a**alexf1994 **por escribirme un review a tan pocas horas de haber publicado la historia**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Desde este día hasta el fin del mundo,_

_los que en él estamos seremos recordados;_

_nosotros, los pocos elegidos, hermanos;_

_pues quien derrame hoy su sangre conmigo_

_será mi hermano._

_William Shakespeare,_

_Enrique V, acto IV, escena III_

_Castillo de Lochmaben _

**_Dumfries y Galloway, Escocia, _**

**_28 de agosto de 1305_**

—William Wallace ha muerto—

Por un momento, Robert Bruce, conde de Carrick, señor de Annadale y antaño defensor de Escocia en compañía de Wallace, no pudo articular una sola palabra. A pesar de que la muerte era inevitable para Wallace desde que lo habían capturado hacía unas semanas, no por menos esperado resultaba menos devastador el golpe final, y vaciló la esperanza que el arrojado Wallace había encendido en su corazón, como en los corazones de todos los escoceses oprimidos por la tiranía inglesa.

El paladín de Escocia había muerto. A él le correspondía continuar con su misión, si decidía emprender ese camino. La carga era pesada y peligrosa, como había demostrado la muerte de Wallace. Tenía todas las de perder.

Bruce apartó de sí los pensamientos erráticos y recibió el anuncio del prelado con una adusta inclinación de cabeza. Hizo una seña a su amigo para que se sentara en el banco de madera y se calentara al amor de la lumbre. William Lamberton, obispo de Saint Charlies, estaba empapado y parecía a punto de caer rendido por el agotamiento, como si hubiera sido él mismo quien hubiera cabalgado noche y día desde Londres portando la noticia.

Bruce se sirvió una copa de oscuro vino de la jarra que había sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

—Tomad, bebed esto. Dais la impresión de necesitarlo—

Ambos lo necesitaban.

Lamberton aceptó la copa dando las gracias en un murmullo y bebió un buen trago. Bruce hizo lo mismo, pero el intenso sabor afrutado del vino le supo a avinagrado.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, bajando la voz y preparándose para lo que iba a oír.

Lamberton lanzó rápidas miradas a un lado y a otro. Con su rostro redondo e infantil y la nariz fría y enrojecida tenía el aspecto de una liebre al percibir un peligro. Y una liebre bien gorda, además. Pero Bruce no se dejaba engañar por el aspecto inofensivo del prelado, pues tras aquella máscara tan poco favorecedora acechaba una mente tan ágil, sagaz y astuta como la del propio rey Eduardo.

— ¿Es seguro hablar aquí? —preguntó el obispo.

—Sí —respondió Bruce, asintiendo. Lamberton hacía bien en mostrarse cauto. Estaban solos en los aposentos privados de Bruce, pero el castillo de Lochmaben pertenecía ahora a Eduardo y lo tenían sometido a vigilancia. Aunque el rey de Inglaterra lo llamara amigo, Bruce no se fiaba de él. Eduardo era un tirano, y de los más astutos— Nadie puede oírnos —manifestó al obispo— Me he asegurado de ello. Contádmelo—

Los ojos negros de Lamberton se cruzaron con los suyos y la crudeza que Bruce vio en ellos auguraba el horror de lo que iba a oír.

—Sufrió la muerte de un traidor—

Bruce dio un respingo. Entonces Wallace había sufrido en verdad. Apretó los dientes e indicó al obispo que continuara con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Un caballo lo arrastró durante cinco kilómetros por las calles de Londres hasta Smithfield Elms. Lo colgaron, ahogaron y descuartizaron, pero no antes de cortarle sus partes pudendas, sacarle las tripas y quemarlas ante sus propios ojos. Su cabeza se encuentra ahora clavada en una pica en lo alto del puente de Londres—

—El orgullo ha convertido a Eduardo en un idiota —dijo Bruce con los ojos llameantes de rabia.

Lamberton volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero solo se movían las sombras vacilantes que la luz de la vela arrojaba sobre los muros de piedra cubiertos de tapices. Su temor era comprensible, pues a muchos hombres los habían enviado a la Torre por decir mucho menos. Sin embargo, al no irrumpir soldado alguno en la habitación, se relajó.

—Sí. La venganza de Eduardo ha convertido a Wallace en un poderoso mártir. Su fantasma lo perseguirá con mucha más saña que cuando estaba vivo. No es propio de Eduardo cometer un error semejante—

—Es un Plantagenet—

Lamberton asintió. Como explicación bastaba. La familia real de Inglaterra era famosa por sus aterradores ataques de temperamento apopléjico. Bruce había tenido que soportar sus consecuencias en más de una ocasión. Hasta entonces había logrado sobrevivir a ellas, pero sabía que su suerte no iba a durar.

— ¿No habéis cambiado de idea? —preguntó Lamberton, adivinando sus pensamientos.

La expectación que reflejaba su mirada actuó sobre Bruce con una fuerza paralizadora. Por su cabeza cruzaron en un instante todas las cosas que podía perder: sus tierras, sus títulos, la vida. Pensó en los inimaginables sufrimientos de Wallace. El dolor debía de haber sido atroz, hasta el punto de recibir con alivio el golpe final del hacha. Si Bruce persistía en seguir el camino emprendido, tenía todas las probabilidades de compartir el mismo destino.

En aquel instante Bruce vaciló. Al fin y al cabo solo era un hombre. No era un rey todavía, aunque la corona le perteneciera a él. En esa certeza, en esa fe que impregnaba hasta la última fibra de su ser, halló Robert Bruce el valor y la resolución que necesitaba.

Proseguiría la lucha por la libertad llevada a cabo por Wallace, sin importar lo que costara.

—No, no he cambiado de idea —respondió, y la férrea determinación de su voz no traslucía el menor indicio de su momentánea vacilación.

Hacía cinco meses que Lamberton y él habían forjado una alianza secreta contra todos los rivales, incluyendo no solo al hombre más poderoso de la Cristiandad, Eduardo Plantagenet, sino también a otros aspirantes escoceses al trono. Deshaciéndose de Eduardo conseguirían tan solo ganar la mitad de la batalla; unir a sus compatriotas bajo su estandarte se presentaba igualmente difícil. Habían sido las facciones y las reyertas familiares que dividían a Escocia las que habían permitido a Eduardo hacerse fuerte desde un principio.

Toda esperanza de éxito pasaba por tener a Lamberton de su parte. A pesar de su relativa juventud (Bruce tenía treinta y un años y Lamberton uno menos), el obispo de Saint Charlies se hallaba al frente de la sede episcopal más próspera y era uno de los hombres más importantes y respetados de Escocia. Incluso Eduardo lo reconocía así y, en consecuencia, recientemente lo había nombrado Guardián de Escocia junto con el propio Bruce.

—Bien —dijo Lamberton sin molestarse en ocultar su alivio— Debemos estar preparados—

— ¿Ha empeorado la salud del rey? —preguntó Bruce sin poder disimular el tono esperanzado de su voz.

—No. Ha vuelto a levantarse de entre los muertos una vez más. Un milagro por obra y gracia de la captura de Wallace, sin duda—

Bruce suspiró. Suponía que era demasiado esperar que Eduardo tuviera la cortesía de morir de enfermedad. El príncipe de Gales no tenía la astucia ni la voluntad de hierro de su progenitor.

—Entonces ¿para qué nos estamos preparando?—

—La muerte de Wallace prenderá la llama de la rebelión una vez más —respondió Lamberton— Tenemos que asegurarnos de que el fuego se extiende en nuestra dirección—

Un odio más grande aún que el que sentía por Eduardo recorrió las venas de Bruce.

— ¿Habéis oído rumores? ¿Está planeando algo Comyn?—

Alistair Comyn el Rojo, señor de Badenoch, era su mayor enemigo y jefe rival aspirante al trono.

—No he oído ningún rumor —afirmó Lamberton, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero más vale prevenir que curar—

Bruce apretó su copa hasta que los bordes del peltre tallado se le clavaron en la mano. Desde luego no cabía duda de que su adversario tenía intención de atacar, lo que quedaba por ver era cuándo.

Bruce y Lamberton siguieron hablando durante un rato, tratando de dilucidar con quiénes podían contar para alzarse en rebelión bajo el estandarte de Bruce, así como quiénes debían descartar. El reinado de terror de Eduardo durante los últimos años había dado sus frutos. No sería tarea fácil convencer a los escoceses de que alzaran picas y lanzas contra unas fuerzas inglesas muy superiores que disponían de caballeros con armadura y caballos de combate.

Granjeros y pescadores contra la flor de la caballería. ¿Era una locura creer que tenían alguna posibilidad? Wallace lo había intentado y no había más que ver cómo había terminado: con la cabeza clavada en una pica y el cuerpo descuartizado y enviado a todos los confines de Inglaterra. Bruce sintió que su ánimo desfallecía, no solo por la pérdida de un gran hombre, sino también por la desesperada situación de su país.

Pero podía aprender de los errores de Wallace. Al fin y al cabo este había demostrado que los ingleses eran vulnerables en una guerra no convencional en la que se siguieran tácticas de piratas. Bruce se estremeció, ya que la idea seguía provocándole cierto rechazo.

Se levantó y paseó de un lado a otro frente al fuego tratando de reconciliarse con lo que estaba a punto de sugerir, puesto que iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que creía, pero necesitaban hallar el modo de igualar la partida. Finalmente se detuvo y se volvió hacia su amigo, que lo observaba en silencio desde el banco.

—No podemos ganar —dijo, frustrado por la innegable verdad— Al menos no en una batalla campal, ejército contra ejército. Las fuerzas inglesas son más numerosas y más organizadas, y están mucho mejor equipadas—

Lamberton asintió, mostrando así su acuerdo. No era nada que no supieran ya.

—Debemos plantear esta guerra de otro modo —aventuró Bruce— Se acabaron las batallas campales y los largos asedios, se acabó enfrentarse a caballería con caballería. Debemos hallar la forma de volver su propia fuerza en su contra. —El obispo lo miraba con atención— Debemos luchar en nuestra guerra según nuestras condiciones—

— ¿Os referís a prácticas de piratas? —preguntó Lamberton, enarcando una ceja con sorpresa— No es así como se comportan los caballeros—

La reacción de Lamberton era comprensible. Al propio Bruce le costaba creer que la sugerencia fuera suya, cuando se trataba de uno de los más grandes caballeros de la Cristiandad y las leyes de la caballería impregnaban hasta la última fibra de su ser. Luchar como un pirata iba en contra de todas sus creencias: normas, códigos, modelos de conducta.

—Si luchamos como caballeros perderemos —replicó Bruce resueltamente—Ejército contra ejército, los ingleses son demasiado fuertes, pero Wallace nos enseñó el modo de alcanzar la victoria aplicando las tácticas piratas en tierra—

—Wallace fracasó —hizo notar Lamberton.

—Pero nosotros tendremos algo que Wallace no tenía. —Bruce hizo una pausa y sacó un pergamino doblado de su _sporran, _la escarcela de piel que acompañaba al _kilt, _o falda típica escocesa.

Lamberton cogió el pergamino y repasó la lista que contenía una media docena de nombres.

— ¿Qué es esto?—

—Mi ejército secreto—

Lamberton arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si Bruce bromeaba.

— ¿De una docena de hombres? —Volvió a repasar la lista— Y por lo que veo, ¿con un único caballero entre ellos?—

—Ya tengo caballeros; lo que no tengo son hombres que sepan luchar como los piratas—

—Highlanders —dijo Lamberton, y de repente los nombres de la lista adquirieron significado— Qué mejor lugar para encontrar piratas que los highlanders de sangre escandinava que habitan las islas Occidentales—

—Exacto —confirmó Bruce— El número de hombres refleja el estilo de lucha: ataques rápidos y audaces de grupos pequeños que actúan con sigilo y sorprenden al enemigo, sembrando el terror—

—Pero ¿por qué secreto?—

—El miedo puede ser un arma muy poderosa y el misterio no hará más que aumentar el miedo que atenazará al enemigo. ¿Son reales o mitos?, pensarán. Y también les resultará más difícil detenerlos si no saben a quiénes están buscando—

Lamberton volvió a examinar el pergamino dándose golpecitos en el mentón con un dedo mientras Bruce aguardaba. La opinión del obispo era muy importante para él y sería un acicate para otras opiniones parecidas, pero Bruce no se engañaba y sabía que convencer a sus camaradas de armas, caballeros como él, no sería tarea fácil.

—Debo admitir que la idea es interesante—

—Hay más —dijo Bruce, viendo que el obispo no acababa de convencerse— No es solo una banda de piratas. Lo que tenéis ante vos son los nombres de los guerreros más fuertes de Escocia en cada especialidad de la guerra, desde el armamento hasta la infiltración, pasando por la marinería, la exploración y la captura. Tened en cuenta esto: para cualquier cosa que necesitemos, para cualquier misión que vayamos a acometer por imposible que parezca, dispondremos de los mejores hombres. Imaginad lo que esos hombres pueden hacer solos y luego imaginad lo que podrán hacer juntos—

Los ojos de Lamberton se iluminaron. Sonrió y su expresión astuta se contradijo con el semblante juvenil y los ropajes sacerdotales.

—Es visionario. —Miró a Bruce con admiración— Una idea revolucionaria para llevar a cabo una revolución—

—De eso se trata. —Bruce sonrió, complacido con la reacción de su amigo. Elegir con esmero a los mejores guerreros para combatir en un pequeño grupo sin vínculos familiares o feudales... bueno, nunca se había hecho nada parecido. Había más de un par de enemigos en la lista, pero si lo lograba... las posibilidades eran asombrosas.

—No será fácil —dijo Lamberton, leyéndole el pensamiento— Unir a estos hombres será prácticamente imposible—

— ¿Igual que unir a Escocia bajo mi estandarte?—

Lamberton ladeó la cabeza para admitir el razonamiento. Ninguna de las dos cosas sería fácil de conseguir, pero no podían dejarse llevar por la desesperanza.

— ¿Quién dirigirá ese ejército secreto?—

Bruce deslizó el dedo hasta llegar al nombre que encabezaba la lista.

— ¿Quién si no el hombre considerado como el guerrero más feroz de las islas Occidentales? Carlisle Cullen, jefe de los Cullen. No hay quien lo supere en la lucha con espada. Al igual que Wallace, es un hombre de estatura impresionante que empuña una espada enorme con ambas manos. Se dice que en una ocasión derrotó a una veintena de hombres que intentaron atraparlo rodeándolo—

— ¿Exageración? —preguntó el obispo, torciendo levemente la boca.

—Sin duda —convino Bruce, imitando la sonrisa irónica— Pero los mitos pueden ser tan poderosos como la verdad. Los bardos cantan ya las alabanzas de Cullen, comparándolo con Finn MacCool, el legendario héroe irlandés. Y al igual que él, lo reverencian, no solo por sus propias habilidades para la lucha, sino también por las de sus hombres—

El obispo le lanzó una rápida mirada. No había un héroe mayor en el mundo gaélico que Finn MacCool, el cabecilla de la legendaria banda de guerreros conocida como el Fianna. La comparación era atrevida en verdad.

Bruce sonrió con agrado al comprobar que su amigo había comprendido el valor que tenía tal comparación.

—Sí, Cullen hizo fortuna adiestrando a hombres para combatir como _gallowglass, _mercenarios extranjeros, en Irlanda—

—Así pues, ¿se le puede comprar?—

—Tal vez. —Bruce frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros—Ya conocéis a los jefes de las islas. Impredecibles en el mejor de los casos y abiertamente hostiles en el peor—

Súbditos de la corona escocesa desde hacía apenas unas décadas, los obstinados jefes isleños seguían considerándose independientes, «reyes del mar» que gobernaban un vasto territorio aislado. Aquella deslealtad irritaba a Bruce, pero, al contrario que sus predecesores, sabía que para derrotar a los ingleses y lograr la corona necesitaba el apoyo de las Highlands y de las islas. La costa occidental era clave para tener acceso al comercio marítimo y proveerse de suministros. Bruce se acarició la barbilla poniendo de punta el oscuro vello de su corta barba.

—Tendré que hacerle una oferta que no pueda rechazar —añadió.

— ¿Estáis seguro de que es sensato, milord? —preguntó Lamberton con escepticismo—A esos jefes de clanes no les gusta que intenten forzar su voluntad—

—No tengo intención de forzar nada —replicó Bruce, sonriente—No será necesario. Dinero, tierras, una mujer hermosa... Todo hombre tiene su precio. Simplemente tenemos que descubrir cuál es el suyo—

Lamberton asintió, aunque seguía sin parecer convencido.

—Entonces ¿estáis decidido a hacerlo?—

Bruce tardó unos instantes en responder. ¿Podía realmente renunciar a los ideales de la caballería para librar una nueva clase de guerra totalmente contraria a todo lo que había aprendido desde la infancia?

Sí, podía si era para ganarla. En cualquier caso, tenía que prepararse. Y no le cabía la menor duda de que habría de estar muy bien preparado para enfrentarse con semejante ejército.

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo al fin— Juntar a todos esos hombres no será fácil, pero no escatiméis esfuerzos para conseguirlo. Puede que los necesitemos antes de lo que desearíamos—

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Con semblante serio, imaginaban el largo camino que se extendía ante ellos. Un camino envuelto en la bruma de un fin incierto.

Un escalofrío recorrió al prelado.

—Se acercan nubes de tormenta, milord—

—Sí —convino Bruce con expresión sombría. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Pensó en las palabras de César antes de iniciar la guerra civil contra Pompeyo y dijo—: _Alea iacta est—_

Lamberton repitió la frase con el mismo tono resignado, traduciéndola.

—La suerte está echada—

Que Dios los salvara a todos.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale **y a**alexf1994 **por su review;** **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; y por poner la historia en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El «héroe más grande de su raza».

I. F. Grant, hablando de Carlisle Cullen

_Castillo de Dunvegan, isla de Skye, _

_día de San Miguel Arcángel, 1305_

«Voy a matarlo muy despacio.»

El silencio se adueñó del salón como la quietud expectante que sigue al sonoro chasquido de un trueno, mientras el escribano terminaba de leer la misiva. La veintena de guerreros reunidos en torno al gran salón del castillo de Dunvegan aguardaban la respuesta completamente inmóviles. En sus fieros rostros, vio la indignación y el asombro que él compartía, pero disimulaba bajo una fachada de piedra.

Solo en el estrado, Carlisle Cullen, jefe de los Cullen, se inclinó hacia delante y traspasó con la mirada al desventurado que leía.

— ¿Que hizo qué? —Su tono absolutamente calmado no contribuyó a aliviar la tensión.

El escribano dio un respingo y emitió lo que solo podía describirse como un chillido. La misiva salió volando de su mano y flotó por el aire cargado de humo hasta aterrizar en el suelo cubierto de juncos. Carlisle plantó el pie sobre el pergamino culpable de su disgusto. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, distinguió bajo el talón los garabatos familiares de Caius Cullen, su hermano gemelo menor que él por tan solo dos minutos.

Apenas se habían extinguido los fuegos provocados por el reciente ataque a la aldea, ¿y su hermano se comportaba así? «Muy despacio», volvió a prometerse, y estrujó el pergamino hasta convertirlo en una pelota.

El escribano logró recuperar el habla, aunque la voz le temblaba al responder a la pregunta de Carlisle.

—Vu-vuestro he-hermano dice que no puede aca-acatar la negativa del jefe de los Volturi a entregarle la mano de su hija en matrimonio, y que se ha visto obligado a tomar las riendas del asunto. —El joven clérigo hizo una pausa y se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente con el dorso de la mano— Di-dice que su amor...—

— ¡Basta! —El puño de Carlisle aterrizó con estrépito en el brazo del trono de madera tallada en un raro arrebato de cólera, que corría por sus venas y lanzaba llamaradas por sus ojos— Ya... es... suficiente—

El amor tenía que ser, de todas las excusas, la más estúpida para actuar como un idiota. Habría preferido que Caius se justificara diciendo que Athenadora Volturi era una gran heredera, cosa cierta, y que se había fugado con ella en beneficio del clan; al menos entonces Carlisle podría haber intentado comprender aquel supremo error de juicio.

Caius había cometido una imprudencia con la que iba a iniciar una guerra, poniendo en peligro todo aquello por lo que Carlisle había luchado durante los últimos veinte años. Veinte años atrás su clan se hallaba al borde de la destrucción, primero por la masacre que había segado la vida de gran número de miembros del clan, incluyendo a sus padres, y después por culpa de varios años de hambruna. Pero trabajando con denuedo y determinación, Carlisle había logrado ponerlo de nuevo todo en pie. El clan volvía a ser fuerte y próspero. Lo último que quería era verlo todo destruido por la guerra. Extraña situación para un hombre que no conocía otra cosa, que había ganado fama y fortuna con la guerra, pero su clan merecía la paz y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

La reciente sucesión de ataques era ya un feo asunto. Dos veces en el último año se habían presentado hombres al amparo de la noche para robar ganado, saquear las cosechas y quemar los campos. Eran los típicos actos de cobardía a que estaban acostumbrados los MacRuairi. Si en verdad habían roto la tregua, Carlisle se aseguraría de que lo pagaran con creces.

Pero primero debía ocuparse de la amenaza más inmediata: tenía que hallar el modo de aplacar a Volturi y de evitar la guerra. Apretó los dientes con expresión severa, medio tentado de arrastrar a su hermano encadenado hasta los pies de Volturi. Tal vez sirviera para apaciguar a este último.

Antes se dejaría colgar que desempeñar el papel de Héctor para el enamorado Caius en su papel de Paris, y permitir que su clan sufriera la misma suerte que los troyanos. Había muchas razones para enzarzarse en una guerra, pero una mujer no era una de ellas.

Carlisle hizo un esfuerzo por dominar su ira. No perdió el control. Aunque resultaba difícil de creer viendo cómo temblaba el pobre y aterrorizado clérigo.

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos bajo el peso de su ceño al observar al escribano. Alistair era su nombre, pensó. El clérigo no era de la clase de hombres que causaban una gran impresión. De estatura mediana y complexión delgada, con el pelo liso y castaño oscuro cortado en arco alrededor del rostro liso y sin una sola cicatriz, y unas facciones regulares, aunque anodinas, parecía el hombre perfecto para la profesión que ejercía. Sus delgados brazos eran adecuados para levantar la pluma, no la espada.

Carlisle reservó su belicosidad para dignos adversarios en el campo de batalla. El azote de su ira debía recaer sobre Caius, no sobre aquel mocoso. ¿Qué satisfacción había en pisotear a un ratón? Los hombres que pegaban a los débiles, ya fueran siervos, niños o mujeres, no hacían más que cubrirse de oprobio.

El clérigo era nuevo, así que Carlisle le perdonaría la ofensa... esta vez.

—Dejad de temblar, hombre —le espetó— No voy a cortaros la lengua por ser portador de malas noticias—

Sin embargo, más que tranquilizarse, el rostro del hombre pareció volverse de un tono aún más gris y enfermizo. Clérigos, pensó Carlisle con repugnancia. A pesar de todo su saber, eran seres delicados, pero él no tenía tiempo para sutilezas, así que sería mejor para el clérigo que endureciera pronto el pellejo. Si no lo hacía, habría de ser reemplazado.

— ¿Dónde está ahora mi hermano?—

El clérigo sacudió la cabeza haciendo que se moviera visiblemente su abultada nuez.

—No lo sé, jefe. El mensajero se ha ido antes de que nadie pudiera interrogarlo—

Si a Caius le quedaba un ápice de sentido común, se habría llevado a la novia raptada en barco rumbo a la perdición, prácticamente el único lugar al que Carlisle no le seguiría.

Marcus, secuaz y capitán de su guardia, dio un paso adelante para ser el primero de sus hombres en hablar. No era el miedo lo que mantenía callados al resto, sino el respeto hacia el criterio de Carlisle, el único con poder para juzgar.

—Yo lo encontraré, _ri tuath. _Lo más seguro es que se haya ido a Irlanda o a la isla de Man—

Carlisle había llegado más o menos a la misma conclusión. Su hermano había pasado buena parte de los últimos veinte años en Irlanda como soldado mercenario, igual que todos los demás. Enviando guerreros a Irlanda, Carlisle había podido restaurar la fortuna del clan. Sus hombres y él conocían Irlanda casi tan bien como Skye. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Llevad tantos hombres como necesitéis —ordenó, lanzando a Marcus una mirada de complicidad—Mi hermano haría bien en desear que lo encontréis antes que Volturi—

— ¿Y si se niega a regresar? —preguntó Marcus sin rodeos.

Nadie objetaría nada si Carlisle autorizaba que se usara la fuerza con su hermano, a pesar de la popularidad de que gozaba Caius entre los hombres. La palabra del jefe era la ley. Apretó de nuevo los dientes, tentado de dar la orden, pero como siempre se guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

—Decidle que es una orden directa de su jefe. —Ni siquiera el cabezota de su hermano se negaría.

Ojalá hubiera prohibido a su hermano explícitamente que hiciera algo así. Después de todos los problemas causados por el rapto de su hermana Victoria, Carlisle había supuesto que Caius sería más sensato. Pero debería haber sospechado algo cuando las negociaciones se rompieron y Volturi anunció que su hija se prometía con el hijo de MacDougall.

¡Maldición! Habría de compensar a MacDougall de alguna forma, y conociendo a aquel cabrón avaricioso, iba a salirle muy caro.

Carlisle arrojó la misiva arrugada al fuego que había en el centro del salón y despidió al escribano con un seco movimiento de la mano. A pesar de que parecía impaciente por ir corriendo a refugiarse entre sus libros y pergaminos, el clérigo no hizo más que cambiar el peso de un pie a otro con nerviosismo.

La temeridad del clérigo empezaba a crispar a Carlisle.

—Si tenéis algo más que decir, hacedlo ya o regresad a vuestros deberes—Alistair

—Sí, jefe. Excusadme, jefe. —El clérigo sacó un pergamino doblado de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba atada a su hábito de lana marrón—Esto llegó hace poco. —Se lo tendió a Carlisle para que lo leyera.

Carlisle examinó el sello de cera e inmediatamente reconoció a los cuatro hombres en un _birlinn, _y leyó: «Angus Og MacDonald, _Ri Innse Gall». _Arqueó entonces una ceja con gesto burlón. MacDonald demostraba una gran audacia al utilizar el antiguo título de rey de las Islas en lugar del de señor de Islay. Título con el que el rey Eduardo probablemente estaría en desacuerdo.

¿Y el «rey de las Islas» qué quería de él?

Carlisle rompió el sello, echó un vistazo a la carta y se la devolvió al joven clérigo. Aunque sabía leer un poco el gaélico, no tenía la aptitud del clérigo. Al igual que la mayoría de los jefes de las Highlands Occidentales, empleaba a escribanos para tales menesteres.

El escribano empezó a leer. Tardó un rato en terminar el prolijo saludo inicial —Carlisle, hijo de Carlisle, hijo de Leod, hijo de Olaf el Negro, rey de Man, hijo de Harald Hardrada, rey de Noruega—, pero al final quedó claro que MacDonald convocaba a los jefes de las islas a un consejo en Finlaggan, su baluarte situado en Islay.

Lo que no estaba claro era por qué convocaba a Carlisle. Él no tenía que responder ante MacDonald. Skye no había formado nunca parte de los dominios de MacDonald. La sangre que corría por las venas de Carlisle era tan regia como la de MacDonald, y los Cullen no se habían inclinado ante nadie desde que el tío de Carlisle, Magnus, había ocupado el trono como último rey de Man.

¡Maldición! Solo hacía cuarenta años que _Innse Gall, _las islas Occidentales, formaban parte de Escocia. En teoría, Carlisle debía lealtad a Eduardo como rey de Escocia, pero no se le había pedido que jurara, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Así pues, ¿por qué lo convocaba MacDonald? Carlisle sospechó que tenía algo que ver con el descontento que aumentaba en Escocia por culpa del gobierno tiránico del rey Eduardo.

Carlisle no tenía la menor intención de dejarse involucrar en las lejanas disputas de los reyes de Escocia. Había puesto gran cuidado en evitar tomar partido, no solo entre un rey inglés y otro escocés, sino también entre los MacDonald y los MacDougall. En las islas Occidentales era la lucha por el poder entre esas dos ramas de los descendientes de Somerled la que dominaba el escenario político.

El escribano se interrumpió y frunció el ceño.

—Al pie hay una nota escrita con letra distinta. Dice: «Tengo una proposición que haceros, una oportunidad que no querréis dejar escapar».

Carlisle no mordió el anzuelo. Si MacDonald quería atraerlo con promesas, había cometido un error de cálculo. No le interesaba lo más mínimo ninguna proposición que pudiera hacerle Angus Og. Tenía problemas más acuciantes. El de Volturi, por ejemplo.

Abrió la boca para indicar al escribano que redactara una negativa educada, pero clara, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Volturi también estaría allí.

Al contrario que los Cullen, el clan Volturi, con sus vastas posesiones en Assynt, había estado bajo el dominio del rey de las Islas. El jefe del clan respondería a la convocatoria y acudiría a Finlaggan, lo que daría a Carlisle la oportunidad de arreglar el enredo de su hermano antes de que se produjera una costosa guerra. Aunque el instinto le pidiera luchar, como jefe le debía a su clan el intento de evitar la guerra.

Se recostó en el asiento y observó a sus hombres.

—Preparad los _birlinns _para la mañana. —Torció la boca en una sonrisa irónica— Al parecer he sido convocado**.**

El escribano lo miró con perplejidad, pero los hombres rieron entre dientes la broma. Si acudían a Finlaggan, sabían perfectamente que no era porque Carlisle hubiese sido convocado.

Nadie obligaba al jefe de los Cullen a hacer nada que él no quisiera hacer.

_**Touchfaser, Stirlingshire**_

A Isabella se le cortó la respiración, lo que casi provocó que se ahogara con la ciruela confitada que estaba masticando. Sus ojos volaron sobre la página, pero no era lo bastante veloz leyendo para calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Lancelot y la reina Ginebra habían concertado una cita para esa noche. A fin de llegar hasta su amada, Lancelot aferra los barrotes de hierro que le impiden traspasar la ventana, los dobla y luego los quita para trepar hasta el interior.

¡Barrotes de hierro! ¡Qué fuerza tan asombrosa! Isabella se metió otra ciruela en la boca sin perder la concentración un solo instante. Sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo por la impaciencia, consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación: el encuentro entre los enamorados.

_Y la reina extiende los brazos hacia él y lo abraza, y lo aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho para atraerlo hacia la cama, donde lo satisface de todas las maneras posibles, entregándole su amor y su corazón. Es el amor lo que la mueve a tratarlo así; y si ella siente gran amor por él, él siente un amor cien mil veces más grande por ella. Pues no hay amor en ningún corazón del mundo que pueda compararse con el que hay en su corazón; el amor está tan completamente encarnado en su corazón que se mostraba tacaño con todos los demás corazones. Ahora Lancelot posee cuanto desea, cuando la reina procura voluntariamente su compañía y su amor, y cuando él la estrecha entre sus brazos y ella lo estrecha entre los suyos. Es tan agradable y dulce el placer que sienten cuando se besan y acarician que en verdad se apodera de ellos una dicha tal como no se ha conocido ni oído jamás._

Con las mejillas arreboladas, Isabella cerró el libro suavemente, apoyó la espalda en el arcón de madera que había a los pies de su cama y abrazó el libro contra su pecho emitiendo un hondo suspiro. Sabía que debería parecerle absolutamente infame, pero le resultaba imposible. Era una historia demasiado romántica.

Podía leer _El caballero de la carreta _de Chrétien de Troyes una y otra vez sin cansarse de él. ¡Y pensar que algún día un hombre podría amarla a ella de ese modo!

Pero Lancelot no era un hombre cualquiera. Era el mayor caballero del reino, era valiente, apuesto y galante, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su amada, incluso renunciar a las leyes de la caballería, a su orgullo y su honor, al aceptar el ofrecimiento del enano de viajar en una carreta para salvar a su dama de las malvadas garras de Meleagant. Para un caballero, viajar en carreta constituía una horrible humillación. ¿Cómo no iba a amar Ginebra a un hombre que no solo se rebajaba hasta tal punto por ella, sino que también había luchado por ella y la había salvado en dos ocasiones?

Isabella lo imaginaba a lomos de su magnífico caballo de combate, con su alto y musculoso cuerpo de guerrero cubierto por una cota de malla que relucía al sol y un tabardo azul celeste a juego con sus penetrantes ojos, que apenas eran visibles bajo el visor de su yelmo, que cubría sus cabellos dorados, salvo por un mechón suelto que azotaba sus fuertes y atractivas facciones cuando cabalgaba por el campo de batalla empuñando sin esfuerzo una pesada espada para derrotar a cuantos pretendían causar daño a su hermosa dama.

Isabella volvió a suspirar con ojos tiernos y una sonrisa soñadora bailando en su boca. A pesar de que no existía tal escena en el libro que estaba leyendo, no dejaba de venirle una y otra vez a la cabeza.

Tal vez algún día...

Desde abajo llegó un grito que puso fin bruscamente a sus ensoñaciones. Un miedo frío como el hielo ahogó las ansias románticas que llenaban su pecho.

«Padre.»

¡Era demasiado pronto para que llegara su padre! Su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia el ventanuco que había en la pequeña cámara de la torre y vio los delicados tonos amarillos y rosas del sol poniente a través del postigo abierto.

Isabella se quedó paralizada. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía haber dejado pasar todo el día leyendo? Conocía los riesgos. Colocó la palma de la mano con gesto reverente sobre la preciosa cubierta de madera envuelta en oscura piel marrón con esquinas metálicas pintadas como si fueran vidrios de colores. Aquel libro era su posesión más preciada. Y si su padre la encontraba, también sería la más peligrosa. El recuerdo de la ira de su padre era dolorosamente fresco. Se tocó la herida del pómulo que le había provocado el anillo de su padre. La herida había empezado a curarse, pero la sensación de impotencia persistía.

Isabella le había hablado de todo lo que había aprendido, recordando con emoción lo orgulloso que se había sentido de su hermano, pero en lugar de dejarlo impresionado, el hombre que se había convertido en un extraño para ella se había encolerizado al oír que, durante los tres años que el rey Eduardo lo había mantenido prisionero en Inglaterra, su hermana y ella habían aprendido a leer con el sacerdote de la iglesia de la aldea.

Su padre opinaba que la lectura no haría más que llenarles la cabeza de ideas y distraerlas de sus deberes. La educación estaba reservada para los hombres y las monjas.

La paliza se la habían ganado por confesar que anhelaban hacerse monjas y refugiarse en la paz de la abadía, y había estado a punto de matar a su hermana. Bree era una joven frágil que ostentaba las marcas que le había dejado una enfermedad infantil. Tras el castigo, su padre les había prohibido regresar a la abadía. Solo la promesa de Isabella a Bree de que hallaría el modo de que tomara el velo de monja había impedido que su hermana sucumbiera a la desesperación. Su hermana no soñaba más que con una vida dedicada a Dios. La paz de la abadía atraía también a Isabella, pero de un modo distinto, simplemente porque era un lugar seguro.

Isabella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Si su padre descubría que había estado leyendo, ¿quién sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer?

Su padre se había vuelto muy impredecible. Sus estados de ánimo fluctuaban entre el frío desdén y una rabia enloquecida por asuntos aparentemente de lo más triviales. El odio había hecho cruel a Charlie Swan, antiguo sheriff de Stirlingshire y miembro de una noble familia de patriotas, en otro tiempo caballero orgulloso y respetado. Su ferviente patriotismo se había convertido en una obsesión rabiosa por destruir a Eduardo. Le resultaba tan difícil recordar al hombre que había sido que Isabella se preguntaba si el padre siempre sonriente había existido alguna vez bajo aquella máscara voluble.

Durante los seis meses transcurridos desde su regreso, Isabella se había sentido como si estuviera viviendo al borde de un abismo, en un estado de pavor constante. Pavor a decir algo que no debía o a aparecer en un momento inoportuno. Había aprendido a moverse sigilosamente por los corredores, a ocultarse entre las sombras y a evitar atraer la atención.

Aun así, una buena dosis de prudencia la incitó a apresurarse.

Hincó las rodillas en el suelo y, a pesar de los desbocados latidos de su corazón, envolvió cuidadosamente el valioso libro en un lienzo de color marfil. El libro había sido el regalo de despedida del padre Stephen. El sacerdote le había asegurado que, a pesar de su valor, nadie lo echaría en falta. Los romances de Chrétien, con el lujurioso adulterio entre Lancelot y la reina Ginebra, habían caído en desgracia, reemplazados por historias de Arturo más acordes con la doctrina de la Iglesia.

Echaba muchísimo de menos al padre Stephen, que le había mostrado un mundo enteramente nuevo.

«Un día alguien se dará cuenta de lo especial que sois, hija mía», le había dicho al despedirse. Isabella quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil debido al cruel desprecio que le demostraba su padre.

Por primera vez en la vida Isabella servía para algo. Carecía de todas las habilidades que tan fácilmente dominaba su hermana. No sabía cantar ni tocar el laúd y sus labores de aguja eran espantosas, pero había aprendido a leer y a escribir más deprisa que cualquiera de los pupilos que había tenido el padre Stephen. No solo en latín, sino también en francés y en gaélico. El padre Stephen le había asegurado que poseía un don que no debía ser desperdiciado y le había dado algo que jamás había tenido hasta entonces: un propósito en la vida.

La tapa del arcón de madera chirrió cuando la levantó para devolver el libro a su escondite bajo un abultado montón de toallas de hilo y ropa de cama.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar el arcón, se sobresaltó por el ruido de la puerta de su habitación al astillarse cuando su padre la abrió violentamente con un fuerte golpe.

Rápidamente Isabella volvió la mirada hacia la puerta y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Charlie Swan se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, sucio y apestando a sudor tras pasar el día ejercitándose en el patio de armas. No era alto, pero sí corpulento, y durante los seis meses transcurridos desde su regreso, su inquebrantable determinación le había llevado a recuperar en buena medida la musculatura perdida mientras estaba en prisión. Sin embargo, el resto de los cambios producidos por el encarcelamiento no eran tan fáciles de arreglar. Su rostro envejecido aparentaba muchos más de sus cuarenta y cinco años y las canas habían aclarado sus oscuros cabellos. Los huesos rotos y las cicatrices de antiguos combates que antes a ella le parecían tan distinguidos solo servían ya para acentuar la frialdad de sus ojos.

Ojos que clavaba ahora en su hija con suspicacia. Isabella habría deseado meterse debajo de la cama o desaparecer bajo la tarima del suelo, pero no había modo de ocultarse de su padre.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

«No puede encontrar el libro», pensó ella. Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espalda, pero hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizarse. Su padre olía el miedo, como cualquier depredador. Así pues, se levantó despacio y se sacudió la falda con aparente despreocupación, pero le temblaban las rodillas. Con un esfuerzo miró a su padre a la cara.

—Guardaba ropa recién lavada y doblada. ¿Queríais algo de mí? —respondió. Mentalmente hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que incluso su voz se había vuelto débil y sumisa.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— ¿Bree? —dijo ella con voz aguda, lo que borró por completo su intento por parecer indiferente.

El rostro de su padre se llenó de intensas manchas rojas. Dio un paso hacia ella e Isabella se encogió instintivamente.

—Pues claro que Bree, estúpida. ¿Qué otra hermana tienes? —

Isabella maldijo su blanca piel al notar el calor del pánico encendiendo sus mejillas.

—Se-seguro que está en las cocinas —balbuceó.

«Por favor, que no esté donde creo que está», pensó. Bree intentaba ocultárselo, pero Isabella sospechaba que su hermana seguía yendo a escondidas a la abadía siempre que le era posible. La llamada de Dios era más fuerte que la realidad del puño de hierro de su padre.

Swan dio otro paso hacia ella con una expresión que no era simplemente de ira, sino también amenazadora.

—Mientes —gruñó, agarrando a su hija por el brazo. Sus fuertes dedos apretaban como una abrazadera de hierro.

A Isabella el corazón parecía a punto de estallarle en el pecho y tenía un nudo en la garganta a causa del pánico. El estómago se le encogió.

—No, por favor... —suplicó, tratando de desasirse.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó él, zarandeándola.

El último rayo de sol del día se reflejó en el anillo de oro de su mano abierta. ¡No! Isabella volvió la cara anticipándose al golpe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No lo sé —respondió entre sollozos, detestándose por la impotencia que sentía, porque el hombre al que había llegado a reverenciar en otro tiempo conseguía convertirla en unos instantes en una masa temblorosa.

—Está aquí, padre—

El sonido de la voz de su hermano la llenó de alivio. Con dieciocho años, tres menos que ella, Jacob prometía ya ser un gran guerrero. También era la única luz en la oscura existencia de su padre. Sus otros tres hermanos eran demasiado jóvenes, criándose aún lejos de casa. Jacob era realmente algo especial para su padre.

—Bree estaba abajo, en las cocinas, ayudando a preparar la cena —dijo Jacob. Su tono tranquilo y pausado pretendía aplacar el violento genio de su padre.

Jacob llevaba apenas unas semanas en casa, pero Isabella sabía ya que su hermana y ella habían encontrado un aliado. Jacob las protegería siempre que pudiera. Lástima que fuera tan joven.

Su padre le soltó el brazo, e Isabella pudo entonces ver a Bree que pasaba junto a Jacob y entraba en la habitación.

Isabella estuvo a punto de exhalar un suspiro de alivio al verla.

Bree se plantó ante su padre como una penitente, con las manos cruzadas por delante y la cabeza inclinada bajo el largo velo azul celeste que sujetaba un aro de oro. Bree era alta y esbelta como una pluma, con facciones delicadas que parecían talladas en el más fino mármol... salvo por las sombras de un marrón amarillento que estropeaban su mejilla. La rabia se adueñó de Isabella al verlas. ¿Cómo podía haberla golpeado su padre? ¿Cómo podía nadie golpear a una joven tan encantadora? No era solo que su hermana tuviera un rostro angelical, sino que también estaba su belleza interior. Era inocente y pura, y dolorosamente frágil.

— ¿Deseabais verme, padre? —preguntó Bree sin levantar la vista. Incluso su voz sonaba como la de un ángel, suave y cantarina, con un sonido etéreo.

Pero al parecer la dulzura de su hermana no hacía más que molestar a su padre, como si no pudiera creer que una criatura tan débil pudiera ser hija suya.

—Haz el equipaje —ordenó, y miró a Isabella como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea— Y tú también. Partiremos por la mañana—

— ¿Partiremos? —Repitió Isabella, anonadada— Pero ¿adónde vamos? —

La mirada de su padre se endureció ante semejante impertinencia. Sus hijas debían obedecer sus órdenes sin hacer preguntas. Así pues, Isabella se sorprendió al recibir respuesta.

—Al castillo de Finlaggan, en Islay—

La sorpresa de Isabella habría sido menor si le hubiera contestado que se iban a Londres. Incluso Jacob se sorprendió.

— ¿A las islas Occidentales? —

Aquellas islas eran como otro mundo, tierras salvajes, llenas de... bueno, de salvajes, de feroces guerreros y piratas de sangre escandinava que gobernaban la costa occidental con una autoridad prácticamente sin restricciones. Debió de ser la conmoción lo que dio a Isabella valor para seguir preguntando.

—Pero ¿para qué? —

Su padre entrecerró los duros y negros ojos y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, como si no deseara otra cosa que aplastarla bajo su pie. Así que, cuando Isabella vio que sonreía en lugar de golpearla, comprendió que la respuesta iba a ser mala, muy mala.

—Para forjar una alianza—

—Pero ¿para qué nos necesitáis a nosotras? —

Isabella se sorprendió al oír la voz de su hermana. Bree raras veces reunía el valor suficiente para dirigir la palabra a su padre.

— ¿Para qué creéis que os voy a necesitar? —Las desafió él— Una de las dos se casará con él—

Los tres hermanos ahogaron una exclamación. ¿Casarse? ¿Con un bárbaro? ¡Que Dios se apiadara de ellas! Las mejillas de Isabella perdieron el color. Sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada. No podía hacerlo, no podía casarse.

Su padre se acercó como si fuera a contradecirla, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Seguramente será Bree, ya que es la mayor—

«Gracias a Dios», pensó Isabella con gran alivio, pero luego miró a su hermana.

—No —susurró Bree con la voz estrangulada por el terror y estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, pero Jacob la sujetó por la diminuta cintura y la sostuvo.

Isabella sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a su inocente y frágil hermana desmayada en brazos del guerrero grande y vestido con cota de malla que era su hermano. Jacob era moreno como Isabella, pero alto y de anchas espaldas a pesar de su juventud. Junto a él, Bree parecía aún más vulnerable, como una mariposa entre unas garras de hierro.

Bree moriría si se veía obligada a casarse con algún bárbaro embrutecido. Isabella lo supo con absoluta certeza.

Dio un paso adelante sin pensárselo dos veces. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero hizo lo posible por reprimir el pánico.

—No, padre, yo lo haré. Yo me casaré con él—

Su padre miró a una y a otra, examinándolas como si fueran dos caballos puestos a la venta. Por una vez, pareció complacido con lo que veía.

—Vendréis las dos y él elegirá cuál le gusta más—

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, dejando a ambas jóvenes tras de sí completamente aturdidas.

Isabella se agarró al poste de madera de la cama para no caer. Bree seguía pegada a su hermano como una marioneta de trapo. Jacob le acariciaba la cabeza mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente sobre su hombro.

Las miradas de Isabella y de Jacob se cruzaron por encima de la cabeza de su hermana. Isabella vio compasión en los ojos de su hermano. Ambos sabían que él no podía hacer nada para detener a su padre. A las jóvenes no las habían casado antes solo porque su padre había estado encarcelado y el rey Eduardo no había llegado aún hasta ellas. El matrimonio era lo que se esperaba de ambas e Isabella siempre lo había sabido. Tal vez había querido ignorarlo, pero en el fondo siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría.

La imagen de Lancelot acudió a su mente antes de que se apresurara a rechazarla. Era solo un sueño, pero tampoco había esperado que fuera a casarse así.

—Quizá no nos quiera a ninguna de las dos —aventuró con tono esperanzado.

La mirada de compasión de su hermano no hizo sino acentuarse. Jacob sacudió la cabeza como indicando que su hermana se engañaba lastimosamente.

—Lo dudo mucho, hermana. Bree y tú, bueno... —Hizo una pausa, azorado— Sois muy hermosas. De un modo distinto, quizá, pero igualmente exquisito. Bree parece un ángel y tú... —Enrojeció— Tú no—

Debía de tratarse de algo malo, pero Jacob lo dijo de un modo que hacía que pareciera todo lo contrario. Isabella frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo—

Jacob hizo una mueca y su expresión decía a las claras que preferiría cualquier cosa antes que hablar de semejante tema.

—Son tu boca y tus ojos—

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Tal vez tenía los ojos un poco rasgados y la boca quizá un poco grande, pero no creía que fueran tan horribles.

Jacob emitió un gemido de exasperación.

—Nada. Es solo que he oído a los hombres decir que les hacen pensar en el pecado—

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos y tímidamente se tapó la boca con la mano.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué horror! —

Jacob asintió con expresión solemne.

—Me temo que sí. Ese hombre lo tendrá difícil para elegir entre vosotras dos—

En el silencio desolado que siguió a sus palabras, solo se oyeron los suaves quejidos de Bree. El temor a lo inevitable se apoderó de Isabella, pero también sabía lo que debía hacer. Aunque su hermana tuviera un año más, Isabella siempre había cuidado de ella y pensaba seguir haciéndolo.

Tragó saliva para ahuyentar el miedo. Simplemente tendría que asegurarse de que, de ser necesario, el bárbaro sin civilizar la eligiera a ella.

* * *

_Birlinn: galera _

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale**, a** alexf1994 **y a **Max kaDaR **por su review; a **Fleur-de-la-vivre**, a** Max kaDaR **y a **Scarlet emo **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**Castillo de Finlaggan, isla de Islay**_

—No me interesa. —Carlisle se recostó en su silla y observó al puñado de hombres sentados en torno a la gran mesa circular de la cámara del consejo de Finlaggan, el baluarte de MacDonald en Islay y antigua capital del reino de las islas.

La mesa redonda no era una alusión al famoso héroe britano, sino una solución práctica para aprovechar mejor la forma de la estancia. En lugar de disfrutar del lujo de la nueva torre que servía de morada a MacDonald, se habían congregado en la antigua torre de vigilancia que era contigua. Se decía que el oscuro edificio de piedra, lleno de corrientes de aire, se había construido antes de la época de Somerled, el gran rey del que descendían tanto los MacDonald como los MacDougall, los MacSorley y los MacRuairi, y que lo habían utilizado los reyes de las islas durante siglos. Su anfitrión conocía muy bien el poder de la tradición. En FinGarrettlaggan, con mesa redonda o sin ella, Angus Og MacDonald, descendiente del poderoso Somerled, era el jefe supremo.

En un consejo de guerra típico, la cámara se habría llenado de jefes de clanes acompañados de amplios séquitos, pero ese día no era así. Además del anfitrión, solo había cuatro hombres presentes: William Lamberton, obispo de Saint Charlies; sir Charlie Swan, un noble escocés al que Carlisle conocía únicamente por el nombre; Erik MacSorley, pariente y _gille-coise _(una especie de guardaespaldas y asistente personal) de Angus Og, con fama de ser el mejor navegante de las islas; y sir Neil Campbell, tío de MacDonald y pariente de Bruce, cuyo clan poseía tierras cerca de Loch Awe, el lago Awe, y gozaba de una importancia creciente.

El hombre que hacía la propuesta rechazada por Carlisle, Robert Bruce, no había asistido a la reunión ya que Eduardo lo vigilaba estrechamente.

Lamberton y MacDonald intercambiaron una mirada tras la negativa de Carlisle, mientras que el obispo hizo una tentativa por persuadirlo.

—Tal vez no hayáis comprendido...—

—Lo he comprendido perfectamente —afirmó Carlisle, cortando lo que sin duda iba a ser una explicación prolija— Queréis que adiestre a un grupo de hombres con ciertas habilidades para convertirlos en asesinos y que los dirija luego para ayudar a Bruce cuando se rebele contra Eduardo, cometiendo traición—

El prelado se removió en su asiento con expresión de incomodidad.

—Yo no lo expresaría así exactamente. Ese grupo de hombres serviría a fines diversos: labores de reconocimiento, inteligencia, estrategia y misiones especiales—

—Sí, las más peligrosas —dijo Carlisle secamente, divertido por la manera de dar rodeos del obispo— Pero no me habéis entendido bien. No es el peligro o la perspectiva de matar lo que me impide aceptar vuestra oferta... —Se había ganado un nombre por hacer tales cosas, y sabía que precisamente por eso habían acudido a él. Continuó— La razón es que esta no es mi guerra, y no tengo ningún interés en hacer que lo sea—

De lo contrario, tal vez se sentiría tentado de aceptar. La idea era lo bastante atrayente para picar su curiosidad. ¿Los mejores guerreros de las Highlands y las islas Occidentales juntos, formando una guardia? Serían imparables, casi invencibles.

—Pero ya es vuestra guerra —insistió Lamberton— Ahora las islas forman parte de Escocia y sus habitantes son súbditos escoceses, a despecho de lo que algunos puedan pensar. —La astuta observación del obispo suscitó algunas risitas en la mesa. La mayor parte de los que estaban allí pensaban igual que Carlisle, que no era escocés, sino isleño. Lamberton le lanzó una mirada penetrante— En cualquier caso, llegará un momento en que os veréis obligado a elegir bando—

—En tanto que Bruce y vos cambiáis de bando tan a menudo que resulta difícil seguiros —comentó Carlisle, enarcando una ceja.

El obispo enrojeció, visiblemente ofendido.

—Lucho por Escocia—

—Sí, y Bruce lucha por el bando en el que no esté Comyn, sea cual sea, y aquí MacDonald lucha por el bando en el que no esté MacDougall. Estoy al tanto de las complejidades de la política escocesa. Lo que no veo es qué beneficio obtendría mi clan o qué motivo podría tener para elegir un bando justamente ahora. Tampoco está claro, a pesar de vuestro ejército secreto, que vuestro bando vaya a ser el vencedor. —Carlisle hizo caso omiso de las voces indignadas que se alzaron tras sus palabras. Necesitaban oír la verdad, ya que iban a embarcarse en una empresa que suponía un delito de alta traición— No siento aprecio alguno por el rey inglés, ni por John MacDougall, pero ambos son poderosos enemigos—

—Sí —convino MacDonald—, y su poder aumenta día a día. —Se inclinó hacia Carlisle depositando su copa con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa— Si no hacéis nada, pronto sentiréis el puño de hierro de Eduardo cerrándose sobre vos, incluso en Skye. Puede que Eduardo esté lejos, pero su nuevo secuaz, MacDougall, está aquí mismo—

—Razón de más para no encolerizarlo. —A pesar de que Carlisle simpatizaba con Angus Og MacDonald más que con MacDougall, había evitado con gran cuidado tomar partido por uno o por otro en aquella disputa familiar. No necesitaba a John MacDougall en su contra; bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya, aunque, por suerte, Volturi aún no había llegado.

—Haremos que valga la pena para vuestro clan; saldréis beneficiados —insistió Lamberton, cambiando de táctica para intentar disipar la tensión creciente— Aquí Swan tiene dos hijas casaderas, ambas muy hermosas y con ricas tierras como dote—

—Que no valdrán nada si la rebelión fracasa —hizo notar Carlisle sin andarse por las ramas— Eduardo despojará de tierras y títulos a cuantos luchen contra él... después de separarlos de sus cabezas. Yo a la mía le tengo bastante aprecio—

—Ahí ha dado en el clavo —comentó MacSorley soltando una afable carcajada— Eduardo tiene toda una colección de adornos escoceses colgando de las puertas de sus castillos—

MacDonald fulminó con la mirada a su asistente, pero MacSorley se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa impenitente.

La oferta de matrimonio no tentaba a Carlisle. Ya había estado casado y no sentía prisa alguna por volver a tomar esposa. Tenía hijos varones. Hacía casi ocho años que su mujer había muerto al dar a luz su segundo hijo. A Marcus y a Edward los estaban criando en la isla de Lewis.

Si volvía a casarse, sería para sellar una alianza con la costa occidental, con Irlanda o con la isla de Man, lo que aumentaría el poder y el prestigio de su clan, no con la hija de un noble escocés. Pero no deseaba ofender a Swan.

—Os agradezco el ofrecimiento —le dijo, volviéndose hacia él— Estoy seguro de que vuestras hijas son muy hermosas. —Tanto como lo eran todas las damas de noble cuna en las negociaciones matrimoniales, pensó— Pero no deseo tomar esposa—

Swan asintió, pero Carlisle percibió que su somera excusa había enfurecido al orgulloso noble escocés. Había algo en aquel viejo guerrero que le molestaba. En una cámara llena de guerreros endurecidos por mil batallas, los ojos de Swan lanzaban llamaradas. Emociones tan intensas resultaban peligrosas; no tenían cabida en el campo de batalla, y mucho menos en la cámara del consejo. La frialdad y el control eran el distintivo de un líder y de un guerrero sagaz.

MacDonald se recostó en su asiento, disipada en parte su ira, y miró a Carlisle con expresión burlona.

— ¿Tal vez cambiaríais de opinión si las vierais?—

—He tomado una decisión —afirmó Carlisle, negando con la cabeza. Al contrario que su hermano, ninguna mujer por hermosa que fuera le apartaría jamás de su deber— Tendréis que encontrar a algún otro que dirija a vuestra banda secreta de highlanders—

Durante el largo trayecto desde Stirlingshire hasta Islay, Isabella casi había logrado convencerse de que su destino no sería tan malo. Tal vez Carlisle Cullen, pues había sabido que ese era el nombre del jefe isleño con el que su padre pretendía casarla, no era un bárbaro en absoluto, sino un galante caballero.

Sin embargo, en el momento mismo en que llegó a Finlaggan comprendió que había vuelto a dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Era peor de lo que había temido en un principio, mucho peor. Jamás había visto a tantos hombres de aspecto aterrador en un mismo lugar. No, no eran solo hombres, eran guerreros. Aquellos isleños tenían aspecto de no hacer otra cosa más que luchar. Lo llevaban en la sangre y se lo inculcaban desde la cuna. Se veía en sus rostros fieros y llenos de cicatrices, siempre ceñudos, y en su extraordinaria estatura.

Esto último resultaba en verdad desconcertante.

Incluso sin cota de malla, pues sorprendentemente no vestían apenas armadura, los hombres de las islas Occidentales eran más altos y fornidos que los de las Lowlands. Allá donde mirara había hombres de metro ochenta o más y cuerpos con abundancia de músculos. Los brazos en especial, gruesos y con músculos duros como rocas, parecían hechos para blandir las aterradoras espadas, las mazas y hachas de combate, y otros instrumentos de guerra que llevaban sujetos al cuerpo con correas. Y no eran solo los hombres, también las mujeres eran altas y fuertes. Constituían en conjunto una auténtica raza de gigantes, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Al contrario que su alta y esbelta hermana, Isabella podía darse por satisfecha si poniéndose de puntillas alcanzaba el metro sesenta.

En las islas seguramente la habrían ahogado al nacer.

Los hombres llevaban los cabellos largos hasta el hombro, algunos con trenzas en las sienes, y había un número considerable de rubios.

Seguramente era por la sangre vikinga, pensó Isabella con un estremecimiento, sintiendo una aguda punzada de simpatía hacia sus antepasados. Qué aterrador debía de haber sido para ellos ver aparecer las largas naves vikingas en el horizonte y saber que aquellos feroces bárbaros caerían sobre ellos, dejando una estela de caos y destrucción tras su pillaje.

Isabella sintió la misma impotencia y sensación abrumadora de fatalidad. Sabía que tenía que proteger a su hermana, pero su plan para incitar al jefe de los Cullen a escogerla a ella le parecía una misión más aterradora ahora que estaba allí.

Sin embargo, durante la última parte de su viaje en barco se le había ocurrido otra posibilidad. Se dio cuenta de que las rutas marítimas eran muy rápidas comparadas con las rutas terrestres, ya que, con vientos favorables, podían cubrirse largas distancias en unas horas en lugar de unos días. Cuando uno de los remeros mencionó que había vuelto recientemente de la sagrada isla de Iona, una idea se abrió paso en su mente: Bree y ella podían huir a Iona y refugiarse en su famoso convento.

Era un plan temerario, lleno de peligros, pero al menos tenía algo a lo que aferrarse.

Esa mañana, después de desayunar, Bree y ella se habían encaminado a la aldea para iniciar las averiguaciones, pero Isabella tendría que regresar por la noche para intentar hallar un barco que las llevara. Dos peregrinas dirigiéndose a la isla de Saint Columba no llamarían la atención, siempre que nadie descubriera quiénes eran en realidad.

El viento soplaba entre los juncos que crecían a lo largo de la calzada elevada de piedra cuando volvieron al castillo, un sonido fantasmagórico que se ajustaba perfectamente a la inquietante y evocadora majestuosidad del antiguo baluarte y que contribuyó a intensificar más su nerviosismo.

Bree debió de percibir su desasosiego, pues enlazó su brazo con el de Isabella y la atrajo hacia sí mientras caminaban.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? Si padre descubre lo que planeamos...—

—No lo descubrirá —le aseguró Isabella con mucha más confianza de la que en realidad sentía. La idea de desafiar a su padre la aterrorizaba— No vamos a hacer nada fuera de lo corriente. No hay motivo alguno para que sospeche—

Sería más tarde, por la noche, al tener que encargarse de hallar un barco que las llevara, cuando correrían peligro de verdad. Pero no se atrevió a transmitir sus temores a Bree, a quien tales engaños eran completamente ajenos. Si añadía a eso el miedo, la mezcla podía ser desastrosa. No debían hacer nada que despertara las sospechas de su padre.

—Pero, si algo sale mal...—

—Nada saldrá mal —dijo Isabella con firmeza y esperanza.

El plan era sencillo, pero ninguna de las dos había intentado nunca nada semejante y no podían arriesgarse a involucrar a nadie más. Si Jacob los hubiera acompañado, podrían haber solicitado su ayuda, pero lo habían enviado a reunirse con su primo Jared, uno de los compañeros más cercanos de Robert Bruce. Isabella miró el rostro atribulado de Bree.

—Quieres ir a Iona, ¿verdad?—

La expresión de Bree cambió por completo, transfigurado el semblante por una luz celestial que dejó a Isabella sin respiración.

—Por supuesto. Es la respuesta a mis plegarias, aunque jamás había soñado siquiera con que fuera posible. —Bree suspiró— Imagínatelo, el convento de Iona. Sin duda debe de ser el lugar más santo de toda Escocia—

—Pronto lo descubriremos —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa. Aunque no compartía la devoción religiosa de su hermana, era imposible no dejarse llevar por su emoción. Allí estarían a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba. Para dos jóvenes doncellas como ellas las opciones eran muy escasas. Si se trataba de elegir entre casarse con un bárbaro y el convento, la decisión era sencilla.

Aun así, una parte de ella sentía curiosidad.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Bella? —preguntó Bree mirándola con sus ojos azul claro— Es mi sueño, no el tuyo. Yo no deseo casarme, pero ¿puedes afirmar tú lo mismo?—

Isabella cerró la boca de golpe; en ocasiones su hermana tenía una extraña habilidad para leerle el pensamiento.

— ¿Qué hay de tus caballeros? —añadió Bree en voz baja.

Isabella no levantó la mirada del camino. Había relatado a su hermana demasiadas historias románticas para intentar siquiera fingir ignorancia sobre lo que ella apuntaba.

—No son más que historias, Bree. Nunca pensé en que a mí me ocurriera algo parecido. —Soñar con ello no contaba— Las mujeres de nuestra posición se casan para sellar alianzas, no por amor. Preferiría pasar la vida leyendo sobre romances que atrapada en un matrimonio con un hombre... —Dejó la frase sin terminar.

—Con un hombre como nuestro padre —dijo Bree, terminándola por ella.

Isabella asintió. Sí, como el hombre que no la consideraba mejor que un perro y se creía con derecho a pisotearla. Detestaba el miedo que le había inculcado su padre. Un miedo que no procedía tan solo del dolor, sino también de la indefensión. Jamás había sentido tan cruelmente el destino de ser mujer. Si su padre, o su marido, quería pegarle hasta dejarla sin sentido, nadie le negaría el derecho a hacerlo.

Al comprenderlo así, no había hecho más que convencerse de que obraban correctamente. No podía sentarse a esperar mientras su padre las ofrecía como si fueran dos jugosos corderos para el sacrificio. Si existía una posibilidad de esquivar ese destino, no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—Sé que lo haces solo para protegerme. Pero yo soy la mayor, soy yo la que debería protegerte a ti. —Bree cuadró sus delgados hombros— Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Podría... —Reprimió las lágrimas con una sonrisa temblorosa— Tal vez no sería tan malo—

Isabella se detuvo en seco y aferró a su hermana por los hombros para obligarla a darse la vuelta y mirarla, procurando no apretar demasiado. Bree se magullaba con la misma facilidad que un pétalo de rosa. Su hermana era diez centímetros más alta que ella, pero su delicada complexión la hacía parecer mucho más pequeña. Isabella era todo curvas.

A pesar de que no había una sola nube en el cielo, una fría sombra se adueñó de ella cuando miró a su hermana: pálida, etérea, frágil, dolorosamente frágil. A veces parecía que Bree tenía ya un pie en el cielo, que cada momento compartido con ella era un valioso regalo del que podían despojarla en cualquier momento.

La idea de perder a su hermana hizo que sintiera una quemazón en el pecho. Estaban juntas desde que tenía memoria. Su madre había muerto poco después del nacimiento de su hermano más pequeño, y a los otros los habían enviado a criar fuera de casa desde muy tierna edad. Bree era lo único que tenía e Isabella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para protegerla.

Se emocionó al pensar que su hermana haría lo mismo por ella. Solo podía imaginar lo que debía de haberle costado pronunciar aquellas valientes palabras.

—No lo hago solo por ti, sino por las dos. —Isabella vio la incertidumbre reflejada en la mirada de su hermana. Comprendió entonces que tal vez le ayudaría expresar sus propios miedos en voz alta, de modo que tragó saliva y añadió en voz baja—: Yo estoy tan asustada como tú, Be. Tengo tan pocos deseos de casarme con uno de esos hombres como tú—

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bree con tono dubitativo.

—Del todo —contestó Isabella, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas y besó a su hermana en la mejilla— Ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos tener tiempo para cambiarnos antes del festín—

Reemprendieron la marcha por el resbaladizo camino de piedra hasta llegar a la isla grande. La ubicación de Finlaggan era única, situada entre dos pequeñas islas en un lago interior y conectada con tierra firme por medio de calzadas elevadas de piedra. La isla grande, _Eilean Mor, _se hallaba a unos quince metros de la orilla, rodeada por altas fortificaciones de madera, y albergaba la mayor parte de los edificios del castillo, incluyendo el gran salón, la capilla de Saint Findlugan, la armería, la herrería y los barracones de los soldados. En el extremo más alejado de _Eilean Mor _había otra calzada elevada de piedra, pero mucho más larga, de unos cien metros de longitud, que conectaba la isla grande con un pequeño _crannog _(una isla artificial), donde se encontraba la cámara del consejo y la nueva torre que habitaba MacDonald. La neblina que había envuelto la mañana con su manto se había disipado lentamente, aunque aún tenía que secarse la humedad que había dejado en la tierra, e Isabella distinguió a lo lejos la imponente torre del homenaje.

Isabella debía admitir que, a pesar del terrorífico aspecto de los hombres, Finlaggan no tenía nada de tosco ni de bárbaro. El castillo y los edificios exteriores eran tan espléndidos como cualesquiera de los que podía encontrar en las Lowlands. Con sus muros de mortero de cal, ventanas de arco y hermoso techo de vigas, el gran salón rivalizaba con el del castillo de Stirling, que acababa de ser reformado. De hecho, la chimenea era la más grande que había visto en su vida, y los rostros de las ménsulas de piedra eran tan realistas que solo podían haber sido tallados por un maestro artesano.

La comida también constituía una sorpresa. Isabella casi temía que no les dieran más que arenques y gachas de avena, pero le había impresionado la variedad y la elaborada preparación de los alimentos de los que habían disfrutado al llegar la noche de la víspera. Además de pescado, les habían ofrecido una variedad de platos de caza, lampreas estofadas, hortalizas, frutos secos (incluyendo los higos, que eran realmente caros), pan moreno caliente con mantequilla fría, salsas exóticas, mazapán y leche de almendras azucarada, todo ello servido en grandes fuentes de madera. Incluso a su padre le había impresionado el vino francés que corría en abundancia en grandes jarras de cerámica, y había preguntado a su anfitrión por el nombre del mercader que se lo había vendido.

Si todo eso se consideraba una cena «ligera», el festín del mediodía iba a ser espléndido sin duda. El estómago de Isabella hizo un ruido de deleite por anticipado.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo al recordar una nueva incongruencia. Para tratarse de una cultura manifiestamente dedicada a la guerra, los isleños demostraban apreciar mucho la música. Cuando el enorme guerrero de pelo cano se sentó para tocar el _clarsach, _a Isabella le habían sorprendido los dulces sonidos que surgían de sus grandes dedos llenos de cicatrices al pulsar las cuerdas del arpa. De hecho, la posición que ocupaban en la mesa, cerca del jefe, el poeta que había compuesto la canción (los isleños lo denominaban el _filidh) _y el bardo _seanachaidh _que la cantaba, así como el gaitero y el arpista, era un indicio claro del prestigio de que gozaban en el clan. Solo el guardaespaldas del jefe estaba por encima de ellos. Este hecho hizo que Isabella se preguntara si se había precipitado al juzgar a aquella gente.

Pero el pensamiento apenas había tenido tiempo de formarse cuando se vio súbitamente desmentido.

Al acercarse con su hermana al gran salón, Isabella observó que había un grupo de guerreros reunidos junto a la entrada y se le aceleró el pulso. Le parecieron aún más formidables, si cabía, que los que había visto hasta entonces.

En el centro del grupo había dos hombres. No les veía el rostro, pero ambos eran altos y extremadamente musculosos. Sin embargo, ahí terminaban las similitudes. Aunque uno tenía los cabellos dorados y el otro tan oscuros que parecían negros, no era el color del pelo lo que los distinguía tan claramente, sino el modo de conducirse. El hombre de cabellos dorados se erguía orgulloso como un rey, rígido e inmóvil como un depredador. Por el contrario, el hombre moreno adoptaba una postura indolente, casi provocadora, pero igualmente amenazante.

Isabella notó que se disparaban sus alarmas y se le erizaba el vello de los brazos. El instinto aprendido desde el regreso de su padre le dijo que más les valía pasar desapercibidas.

Rodeó los hombros de Bree con el brazo para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—No levantes la cabeza y camina deprisa —le dijo.

El tono apremiante de su voz debió de alertar del peligro a su hermana, quien la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Allí está pasando algo y no tiene visos de ser nada agradable—

Por desgracia, tenían que pasar por el gran salón para llegar al segundo paso elevado que las conduciría al castillo, pero Isabella confiaba en que podrían escabullirse sin ser vistas.

Al acercarse, notó que el ambiente se hacía más tenso y que el corazón le latía más deprisa con cada paso que daba. Su hermana también lo percibió y su respiración se hizo igual de agitada que la de Isabella.

Por el rabillo del ojo Isabella vio a los hombres, que se hallaban apenas a unos diez pasos de ella. Tuvo que contener un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que los guerreros eran mucho más corpulentos y sobrecogedores vistos de cerca.

«Tenemos que salir de aquí», pensó.

El paso elevado ya no quedaba lejos. Unos veinte pasos más y estarían a salvo.

De repente, Isabella oyó a un hombre que soltaba un horrible reniego, a lo que siguió un estrépito de acero contra acero que helaba la sangre. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la muchedumbre se había arremolinado a su alrededor, impidiéndoles seguir adelante.

Estaban atrapadas.

Al principio Isabella temió que acabarían en medio de una pelea multitudinaria, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo luchaban dos hombres, los mismos guerreros en los que se había fijado antes.

¿Un combate a espada en medio del patio? Dios santo, ¿acaso aquellos bárbaros se peleaban en cualquier parte?

Bree y ella los observaron con horror mientras se abalanzaban uno contra otro con una ferocidad que solo podía significar una cosa: un combate a muerte. Era espantoso. Violento. Su manera de pelear, salvaje y brutal, no se parecía en nada a las prácticas «civilizadas» que Isabella estaba acostumbrada a ver en torneos y lizas.

Ninguno de los dos hombres llevaba malla, solo el _leine__1_y el _cotun__2_de cuero reforzado y con tachones de metal, lo que constituía escasa protección contra las penetrantes hojas aceradas de las espadas. Ambos llevaban finas botas de piel que dejaban las rodillas y parte del muslo al aire.

El guerrero de cabellos dorados daba la espalda a Isabella, pero ella veía cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la espalda cuando blandía la enorme espada a dos manos, trazando un arco sobre su cabeza antes de dejarla caer con una fuerza demoledora. La espada parecía formar parte de él, como si hubiera nacido empuñándola.

El guerrero de pelo oscuro paró el golpe con una de sus espadas cortas, lo que produjo un ruido ensordecedor que trastocó por completo el pacífico día e hizo que a Isabella le zumbaran los oídos y le castañetearan los dientes. El guerrero dejó que su espada golpeara el suelo, atrapada bajo la otra, pero luego giró en redondo e hizo girar la otra espada corta sobre su cabeza,para devolver la acometida.

Los guerreros siguieron intercambiando un golpe tras otro sin mostrar signos de fatiga, blandiendo las enormes espadas con tanta facilidad como si estuvieran hechas de madera en lugar de acero. El suelo retumbaba con cada uno de sus aterradores golpes.

Isabella sabía que debía apartar la vista, que debía intentar huir de allí, pero el brutal salvajismo del espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos la tenía hipnotizada y horrorizada por igual.

¿Era eso lo que sentían los romanos al contemplar las luchas de gladiadores?

De no ser porque era evidente que los dos guerreros pretendían matarse el uno al otro, sus movimientos habrían parecido incluso bellos. A pesar de su recia constitución, ambos se movían con gracia felina. A Isabella se le ocurrió entonces que podrían considerarse hombres apuestos, de no ser por su terrorífico aspecto. Tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que había algo manifiestamente viril y atractivo en semejante despliegue de fuerza bruta. Pero fueron unos pensamientos fugaces que olvidó rápidamente en medio del fragor de la pelea. El sonido del acero se mezclaba con los gruñidos de los combatientes y el vaivén de los murmullos de la muchedumbre.

Al principio a Isabella le pareció que la lucha estaba equilibrada, pero a medida que se iba desarrollando, reconoció la habilidad superior del guerrero de cabellos dorados. Su espada caía con mayor fuerza, sus reflejos eran más rápidos y sus movimientos más precisos. Controlaba hasta el último aspecto del combate.

La mirada de Isabella se vio irremediablemente atraída hacia él.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Bree y ella no corrían peligro, Isabella se volvió más audaz en sus observaciones, se fijó en la dura línea de la mandíbula masculina, la ancha boca y el adusto ceño. También en la impresión de noble prestancia que desprendía. Dado que la lucha se había iniciado de manera espontánea, no llevaba yelmo ni bacinete para protegerse la cabeza.

A Isabella le fascinó el modo en que sus músculos revelaban todo su poderío con cada golpe de la espada. Al mirarlo, la idea de que Lancelot doblara barrotes de hierro ya no le pareció tan peregrina. Normalmente una fuerza tal la aterraría, pero observada desde la distancia, hacía que sintiera un extraño calor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, apenas había tenido tiempo de analizar aquella extraña reacción cuando el combate cambió para adquirir un cariz ominoso.

El cambio fue sutil pero claro. El guerrero de cabellos dorados lanzó un ataque preciso y resuelto, lo que llevó a Isabella a preguntarse si simplemente no había estado esperando el momento oportuno.

Lanzó una mirada al rostro del guerrero moreno y sintió un escalofrío tan intenso que le heló la sangre por completo. Bajo la expresión retadora, sus ojos estaban desprovistos de vida, de alma. Y Isabella supo con una inexplicable certeza que no le importaba vivir o morir.

Ahogó un grito cuando el guerrero de cabellos dorados asestó un golpe en el brazo del otro que le hizo sangrar y dejar caer una de las espadas, y notó un vuelco en el estómago al ver la oscura mancha roja que se extendía por el _cotun _y el _leine _de debajo.

Bree enterró la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana entre sollozos, pero Isabella era incapaz de apartar la vista, incapaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El combate se hizo más encarnizado, más rápido. Con cada golpe se acercaba un poco más a un fatídico final. La brisa transportaba el olor de los cuerpos sudorosos. La tensión iba en aumento entre la excitada multitud.

Nadie iba a hacer nada para pararlo.

El guerrero de cabellos dorados obligó a su adversario a retroceder con un golpe tras otro, a cual más demoledor. El guerrero moreno no aguantaría mucho más. A Isabella le latía el corazón tan deprisa que no le dejaba respirar.

Volvió a ahogar un grito cuando el guerrero moreno cayó al suelo de espaldas. Su horror no hizo más que aumentar al ver que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

El guerrero de cabellos dorados blandió la espada por encima de la cabeza, preparándose para el golpe final.

— ¡No! —gritó una voz.

La mirada del guerrero se desvió rápidamente hacia ella. Los ojos azul claro más penetrantes que había visto en su vida la dejaron clavada al suelo. Ojos que la examinaron con una intensidad hasta entonces desconocida. Ojos de mirada dura, fría, absolutamente implacable.

Isabella palideció al comprender, horrorizada, que el grito lo había lanzado ella.

Se miraron durante un instante antes de que él apartara la vista bruscamente.

La decepción de Isabella fue demoledora. Había sido una ilusa esperando clemencia de un hombre semejante. A pesar de la extraña fascinación que parecía ejercer sobre ella, no era un caballero, sino un bárbaro caudillo militar.

Isabella volvió la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando, tratando de prepararse para las exclamaciones ahogadas de la muchedumbre cuando el guerrero dorado diera cuenta de su oponente. Oyó el silbido de la espada al hender el aire y el golpe sordo que hizo al aterrizar y que la sacudió de los pies a la cabeza.

Pero no oyó exclamación alguna.

Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para volver a mirar, el guerrero de cabellos dorados ya se alejaba, y uno de los hombres del guerrero moreno ayudaba a este a ponerse en pie. La espada del guerrero de cabellos dorados estaba profundamente clavada en el suelo, cerca de donde antes yacía su adversario, y uno de sus hombres se esforzaba en arrancarla.

Isabella oyó los susurros y sintió las miradas de curiosidad de la multitud clavadas en ella, pero estaba demasiado asombrada para dejarse intimidar.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Su incredulidad se mezcló con el asombro. ¿Acaso el guerrero había atendido a su ruego?

De repente alguien la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Estúpida muchacha—

Isabella se quedó petrificada con un nudo en el estómago.

—Padre—

— ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó él, clavándole los dedos en el brazo.

—Yo... —Isabella calló sin saber cómo explicarse— Iba a matarlo—

Su padre la atrajo hacia sí con un gruñido.

— ¿Y has decidido inmiscuirte en una pelea entre hombres? —dijo él, con el rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. Isabella sintió el aliento de su padre en la mejilla. Apestaba avino— ¡Idiota! ¿Sabes quién es?—

Ella negó con la cabeza y el corazón en la garganta, consciente de que había cometido un grave error.

—Carlisle Cullen —le espetó su padre— El hombre con el que una de vosotras dos se va a casar—

Isabella soltó un gemido de horror. ¿Casarse con él? ¿Con aquel gigante musculoso? Había visto más emoción en una roca. Dios santo, si parecía uno de esos vikingos salvajes que coleccionaban cabezas y sacrificaban a vírgenes por diversión.

Por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero se le adelantó Bree.

Carlisle percibió las miradas de regocijo que MacDonald le estuvo lanzando durante toda la comida. Al parecer su anfitrión encontraba divertida su insólita exhibición de clemencia.

Carlisle adivinaba el porqué, pero MacDonald se equivocaba. No tenía nada que ver con la muchacha, al menos tal como lo imaginaba él. Pidiéndole clemencia, se daba por supuesto que era capaz de mostrarse clemente. El grito de la muchacha simplemente le había dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar con claridad. No había sido la expresión horrorizada de sus grandes ojos lo que había detenido la mano de Carlisle, sino darse cuenta de pronto de que había caído víctima de una provocación.

Nada le habría hecho más feliz que hundir su acero en Lachlan MacRuairi, pero al infierno con todo si creía que él iba a ser el instrumento de su insensato deseo de morir.

El grosero comentario de MacRuairi sobre la hermana de Carlisle tenía un propósito calculado y no lo había visto antes simplemente porque le había pillado por sorpresa la súbita aparición de su enemigo.

Carlisle arrancó un trozo de costilla con los dientes y masticó despacio, regándolo con un largo trago de _cuirm_,3antes de volverse hacia su anfitrión.

—Supongo que os habrán informado de lo sucedido hoy.

El interpelado entrecerró sus ojos azules y su expresión se ensombreció. Aunque se acercaba ya a la cincuentena, MacDonald seguía siendo un guerrero temible y, para muchos, un rey.

—Sí, vos y el bastardo de mi primo rompisteis la tregua—

Carlisle no discutió lo que era cierto. Al convocar a los jefes se les había exigido que juraran mantener una tregua entre ellos. A hombres de rango inferior los cargaban de grilletes por violar ese juramento. MacDonald estaba en su derecho de imponer un justo castigo a ambos contendientes, y especialmente a Carlisle, que había asestado el primer golpe.

—Por fortuna la muchacha os impidió cometer una infracción que no habría podido pasar por alto —dijo MacDonald— Lachlan es un bastardo exasperante, sin duda, pero sigue siendo mi primo. Su hermana me habría cortado los testículos si lo hubierais matado—

Resultaba difícil de creer que un desalmado hijo de perra como Lachlan compartiera progenitor con Tina MacRuairi, señora de las Islas. Un progenitor que había dejado tras de sí tres hijos varones bastardos y una mujer como legítima heredera.

La lealtad que demostraba MacDonald causaba extrañeza, dado el pasado de Lachlan. No hacía tanto que se había aliado con MacDougall, el enemigo de MacDonald.

—La muchacha no me ha impedido hacer nada —replicó Carlisle — Si vuestro primo desea morir, tendrá que buscarse a otro para que lo mate. Estoy seguro de que no habrá de buscar muy lejos—

MacDonald le lanzó una mirada con la que daba a entender que no le creía en lo tocante a la muchacha, pero no parecía interesado en insistir. Se encogió de hombros.

—A saber lo que tramará esa mente retorcida —dijo— Lachlan siempre ha sido un enigma. Admito que provocar a uno de los mejores espadachines de las islas no ha sido uno de sus movimientos más acertados, pero vos no tenéis fama precisamente por perder los estribos. —MacDonald sonrió tras lo que era un claro eufemismo y preguntó—: ¿Qué os ha dicho?—

—Algo que no podía dejar pasar—

«Qué lástima que no tengáis más hermanas. Al parecer mi hermano no se cansa de su mujer, y a mi espada le iría bien que la engrasaron.» La grosera referencia a la hermana de Carlisle chupándole el miembro al hermano de Lachlan había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso tras una discusión ya de por sí acalorada.

Hacía casi tres años que Ranald, el hermano de Lachlan, había raptado a Victoria, la hermana de Carlisle, durante una incursión. Carlisle no había llegado a saber nunca si su hermana se había ido con Ranald voluntariamente. Así lo afirmaba ahora, pero eso era porque se creía enamorada. Defecto que al parecer era recurrente entre sus hermanos.

Para Carlisle era inimaginable tener el tiempo o la inclinación para cometer un disparate semejante. En un mundo donde la muerte era algo cotidiano, donde los hombres morían guerreando, las mujeres morían de parto y los niños no llegaban a la edad adulta por culpa de las enfermedades, o los enviaban de pequeños a que los criaran en otra parte, lo más prudente era no encariñarse demasiado con nadie. Para ser capaz de tomar decisiones bajo presión, un guerrero tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones y no pensar en lo que significaba morir o matar. Como jefe, era también responsable de su gente.

A la reciente tregua se había llegado a instancias de Victoria. Carlisle la había aceptado por el bien de su clan, pero los MacRuairi seguían siendo sus enemigos.

MacDonald se volvió hacia el otro lado para hablar con Lamberton, y sin poder evitarlo Carlisle desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. La vio sentada junto a la otra joven de cabellos rubios y cara de ángel con la que estaba antes, a una mesa cercana al estrado, lo que significaba que pertenecía a una familia de cierta importancia. ¿Una pariente de MacDonald, tal vez? Carlisle no conseguía verle bien la cara, a pesar de que la muchacha tenía la nerviosa costumbre de echarse el pelo detrás de la oreja. Cada vez que Carlisle la miraba, ella mantenía la cabeza vuelta hacia otro lado, pero Carlisle recordaba muy bien su aspecto.

Era hermosa. No tenía la belleza clásica de la joven rubia, sino que su hermosura era mucho más erótica, visceral. No solo por el cuerpo exuberante y lleno de curvas, evidentes incluso bajo el vestido de estilo francés llamado _cote-hardie__4_que llevaba puesto, sino por la boca carnosa y roja y el toque exótico de sus ojos chocolates.

Carlisle frunció el entrecejo. La muchacha era menuda y joven, y sin duda virgen, pese a su seductora belleza, pues tenía esa mirada asustada e inocente de las jóvenes educadas en conventos que se enfrentan al mundo por primera vez. Seguramente daría un bote de miedo si le susurraba «buuu» al oído. No era la clase de mujer por la que solía interesarse.

Así pues, le sorprendía el deseo que se hacía sentir con fuerza en sus entrañas, pero no podía negarlo. De todas formas, su reacción era comprensible. Aunque tenía una amante que se ocupaba de sus necesidades, hacía algún tiempo que no sentía ganas de acostarse con ella y ahora semejante descuido se hacía notar.

Sería preciso hacer algo al respecto.

Apartó la vista de la muchacha y descubrió que su anfitrión lo observaba de nuevo.

—Son ambas muy hermosas, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó MacDonald, sin esperar respuesta— Pero creo que es el exquisito bocado de cabellos negros la que ha atraído vuestro interés. —MacDonald meneó la cabeza— No os reprocho el gusto; la joven es impresionante—

— ¿De quién se trata?—

— ¿No es la que ha interrumpido vuestra pelea? —preguntó MacDonald arqueando una ceja.

—Sí —respondió Carlisle. La sonrisa de su anfitrión empezaba a ser más que molesta— ¿Y eso os parece divertido?—

MacDonald soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso lo que me parece divertido—

A Carlisle cada vez le resultaba más difícil recordar que era un invitado de MacDonald. Siempre lo había respetado como hombre mayor y como guerrero, pero en ocasiones Angus Og podía ser tan irritante como el bastardo de su primo. Carlisle estaba harto de juegos estúpidos.

—Entonces ¿qué es?—

MacDonald se encogió de hombros.

—Que podría ser vuestra, si la quisierais—

Carlisle frunció el ceño. ¿Una ramera? ¿Acaso no era tan inocente como parecía? Volvió a mirarla. No, tenía que ser otra cosa.

De repente comprendió qué era lo que tanto divertía a su anfitrión y apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Son las hijas de Swan?—

MacDonald asintió.

—He pensado que a lo mejor os gustaría reconsiderar vuestra decisión —dijo. Y añadió, bajando la voz—: Una palabra vuestra y podría estar en vuestro lecho antes de terminar la semana—

Carlisle siguió apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. La sugerencia de MacDonald hizo reaccionar su cuerpo de un modo que su cabeza no podía aceptar.

—Esa joven es todo un premio. Rica, no solo en belleza, sino también en tierras, e hija de un noble influyente. Os sería sumamente difícil hallar un partido mejor—

La expresión de Carlisle se endureció. No solo estaba furioso porque había dejado traslucir el interés que despertaba en él la muchacha, sino también porque, al hacerlo, había dado a entender a MacDonald que cabía alguna posibilidad de que la aceptara. Pero MacDonald no lo conocía en absoluto si creía que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

—Salvo por el hecho de que exige demasiado a cambio. —Carlisle miró a su anfitrión detenidamente— Ya os lo he dicho antes: no me dejaré arrastrar a la guerra en Escocia; ya tengo bastantes problemas en casa. Si pensabais que me haríais cambiar de opinión con una joven hermosa, estabais muy equivocado. Si se trata de meter a alguna joven en mi cama, me serviría lo mismo una que otra. No necesito poner en peligro a mi clan para conseguir a esa—

MacDonald se recostó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho ancho y fornido. La sonrisa desapareció tras la larga barba gris.

—Me sorprendéis, Cullen. Francamente, creía que acogeríais con entusiasmo la idea, no solo por la muchacha, sino por el reto. Jamás se había concebido algo semejante. Imaginad lo que serían capaces de hacer esos hombres con el adiestramiento y el líder adecuados. Sería el mejor grupo de guerreros del mundo. Mejor incluso que el Fianna de Finn MacCool—

Eso era precisamente lo que había intrigado a Carlisle, pero su deber estaba claro. Sublevarse contra Eduardo no beneficiaría a su clan, sino que con toda probabilidad una rebelión provocaría una cruel represalia.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo.

MacDonald exhaló un hondo suspiro de resignación. El tono categórico de Carlisle no admitía discusión alguna.

—Bruce sufrirá una decepción, pero si vos no aceptáis, lo hará algún otro. Esa muchacha tentaría al diablo en persona—

Carlisle vio algo en la expresión de MacDonald que encendió su ánimo. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de MacDonald y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.

La muchacha había levantado la cabeza, permitiéndole por fin ver su rostro. Un delicado rubor se había extendido por sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus rojos labios carnosos esbozaban una avergonzada sonrisa.

Pero fue el hombre que estaba de pie delante de ella quien provocó una llamarada de ira que recorrió sus venas.

Sí, el mismísimo diablo: Lachlan MacRuairi.

Carlisle se lo quedó mirando durante un buen rato. Su expresión impávida no dejaba traslucir el menor indicio de la reacción extrañamente intensa que había provocado en él la idea de que su enemigo se hiciera con semejante botín.

Pero no, no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su voluntad era férrea e inflexible.

Cuando por fin apartó la mirada de la joven, no volvió a posarla en ella.

* * *

1 Prenda cosida y tintada con brea y recubierta de piel de ciervo.

2 Prenda de cuero cosida en forma tubular y rellena de lana o algodón que servía para proteger el torso.

3 Licor muy fuerte elaborado con cebada y parecido a la cerveza.

4 Prenda muy utilizada a finales de la Edad Media. La blusa, con mangas, se ajustaba perfectamente, unida a una falda larga y muy amplia que podría haber tenido muchos pliegues.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale **y a **alexf1994 **por su review; a** Hotaru Tomoee **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a** Hotaru Tomoee**, a** lalice3O **y a **Bella Masen Mckrty **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella se ciñó la capa sobre el pecho para resguardarse del frío que la traspasó de pronto, pero la gruesa lana parecía fina como el hilo en medio de aquella densa niebla. Al levantar la vista al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, se estremeció y apresuró el paso.

Se había escabullido después del festín y, pese a que los días otoñales aún eran largos, se había demorado más de lo que esperaba. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a la cena y aún tenía que cambiarse.

Después de regalar a su sirvienta una túnica algo usada, le había pedido prestado a la muchacha su viejo vestido, rogándole que guardara el secreto. La tela seguía siendo más fina que las que utilizaban las sirvientas de allí, pero el vestido era lo bastante sencillo y viejo para no despertar sospechas.

Gracias a Dios, la mayor parte de los invitados, incluyendo a su padre, se alojaban en el viejo edificio del gran salón y en los barracones de la isla principal. Tan solo unos cuantos se alojaban en la torre nueva, por lo que Isabella no corría un gran riesgo de tropezar con alguien que la reconociera.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia la isla más pequeña por la segunda calzada elevada. Ante ella se alzabala sombra imponente del castillo. Le inquietaba la oscuridad creciente, pero no logró desanimarla. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentirse segura de su éxito. Su temerario plan podía funcionar. Lo había conseguido.

Lo cierto era que le había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba convencer a alguien para que las llevara. Fuera por simple indiferencia o por el collar de oro que Isabella le había entregado como pago, el contramaestre se había mostrado bien dispuesto a llevarlas a Iona sin preguntar nada. Partía con rumbo a Mull al cabo de un par de días y las dejaría en Iona al pasar.

Sin embargo, Isabella era consciente de las dificultades que entrañaba su plan. Aunque lograran marcharse sin que se dieran cuenta, sin duda su padre saldría en su busca, y cabía la posibilidad de que no les permitieran acogerse, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder después de lo que había sucedido.

A pesar de que había procurado evitar la mirada del jefe Cullen, no había dejado de notar su ceñuda mirada durante toda la comida, sobre todo al acercarse a ella Lachlan MacRuairi para presentarse y agradecerle su oportuna interrupción. De cerca, el guerrero moreno y de ojos verdes era aún más apuesto, a pesar de la cicatriz que le recorría el pómulo, pero a Isabella no le había afectado de la misma manera que el guerrero rubio; más bien la había asustado. Percibía en él una profunda y enraizada negrura.

De Carlisle Cullen decían que era el mejor espadachín de las islas. Un largo escalofrío recorrió a Isabella íntimamente al recordar la intensidad de la mirada de Cullen. A buen seguro estaba furioso con ella por haberse inmiscuido en su pelea, igual que su padre.

¿Por qué se había detenido?

Era exactamente la clase de cosas que Lancelot habría hecho por Ginebra. Isabella sonrió al percatarse de lo ridículo de la comparación. El temible guerrero de sangre gaélica, nórdica y _Gall-Gaedhil _no se parecía en nada a Lancelot.

Isabella imaginó a Lancelot a lomos de su caballo, con sus extraordinarios ojos azules, sus bellas facciones y sus cabellos dorados y relucientes como los de un magnífico dios del sol. Luego se mordió el labio. En realidad el jefe Cullen encajaba perfectamente en esa imagen, salvo por el hecho de que era mucho más alto y musculoso de lo que ella había imaginado a Lancelot.

«Lancelot perdería con él.»

Se llevó la mano a la boca como si aquel pensamiento inesperado pudiera brotar de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Prácticamente era una herejía pensar así. Lancelot había sido el más grande caballero de toda la Cristiandad. No había comparación posible.

¿O sí? ¿Y si había sido un instinto caballeroso lo que había impulsado al jefe Cullen a perdonarle la vida al otro? ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

Isabella meneó la cabeza. Volvía a dejarse llevar. ¿Acaso un parecido superficial con el caballero de sus sueños podía hacerle olvidar la ferocidad implacable de su mirada glacial? Cullen la había mirado apenas un instante sin que se mudara su expresión, y ella no iba a hallar bondad ni caballerosidad en un guerrero isleño.

Tembló un poco al pensar en él. ¡Dios santo, le aterraba la simple idea de dirigirle la palabra!

Se sintió aliviada al llegar al final del largo paso elevado, pensando en que casi había llegado a su destino. No le gustaba estar fuera de noche, completamente sola. Lo que era un hecho corriente para una criada constituía una rareza para una dama.

Se encontraba a unos tres metros de la escalinata que conducía a la entrada del castillo, cuando oyó el sonido de voces por encima de su cabeza. Alzó la vista y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

¡Padre! Con MacDonald y otra media docena de hombres por lo menos. Salieron de la torre del homenaje y empezaron a bajar la escalera.

«¿Qué digo? ¿Qué explicación le doy?»

Sabiendo que estaba a un paso del desastre, Isabella miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Con apenas una fracción de segundo para reaccionar, hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance y se metió bajo la escalera de madera, pegó la espalda a la fría piedra del castillo y se quedó completamente quieta. Ni un soplo de aire escapó de sus labios cuando los hombres bajaron justo por encima de su cabeza pisando fuerte. Los nombres reían y bromeaban como si no hubieran dejado de beber desde el banquete, lo que seguramente era así.

La sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes. «Por favor, que no miren hacia abajo.»

Solo se atrevió a soltar el aire por fin cuando el último hombre bajó el último peldaño y las voces animadas se perdieron a lo lejos en dirección al barracón más cercano. Isabella aguardó con impaciencia a que volviera a reinar el silencio y luego emergió de entre las sombras.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Demasiado pronto. Alguien la agarró por detrás y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Isabella ahogó una exclamación cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el fornido pecho del hombre.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, con la voz tan afectada por el alcohol como se percibía en su aliento.

Isabella levantó la mirada hacia los negros ojos de un guerrero de aspecto brutal que medía por lo menos treinta centímetros más que ella. A juzgar por su aspecto, era uno de los guardias, grande como un oso, con facciones groseras y una espesa pelambrera negra que se extendían desde la cabeza hasta el mentón y el corto cuello sin solución de continuidad. Isabella retrocedió instintivamente, arrebujándose entre los pliegues de su capa con capucha y manteniendo su rostro oculto entre las sombras.

— ¿De dónde sales tú? —preguntó el hombre con una mueca lasciva que puso al descubierto unos dientes mellados.

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para responder. A pesar del reciente comportamiento de su padre, seguía siendo una sorpresa para ella que la trataran de un modo tan rudo. Los caballeros no abordaban a las damas.

Pero ella no iba vestida como una dama.

Y él no era un caballero.

Tendría que dejarle las cosas claras.

— ¡Cómo os atrevéis! —le espetó con su voz más altanera— Soltadme. —Isabella intentó desasirse, pero los dedos del hombre le asían el brazo como tenazas.

Su actitud no desanimó al guardia, más bien sirvió para enfurecerlo.

—Así que eres una ramera con ínfulas, ¿eh? —El guardia se la acercó un poco más con una sacudida, lo que permitió a Isabella ver la saliva en las comisuras de su boca, humedeciendo su barba, y se le revolvió el estómago— No te he visto antes. Debes de haber venido con una de esas damas escocesas —dijo él con tono despectivo.

Isabella no consideró que fuera el momento oportuno de señalar que también las islas formaban parte de Escocia.

El guardia estaba realmente borracho. El pánico se apoderó de ella, pero Isabella se esforzó en dominarlo. Estaba claro que no podría razonar con aquel hombre en su estado.

No le quedaba más remedio que revelar su identidad, aunque ello significara tener que buscar una excusa para justificarse ante su padre por hallarse fuera en medio de la noche, sola y vestida como una criada. En cuanto aquel rufián supiera quién era, la soltaría. De modo que echó hacia atrás la capucha con un gesto teatral y dijo:

—No he venido con una de las damas escocesas, soy lade Isabella Swan, la hija de sir Charlie Swan—

Y si Isabella esperaba que el guardia le soltara el brazo, estaba muy equivocada, por lo que se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando el hombre la agarró fuertemente por el pelo y le volvió la cara hacia el suave resplandor de las antorchas que iluminaban la entrada en lo alto de la escalera.

Isabella soltó un grito de dolor al notar el tirón en la nuca.

Vio los ojos vidriosos del guardia al examinar su cara, pero por el modo en que sonrió estaba claro que le gustaba lo que entreveía.

—Así que eres una auténtica dama, ¿eh? Y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra, el viejo Piernas Largas en persona. —El guardia se rió de su propia broma— Por Dios que eso sí que es una boca. Espero que sepas cómo usarla—

El rostro de Isabella se quedó sin sangre cuando el miedo y la rabia se convirtieron en frío pánico. «No me cree», pensó. No se le había llegado a ocurrir esa posibilidad. Isabella tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo víctima de su ingenuidad y su inexperiencia. De pronto, aquella breve escapada empezó a parecerle mal concebida, insensata y peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero el lugar parecía desierto. ¿Dónde estaban los centinelas? ¿Oiría alguien sus gritos? ¿Le importarían a alguien?

El modo en que el guardia sonreía hizo que a Isabella se le pusiera la carne de gallina, pues conocía sus intenciones.

— ¡Soltadme, sucio animal! —gritó. Intentó levantar las manos para arañarle, pero él se anticipó a su reacción y le sujetó los brazos contra el cuerpo, acercándola aún más hacia sí.

Isabella se debatió, intentando desasirse, pero sus esfuerzos enfurecieron al hombre aún más.

— ¡Pequeña gata endemoniada! —dijo airadamente— Quieres pelea, ¿eh?—

El guardia la arrastró hacia la torre del homenaje, sumergiéndose con ella entre las sombras, y la aplastó contra el muro del castillo, dejándola sin respiración. Con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza, con la otra le rodeaba la cintura y le sujetaba los brazos, y con el cuerpo la apretaba contra el muro impidiéndole casi respirar y mucho menos moverse.

El sonido de voces masculinas dio nuevas energías a Isabella para gritar.

— ¡Socorro! —logró decir apenas sin aliento antes de que el guardia le tapara la boca con una mano. Pero los hombres la habían oído ya.

— ¡Eh, tú!—

Su atacante se quedó quieto.

Tenía que ser la guardia del castillo. Por las mejillas de Isabella rodaron lágrimas de alivio creyendo que su pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa? —dijo uno de los hombres— La chica está armando mucho jaleo y tenemos damas aquí cerca—

El atacante de Isabella rió entre dientes.

—Sí, es una de las que chillan—

Los otros hombres se echaron a reír y se alejaron. Isabella estaba consternada. ¿Cómo podían dejarla allí y marcharse? No les importaba nada, no significaba nada.

Todo dependía de ella, nadie iba a ayudarla.

El guardia le quitó la mano de la boca y la obligó a acercar más la cara tirándole con fuerza del pelo, para continuar donde lo había dejado antes de la interrupción. Cuando acercó la boca a la suya, Isabella gritó:

— ¡No!—

Intentó zafarse del guardia retorciendo la cabeza hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas, sin importarle si le arrancaba todos los pelos de la cabeza. Pero cuanto más se debatía, con más fuerza tiraba él.

Chocaron sus dientes e Isabella notó una punzada de dolor en la nariz cuando la boca del guardia cayó sobre la suya con fuerza arrolladora. El olor acre a cerveza pútrida invadió sus sentidos. Isabella sintió náuseas y las arcadas que le subían a la garganta al notar que el asco amenazaba con hacerla vomitar. El guardia intentó meter la lengua a la fuerza entre sus dientes, pero ella mantuvo los dientes fuertemente apretados.

El guardia gruñó de frustración y se aplastó más contra ella, apretando sus babosos labios contra la boca cerrada. Cuando soltó la cabeza de Isabella, esta creyó haber ganado la partida, pero su victoria no duró mucho.

Notó las manos del guardia en el cuello y sus uñas rasposas en la piel cuando le agarró el cuello del vestido y tiró de él.

Isabella oyó el desgarro de la tela un instante antes de que el aire frío le golpeara los senos desnudos. El guardia gruñó de satisfacción y le apretó los pechos con rudeza. Horrorizada, Isabella gritó al notar el brutal ataque a su intimidad.

— ¡Dios mío, menudas tetas! —exclamó el guardia como si acabara de encontrar una bolsa llena de monedas de oro— Grandes y llenas, como a mí me gustan—

Al notar las manos repugnantes del guardia sobre su cuerpo, Isabella se rebeló con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

— ¡No me toquéis! —chilló al borde de la histeria. Se debatió como una posesa, consiguiendo así que le soltara un brazo el tiempo suficiente para clavarle las uñas en la cara.

El guardia aulló de dolor y reculó instintivamente. Pero el dolor remitió y su negra mirada la traspasó con una resolución escalofriante. Se llevó la mano a la cara y al retirarla la tenía manchada de sangre.

—Te voy a matar por esto, zorra—

El guardia volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella e Isabella se lanzó hacia su derecha tratando de esquivarlo, pero él fue más rápido. La agarró por la capa y tiró de ella hacia sí.

El corazón de Isabella latía desbocadamente al tratar de zafarse con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, retorciéndose, defendiéndose con las uñas y pataleando. Pero esta vez no pilló al guardia por sorpresa. Isabella luchó contra la sensación de impotencia que amenazaba con ahogarla, negándose a abandonar toda esperanza.

Empujó al guardia una vez más, y se quedó asombrada al ver que este parecía salir volando hacia atrás.

Si se había hecho la ilusión de que ella era la responsable, fue una ilusión efímera, pues al alzar la vista para mirar al guardia que la había atacado, lo vio colgando del cuello como una marioneta, sujeto por otro hombre. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir el rostro del recién llegado, pero era alto y fornido, más aún que su atacante. Por primera vez en su vida, Isabella se alegró de ver en acción la fuerza física de unos músculos.

—Creo que la muchacha no está interesada —dijo el hombre con frialdad.

Tenía una voz grave y cortante como un cuchillo, con el deje inconfundible de la autoridad, que a Isabella le puso la carne de gallina.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? —le espetó el guardia— La muchacha está más que dispuesta. Y aunque no lo estuviera, no es asunto tuyo. —El guardia, que antes a ella le había parecido fuerte como un buey, intentó desasirse del hombre que lo sujetaba, pero este apretó aún con más fuerza, dejando al guardia sin respiración.

El salvador de Isabella obligó al guardia a darse la vuelta para encararse con él.

—Acabo de decidir que es asunto mío —replicó, y aplastó al guardia contra el muro de la torre del homenaje, de forma muy parecida a como antes le había ocurrido a ella. La cabeza del guardia se estrelló contra la piedra con un ruido sordo, seguido del rechinar de dientes. Sujeto por el cuello, el guardia soltó una blasfemia con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

— ¿Eres uno de los hombres de MacRuairi? —preguntó el salvador de Isabella.

El guardia trató de asentir, pero no logró mover la cabeza.

—Conozco tu cara. Y si me llega la más mínima noticia de que has vuelto a tocar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, la mía será la última que vuelvas a ver en tu vida. —El hombre olisqueó como si acabara de llegarle un olor fétido— Me importa un bledo lo borracho que estés. ¿Lo has entendido?—

El guardia asintió sin decir nada, obviamente demasiado asustado para hablar. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, o tal vez a la muerte personificada.

—Entonces, vete —dijo el salvador de Isabella, soltando al guardia—, antes de que cambie de opinión—

El guardia, que tan imponente le había parecido a Isabella, salió corriendo como un ratón asustado. Cuando su salvador se volvió hacia ella para mirarla, Isabella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa tapándose la boca con la mano, comprendiendo por fin por qué el guardia había huido despavorido.

Volturi seguía sin dar señales de vida, por lo que Carlisle había decidido ir en busca de MacDonald. Volvía hacia la torre del homenaje cuando llegaron a sus oídos unos gruñidos y divisó las figuras sumergidas entre las sombras del muro. Aunque él prefería encuentros menos públicos, la intimidad era un privilegio del que gozaban solo unos pocos, y no era extraño ver a un guardia refocilándose con una muchacha allá donde pudieran acomodarse.

Así pues, les prestó tan poca atención como de costumbre, hasta que oyó un grito. Aguzó la vista y acabó por distinguir los signos de lucha que no había percibido en un principio.

Inmediatamente se sintió invadido por la ira. No le gustaba lo más mínimo que se maltratara a las mujeres en general, pero aborrecía las violaciones especialmente desde que se había enterado del aciago destino de su madre. Los hombres a los que mandaba sabían que no toleraba que se abusara de las mujeres en modo alguno. De lo contrario, el castigo era inmediato y severo.

La muchacha se resistía con encomiable denuedo, pero no era rival para el guardia, lo que aumentó la irritación de Carlisle. Agarró al hombre por el cuello para apartarlo de ella, lo estampó contra la dura piedra y lo sujetó por la garganta. Se dio cuenta de que el guardia lo había reconocido y supo al instante que no lucharía contra él. Una lástima. Le habría encantado tener una excusa para zurrarle.

Su estado de ánimo, antes ya sombrío, se volvió aún más negro.

En cuanto el guardia se desvaneció en la noche, Carlisle se volvió hacia la muchacha, que había retrocedido mientras él hablaba con el guardia y que se encontraba un poco más allá del círculo de luz que arrojaban las antorchas, al abrigo de la oscuridad. Viéndola tan menuda, volvió a sentir una punzada de cólera pensando en la envergadura del hombre que la había atacado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bi-bien —respondió ella con voz entrecortada. Parecía esforzarse por no temblar. Carlisle había visto a muchos hombres reaccionar igual tras una batalla— Gracias —añadió Isabella, serenándose— No sé cómo daros las gracias—

Carlisle frunció el ceño. La voz de la muchacha le había sorprendido por su dulzura y una suave entonación que no era propia de la zona y correspondía indudablemente a una mujer refinada. ¿Una criada que hablaba tan bien? Carlisle miró con mayor detenimiento la figura que temblaba entre las sombras y vislumbró lo suficiente para sentir un escalofrío de inquietud.

—Acercaos —dijo, alargando la mano— No voy a lastimaros—

Ella vaciló, luego aceptó su mano. Carlisle sintió una extraña y perturbadora sensación al notar los dedos helados, pero suaves. Demasiado suaves, se dijo, en un arranque de ira irracional.

«Por el martillo de Carlisle, no puede ser», pensó, pero antes de tirar de ella para verla mejor a la luz, ya lo sabía.

La muchacha alzó su rostro ovalado hacia él, las sombras acariciaron sus encantadoras facciones, y Carlisle sintió una nueva e intensa sacudida. Aquellos ojos eran inolvidables, oscuros y rasgados, enmarcados por el trazo negro de unas cejas perfectamente arqueadas y unas pestañas largas y espesas.

«La hija de Swan.»

Carlisle dejó caer la mano.

De un vistazo comprobó el estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha, con los cabellos alborotados, la pecaminosa boca hinchada y amoratada y la suave piel marfileña arañada por la barba del guardia.

A duras penas pudo controlar la ira que lo dominaba. «Debería haberlo matado», pensó.

Luego bajó la vista y se quedó petrificado. A Isabella se le había deslizado la capa hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el vestido rasgado.

Carlisle apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que hizo sobresalir los músculos de la mandíbula. No fue lo único sobresaliente en la reacción primitiva y brutal de todo su cuerpo, cuando posó su mirada abrasadora en un seno grande, hermoso y desnudo. Lleno y redondeado, con la carne blanca coronada por un pezón rosado y erecto por el frío.

La mirada de Carlisle se demoró apenas un instante, pero no pasó desapercibida. Isabella ahogó un gemido y se apresuró a envolverse bien con la capa para cubrirse.

La mente de Carlisle se cerró como una trampa y su mirada volvió a posarse en el rostro. A pesar de la oscuridad, vio el rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de Isabella. O quizá era el calor que el mismo irradiaba por la rabia que hervía en su interior.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera y vestida así? —le espetó. No era de extrañar que la hubieran confundido con una sirvienta.

Isabella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír el tono de su voz, pero él estaba demasiado furioso para contenerse y dio un paso hacia ella. Le llegó un suave olor a flores y Carlisle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ceder a la tentación de inhalarlo. La muchacha despedía un increíble olor fresco e inocente, y por ello era tanto más indignante lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Carlisle apretó los puños a los costados, reprimiendo el impulso de zarandearla para inculcarle el sentido común del que claramente carecía.

— ¿Os dais cuenta del peligro que corríais? ¿Sabéis lo que os podría haber pasado?—

Ella asintió con vehemencia y pareció encogerse ante él.

«Maldición. La estoy asustando», pensó.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? No recordaba haber perdido jamás los estribos con una mujer. Ni siquiera con su hermana Victoria, aunque era tan cabezota y mandona que pondría a prueba la paciencia de un santo, y él no era ningún santo.

Carlisle retrocedió, se pasó una mano por los cabellos e hizo lo posible por contener su ira. La ira no tenía sentido. Aquella muchacha no era asunto suyo.

Así pues, borró la ira de su rostro y adoptó su expresión habitual de hombre frío e implacable.

— ¿Sabéis quién soy? —preguntó en un tono mucho más sereno.

Ella asintió y se atrevió a lanzarle otra rápida mirada bajo las largas pestañas, un gesto tímido y femenino con una absoluta inocencia que lo hacía aún más seductor. El rubor de Isabella se intensificó.

— ¿Por qué estáis aquí fuera sola? —volvió a preguntar él— ¿Dónde están vuestras sirvientas?—

Ella podría preguntarle lo mismo a él. Era raro que un jefe saliera sin todo su séquito habitual, pero Carlisle había dejado a sus hombres atrás para ir en buscar de MacDonald.

—Yo... yo tenía que hacer un recado —respondió ella, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo— Me ha llevado más tiempo del que esperaba—

Estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Así vestida?—

Carlisle no era un experto en moda femenina, pero incluso él distinguía la diferencia entre el elegante vestido que lucía Isabella durante el festín y el vestido que llevaba en ese momento. También se había despojado de la diadema enjoyada y del collar y los pendientes de perlas, que tan valiosos eran. Estaba claro que intentaba disfrazarse. La cuestión era por qué.

—No quería que se me manchara la ropa buena —explicó Isabella, señalando el borde húmedo de su vestido. Carlisle vio la delicada punta del pie que asomaba llena de barro.

— ¿Esperáis que me lo crea? —Carlisle se cruzó de brazos y aguardó, sometiéndola a una larga mirada escrutadora.

Isabella se retorció con aire culpable, pero no cedió. Carlisle tuvo que reconocerle el mérito, pues conocía a hombres que se habían acobardado por menos. La muchacha parecía haber olvidado el miedo que antes demostraba.

— ¿Qué recado en la aldea podía ser tan importante? —preguntó él, al fijarse en la arena que se mezclaba con el barro.

Isabella esquivó su mirada y se retorció aún más las manos. La muchacha no sabía mentir.

—Por favor —suplicó—, era un asunto personal—

Carlisle la observó durante unos instantes más con deseos de seguir interrogándola. Estaba claro que la muchacha se traía algo entre manos y él sentía curiosidad, demasiada curiosidad, de hecho. Pero una vez más se recordó que aquello no era asunto suyo y que tampoco deseaba verse involucrado en ello. Las acciones de la hija de Swan demostraban lo que ya sabía: que una muchacha como aquella era una fuente de problemas. Inocente y vulnerable a pesar de su aspecto sensual. Era una de esas mujeres a las que un hombre no podría perder de vista jamás. Se alegraba de no tener que cargar él con esa responsabilidad, pero alguien debería vigilarla mejor.

— ¿Sabe vuestro padre que andáis por aquí fuera?—

Isabella palideció y el miedo volvió a asomar a sus delicadas facciones.

—Por favor —dijo, y sorprendió a Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre su brazo— No digáis nada, os lo ruego—

Su aspecto era el de una muchacha muy joven, muy inocente y muy asustada. La combinación de las tres cosas resultó ser sorprendentemente poderosa.

Carlisle miró aquellos ojos implorantes y sintió un extraño malestar cerca de los pulmones que le incitó a preguntarse si habría comido demasiado en el festín.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicarle ella, apretándole el brazo suavemente.

Carlisle se puso rígido; cada uno de sus músculos y de sus nervios reaccionó a aquel suave contacto. No habría sentido con tanta intensidad la hoja de una espada.

Isabella se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba haciendo; retiró la mano bruscamente y se miró los pies.

A todas luces se avergonzaba de haberlo tocado con tanta familiaridad. Lo cierto era que Carlisle no sabía qué pensar. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Vuestro padre se ocupará de que castiguen a ese hombre por lo que ha intentado hacer—

«Yo lo mataría», pensó.

—No, por favor —rogó ella, y Carlisle detectó el pánico en su voz— Solo quiero olvidar lo ocurrido. Si vos se lo contáis a mi padre, solo conseguiríais enfurecerlo. —Con ella, quería decir. Y estaba claro que la aterrorizaba la idea.

El rostro de Carlisle se ensombreció al adivinar el motivo. ¿Acaso Swan descargaba su ira sobre sus hijas? Su instinto reaccionó violentamente al pensarlo.

— ¿Os pega?—

—No —se apresuró a contestar ella.

Se había dado demasiada prisa en responder. Carlisle no debería haber preguntado. «No es asunto tuyo», se repitió, volviendo a levantar un muro en su mente. La muchacha no era cosa suya. Y no era necesario que le creara problemas con su padre.

—Os guardaré el secreto, pero solo si me dais vuestra palabra de que no volveréis a abandonar el castillo sin un séquito—.

Carlisle estuvo a punto de pensárselo mejor al ver la expresión de Isabella. Lo miraba como si acabara de matar a un dragón, con los ojos relucientes de gratitud y su increíble boca curvada en una amplia sonrisa. El efecto era asombroso. Isabella no estaba simplemente hermosa, sino radiante. Pero esa mirada causó desazón en Carlisle.

— ¿Lo decís de verdad? —preguntó ella— ¿No vais a contarlo?—

—No, si accedéis a lo que os pido—

—Oh, sí, sí. —Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Isabella lo rodeó en un infantil abrazo, apretando la mejilla contra la tela escocesa que Carlisle llevaba alrededor de los hombros— Gracias. Os juro que no volveré a hacer nada parecido—

Carlisle se sintió como si acabaran de clavarle un hacha de petos por aquel gesto espontáneo que lo desarmó por completo. Una sensación extraña para un hombre al que jamás habían derrotado en una batalla.

Carlisle la abrazó también, deslizando instintivamente el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Maldición, qué bien olía, pensó al aspirar el aire.

Oyó el gemido ahogado de Isabella y, cuando se miraron a los ojos, no había forma de saber cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

Desbordante de gratitud, no solo por haberla salvado de aquel hombre horrible, sino también por haber accedido a guardar su secreto, Isabella reaccionó sin pensar y lo abrazóigual que habría abrazado a su hermana.

Salvo que estaba muy claro que él no era su hermana. Por un momento, experimentó un escalofrío de miedo.

El cuerpo del guerrero era grande y duro como el granito. Isabella se sentía como si hubiera topado de cabeza con otro muro de piedra. Un muro de cálida piedra que no olía al agua de rosas de Bree, sino a algo oscuro, intenso y definitivamente masculino. El calor y aquel aroma embriagador se adueñaron de sus sentidos. No podía respirar, perdida como estaba en las profundidades de los ojos más asombrosamente azules que había visto en su vida.

El miedo se disipó al tiempo que su cuerpo se inflamaba de calor y ella se volvía consciente de lo pequeña que se sentía entre los brazos del guerrero y de lo estrechamente que él la abrazaba. También era consciente del cosquilleo que experimentaba en los pechos apretados contra el fornido torso, de los músculos como rocas que la rodeaban y de la fuerza de la mano en su cintura. El guerrero podía aplastarla sin más, pero la sujetaba con una sorprendente delicadeza.

Al principio él parecía tan sorprendido como Isabella, pero luego su mirada se hizo más penetrante, se intensificó, de un modo que debería haberla alarmado. Era como si la estuviera horadando con la mirada. A Isabella le resultaba imposible apartar la vista. La conexión era tan fuerte que parecía atrapada en una corriente que la arrastraba mar adentro. Un mar de un intenso color azul, enmarcado por unas pestañas oscuras con bordes dorados e inmerso en un rostro mucho más atractivo de lo que ella había percibido en un principio.

Era un hombre brutalmente apuesto, como un broncíneo dios nórdico de la guerra: rudo, imponente y creado para la destrucción. No era solo por su elevada estatura y su físico musculoso, sino también por las angulosas facciones que parecían talladas en piedra.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tanta ferocidad, Isabella sintió el extraño impulso de alargar la mano y recorrer con el dedo las duras líneas de la mejilla y la mandíbula masculinas. El rostro del guerrero parecía cincelado como el de una estatua, casi irreal.

Sus facciones no eran refinadas ni de una belleza clásica, ni los ojos hundidos bajo unas cejas pobladas y oscuras, ni la nariz fuerte que se había ensanchado al romperse, ni los altos pómulos que descendían en un pronunciado ángulo hacia la mandíbula cuadrada, ni la boca ancha, de labios finos. Sin embargo, el efecto combinado de aquellos rasgos era la más absoluta perfección masculina.

De todas formas, también estaba claro que era el rostro de un guerrero. De cerca Isabella distinguió las huellas de las batallas. Una fina cicatriz le cruzaba la ceja derecha y otra más larga discurría por la mejilla hasta el labio superior. Isabella creyó ver otra cicatriz en el mentón, pero la leve hendidura la había dejado el pulgar de Dios, no un arma.

El guerrero tenía la piel curtida, salvo las pequeñas líneas blancas que le rodeaban los ojos y la boca. Llevaba el rostro relativamente rasurado, con tan solo la sombra de la barba de un día realzando la mandíbula implacable, y los cabellos, más cortos que lo que solía ser costumbre, le caían en suaves ondas irregulares hasta la altura de la barbilla.

Era un hombre magnífico. Físicamente, el más atractivo en el que Isabella había puesto los ojos. Y había leído demasiados libros para que no le afectara el apuesto caballero.

Al parecer, no era la única que albergaba pensamientos de índole similar, pues la mirada del guerrero descendió hacia su boca.

Los labios de Isabella se entreabrieron suavemente. El guerrero iba a besarla. Esperó con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho desbocadamente como las alas de un pájaro intentando escapar con frenesí de una jaula. Estaba asustada, pero deseaba aquel beso: su mente intentaba imponerse a la voluntad de su cuerpo. ¿De verdad deseaba que la besara?

A Isabella jamás la habían besado antes, pero la boca del guerrero parecía muy suave comparada con el resto de su cuerpo y era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Isabella se acercó inconscientemente, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda, los pezones erectos contra el pecho del guerrero.

Una sombra desconocida para ella veló los ojos del guerrero y le pareció que la sujetaba con más fuerza un instante antes de quedarse quieto. Luego la soltó tan deprisa que Isabella creyó haberlo imaginado.

—Volved a vuestros aposentos —le ordenó él con brusquedad— Ya habéis tenido bastantes problemas por una noche—

De inmediato ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sintió una ardiente mortificación que le encendió el rostro. No solo había abrazado a un desconocido, sino a un feroz guerrero. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar hasta ese punto después de lo que acababa de ocurrirle?

Tenía motivos suficientes para temer mucho más a ese hombre que al guardia que la había atacado. Era más corpulento y más fuerte, y a tenor de su manejo de la espada en el combate que ella misma había presenciado, también era mucho más peligroso. Con solo lanzarle una mirada al rostro, el guardia había salido corriendo despavorido.

¿Por qué ella no le tenía miedo? Al principio, al verlo tan furioso, sí se lo tenía, pero en el momento en que él había percibido su miedo, le había costado tan poco dominarlo que Isabella había comprendido inmediatamente que no corría peligro. Era muy distinto del carácter impredecible de su padre.

A pesar de la improbable situación y de lo que ella sabía sobre los guerreros de las islas, se sentía segura con él. No solo porque la había salvado, aunque sin duda aquello influía. Era más bien su voz y su noble porte lo que la tranquilizaban, el tono grave y masculino y la serena autoridad que traslucían sus palabras, así como el orgullo regio con el que se comportaba. ¿De qué otro modo podía explicar Isabella lo que acababa de hacer?

Y al parecer el guerrero era digno de la confianza depositada en él. Deseaba besarla, pero no lo había hecho. Era demasiado honorable para aprovecharse de la situación.

No obstante, ¿qué pensaría ahora de ella? Isabella estaba allí para serle ofrecida como posible esposa. ¿Querría él a una joven tan descarada? ¿Y por qué le importaba, si no tenía intención de casarse con él?

—Perdonadme —dijo, horrorizada— No sé qué ha sido de mí. Os estoy tan agradecida por lo que habéis hecho al salvarme...—

—No ha sido nada —replicó él en un tono cortante.

¿Nada? A Isabella le desconcertó su indiferencia. Tenía claro que la había salvado. Igual que los caballeros de las historias que leía.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza, confusa. Por un momento le pareció que el guerrero la amonestaba, hasta que comprendió por fin el gesto caballeresco. ¡Por supuesto! Simplemente era demasiado modesto.

—Ha sido mucho para mí —dijo ella, sonriendo tímidamente. De no haber comenzado de una manera tan horrible, aquella podría haber sido la experiencia más romántica de su vida. No la salvaba todos los días un apuesto caballero de las garras del mal.

—Id —repitió él, envarado y con la mandíbula apretada.

Sin comprender muy bien su brusquedad, Isabella le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa vacilante antes de subir corriendo la escalera. Cuando llegó a lo alto, se dio la vuelta para volver a darle las gracias.

—Yo...—

Pero su voz desapareció en la oscuridad. El guerrero se había marchado.

Isabella no comprendió el motivo hasta más tarde.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale** y a **alexf1994 **por su review; a** Angie Muffiin**, a **Nandita21unexplained** y a **Drica 16 **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **Drica 16 **por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a** Drica 16 **y a **Angie Muffiin **por poner la historia en alerta; a **Drica 16 **por ponerme en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estuve algo complicada de tiempo. Para agradecerles la espera, les voy a subir tres capítulos seguidos de las dos historias.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella se había fijado en la ausencia del jefe Cullen durante la cena, pero no le otorgó ninguna importancia hasta que su padre irrumpió en la estancia que compartía con Bree mientras se preparaban para acostarse.

Se habían cambiado de ropa y la sirvienta acababa de terminar de cepillarle el pelo a Bree para empezar con el de Isabella. Su padre le arrancó el cepillo a la pobre chica de la mano antes de ordenarle que saliera. Isabella deseó poder huir con ella.

Su padre se acercó a la silla en la que estaba sentada con aire amenazador y el rostro lívido de rabia.

Algo había ocurrido. A Isabella se le cayó el alma a los pies. «Dios del cielo, ayudadme. ¿Se habrá enterado mi padre? ¿Habrá roto su promesa el jefe Cullen?»

—Se va —anunció su padre, colérico— Y debemos hacer algo para detenerlo—

Disimulando el alivio al comprender que su padre no sabía nada del ataque sufrido, Isabella trató de hablar sin perder la calma y sin fijarse en el pesado cepillo de plata que blandía.

— ¿Quién se va?—

—El jefe Cullen, estúpida—

Isabella dio un respingo cuando su padre depositó el cepillo violentamente delante de ella, haciendo que vibraran los delicados frascos de cristal que contenían sus perfumes y las cajitas de madera en las que guardaba sus joyas.

Cuando el corazón de Isabella volvió a latir otra vez, comprendió las palabras de su padre y frunció el ceño. ¿El jefe Cullen se iba?

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—

Su padre la miró como si fuera una boba.

—Para siempre. Os ha rechazado a las dos —respondió, indignado, como si resultase obvio que ellas tenían la culpa.

¿Las había rechazado? Isabella miró a su hermana y vio su expresión de alivio, pero también su sorpresa. Antes, al regresar a sus aposentos con aspecto desaliñado, no había tenido más remedio que confesar a Bree la mayor parte de lo sucedido, dejando a un lado los detalles más perturbadores. Horrorizada, Bree se había recriminado no haberla acompañado, lo cual era ridículo porque había sido Isabella la que había insistido en ir sola. Si alguien tenía la culpa, era ella. Pero al ver ahora la expresión de su hermana, comprendió que tal vez había exagerado al hablarle de los nobles y galantes atributos de su salvador.

Tal vez incluso se había engañado a sí misma.

Debería aliviarle que las hubiera rechazado, pero en cambio sentía una inesperada opresión en el pecho que parecía más bien un sentimiento de decepción.

Comprendió que el miedo y los prejuicios que sentía inicialmente eran injustificados y se preguntaba en lo más hondo... si tal vez había encontrado al caballero andante de sus sueños. El jefe Cullen la había salvado, había atendido a su petición de clemencia, la había estrechado entre sus brazos y... había estado a punto de besarla.

Pero no lo había hecho. Isabella había creído en un principio que se lo impedía su honor. ¿Se había equivocado al interpretar sus actos como caballerosos y en realidad no despertaba el menor interés en él?

¿Le había disgustado su descaro? ¿Era todo producto de su imaginación? Desde luego, por su expresión, no parecía que el jefe Cullen la considerara otra cosa que una muchacha estúpida que había estado a punto de conseguir que la forzaran. De hecho, pensándolo bien, Isabella se dio cuenta de que había clavado en ella la misma mirada carente de emoción con que miraba a todo el mundo. Su rostro era feroz e inescrutable, pero por un momento ella había creído...

Daba igual. Se dijo que era una gran noticia que el jefe no la quisiera por esposa. Bree y ella estaban a salvo, al menos de momento. No tendrían que arriesgarse a una huida a Iona de última hora. Sería una decepción para su hermana, pero en realidad les beneficiaba disponer de más tiempo para planearlo todo mejor y no actuar a la desesperada.

Era lo mejor sin duda. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara la pregunta:

— ¿Por qué?—

—Debes de haberlo enfurecido al entrometerte en sus asuntos —dijo su padre con el rostro crispado en una mueca airada— ¿Qué más da por qué? Os ha rechazado, y no podemos permitirlo. Lo necesitamos. Necesitamos esa alianza—

—Pero ¿por qué es tan importante el jefe Cullen? —preguntó Isabella. Finlaggan rebosaba de jefes isleños en aquel momento. Claro que Isabella no tenía el menor deseo de que su padre la entregara a ninguno de ellos.

—Lo es. No necesitas saber más —respondió su padre, entornando los ojos.

Aunque su padre la considerara una estúpida, Isabella sabía que todo aquello tenía relación con una posible guerra contra Inglaterra. Y el motivo último de las acciones de su padre estaba siempre en liberar a Escocia del «sanguinario hijo de perra inglés». El patriotismo de su familia era bien conocido, pero el de su padre estaba teñido de fanatismo. A veces Isabella se preguntaba si había algo que su padre no fuera capaz de acometer con tal de expulsar de Escocia a Eduardo de Inglaterra.

Al contrario que la mayor parte de los nobles que cambiaban de bando por conveniencia política, como los Bruce o los Comyn, que parecía luchar en cualquier bando en el que no estuviera el otro, los Swan estaban siempre del lado de Escocia. Habían luchado junto a Wallace, Balliol, Comyn y, ahora, a juzgar por el juramento de vasallaje de su primo Jared, lo harían junto a Robert Bruce. Isabella estaba segura de que la presencia del obispo de Saint Charlie significaba que su padre también se había aliado con Bruce.

Estaba claro que su padre y Lamberton tramaban algo y habían decidido que necesitaban el apoyo de los jefes isleños, y el de Carlisle Cullen, el mejor espadachín de las islas, en particular.

¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Serían tan imprudentes para preparar una nueva rebelión? Isabella esperaba que no. La apuesta era peligrosa. La noticia sobre el destino de William Wallace se había propagado rápidamente por Escocia. Por mucho que Isabella temiera a su padre, no deseaba ver la cabeza de este clavada en una pica sobre algún castillo inglés.

Su padre la observaba como esperando que dijera algo. Pero el jefe Cullen había rechazado la alianza. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

—Tal vez podríais hallar alguna otra manera de atraerlo hacia vuestro bando —sugirió.

La mirada de su padre se desvió hacia Bree, que hacía todo lo posible por desaparecer entre los abultados pliegues de las colgaduras de la cama y casi lo había conseguido. Con los largos cabellos dorados cayéndole sobre los hombros y vestida tan solo con un camisón de hilo, parecía tan etérea como un ángel.

—Oh, aún no me he rendido —dijo su padre con una sonrisa artera— Simplemente tendremos que dejarle sin otra alternativa—

Había algo en el tono de su voz que a Isabella le puso la carne de gallina.

— ¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó.

El jefe Cullen parecía un hombre que tomaba siempre sus propias decisiones e Isabella no concebía que nadie pudiera obligarle a nada que él no quisiera hacer.

—Si descubren a Bree en su lecho, tendrá que casarse con ella para salvar su honor—

Isabella tardó un momento en comprender lo que sugería su padre.

Bree se quedó tan blanca como el camisón que llevaba puesto. Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron como dos grandes monedas, dominando su rostro aterrado.

— ¿En su lecho? —repitió con un tenso susurro.

—No podéis hablar en serio —dijo Isabella en un estado de atónita incredulidad, olvidando por completo la prudencia. ¿Estaba dispuesto su padre a arruinar la reputación de su hija para obligar a un hombre a desposarla?

Su padre se volvió hacia ella con unos ojos duros como dos piedras negras.

—Te aseguro que hablo muy en serio. —Agitó la mano con desdén— No pasará nada. Solo serán unos instantes. Y Bree únicamente tiene que meterse en la cama con él mientras está dormido. Yo entraré y la «encontraré» unos minutos más tarde. Su virtud estará a salvo—

Isabella no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Acaso su padre había perdido por completo el sentido del honor?

—Pero eso es un engaño —dijo, horrorizada— Es deshonroso—

Su padre apretó el puño y por un momento Isabella temió haber ido demasiado lejos. Dio un respingo, esperando el golpe, pero el puño de su padre no se movió.

— ¡Niña estúpida, cómo te atreves a hablarme de honor! ¿Qué son unos minutos, cuando yo me pasé tres años en las mazmorras de Eduardo por Escocia y el honor? ¿Qué sabes tú de guerra y sacrificio? —Con el rostro rojo como la grana por la cólera, agarró a Isabella por el brazo y tiró de ella para obligarla a encararse con él— No quiero oír más objeciones estúpidas. Esto es tan solo un medio para lograr nuestros fines y es lo único que importa. —Su padre la soltó y le dio un empujón para apartarla, como si no se considerara capaz de contenerse para no hacerle daño— Bree será una buena esposa. Él se dará cuenta enseguida y me lo agradecerá—

Isabella ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta: su padre no iba a detenerse ante nada para lograr lo que se proponía.

Bree se acurrucó, hecha un ovillo tembloroso.

—No puedo —dijo, atragantándose con las lágrimas— No lo haré—

Isabella se sintió orgullosa de su hermana, hasta que vio a su padre acercarse a la cama a grandes zancadas.

—Sí lo harás —bramó él en tono amenazador, alzando la mano— O no será solo mi mano lo que caiga sobre ti. Esta vez usaré el látigo—

Isabella le agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera golpear a su hermana.

—Yo lo haré —afirmó— Por favor, no le hagáis daño. Yo lo haré—

Él se dio la vuelta e Isabella le soltó el brazo, aliviada al ver que bajaba la mano.

—No, tu hermana es la mejor opción. Bree no hizo el ridículo inmiscuyéndose en su pelea—

—Pero él se detuvo —espetó Isabella. Tenía que hallar el modo de persuadir a su padre— Y me estuvo observando durante el festín. Tuvisteis que verlo—

Su padre la observó durante unos instantes.

— ¿Estás segura?—

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba pensando en sus exageradas palabras. Era cierto que el jefe Cullen la había observado, pero no había el menor indicio de interés en su implacable mirada. De hecho, cuando MacRuairi se había acercado a ella, Cullen le había parecido enfadado.

—Una joven se da cuenta cuando un hombre la admira —respondió, enrojeciendo por la mentira, pero esperando que su padre lo atribuyera a la modestia. En realidad le había parecido notar que existía cierta conexión entre Cullen y ella, pero después de haber rechazado besarla, ya no estaba segura de nada.

En cualquier caso, Bree no podía hacer lo que pretendía su padre e Isabella no podría soportar las consecuencias de su desobediencia. La idea de que un látigo cruzara la frágil espalda de su hermana la llenaba de un miedo helado. Además, se consoló pensando que en realidad no tendría que llegar a meterse a escondidas en la habitación de Cullen, puesto que, al parecer, habrían de poner en práctica cuanto antes su desesperado plan de fuga. Finalmente tendrían que embarcarse rumbo a Iona antes que llevar a cabo la repugnante orden de su padre.

Aunque se hubiera dejado llevar por sus fantasías por un momento, la negativa de Carlisle Cullen la había curado de su ingenuidad, dejándola sin más opciones.

—Muy bien —dijo su padre, con el tono de quien hace una gran concesión—, puedes hacerlo —asintió sonriendo, e Isabella comprendió que esa había sido su intención desde el principio, que su padre jamás había pensado en Bree, sino en ella, y ella le había seguido el juego sin darse cuenta.

Bree dejó escapar un sonido como si fuera a protestar, pero Isabella se lo impidió con una mirada silenciosa para asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Se irían a Iona. No llegaría nunca a la cama de Cullen.

—Prepárate —le ordenó su padre— Vendré a por ti unas horas después de que él se haya retirado a su habitación—

El corazón de Isabella le dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Esa misma noche? ¡El barco no zarparía hasta dentro de dos días!

—Pe-pero —balbuceó— Pensaba que tendría unos días para prepararme—

Su padre meneó la cabeza.

—Ha de ser esta noche. No hay tiempo que perder. Volturi no va a venir y no hay nada más que lo retenga aquí—

Isabella no tenía la menor idea de quién era Volturi, pero daba igual.

—No puedo —dijo, tratando de hallar un motivo plausible para retrasarlo— No estoy preparada—

Su padre entornó los ojos como si sospechara algo, aunque ella sabía que eso era imposible.

—He dicho que será esta noche. Tú no tienes que hacer nada. —Señaló el camisón de Isabella— Con lo que llevas puesto bastará. Si no estás preparada cuando vuelva, será tu hermana la que pague por desafiarme—

—Pero ¿y si él se despierta? —preguntó Isabella a la desesperada. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño el jefe Cullen?

—Encuentra el modo de distraerle —respondió su padre, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a su hija de arriba abajo— Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá alguna cosa para pasar unos minutos—

Comprendiendo perfectamente el significado oculto de las palabras de su padre, Isabella se quedó blanca como el papel.

Vio la puerta cerrarse tras su padre con un sentimiento de horror y de desesperación. Él había ganado, aunque ni siquiera había sido una auténtica batalla, porque su padre sabía desde el principio que Isabella haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su hermana. Incluso algo tan deshonroso como engañar a un hombre para obligarlo a casarse con ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. A su padre no le preocupaba su propio honor, así que ¿por qué iba a preocuparse por el honor de una insignificante hija?

—Oh, Bella —dijo Bree, arrojándose en brazos de su hermana— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

Acurrucándose junto a ella en la cama, Isabella acarició la cabeza de su hermana, que lloraba sobre su hombro. Solo cuando la conmoción dio paso a la resignación, pude contestarle.

—Lo que él ordena. ¿Qué remedio nos queda?—

Isabella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y que le subía la bilis a la garganta al pensar en lo que habría de hacer. Todos sus instintos rechazaban la idea de cometer semejante infamia. El jefe Cullen la había salvado, ¿y así iba a pagarle ella su galantería?

—El odio le ha vuelto loco —afirmó Bree— Obligar a un hombre a casarse de esa manera está mal. Un matrimonio como ese está condenado al fracaso—

Bree tenía razón. El jefe Cullen la despreciaría por lo que había hecho... con toda la razón del mundo. Por si la idea de meterse en su cama a hurtadillas no fuera lo bastante aterradora, también había de temer la reacción de él. De todas formas, el daño no duraría mucho, porque el matrimonio no llegaría a celebrarse.

—Haré lo que nuestro padre pide esta noche —dijo Isabella, meneando al cabeza—, pero nos iremos dentro de dos días tal como habíamos planeado—

Como mucho el jefe Cullen vería su partida retrasada un día, pero no tendría que casarse con ella, y esa idea daba a Isabella el valor necesario para seguir adelante.

Carlisle echó a un lado la manta de pieles y bajó los pies de la cama. Se dirigió al aparador iluminado por la luna que se filtraba entre los postigos de madera de la ventana, agradeciendo el alivio del frío aire nocturno. Tenía calor y estaba inquieto.

Se sentía como si su cuerpo quisiera abandonar su propio pellejo.

No era la primera vez esa noche que lamentaba haber rechazado la oferta de MacDonald de enviarle una mujer para que compartiera su cama. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Apretó la mandíbula, pues ya conocía la respuesta. «Una mujer es tan buena como cualquier otra», se recordó a sí mismo.

Alargó la mano hacia la jarra de _uisge-beatha_,1y agradeció a MacDonald su profética hospitalidad. Echó un largo trago sin molestarse en servirlo en una copa. El potente whisky le quemó la garganta y el pecho, y tras unos instantes transmitió el calor a sus extremidades, aplacando su irritada desazón.

Tras aligerar la jarra considerablemente, pasó un dedo por el asa del cuello y se la llevó a la mesilla de noche. Volvió a dejarse caer en la cama y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, enfurecido consigo mismo.

Por Dios santo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Le gustaba el whisky, como a cualquier isleño, pero no solía utilizarlo para embotar sus sentidos. Sin embargo, el muro que había levantado en su mente estaba resultando ser desconcertantemente frágil.

Había estado muy cerca de besar a la muchacha y lo sabía. Para un hombre que se vanagloriaba de su dominio de sí mismo, semejante debilidad era incomprensible.

Debería concentrar todos sus pensamientos en Volturi. Carlisle se había enterado por MacDonald de que Volturi no iba a acudir a su llamada en Finlaggan. Había enviado un mensaje disculpándose y afirmando que asuntos apremiantes requerían su atención.

Sí, pensó Carlisle, asuntos apremiantes como preparar un ataque contra el clan Cullen.

MacDonald había enviado otro mensajero a Volturi para exigir su inmediata presencia, pero Carlisle no se atrevía a esperar la respuesta. Tenía que regresar a Skye de inmediato e iniciar los preparativos para la guerra.

Sin embargo, no era la perspectiva de la guerra lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, provocaba sus erecciones y le hacía sentirse como un león enjaulado.

Estaba distraído. Y por culpa de una mujer, nada menos.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. No era que no disfrutara con la compañía femenina, pero aparte de alguna conversación ligera durante las comidas, se relacionaba mejor con ellas en la cama, donde las comprendía bien. Sin embargo, nunca había pensado demasiado en ninguna en particular. Nunca había tenido tiempo para prestarles mucha atención. Desde la muerte de sus padres cuando tenía diez años, Carlisle se había concentrado en el único objetivo de devolver la prosperidad a su clan. La mayor parte de los últimos veinte años había transcurrido en el campo de batalla, y solo regresaba a Skye cuando le era posible.

A su esposa, Esme, hija de un rey irlandés, la había conocido pocos días antes de casarse con ella, y, pensándolo bien, seguramente no habían pasado más que unos cuantos meses juntos durante el tiempo que habían estado casados. Tiempo suficiente para que le nacieran dos hijos varones, pero poco más. Él cumplía con sus deberes y ella con los suyos. Había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia, y a él le había funcionado bien.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, preguntándose si a ella le habría funcionado tan bien como a él.

Atribuyendo tan extraño pensamiento al whisky ingerido, Carlisle dejó a un lado la jarra, se tumbó sobre las frías sábanas y cerró los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad y el alcohol relajaran la tensión de sus músculos.

Pero el alcohol no le ayudaba. En su mente seguían vivas las imágenes ardientes que no lograba expulsar, y volvieron a él en cuanto cerró los ojos. El rostro encantador de la muchacha. Los ojos rasgados, exóticos. La boca pecaminosa a unos centímetros de la suya.

Y su pecho desnudo.

Carlisle soltó un gruñido y notó la verga dura al recordar la imagen con toda viveza de un pecho generoso, de piel marfileña e inmaculada, coronada por un erecto pezón rosado del tamaño de una perla. Era el pecho más espléndido que había visto en su vida, pensado para el placer de un hombre. Una mezcla perfecta de inocencia y erotismo, muy similar a su propia poseedora.

Carlisle tenía el pene duro como el mazo de un herrero. Sabía que no iba a conseguir dormir, de modo que se llevó la mano al miembro y se dejó llevar por las imágenes del pecho, el rostro y la boca carnosa de la muchacha, liberando su frustración en un paño. Era la solución más práctica para un guerrero, aunque no resultara demasiado satisfactoria.

Por fin logró caer en un sueño intranquilo, pero aún faltaban muchas horas para la mañana siguiente.

Isabella no podía dejar de temblar, no de frío, sino de miedo. Caminó por el pasillo con paso vacilante y subió la escalera, un peldaño tras otro, como si su padre la condujera a punta de espada.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo algo semejante. Lo único que permitía a sus pies seguir avanzando era el recuerdo de la ira de su padre y la certeza de lo que les ocurriría tanto a Bree como a ella si se negaba a obedecer. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que el plan de su padre tenía muchas posibilidades de salir mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Rezar.

—Muévete y deja de temblar, maldita sea —le susurró su padre al oído— Así lo vas a despertar en cuanto te metas en su cama—

La advertencia de su padre hizo que dejara de temblar porque se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de meterse en la cama de aquel hombre?

Quería salir corriendo y esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Aquí —susurró su padre, señalando una pequeña puerta a la derecha.

Habían llegado al último piso de la torre del homenaje. Por suerte, al jefe Cullen le habían asignado uno de los escasos aposentos privados del castillo. Solo su posición de invitado de gran consideración impedía que aquella farsa fuera a desarrollarse en el gran salón o en los barracones, rodeados de hombres que dormían en jergones.

—Date prisa —le conminó su padre con impaciencia— Dame tu capa—

Isabella se aferró a los pliegues de lana hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos, pues no quería desprenderse de ella.

—Yo...—

—Ahora —ordenó su padre con impaciencia.

Isabella deseaba rogarle que lo pensara mejor, pero una mirada a sus negros ojos en los que se reflejaba la luz vacilante de las velas le dijo que sería inútil.

Desató la capa con dedos temblorosos y se la tendió a su padre. Luego se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos sintiéndose como desnuda, aunque llevaba el camisón de hilo.

—Entra —le ordenó él.

—No os iréis, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, con el tono patético de un niño que tiene miedo de que lo dejen solo en la oscuridad.

—Tengo que fingir que te estoy buscando, pero después de «obligar» a tu hermana a decirme adonde has ido, volveré aquí—

Su padre había pensado en todo.

—Dentro de unos minutos —dijo Isabella.

—Dentro de unos minutos —le aseguró su padre— Todo habrá concluido antes de que te des cuenta. —Empujó a su hija hacia la puerta— Quédate quieta y él no sabrá siquiera que estás ahí—

Isabella puso una mano sobre el pestillo de la puerta e inspiró profundamente, armándose de valor.

«Que Dios me perdone», musitó, y abrió la puerta.

Se metió en la habitación antes de perder el valor y cerró la puerta tras ella. Completamente inmóvil, aguzó el oído por si detectaba algún ruido, pero solo oyó los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Al cabo de unos instantes, distinguió la suave cadencia de la respiración del jefe Cullen y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

La habitación estaba sumida en una total oscuridad y los ojos de Isabella tardaron un momento en adaptarse, pero incluso entonces le resultó difícil distinguir algo más que sombras. En cualquier caso, reconoció la gran sombra que había frente a la puerta: era la cama. Y sobre la cama dormía un hombre de lado, lo que era una suerte, porque el lecho era grande, pero el alto y fornido guerrero ocupaba buena parte de ella. Apenas quedaba espacio para que Isabella se acostara a su lado.

Se le encogió el estómago y su nerviosismo aumentó considerablemente.

«Terminará todo en unos minutos», pensó. Escaso consuelo, dadas las circunstancias.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Isabella se acercó sigilosamente a la cama sin hacer casi ruido, talento que había perfeccionado desde el regreso de su padre tras su encarcelamiento. Aunque mantenía la vista apartada de la figura que yacía en la cama, cada vez era más consciente de su presencia, hasta que tuvo la sensación de que la tensión iba a hacerla estallar. Un roce, y estaba segura de que acabaría chillando como una _banshee._

La habitación parecía demasiado caldeada, casi sofocante. En el aire se respiraba a whisky y a un intenso olor masculino. El cuerpo de Isabella reaccionó de un modo tan instintivo que le sorprendió. El olor intenso y limpio traspasó sus poros y atenuó en parte el frío que le helaba la sangre.

Llegó junto a la cama.

Conteniendo la respiración, se arriesgó a echar una mirada al hombre dormido y obtuvo más de lo que esperaba. Estaba oscuro, pero no tanto para impedirle ver que el guerrero no solo estaba acostado encima de la ropa de la cama, sino que además estaba completamente desnudo.

Por suerte, si así podía llamarse, el guerrero le daba la espalda e Isabella solo distinguió el contorno de su fuerte espalda y sus anchos hombros, el brazo y las piernas musculosos y la suave curva de sus nalgas, tan prietas como el resto de su cuerpo.

Dios santo, era magnífico. Su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso estaba hecho para ser adorado como la estatua de un antiguo dios griego. Apolo, quizá.

Isabella ahogó un gemido y sintió una oleada de calor que invadía su cuerpo por la sorpresa y el bochorno, pero también por algo más. ¿Curiosidad? No, el extraño y cálido hormigueo que notaba en los pechos y entre las piernas le dijo que era algo distinto.

Se sentía atraída por él, excitada por su desnudez.

Rápidamente bajó la vista, avergonzada por la reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Todos esos músculos, esa fuerza bruta, deberían aterrorizarle. Se hallaría completamente desvalida ante semejante fuerza.

Era preciso acabar cuanto antes con todo aquello. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos? No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos, rezó una nueva plegaria para darse valor y se tumbó en la cama con sumo cuidado. El colchón cedió bajo su peso, haciendo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Intentó asegurarse de que seguía oyéndose la respiración regular del guerrero, pero la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes. En cualquier caso, el guerrero no se movió y eso era buena señal.

Isabella intentó ocupar el menor espacio posible, volviéndose de lado y arrimándose al borde de la cama. Aunque no se tocaban, notaba el cuerpo del guerrero, tan grande y cálido que parecía irradiar calor igual que una fogata.

Deseando que su padre se diera prisa, Isabella empezó a contar los minutos.

¿Dónde estaba su padre?

De repente, la cama crujió al moverse el guerrero. Isabella ahogó un gemido cuando el enorme brazo masculino le rodeó la cintura justo por debajo del pecho y la atrajo hacia su duro cuerpo del guerrero.

Isabella se quedó paralizada como un ciervo al ver a un arquero. Un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias se agolpaban en su mente. Sobre todo sentía el calor que la envolvía y el poder del cuerpo grande y duro que se apretaba contra su espalda.

¿Qué podía hacer?

No podía moverse aunque quisiera. Se sentía como si la envolviera un abrazo de acero. El cuerpo del guerrero era duro e inflexible, pero sorprendentemente confortable.

Dios bendito, qué brazos tan fuertes. Isabella notaba el poder latente de aquellos músculos flexionados bajo sus pechos. Recordó cómo blandían la espada con mortífera precisión y trató de no dejarse dominar por el pánico.

Tarea que se hizo imposible cuando se dio cuenta de algo más: el guerrero estaba despierto.

* * *

1 Whisky en gaélico escocés.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Por un momento, Carlisle creyó que estaba soñando. Percibió la presencia de una mujer a su lado y el suave perfume femenino causó estragos en su mente. No podía pensar con claridad; notaba la cabeza embotada como si se la hubieran rellenado con lana.

Maldita sea, debía de haber bebido más de lo que pensaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie conseguía acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta. Pero olvidó rápidamente su fastidio cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante la presencia femenina.

Y no fue pequeña la reacción. Vibraron todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Era justo lo que necesitaba: una mujer suave y bien dispuesta que le hiciera olvidar a la otra.

Al parecer MacDonald no le había hecho caso y le había enviado una mujer de todas formas. Carlisle sonrió perezosamente. Tendría que darle las gracias a su anfitrión a la mañana siguiente.

Atrajo a la muchacha hacia sí y notó su suave cuerpo fundiéndose contra el suyo. Era menuda y pequeña, pero sorprendentemente se adaptaba a él a la perfección, lozana y suave, y llena de curvas. Dios, y qué olor. Carlisle hundió la nariz en los sedosos cabellos y aspiró su increíble aroma.

El suave aliento de la respiración femenina cuando Carlisle le tocó la oreja con la boca provocó una sacudida lasciva que llegó directamente hasta su verga. Notó la erección contra la suave curva de las nalgas femeninas y supo enseguida que estaba dispuesto para un gozoso entretenimiento.

La muchacha gimió y Carlisle notó que se ponía rígida por la sorpresa, reacción a la que estaba acostumbrado. Carlisle rió entre dientes. Sí, la suya era una verga grande.

—No te preocupes, muchacha —murmuró al oído de la chica, y luego deslizó los labios por la piel aterciopelada del cuello hasta llegar al sensible punto donde se unían el hombro y la nuca— Lo haré con mucho cuidado—

Era una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir. El sabor dulce de la piel de la chica lo volvía medio loco. Era condenadamente suave. Carlisle hundió el rostro en su cuello para seguir besando, chupando y saboreando, incapaz de resistirse a un hambre insaciable. Los largos cabellos de la chica caían sobre él como un velo sedoso, haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho desnudo. Carlisle quería sentirla desnuda contra su cuerpo, piel contra piel, pero no creía que pudiera esperar. Su ansia era acuciante.

Los suaves jadeos intermitentes de la muchacha le incitaron aún más. ¿Se hacía la inocente? A él no solían gustarle esos juegos, pero en ese momento le daba igual. El calor de la lujuria no podía ser más intenso. Tenía la sensación de que le ardía la piel y tenía la verga tan enhiesta como una maldita pica.

A pesar de que no solía ser tan impaciente, solo pensaba en metérsela por detrás y acometerla una y otra vez hasta que los dos llegaran al éxtasis. Se frotó un poco más fuerte contra las nalgas femeninas, cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea. La verga le latía dolorosamente. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan excitado. La muchacha hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de la manera más animal, con pura lujuria.

MacDonald se había superado a sí mismo con la muchacha que le había enviado.

Palpó la suave curva de las caderas y las nalgas redondas y bien formadas. La muchacha era menuda, pero bien dotada, y se avenía perfectamente con lo que él pensaba hacer.

Deslizó una mano hacia arriba para cubrirle un pecho. Carlisle gimió al contacto con un seno abundante que llenaba su mano. Inmediatamente recordó el seno que había vislumbrado unas horas antes. Pero el de la muchacha que tenía entre los brazos era más que suficiente para hacerle olvidar el otro.

Abarcando el seno con la mano, frotó el pezón entre el índice y el pulgar hasta hacer que se pusiera duro, igual que había deseado hacer con el otro.

La muchacha emitió un sonido agudo y movió las caderas hacia atrás para pegarse a él. Oh, sí, lo estaba deseando tanto como él. Carlisle notaba el corazón de ella latiendo desaforadamente bajo su mano.

Mordisqueó el suave lóbulo de su oreja.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —susurró con voz ronca.

Ella no respondió. No era necesario. Así era mejor, era mera lujuria, sin quebraderos de cabeza. Carlisle ni siquiera quería saber qué aspecto tenía la chica.

En la oscuridad, podía ser cualquiera.

¿Que si le gustaba? Isabella no podía respirar, primero por la sorpresa y luego por las cálidas oleadas de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Era algo increíble. Como calor líquido corriendo por sus venas.

Tenía el corazón tan agitado como el de un conejo, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. Si no estaba borracho, poco le faltaba. Isabella percibía el olor a whisky en su aliento y lo notaba en el tono de su voz varonil, ronca y grave. ¿Quién habría imaginado que un guerrero tan feroz pudiera tener una voz tan seductora?

Pero si bien la bebida lo había ablandado, también había embotado sus sentidos lo suficiente para confundir la reacción de sorpresa de Isabella con otra cosa.

Él creía que Isabella deseaba... lo que estaba pasando, y debía reconocer que el error era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que la había encontrado en su cama.

¿Debía hablar? ¿Debía decirle quién era?

Al menos estaba a salvo por el momento. Mientras él siguiera detrás, su virtud estaba a salvo. Isabella no era completamente inocente: sabía cómo hacían el amor loshombres y las mujeres.

Pero ¿dónde estaba su padre?

Entonces notó que el guerrero la tocaba y se olvidó de su miedo, se olvidó del plan de su padre y de todo lo demás, salvo de lo que él le estaba haciendo. Isabella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la dura columna de músculos apretada contra sus nalgas, la boca en su cuello y su oreja, el calor del aliento que provocaba escalofríos en su espalda, y la increíble sensación de las grandes manos acariciándole los pechos, apretando y jugueteando con sus pezones hasta hacerlos latir de placer.

Jamás había imaginado que las caricias de un hombre pudieran hacerla sentir así, aturdida, confusa, como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de ser suyo. ¡Era mejor incluso que en los libros! Se encontraba sumida en un mar de sensaciones, excitada en lugares que nunca habría imaginado. Notaba los pechos llenos y pesados y una extraña humedad entre los muslos.

La reacción de su cuerpo la habría avergonzado de no ser porque sentía un placer demasiado intenso para pensar en ello. Las manos del guerrero eran grandes, cálidas, posesivas. La presión era exquisita, la dejaba anhelando, no, necesitando más y más. Isabella gimió y se arqueó cuando las sensaciones que provocaban las caricias en los pechos se hicieron insoportables, impulsada por una apremiante necesidad que no sabía cómo aplacar.

Su inocente respuesta provocó una reacción en él. Los movimientos del guerrero se hicieron más insistentes. Sus besos se hicieron más voraces y el pelo de la barba le raspó la suave piel del cuello. El guerrero jadeaba, tenía contraídos los músculos de los brazos y el pecho; su pasión era tan feroz como el hombre mismo. Y a ella le gustaba.

—Dios, eres increíble —le gruñó él al oído— Espero que estés preparada—

La mano masculina le recorrió el cuerpo desde el pecho hasta las caderas y más abajo, luego volvió a subir, pero esta vez por debajo del camisón.

¿Preparada para qué? Isabella gimió cuando la mano ruda y callosa le tocó la piel desnuda. La sensación era increíble. Su piel ardía bajo las perversas caricias. La mano del guerrero se hundió entre sus piernas y los dedos recorrieron la suave piel interna de sus muslos.

Isabella se quedó paralizada por la vergüenza. Dios santo, iba a...

Un enorme dedo recorrió su sensible zona húmeda. Isabella se estremeció, no sabía si por la sorpresa o por el deseo. Su cuerpo anhelaba las caricias, pero la neblina que la rodeaba como una ensoñación había empezado a despejarse.

—Sí —gimió él—, preparada. Estoy impaciente por hacer que te corras —susurró.

Aunque Isabella no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras, sintió un escalofrío por el tono de voz en que fueron pronunciadas.

Las manos masculinas la aferraron por las caderas, atrayendo sus nalgas hacia él.

La realidad volvió entonces con toda su fuerza. Algo iba mal. ¿Acaso él pretendía...?

—No, por favor... —Isabella trató de zafarse, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando sus nalgas rozaron la gruesa verga erecta— Deteneos—

—Oh, ni hablar —dijo él con voz crispada, y sujetó sus caderas con más fuerza. Isabella notó la punta de la verga introduciéndose en sus partes íntimas y dio una sacudida, presa del pánico.

— ¡No! —chilló.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Con una fuerte acometida, el guerrero la penetró totalmente, desflorándola. Ella gritó; se sentía como si acabaran de partirla en dos.

El guerrero se puso rígido y soltó un juramento, una sucia palabrota que, después de lo sucedido, acababa de adquirir para ella un nuevo significado. Él la apartó de sí empujándola sin ceremonia alguna y saltó de la cama como si lo acabaran de marcar a fuego.

Y lo habían marcado, igual que a ella.

Carlisle se sentía como si se hubiera sumergido en un lago helado. En un instante desaparecieron los efectos del alcohol y de la lujuria. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡La muchacha era una maldita virgen!

Se dirigió a la ventana a grandes zancadas y abrió el postigo. La madera golpeó la pared de piedra con un ruido que resonó en toda la habitación.

La luna inundó la estancia de una luz tenue. Carlisle miró a la mujer llorosa que había en la cama y notó que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

El efecto del whisky no se había disipado por completo y tardó un instante en asegurarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero no, era cierto. La mujer a la que acababa de desvirgar era la hermosa hija morena de Swan.

La muchacha se había sentado en la cama rodeándose las piernas con los brazos como si intentara hacerse un ovillo y desaparecer. Sus largos cabellos negros se caían en torno a los hombros como un velo sedoso, alborotados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su aspecto era juvenil e inocente, y estaba muy asustada. Lo miraba con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas.

Cuando Carlisle pensó en lo que había hecho, en cómo la había besado, cómo la había acariciado, cómo la había desvirgado desde atrás, le dio un vuelco el estómago y sintió náuseas.

Dio un paso hacia la cama y se detuvo. No tenía por qué consolarla. En cualquier caso, era ella la que le debía una explicación.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó— ¿Por qué estáis en mi cama?—

Ella palideció y en sus ojos asomó el brillo del pánico.

—Yo...—

De repente la puerta se abrió y Charlie Swan irrumpió en la habitación. La luz de la vela que llevaba desterró las sombras, dejando la verdad sin escondrijo alguno en el que ocultarse. Detrás de él aparecieron un hombre y una joven criada.

Swan echó una mirada a su hija, que tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido violada, y luego miró a Carlisle, cuya desnudez dejaba poco a la imaginación. No se le había helado toda la sangre en el cuerpo y su erección aún era visible, así como la oscura mancha roja que la cubría. Por si no fuera prueba suficiente, las manchas de sangre que había sobre el cobertor eran inconfundibles. Había desvirgado a Isabella.

Pero el brillo de satisfacción que Carlisle vio en los ojos de Swan lo dejó atónito.

La verdad cayó sobre él con un duro golpe: había sido engañado.

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, negándose a creer que ella hubiera participado en semejante traición.

La muchacha se sobresaltó ante la intensidad de su mirada y luego desvió los ojos, pero Carlisle ya había visto la culpabilidad en ellos.

Isabella estaba anonada. No sentía ya sorpresa ni horror. Simplemente se sentía perdida, como si estuviera corriendo por el oscuro laberinto de una espantosa pesadilla y no lograra encontrar la salida.

Pero no era un sueño: el dolor palpitante que notaba entre las ingles era muy real.

¿Cómo había podido ocurrir algo así? En un momento dado la consumía la pasión y ardía en las llamas de sensaciones maravillosas, conectada con él de un modo que jamás había imaginado, y al instante siguiente todo se había torcido. Él la había penetrado tan rápidamente que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía hasta que era demasiado tarde. No sabía que un hombre y una mujer podían hacer el amor-sus mejillas se ruborizaron al pensarlo-en esa postura.

Y luego su padre había entrado en la habitación y todo había ido a peor. La doncella que llevaba con él para que fuera testigo de la vergüenza de su hija había apartado los ojos al instante, pero el guardia permanecía estoicamente detrás de su padre observándolo todo.

— ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hija? —preguntó su padre en un tono ofendido.

Isabella se arriesgó a mirar al jefe Cullen y vio en su rostro una expresión de fiereza como jamás había visto. Cullen miraba a su padre con una cólera glacial.

—Exactamente lo que habría hecho cualquier hombre con la puta que le envían a su cama—

Isabella ahogó un grito al oír tan grosero exabrupto y sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Hacía apenas unos instantes que la acariciaba como si no fuera a tener nunca bastante, como si la deseara más que a nada en el mundo. Como si ella fuera especial. Isabella sentía aún el hormigueo de las caricias de sus manos en los pechos, de los pellizcos de sus dedos en los pezones, y de su boca en las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello.

El guardia se llevó la mano a la espada, pero su padre lo detuvo con un gesto.

— ¡Cómo os atrevéis! —exclamó su padre, y esta vez no necesitó fingirse ofendido— Mi hija era una doncella inocente. Lleváis la prueba de su virginidad en vos mismo—

Isabella había evitado con todo cuidado mirar el cuerpo desnudo del jefe, pero sus ojos lo hicieron por ella y se abrieron como platos. ¡Jesús! No era de extrañar que doliera. Rápidamente desvió la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. Pero no antes de que la imagen del asombroso cuerpo masculino quedara grabada a fuego en su mente. La doncella, en cambio, miró al jefe osadamente y luego lanzó a Isabella una mirada de reconocimiento femenino que ella no acabó de comprender.

—Me he limitado a tomar lo que se me ha ofrecido —replicó el jefe Cullen con frialdad y un inconfundible tono despectivo en su voz.

El jefe creía que ella había obrado voluntariamente, que quería seducirle. Pero ella solo pretendía tumbarse a su lado. No esperaba que él fuera a despertarse.

—Y ahora pagaréis el precio —dijo su padre con total naturalidad.

Tanta era su naturalidad que Isabella acabó comprendiéndolo todo al fin. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? La traición oprimió su pecho con tanta fuerza como si su padre la hubiera golpeado.

«Él quería que ocurriera esto.» Su padre no se había retrasado. Su padre no había tenido nunca intención de entrar al cabo de unos minutos: esperaba que el jefe la descubriera y la desflorara. Cullen ya no podía negarse a casarse con ella. Daba igual la forma en que se hubiera producido todo; solo había una manera honorable de solucionarlo.

Isabella se sintió inundada de vergüenza. Había sido una estúpida al no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su padre.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su propia hija? ¿Cómo podía haberla engañado de esa manera?

Empeñado en lograr su objetivo, estaba ciego a todo lo demás.

—Yo no pago por lo que se me da gratuitamente —replicó el jefe Cullen.

Rápidamente Isabella volvió a mirarlo. ¿No querría decir que...? Sí, en efecto, no quería casarse con ella, ni siquiera después de haberla desflorado. Ni siquiera después de lo que habían compartido.

La expresión del jefe era dura e impenetrable. Ni siquiera la miró.

«Cree que yo he participado voluntariamente en todo esto.» En realidad era cierto, pero ella nunca había pretendido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentáis decir? —preguntó su padre con el rostro rojo de ira.

—Digo que vuestra hija ha recibido exactamente lo que merecía cuando la habéis enviado a mi habitación—

Isabella no podía permitir que pensara mal de ella.

—Pero yo no pretendía...—

—Ya basta —la interrumpió su padre, volviéndose hacia ella con una mirada furiosa— Ya has hecho bastante. —Hizo una seña a la doncella y al guardia— Escoltadla de vuelta a su habitación. Hablaré contigo mañana —dijo después a su hija—, cuando todo esto se haya arreglado—

Isabella miró al jefe Cullen buscando comprensión, pero su rostro era frío como el hielo, sin una sombra de clemencia, y solo el tic que se percibía en su apretada mandíbula dejaba traslucir su cólera. Sin embargo, ella la notaba de todas formas, desprendiéndose de cada uno de los poderosos músculos de su increíble cuerpo. La desnudez no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Permanecía erguido y orgulloso como si fuera un guerrero ataviado con toda su armadura. Invencible. Y con semejante constitución, era fácil comprender el porqué.

Isabella se bajó de la cama sintiéndose como si hubiera envejecido cien años en los últimos minutos. Se tambaleó al ver la mancha delatora en el cobertor y rápidamente apartó la vista con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

Haciendo caso omiso de su padre, se volvió de nuevo hacia el jefe Cullen. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía de vital importancia que él supiera la verdad.

—Por favor —rogó—, no es lo que pensáis. Yo no lo sabía. Esto ha sido un error—

—Sí, lo ha sido —replicó él en un tono cortante y frío.

Isabella sabía que estaba furioso, y tenía todo el derecho, pero le dolió su desapego. El jefe la había tocado del modo más íntimo, la había poseído con su cuerpo, y ella quería creer que eso significaba algo.

A pesar de la fealdad de lo que había hecho su padre, para ella había significado algo. Miró al jefe fijamente, esperando que él también la mirara, que le ofreciera un pequeño consuelo, por insignificante que fuera, pero él mantuvo la vista clavada en su padre, ignorándola por completo.

Insignificante. A Isabella le dolía el corazón. Era tan solo un peón en el juego de los hombres. Habría deseado significar algo para alguien, pero tal vez era una estupidez que una mujer soñara con semejante cosa.

Bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación en pos de la doncella y el guardia, con un nudo en la garganta por las lágrimas ardientes que pugnaban por salir.

No sabía qué era peor: haber perdido su virginidad al tiempo que su buen nombre, o que a él no le importara ser el causante de su desgracia.

Carlisle observó su partida negándose a dejarse conmover por sus lastimeras súplicas. La traicionera muchacha se había llevado su merecido.

No iba a dejar que le obligaran a aceptar con engaños un matrimonio que él no quería. Si volvía a casarse, sería por el bien del clan. Y no sería con una mujer que le hubiera seducido para que la desvirgara.

Muy a su pesar, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de ese momento. Recordó haber tenido aquellos pechos abundantes entre sus manos y las nalgas apretadas contra su verga. Recordó haber recorrido el dulce terciopelo de su piel con la boca y los sedosos cabellos cayendo sobre él. Recordó los suaves jadeos de placer y el modo en que había temblado al tocarle él sus partes húmedas, y la explosiva pasión que lo había invadido al penetrarla.

Maldiciendo la reacción de su cuerpo, Carlisle agarró su _leine _y se lo echó por encima de la cabeza.

Jamás le había pasado algo semejante. Nunca había estado a punto de perder el control por el deseo carnal. La bebida debía de haberle nublado la mente, maldita fuera.

Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar de sí aquel recuerdo. La exagerada reacción de su cuerpo hacia ella no iba a cambiar su decisión original. Si se aliaba con la gran familia patriota de los Swan, inmediatamente daría pie a que se cuestionara su neutralidad y lo enemistaría tanto con Eduardo como con MacDougall.

La lujuria era una razón casi tan ridícula para casarse como el amor.

Swan aguardó a que su hija y los demás se fueran antes de encararse con él.

—No creáis que podéis escapar de ésta. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí se sabrá en todo el castillo al llegar la mañana—

—Ya veo que os habéis encargado de que así sea —dijo Carlisle, refiriéndose a la doncella y al guardia que Swan había llevado consigo para que fueran testigos de aquella farsa— Pero os equivocáis al pensar que eso me importa—

—La habéis desvirgado —dijo Swan con tono incrédulo— El honor os obliga a casaros con ella. —«Sean cuales sean las circunstancias», quería decir.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Carlisle sonrió— Dais por sentado que yo sigo las mismas reglas que vos. Vinisteis a mí con una oferta que yo rechacé, y por una buena razón. No vais a obligarme a casarme con engaños. No es mi honor el que está en juego, sino el vuestro y el de vuestra hija—

Swan era consciente de que Carlisle podía matarlo con las manos desnudas, por lo que dominó su cólera.

—Nadie os ha obligado a nada —dijo— ¿Afirmáis que mi hija os ha seducido? ¿Mi inocente hija?—

—A mí me ha parecido de lo más dispuesta —replicó Carlisle sin que su rostro delatara la menor emoción, pero las palabras de Swan levantaron ampollas.

Revivió la escena mentalmente y, por mucho que lo deseara, tuvo que admitir que no podía hacer tal afirmación. Las extrañas reacciones que había atribuido inicialmente al deseo de jugar por parte de la chica adquirían un horrible sentido al saber que procedían de una doncella inocente, pero se había dejado llevar por la lujuria y no se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, también era cierto que ella había reaccionado con pasión. Carlisle levantó el muro defensivo en su mente antes de que se adueñaran de ella ciertos pensamientos. En cualquier caso, la muchacha no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sospecho que vos sabíais exactamente lo que ocurriría al enviarla a mi cama. Ahora es problema vuestro—

Finalmente Swan pareció comprender que la jugada no le había salido bien.

—No la aceptará nadie más cuando se descubra lo que ha ocurrido aquí—

—La muchacha ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba—

Pero ¿y si no lo sabía?

Carlisle desechó sus dudas. No iba a sentirse culpable por haber sido engañado. Había tomado una decisión por el bien de su clan y nada la cambiaría.

—Entonces, os sugiero que impidáis a vuestra gente que difunda la noticia antes de que pueda provocar más daño. —Carlisle dio un paso amenazante hacia Swan— Y ahora será mejor que os vayáis antes de que decida ignorar la tregua y os dé exactamente lo que merecéis por lo que habéis intentado hacer aquí esta noche—

Swan le lanzó una mirada y comprendió que la amenaza no era vana.

—Esto no acabará así —dijo, clavando su negra mirada en Carlisle. Su voz desbordaba ira y resentimiento.

Pero los dos sabían que aquello se había acabado. Swan había jugado apostando la virtud de su hija y había perdido.

En cuanto Isabella vio a su hermana, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo estallaron en un torrente de sollozos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo. Bree no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y le ofreció el consuelo que su hermana tanto necesitaba después del tumulto de emociones experimentadas durante la noche. Isabella había pasado del cielo al infierno en unos horribles minutos.

Lentamente desgranó la historia entre sollozos entrecortados. Dejó a un lado los detalles más íntimos, pero contó lo suficiente para que incluso una doncella inocente como Bree lo entendiera. Lo que le había ocurrido había sacudido los cimientos de la vida de Isabella de un modo que jamás podría explicar a su hermana, pero aquello la había cambiado para siempre, pues ahora conocía las caricias de un hombre. Sabía que era vulnerable a la pasión y al deseo. Sabía exactamente la relación tan íntima que podía establecerse entre un hombre y una mujer.

Bree no dijo una sola palabra, se limitó a murmurar sonidos tranquilizadores, le acarició la cabeza y dejó que

Isabella llorara hasta empapar el camisón con sus lágrimas.

Cuando por fin se calmó, Isabella respiró hondo y miró a su hermana mayor con los ojos brillantes e hinchados.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?—

Bree desenredó el mechón de pelo que se había quedado pegado en las pestañas de Isabella con un suave gesto.

—Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche no cambia nada —respondió en voz baja— No será la primera vez que una chica busca refugio en un convento para escapar al matrimonio. La castidad no se requiere antes de entrar, solo después. —Bree sonrió— Si eso es lo que realmente quieres—

—Por supuesto que es lo que quiero—

Bree la miró pensativamente.

—Tal vez lo que ha ocurrido haya sido lo mejor para ti—

Isabella se apartó de su hermana con dolida expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—

—Porque no creo que eligieras una vida entera dedicada a Dios si tuvieras otras opciones. Escapar, encontrar la paz, vivir en soledad... Comprendo tus razones para querer ir al convento, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que los muros de la abadía empezaran a parecerte los de una prisión? Tú quieres casarte, Bella. Escapa con él; él te protegerá—

Había más verdad en las palabras de su hermana de lo que Isabella quería admitir. El velo de monja la protegería, pero una vez tomado, no podría deshacer los votos. Tendría paz y la capacidad de utilizar sus conocimientos de un modo provechoso, pero carecería de libertad. Tampoco volvería a conocer la intimidad con un hombre.

Pero él... él no era el hombre adecuado para ella, ¿no? El guerrero endurecido por mil batallas la intimidaba, era demasiado feroz. Demasiado... demasiado. Pero también era un hombre honorable, con dominio de sí mismo y, como no había dejado de notar, lo bastante atractivo para hacer que le flaquearan las rodillas.

De todas formas, nada de todo eso importaba ya. Bree olvidaba algo muy importante.

—Ya te he contado lo que ha dicho él. No quiere casarse conmigo—

Bree puso una mano en su mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente, más como una madre que como una hermana.

—Está enfadado. Dale tiempo para pensar. Entonces verá que tú no has tenido nada que ver con el engaño de nuestro padre y hará lo correcto. Por lo que me has contado, por lo que sabes de él, ¿crees que no cumpliría con su deber?—

No, si Isabella lo había juzgado bien. Pero Bree no había visto su cara. Isabella se estremeció al recordarlo. Jamás había visto semejante expresión de rencor.

—Pero ¿y si me equivocaba? — ¿Y si el jefe Cullen no era el caballero en que ella lo había convertido, sino el guerreo brutal que había imaginado antes de conocerlo?, pensó.

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? —preguntó su hermana.

¿Lo pensaba? ¿Qué sabía de él? Extraña pregunta para hacer sobre un hombre que la había conocido tan íntimamente, que había despertado su pasión y la había desvirgado con un perverso movimiento.

Sabía que el jefe Cullen hablaba con autoridad y se conducía con el orgullo de un rey, que era un guerrero reputado de habilidad inigualable, que era capaz de mostrar clemencia y de salvar a una criada de una violación cuando los demás hacían la vista gorda. Todo lo que sabía de él hablaba de honor.

Miró a Bree y sacudió la cabeza. En el fondo sabía que no se había equivocado con él.

—Entonces, la cuestión está en lo que quieres tú —dijo Bree tranquilamente— Pero creo que ya sabes la respuesta—

Isabella sintió una opresión en el pecho al reconocer que su hermana tenía razón.

— ¿Y si me equivoco? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—El convento siempre estará ahí, pero puede que ésta sea tu única oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad. ¿Y si ese hombre es tu Lancelot? ¿Y si es el hombre al que estás destinada a amar?—

Isabella logró esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

—Creía que era yo la que dejaba volar la imaginación —dijo, pero Bree no había hecho más que expresar en voz alta lo que eran sus más profundos sueños juveniles. La alternativa, una vida entera llena de nostalgia por lo que podría haber sido, se extendía ante ella como una senda sin fin. Como el interminable tañido de las campanas anunciando la liturgia de las horas, desde los maitines hasta las completas.

Su hermana tenía razón. Merecía la pena correr el riesgo. No sería la primera novia que buscaba refugio en un convento para escapar a un matrimonio indeseable. Lo contrario, sin embargo, no era posible. Si tomaba el velo, no habría vuelta atrás.

Y, a decir verdad, tras lo experimentado esa noche, no sabía si le sería posible llevar una vida de castidad. Se había despertado su deseo. Ya no era inocente. Y aunque estaba mal pensar tales cosas, se alegraba de no serlo. Le había gustado cómo la había tocado el jefe. Isabella se mordió el labio. Bueno, salvo en el momento de la penetración. Pero se suponía que la primera vez debía doler. Al menos eso había oído.

Carlisle Cullen la atraía de un modo que jamás habría esperado de un guerrero tan feroz y temible. Lo había notado desde el momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado por primera vez, como un extraño reconocimiento que había traspasado todo su cuerpo. Y cuando la había salvado de aquel guardia como una especie de ángel vengador, le había parecido como si el destino lo hubiera arrancado para ella de las páginas de sus libros.

Deseaba al jefe Cullen, quería ser su esposa. Pero ¿la quería él a ella?

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Carlisle esperó hasta el alba para descender la escalera y preparar a sus hombres para la partida. No había disfrutado del beneficio del sueño, ya que se había desvelado por completo, para calmar su ira, y estaba impaciente por salir de allí.

No le gustaba la sensación que seguía experimentando. Una hora antes del alba la había identificado: culpabilidad. Pero, por los clavos de Cristo, había sido engañado. No tenía nada de lo que sentirse culpable.

No le extrañó descubrir que su anfitrión lo estaba esperando.

—Os habéis levantado pronto —dijo MacDonald—, a pesar de que, por lo que he oído, vuestra noche ha sido larga—

Al parecer Swan no había perdido tiempo en recurrir a MacDonald. Aunque eso daba igual, puesto que el «rey» de las Islas no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre él.

—Zarparé con la marea —respondió Carlisle, haciendo caso omiso a la referencia velada.

—Entonces, aún faltan unas horas —dijo MacDonald— Reuníos conmigo en mis aposentos. Creo que podremos zanjar este asunto a la entera satisfacción de todos—

—Ya está zanjado—

El viejo guerrero arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas grises.

— ¿Ah, sí?—

Carlisle sostuvo la mirada de MacDonald, apretó la mandíbula y lo siguió hasta la habitación que había junto al gran salón. Su anfitrión merecía una explicación.

Carlisle supuso que, invitándolo a su aposento personal en lugar de llevarlo a la cámara del consejo, MacDonald intentaba evitar la apariencia de que se iba a celebrar un juicio. No le sorprendió ver a otros hombres sentados ya alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Era el mismo grupo que había intentado persuadirlo de unirse a Bruce: Lamberton, Campbell, MacSorley y, por supuesto, Swan.

—A la luz de los acontecimientos recientes —empezó a decir MacDonald, una vez sentado—, espero que consideréis nuestra oferta original—

Carlisle dirigió una fría mirada retadora a Swan.

—No ha ocurrido nada que me haga cambiar de opinión—

Swan tuvo que esforzarse por dominar su genio.

—Nada, salvo que habéis mancillado el honor de mi hija —le espetó.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Lamberton, frunciendo el ceño.

Aunque Carlisle sabía que debía explicarse, dadas las circunstancias, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo interrogaran, o a tener que defenderse. Era una situación que no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

—La he desvirgado, sí. Sin embargo, ha sido su padre quien ha arruinado su buen nombre

Swan enrojeció.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Campbell, mirando a Swan con desconcierto.

Al ver que Swan no respondía, Carlisle lo hizo por él.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntáis cómo llegó su hija a mi habitación? —También él estaba interesado en oírlo.

— ¿Qué está sugiriendo, sir Charlie? —preguntó Lamberton mirando a Swan con los ojos entornados— ¿Enviasteis vos a vuestra hija a su habitación?—

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Swan, y estaba claro que a él no le gustaba.

—El modo en que mi hija llegara a su habitación carece de importancia. Todo el mundo vio que él la deseaba. Yo me limité a darle la oportunidad de aceptarla; no le obligué a violarla—

Los demás hombres observaron a Swan con diversos grados de repugnancia, pero Lamberton lo hizo con indignación. Era clérigo por convicción, al contrario que otros.

— ¿Vuestra propia hija? ¿Cómo habéis podido usar a la muchacha de esa manera? La pobrecilla debía de estar aterrorizada—

A Carlisle le gustó tan poco oír aquello como a Swan.

—Nada de eso importa —replicó Swan airadamente— Si fuera un hombre de honor, se ofrecería a casarse con ella, aceptaría la alianza y uniría sus fuerzas a las nuestras. Un caballero...—

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante para agarrarlo por el cuello. Estaba más que harto de sir Charlie Swan.

—No soy un maldito caballero —dijo con su tono más amenazador— Por eso mismo queréis que dirija vuestro equipo. No sigo vuestras reglas ni vuestros códigos. Hago lo que es preciso para ganar. Matar o morir, ese es mi código—

Siguió sujetando a Swan un instante más antes de apartarlo de sí bruscamente con un gruñido de repugnancia.

Solo el sonido de los gorgoteos de Swan tratando de respirar quebraba el silencio. Carlisle decía la verdad, todos lo sabían.

—Dejadnos solos —ordenó MacDonald al resto de los hombres al cabo de un rato.

Swan parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero Lamberton se lo impidió.

—Creo que ya habéis dicho bastante—

Cuando en la habitación quedaron únicamente ellos dos, MacDonald estudió a Carlisle con ojo crítico y luego esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Decís la verdad, por supuesto. Aunque los habitantes de las Tierras Bajas no están acostumbrados a hablar con tanta fuerza. Han recurrido a nosotros, no solo porque no hay guerreros más feroces en toda la Cristiandad, sino porque nuestro estilo de pelear es poco «caballeroso». Sin embargo, solo porque ellos consideren que luchamos como piratas salvajes no quiere decir que lo seamos. Puede que no vivamos según el código caballeresco, pero el honor no está reservado únicamente a los caballeros. —MacDonald rió entre dientes— Incluso los de las Tierras Altas tienen una línea que no deben traspasar, y aunque creo que no os gusta, sabéis que habéis topado con la vuestra—

Carlisle miró al otro hombre a la cara, pero no dijo nada, y su expresión siguió siendo impenetrable. MacDonald tenía razón, maldita fuera. Por mucho que le disgustara, no podía escapar a la sensación de que tenía una cuerda rodeándole el cuello.

En teoría sabía que hacía bien en rechazar la alianza, pero eso no aliviaba su conciencia. Había desvirgado a la muchacha, maldición, y con bastante rudeza, además. Ella se lo merecía, pero ¿por qué había de tener un aspecto tan ridículamente vulnerable?

Apretó la mandíbula al venirle de pronto al pensamiento el rostro de la muchacha, suplicando, asustada, horrorizada al darse cuenta de que él no tenía intención de casarse.

Le invadió una gran ira y maldijo a la muchacha por ponerlo en una situación semejante. Maldijo el whisky y maldijo su reacción irreflexiva al encontrarse con la joven entre sus brazos.

—No apruebo los métodos de Swan —siguió diciendo MacDonald—, pero tiene razón: nadie os obligó a aceptar a la muchacha—

—Yo no sabía quién era. Pensé que era una mujer que vos me enviabais —replicó Carlisle, no como excusa, sino a modo de explicación.

—Ah, ya me parecía a mí —dijo MacDonald, asintiendo— ¿Y la joven no dijo nada?—

Carlisle negó con la cabeza. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Carlisle se levantó para pasearse por la habitación, consciente de que, si permanecía sentado un instante más, acabaría por romper algo. Perder la compostura no hizo más que aumentar su furia. Finalmente se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a MacDonald.

—Que me aspen si acepto un matrimonio que no beneficia en nada a mi clan y que se ha conseguido con trucos y engaños—

—Si os negáis a casaros con la muchacha, os enemistaréis con Swan y su familia—

—Y con Bruce también, queréis decir. —Estaría eligiendo bando; es decir, lo que había querido evitar desde el principio.

MacDonald se encogió de hombros.

—Ya conocéis a los lowlanders. Tienen sus códigos. Reglas. Vos habéis desvirgado a la muchacha y el código de honor os obliga a casaros con ella. Fin de la discusión. —MacDonald se inclinó hacia delante— Pero creo que tengo la solución perfecta para resolver nuestros problemas—

—Os escucho —dijo Carlisle, reticente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Swan ha mostrado un celo excesivo, sin duda, pero todos queremos lo mismo: que vos entrenéis y dirijáis el grupo de guerreros de élite. Lo que os sugiero es una solución intermedia. Entrenad a los hombres durante unos meses; ya encontraremos a quien los dirija luego. Podéis hacerlo en secreto y nadie habrá de enterarse de vuestra participación. De cara al exterior seguiréis siendo neutral y no atraeréis así la ira ni el escrutinio del rey Eduardo ni de MacDougall—

—A menos que alguien descubra lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué iba a querer arriesgarme?—

—Porque beneficiará a vuestro clan —respondió MacDonald, sonriendo— Si entrenáis a esos hombres, yo me ocuparé de aplacar a Volturi—

Carlisle se quedó inmóvil. MacDonald había logrado captar toda su atención.

— ¿Cómo?—

—Mi hijo más joven necesita una esposa. Me encargaré de que se case con la hija segunda de Volturi—

Carlisle enarcó una ceja. MacDonald debía de necesitar sus servicios más de lo que sospechaba, si estaba dispuesto a formar una alianza tan importante con Volturi.

Funcionaría. Volturi tendría que aceptar. Carlisle había acudido a la convocatoria de MacDonald para evitar, precisamente, la guerra con Volturi y MacDonald le estaba ofreciendo el modo de lograrlo. Pero no bastaba, con eso solo conseguiría cambiar un problema por otro.

—Lo que sugerís solo resuelve una parte del problema. Si me caso con la hija de Swan, daré la impresión de que me alío con su familia... y con Bruce—

—En realidad —dijo MacDonald, sonriendo—, gracias a la traición de Swan, será justo lo contrario—

— ¿Cómo?—

—Se ha corrido ya el rumor de que habéis violado a la muchacha. Cuando os caséis con ella, no haréis más que confirmar ese rumor. Comprensiblemente Swan se mostrará furioso y parecerá que os habéis enemistado. Lo que en realidad no estará lejos de la verdad, supongo. —MacDonald rió entre dientes— No parecerá una alianza y nadie sospechará que trabajáis para Bruce—

De esa forma mantendría la apariencia de neutralidad.

—No se me conoce como violador de doncellas inocentes —protestó Carlisle.

MacDonald volvió a reír.

—Haremos correr la voz de que os habéis enamorado perdidamente de la muchacha y que, al negaros el padre su mano, decidisteis resolverlo por vuestra cuenta. —Los ojos de MacDonald brillaban de regocijo al adivinar lo poco que debía de gustarle a Carlisle la idea de aparecer como un tonto enamorado— ¿No ha hecho vuestro hermano recientemente lo mismo?—

—Nadie que me conozca creerá algo así —dijo Carlisle, haciendo una mueca.

—La muchacha es una belleza y cualquier hombre puede cometer una estupidez por amor—

«Yo no», pensó Carlisle, pero si podía soportar la humillación, la situación era lo bastante ridícula para que todo el mundo se tragara la historia.

—Nunca pensé que oiría semejantes banalidades de vuestra boca —dijo.

Un destello doloroso ensombreció el rostro de MacDonald.

—Como he dicho, cualquier hombre —repitió, y luego se encogió de hombros para disipar la extraña tristeza que había asomado a su voz— Bien, ¿qué me decís? Yo me encargaré de Volturi y os daré la paz que deseáis, si vos aceptáis entrenar al grupo de hombres. Al cabo de tres meses, podéis dejarlo si queréis. De este modo, todo el mundo estará contento—

Sobre todo Swan. A pesar de los evidentes beneficios de la oferta, el instinto de Carlisle se negaba a aceptar la victoria de Swan. Carlisle se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y observó al otro hombre atentamente.

—La alianza no es necesaria. Casarme con la muchacha no tiene por qué formar parte del acuerdo. Conseguiréis lo que deseáis, que yo entrene a los hombres, simplemente evitando la guerra con Volturi—

—Eso podría haber sido cierto hasta anoche —dijo MacDonald. Carlisle esperó a que continuara, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir— Pero habéis desvirgado a la muchacha y las circunstancias no importan. Swan encontrará a muchos otros dispuestos a afirmar que el honor os obliga a casaros con ella. Bruce necesita el apoyo de Swan y por eso es preciso tenerlo contento. La alianza debe formar parte del acuerdo—

Carlisle pensó que debía negarse, que la alianza no haría más que causarle problemas. «Recházala», se dijo.

Pero, maldita fuera, no podía hacerlo.

MacDonald le había hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar... aun así, no significaba que no pudiera sacarle provecho.

—Llamad a vuestros perros—

— ¿Perros? —preguntó MacDonald frunciendo el ceño con perplejidad.

—A vuestros parientes piratas, los MacRuairi—

—Ah... —Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de MacDonald.

— ¿Os parece divertido? —preguntó Carlisle.

—No habéis preguntado quiénes serán los guerreros que formarán la guardia secreta—

MacDonald recitó una lista de diez nombres. Carlisle frunció el ceño al oír algunos de ellos, pero cuando MacDonald llegó al último, le devolvió una sonrisa artera. Lachlan MacRuairi.

— ¿Por qué no lo habíais dicho desde el principio? —Solo por tener a MacRuairi bajo su mando, casi merecía la pena aceptar la alianza— ¿Y cuál es su habilidad especial, cortar gargantas?—

—Algo parecido —dijo MacDonald entre risotadas.

— ¿Y confiáis en él? —La lealtad de MacRuairi era dudosa cuando menos, o inexistente— ¿Cómo podéis estar seguro de que no le irá con el cuento a Eduardo o a MacDougall a la primera ocasión?—

—No lo hará —le aseguró MacDonald— Tendréis que confiar en mí—

Era mucho pedir, conociendo a MacRuairi, pero al cabo de una larga pausa, Carlisle asintió.

—Entonces ¿aceptáis?—

Carlisle lo pensó un momento. Aunque todo lo que le había dicho MacDonald tenía sentido, seguía inquietándole la boda con la hija de Swan. Claro que también le preocupaba el destino incierto en que la dejaría si no se casaba con ella.

—Sí, si de algo sirve. Pero puede que lo que me pedís sea imposible. Los hombres de esa lista son más enemigos que amigos—

Demonios, incluso había un maldito inglés entre ellos.

—Os seguirán —dijo MacDonald, convencido— Vuestra reputación es muy conocida, incluso en las fronteras. Los hombres hacen cola para tener la oportunidad de luchar con vos, aunque saben que solo unos pocos entre los más fuertes sobrevivirán. ¿Cómo lo llaman... condenación?—

Carlisle asintió; le divertía recordar el nombre que le daban al penoso período de dos semanas de entrenamiento que todos sus hombres soportaban... o no, la mayoría de las veces.

— ¿Qué es eso que dicen? Afirman que sois un hombre capaz de convertir a un grupo de crías de diez años en aguerridos luchadores. —Él sonrió ante la broma— ¿Por qué creéis que os esperábamos con tanto afán?—

Carlisle torció el gesto. Con crías de diez años sería más fácil que con aquella cuadrilla.

—Yo sé entrenar soldados, no hacer milagros—

MacDonald soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Se levantó, fue hasta el aparador, y sirvió una copa de _uisge-beatha _para cada uno. Le dio una a Carlisle y alzó la suya— Por nuevas alianzas—

Carlisle hizo lo propio y bebió. Pero aquello no mitigó el escalofrío que le recorrió la nuca. Confiaba no terminar lamentando su decisión, aunque valía la pena correr ese riesgo para librarse de los Volturi y de los MacRuairi. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba en juego si su alianza con Bruce se descubría.

Había comprado la paz, pero ¿a qué precio?

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** Scarlet emo**, a **marieisahale**, a** alexf1994 **y a**Max kaDaR **por su review; a ** ILJB25**,a **Natuchi23**, a **Mareliz Luna** y a** Scarlet emo** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **Mareliz Luna **por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a** Mrs. Cullen-Grey **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	9. Chapter 7 al 28

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Monica McCarty**__**.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Aviso dado que estos últimos meses mis estudios no me están dejando tiempo para nada, ahora que tengo un rato libre he decidido acabar con la historia porque sinceramente no sé cuando volveré a tener tiempo de actualizar. Ustedes se merecen saber cómo sigue, y yo se los voy a dar.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

A Isabella le habían ordenado comparecer en el salón de MacDonald antes de la comida del mediodía, sin saber qué destino le esperaba. Por eso, cuando llegó, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Alisó con ansiedad unas inexistentes arrugas de la falda de su _cote-hardie _de seda azul zafiro frente a la puerta, inspiró profundamente y llamó. La invitaron a pasar y ella echó los hombros hacia atrás, intentando mantener la cabeza alta, y entró en la estancia.

Su bravuconería desapareció inmediatamente y sus nervios, agarrotados, se tensaron un poco más. La sala era pequeña y oscura. Apenas parecía haber espacio para acoger a un hombre, y menos aún a cuatro guerreros descomunales y a un obispo, reunidos alrededor de una mesa, todos observándola fijamente. Isabella miró a su padre, pero su expresión tenebrosa y sombría no le dio la menor pista sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Consiguió no arrastrar los pies ni temblar, pero era imposible no sentirse intimidada. Tenía esa inconfundible sensación de la niña a quien conducen ante su padre para ser castigada; pero en lugar de enfrentarse a un juez, Isabella había topado con un tribunal. Y no se trataba de un castigo menor por una pequeña falta, sino de su futuro, que pendía de un hilo.

Además de su padre, reconoció a MacDonald, su lugarteniente con aspecto de pirata, al obispo, y, por supuesto, al jefe Cullen. Ignoraba si su presencia era buena o mala señal.

Aunque se esforzó por evitar su mirada, notó que él la observaba fijamente y aquello la incomodó. No solía ser presumida, pero en aquel momento, consciente de que tenía un aspecto horrible, sintió una punzada de vanidad. Si bien esa mañana había sumergido el rostro en agua fría, los estragos de las lágrimas le habían dejado la cara hinchada, los ojos enrojecidos y la piel amarillenta.

Ser consciente de que no tenía buen aspecto no le proporcionaba precisamente la confianza que tanto necesitaba. El silencio sepulcral de la sala tampoco ayudaba en nada.

No sabía dónde mirar, y mantuvo los ojos fijos en los pies.

Fue MacDonald quien habló primero. Estaba sentado en el costado largo de la mesa, con Lamberton a su lado y un gigante rubio justo detrás, guardándole las espaldas. Isabella se dijo que era una suerte que la habitación no fuera suficientemente espaciosa para dar cabida a ninguna otra de las nutridas escoltas de los jefes de la isla. Tanto la guardia personal de MacDonald como la de Cullen se componían de una docena de hombres como mínimo. Su padre y este último estaban sentados a los dos extremos opuestos de la mesa, dejando entre ambos la mayor distancia posible, como era de esperar.

—Sin duda eres consciente de por qué estás aquí —dijo él.

Ella asintió; sabía que había llegado el momento, y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la perspectiva. Mientras esperaba, se sintió incapaz de respirar y mucho menos de hablar.

—Tu padre y Cullen han llegado a un acuerdo y, dadas las circunstancias, creemos que lo mejor es que el compromiso sea breve—

Compromiso... Contuvo la respiración. Él había aceptado casarse con ella. La oleada de alivio que le sobrevino fue sorprendentemente intensa; deseaba aquello más de lo que pensaba.

Bree tenía razón. Y ella misma también tenía razón acerca de él. El honor había vencido, incluso sobre la traición.

Quizá detrás de esa fachada fría latía el corazón de un caballero galante. Y quizá no sentía tanta indiferencia hacia ella como aparentaba.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero entonces se atrevió a mirarle y su expresión detuvo en seco su imaginación desbocada. Los caballeros de sus libros rebosaban encanto y devoción por su dama, pero no había nada de encantador en aquel señor de la guerra bárbaro y feroz, y en su penetrante mirada azul no parecía haber ninguna devoción, ciertamente. Su expresión era tan dura e inescrutable como de costumbre.

Era imposible descifrar lo que pensaba sobre ese matrimonio. Si Isabella esperaba recibir una pequeña señal de ánimo, no sería de él.

Abatida, desvió la vista hacia MacDonald.

—Entiendo —dijo confusa.

Fue el obispo quien le lanzó una mirada de ánimo, y ella se aferró como a un ancla a aquella leve muestra de amabilidad.

—Yo me ocuparé de las dispensas necesarias —dijo él—, ya que no queremos esperar más de tres semanas para leer las amonestaciones—

—Una vez firmados los contratos, la ceremonia puede celebrarse de inmediato —añadió MacDonald.

—Mañana —dijo bruscamente el jefe Cullen. Era la primera palabra que había pronunciado desde que entró en el salón— Debo volver a Dunvegan lo antes posible. Ya lo he retrasado demasiado. Nos marcharemos nada más celebrarse la ceremonia—

Ella palideció.

— ¿Mañana? Pero, yo... —Se le quebró la voz. Se retorció las manos. Todo aquello estaba sucediendo muy deprisa. Demasiado deprisa.

—Todo ha quedado acordado —dijo su padre con rudeza, claramente molesto por su reacción— Tú no has de hacer nada—

Lamberton le lanzó una mirada cáustica y luego se inclinó hacia delante en la silla.

— ¿Qué tienes, hija? A pesar de lo que se ha decidido aquí hoy, tú has sido manipulada en todo este asunto y yo no deseo que te cases obligada—

—Ella hará lo que le digan —dijo su padre, irritado.

—Basta —bramó Cullen— Dejad que hable la muchacha. Es capaz de contestar por sí misma—

Isabella no sabía si sentirse agradecida o no. Él tenía una mirada indescifrable, de manera que centró su atención en el rostro amable del obispo. Jamás había pensado que tendría voz en el asunto, y ante aquella oportunidad inesperada se le ocurrió una idea temeraria. Un modo de protegerse si algo salía mal.

Tragó saliva.

—Sí, me casaré con él—

El alivio de los hombres fue evidente.

Ella inspiró con fuerza y se dirigió al jefe Cullen.

—Pero, a cambio, le pediría una cosa—

Carlisle asintió, indicándole que continuara.

Sin atreverse ni a respirar por miedo a perder el valor, Isabella espetó:

—Le pediría que si alguna vez lo deseo, me permita retirarme a un convento—

La estancia se sumió en un silencio de estupor. A ella se le paró el corazón; se preguntó si no habría cometido un tremendo error. El honor de los hombres era algo muy delicado. ¿Acababa de herir el suyo?

La mirada de Carlisle emitió un destello de sorpresa... y quizá de algo más. Admiración. Ella se dio cuenta de que, con su pequeño acto de rebeldía, le había impresionado sin pretenderlo.

—Qué tonterías dices, muchacha —maldijo su padre— Claro que no te permitirá algo así—

El jefe Cullen no le hizo el menor caso.

—Si alguna vez deseáis marcharos, nadie os detendrá. Os doy mi palabra, y en cuanto lleguemos informaré a mis hombres de ello—

Él había aceptado. No podía creerlo. La verdad era que no había supuesto que lo haría, y desde luego no con tanta prontitud. ¿Se daba cuenta siquiera del regalo que le había hecho? Era una pequeña muestra de respeto. La prueba de que ella no era una posesión.

Se miraron fijamente, e Isabella supo que Carlisle lo había entendido. Algo sucedió entre ellos. Algo que hizo que la esperanza floreciera en su seno. Era la misma conexión intensa que había sentido con anterioridad. Y percibió que, más allá de su fachada gélida, él también lo sentía.

—Gracias —dijo, sin apartar la vista.

Él le sostuvo la mirada un instante más, asintió, y luego se dio la vuelta sin más. Frío. Distante. Aunque Isabella confiaba en que había algo más.

Se había decidido su futuro.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar en Bree.

Carlisle pasó el resto del día encerrado con MacDonald y Lamberton, ultimando los detalles para su entrenamiento de los hombres. La ausencia de su hermano hacía impensable que él abandonara Skye; al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que los ataques habían cesado. No dejaría a su clan desprotegido. Por lo tanto, se había acordado que los guerreros fueran a Skye y se entrenaran en una torre abandonada cerca del castillo.

El secretismo era crucial, su pretendida neutralidad dependía de ello. De modo que solo unos pocos hombres de su confianza conocerían dicha presencia.

Swan le informó de que su hija no sabía nada de las razones que había detrás de su alianza, y Carlisle no vio motivos para modificar tal cosa. Su misión para Bruce no tenía nada que ver con ella; estaría más segura si permanecía en la ignorancia. Él no confiaba en nadie, y mucho menos en una mujer a no ser que fuera necesario. La traición que había causado la muerte de sus padres le había enseñado la importancia de tomar sus propias decisiones. El destino de su clan descansaba sobre sus hombros, única y exclusivamente.

Salvo por la necesidad de secretismo, esa misión sería como cualquier otra instrucción que había realizado muchas otras veces. Aunque tenía que admitir que ansiaba el desafío añadido de entrenar a un equipo de guerreros de élite, aunque divergente, como aquel.

Tres meses era un precio pequeño a cambio de la paz. Pasado ese tiempo el grupo se iría, y con él el peligro de que se descubriera su implicación en la revuelta de Bruce. Él habría cumplido su parte del trato. A cambio se habría librado de Volturi, habría sometido a MacRuairi y se habría aliado con una familia, algo que podía utilizar o repudiar según le conviniera. Si Bruce triunfaba, la alianza con los Swan sería beneficiosa, pero si la rebelión fracasaba, él contaba con cierta protección basada en una supuesta enemistad.

A fin de cuentas no era un mal trato; salvo por las traicioneras circunstancias en las que se había forjado. No soportaba pensar que Swan había conseguido lo que quería. Que le hubieran manipulado era un trago amargo. Habría matado a Swan por lo que había hecho. Su rabia hacia la mujer que sería su esposa no era tan intensa, pero tampoco podía ignorar su papel en lo que había sucedido.

Una vez que su ira inicial se hubo enfriado, empezó a sospechar que la habían obligado. El miedo que había en sus ojos cuando miró a su padre no le había pasado por alto... ni la traición. Esperaría a oír su versión para juzgarla, pero le informaría de que él no toleraba ningún tipo de engaño.

Su enfado se mitigó también al saber que ella había sufrido a causa de sus actos. Fuera un ardid o no, el honor no le permitía prescindir por completo del hecho de que le había arrebatado la virginidad, con una rudeza apropiada con una ramera resabiada, no con una doncella inocente. Aquel matrimonio serviría al menos para tranquilizar su conciencia a este respecto.

Aunque él no deseaba esa alianza, se esforzaría al máximo. Pero no era capaz de librarse de esa vocecita persistente, que le decía que había conseguido con el trato más de lo que quería. Había algo en Isabella Swan que le ponía nervioso. El deseo que sentía por ella era... intensísimo.

Esa pequeña cata de ella que había disfrutado solo había estimulado su apetito. Por la forma como ella había reaccionado, Isabella era tan apasionada como aparentaba. Carlisle ardía de deseo al recordar el tiempo que había permanecido ante él en la estancia. Cuando pensaba en ella en su cama...

Decir que estaba expectante era quedarse corto.

El intenso deseo que sentía por ella suponía una distracción, pero eso no le preocupaba. Él no era un muchacho inexperto. Sabía cómo controlar sus bajos instintos y mantener la lujuria en su lugar: el dormitorio.

Sin duda ella le provocaba una reacción tan fuerte únicamente porque había estado fuera de su alcance. Cuando se convirtiese en su esposa podría tenerla en su cama siempre que deseara. Ya no sería la fruta de un árbol prohibido. Una vez saciada, su lujuria se atemperaría, y ambos entrarían en una confortable existencia común como la que había compartido con su primera esposa. Él tendría sus deberes y ella los suyos, que coincidirían pocas veces.

Ella obtendría la protección de su castillo y su apellido, vestidos bonitos, una fortaleza que gobernar, alimentos para comer, una cama caliente donde dormir y tal vez unos cuantos hijos que la mantendrían ocupada. Todo lo que una mujer podía desear.

Además, cualquier escrúpulo que pudiera sentir sobre la chica resultaba insignificante a la luz de los beneficios inmediatos para su clan.

Después de todo era tan solo una muchacha. Una muchacha menuda. ¿Qué daño podía ocasionarle?

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, ansioso por dejar atrás aquel día. Ahora que había decidido participar en la alianza deseaba dejarlo todo resuelto, además de las formalidades que implicaba, para centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Cuanto antes terminaran, antes podría volver a Dunvegan y empezar a prepararse para entrenar a los hombres. Necesitaba estar muy ocupado para no pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

Como su escribiente no le había acompañado, encargó a uno de los de MacDonald que revisara el contrato de matrimonio. MacDonald y Lamberton no habían exagerado. La dotede Isabella Swan era generosa. Carlisle acababa de ganar un considerable trozo de tierra en Stirlingshire y otro algo menor a lo largo de la frontera, suponiendo que el rey Eduardo no lo confiscara después de lo que Bruce y su cohorte habían planeado.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Swan entrar solo en la estancia. Aunque Isabella no sería requerida para firmar el contrato, él había asumido que estaría presente.

No la había visto desde la reunión de la mañana anterior en el salón. No era que estuviera ansioso por verla; solo quería asegurarse de que su padre no la había castigado por su «condición».

La demostración de carácter que ella había hecho en la sala había sido una sorpresa inesperada. Revelaba un carácter fuerte y valentía. Quizá en aquella chica había más de lo que había pensado. Tal vez había confundido su inocencia con timidez.

Carlisle imaginaba qué había motivado su audaz petición, y eso le enfurecía. Isabella aprendería pronto que él era un hombre muy distinto a su padre. Creía que aceptar esa petición era un pequeño precio a cambio de aliviar su miedo, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que nunca se daría esa situación.

Ella nunca tendría motivos para abandonarle.

Sería su esposa. No importaba cómo había sucedido, o si él lo había querido, Carlisle protegía lo que era suyo. Siempre.

— ¿Dónde está vuestra hija? —preguntó.

Swan movió la mano con desprecio y se sentó a la mesa para firmar los contratos.

—Preparándose para la ceremonia. Mujeres —dijo con desdén— No tienen cabeza para los negocios. Estaba demasiado ocupada arreglándose el cabello, y dijo que ya se reuniría con nosotros en la capilla—

Algo en aquella afirmación le molestó. Aquel displicente comentario no le parecía apropiado para ella. Pero en realidad él no la conocía.

Una hora después, cuando Isabella entró en la capilla y la vio de pie ante el altar, decidió que la espera había valido la pena.

Ella le dejó sin respiración.

Carlisle detuvo sus pasos un momento, empapándose de la encantadora visión que tenía delante. Una toca de oro tachonada de joyas coronaba su cabeza. Llevaba su melena negra trenzada y recogida en dos moños junto a las sienes, sostenidos con una redecilla dorada. Un velo dorado y transparente le cubría la parte de atrás de la cabeza y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Él no solía prestar demasiada atención a los vestidos de las mujeres, pero ese era exquisito. El corpiño ceñido y las mangas del _cote-hardie _abrazaban sus curvas femeninas en los lugares adecuados. Isabella tenía ese tipo de redondeces exuberantes que estaban creadas solo para una cosa. Pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, caderas bien formadas, y un trasero redondo y tentador que un hombre podía sujetar con las manos. Su mente había imaginado cosas bastante malas, pero ahora su cuerpo se enfrentaba también con recuerdos muy viscerales.

Dios, ¿realmente la había tocado de ese modo? ¿Y ella se había derretido y se había movido pegada a su cuerpo? ¿Frotó el trasero contra su miembro?

Diablos.

Molesto por su debilidad y consciente de que estaba mirándola fijamente, Carlisle recuperó la impasibilidad y avanzó por el pasillo central de la capilla. Mientras se acercaba, sin embargo, su contención flaqueó. Se fijó en que el tono verde oscuro del vestido de Isabella resaltaba el tono marfileño de su piel y las motas verdosas de sus ojos castaños y luminosos. Ojos que habían captado toda su fuerza y lo habían atraído. No era capaz de darse la vuelta, aunque quisiera.

Los restos de las lágrimas de Isabella habían desaparecido por completo y la mirada que ella le devolvió, aunque vacilante, era tan exótica y tentadora como la recordaba. La lujuria le golpeó, como un puñetazo en el estómago. Esos ojos. Esa boca sensual. Ponían en peligro la cordura de un hombre. Incluso en aquel recinto sagrado, su cuerpo sentía el poderoso tirón del pecado carnal.

«Es mía.» Una oleada de pasión primitiva enardeció sus entrañas.

Estaba impaciente por poseerla. Intensa y rudamente. Una y otra vez, hasta purgar aquella debilidad interior.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó Swan, interrumpiendo sus ardientes pensamientos.

Perturbado por su reacción, Carlisle sintió el extraño impulso de agradecer a su padre aquella interrupción. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba? No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer hermosa. Aunque no podía recordar haber examinado nunca a ninguna tan detenidamente.

Carlisle se fijó por primera vez en que la mujer que Isabella tenía al lado no era su hermana, sino una criada.

—No se encontraba bien —contestó ella sin alterarse— Acudirá al embarcadero para despedirnos—

Si él no la hubiera estado observando desde tan cerca, no habría notado el leve parpadeo de su mirada. Estaba mintiendo.

Swan entornó los ojos. Ya fuera porque captó el gesto, o por cualquier otra razón, su padre también lo sabía.

—Id a buscarla —ordenó— Debería estar aquí—

Carlisle se acercó instintivamente a Isabella.

—La chica está enferma, dejadla en paz. —Y le dijo a Lamberton—: La marea no esperará—

Tomó la mano de ella, la colocó sobre la suya y aquellos delicados dedos desaparecieron en el pliegue de su palma enorme y endurecida por la espada.

—Procedamos—

MacSorley sonrió, con un brillo de astucia en los ojos.

—Más vale que os apresuréis, obispo. Creo que Cullen está ansioso por llevar a su nueva esposa a casa—Contempló a Isabella con expresión complacida. Demasiado complacida, pensó Carlisle entornando los ojos— No le culpo, milady; hoy vuestra belleza es incomparable—

Isabella se ruborizó de forma favorecedora, mostrando un placer excesivo ante aquel absurdo cumplido.

«Debería haberlo dicho yo», concluyó Carlisle, irritado. Pero la chica debía de saber que poseía una torturadora belleza... ¿o no? Reprimió el peculiar impulso de golpear contra el suelo esa sonrisa demasiado encantadora de MacSorley.

La ironía en la mirada del lugarteniente se intensificó, como si supiera exactamente lo que Carlisle estaba pensando.

Pero fue Carlisle quien rió el último y lanzó a MacSorley una mirada que prometía un castigo. Disponía de tres meses para vengarse, y juró que aprovecharía al máximo todos y cada uno de los días. El lugarteniente de MacDonald perdería esa arrogancia a base de sangre, sudor y dolor. En grandes cantidades.

MacSorley también lo sabía. Alguien con fama de ser el mejor navegante en una tierra de hombres que descendían de piratas jamás expresaría temor, pero aquella mueca burlona desapareció completamente de su rostro.

Isabella no entendió aquel intercambio silencioso entre los dos hombres, pero agradeció el respiro.

Voluntariamente o no, el jefe Cullen había vuelto a acudir en su rescate, impidiendo que su padre enviara a buscar a Bree y averiguara que se había ido. Su hermana había embarcado al amanecer, pero Isabella quería proporcionarle el máximo de tiempo posible para huir. Bree estaba más a salvo a cada minuto que pasaba.

Se tragó la quemazón que sentía en la garganta. Había sido horrible decirle adiós a Bree aquella mañana, sin saber si volvería a verla. Pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Agradeció la cálida y persistente presión de los dedos firmes del jefe Cullen; le daban una dosis de valentía que le era muy necesaria.

Carlisle bajó la vista hacia ella.

— ¿Estás lista?—

Ella atisbó el fondo de sus penetrantes ojos azul claro, y por un momento creyó detectar una chispa de interés, o incluso de ternura. Pero aquello desapareció tan deprisa que se preguntó si simplemente lo había imaginado.

—Sí —asintió.

«Eso espero.»

Ambos se volvieron hacia el obispo. La breve ceremonia pasó en un suspiro. Pero durante la misma, Isabella fue consciente del poder del hombre que tenía al lado: como un faro inmutable en medio de la niebla, como una roca en un mar tumultuoso. De su ardor. Era como si su aroma almizcleño, varonil, la envolviera en un abrazo sombrío. Medía unos treinta centímetros más que ella, sus perfilados músculos de acero debían de pesar como mínimo el doble y tenía el aspecto de un avezado señor de la guerra hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero en lugar de sentirse amenazada, ella se sentía segura. Protegida. Con él a su lado, nadie osaría hacerle daño.

Puede que no fuera el caballero galante y encantador con el que había soñado; como el diabólico esbirro de MacDonald, pensó con una risita. Éste tenía una sonrisa en su rostro amenazador que expresaba pura malicia. No, el jefe Cullen era demasiado orgulloso e imponente para eso. Pero Isabella no dudaba de que su corazón fuera absolutamente tan honorable y cortés como el del propio Lancelot.

Y era arrebatadoramente guapo. Isabella se ruborizó. Se daba cuenta de cómo le había mirado cuando él había entrado en la capilla. No parecía real. Parecía un broncíneo dios del sol. La temible expresión y el poder de su cuerpo de luchador a menudo provocaban que su belleza quedara en un segundo plano, pero ese día, no.

Ambos entrecruzaron sus manos derechas, anudando una cinta de lana alrededor de las muñecas, y repitieron los votos. Era del mismo dibujo azul pálido que él llevaba en la tela escocesa que le cubría los hombros, atada con un gran broche de plata. Afortunadamente había dejado su enorme espada en la puerta, pero incluso en el día de su boda lucía su capote de guerra. El _cotun _tachonado brillaba como una coraza bajo los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana superior de la nave, la misma luz que se reflejaba en los cabellos dorados y centelleantes de su melena sedosa. Unos mechones de bronce se curvaban ligeramente alrededor de su oreja, y ella pensó que se lo había lavado, y ansió acercarse y enrollárselos en el dedo.

Cuando el obispo entregó a Carlisle la copa de vino, se avergonzó de tales pensamientos. Él dio un sorbo y se la pasó a ella.

Había terminado todo. Salvo que...

Carlisle se inclinó y le acercó la boca a los labios.

Instintivamente, Isabella dio un respingo. Él debió de haberla oído porque buscó su mirada con los ojos. Dudó un momento y sus ojos azul claro se ensombrecieron. Ella captó el leve matiz mentolado de su aliento y una suave calidez inundó su mejilla. Notó un escozor en la piel, familiar, expectante.

Sintió un pálpito en la garganta. ¿Sería su boca tan suave como parecía?

Ella cerró los ojos y separó los labios, mientras esperaba sentir la presión de los de él en la boca. Su primer beso.

Pero aquel ligero roce de su boca difícilmente podía considerarse un beso. Sus labios apenas se tocaron. Fue rápido, casto, somero.

Isabella abrió los ojos, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta.

La invadió el desánimo. No sabía por qué, pero había esperado... más. No ese gesto formal e impaciente que le había dado la impresión de que Carlisle deseaba que aquello terminara.

Y entonces terminó, y ella estaba casada.

Mientras aceptaba las felicitaciones de los hombres que se habían reunido para presenciar la ceremonia, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza. Cuando había soñado con ese día, siempre había pensado que sería distinto. Romántico. No breve y formal. Ella había soñado con el amor.

Pero ¿qué esperaba, dadas las circunstancias? Su noviazgo había nacido de una traición. No era exactamente un comienzo muy prometedor.

Recordó la premonición de Bree: «Un matrimonio así estaría condenado». Pero antes de que pudiera apartar el fantasma de la tristeza, uno de los soldados de la guardia de su padre llegó corriendo a su lado, borrando de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento.

— ¿Que se ha ido? —dijo su padre en voz alta— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?—

¡Problemas! Ya no había tiempo. Inconscientemente, Isabella buscó a su marido con la mirada, pero él estaba sumido en una conversación con Lamberton y MacDonald en la parte de atrás de la capilla, junto a los demás guardias que formaban su numeroso séquito.

Los soldados le susurraron algo a su padre que no pudo oír.

—Llegaré al fondo de esto —dijo su padre, acercándose a ella. La agarró del codo y la obligó a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a él— Tu hermana ha desaparecido. ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?—

Ella sintió que la cubría una oleada de miedo familiar, pero se esforzó en aguantarle la mirada.

—Bree se ha ido —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Se ha ido? —Él palideció de ira y le clavó los dedos en el brazo— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Adónde se ha ido?—

—A un lugar seguro—

Los ojos negros de él se oscurecieron de rabia. Levantó la mano.

—O me dices dónde ha ido o te...—

De pronto su marido apareció a su lado. Sujetó el brazo de Charlie Swan y se lo dobló a la espalda con tanta fuerza que se oyó un chasquido horrible. Swan aulló de dolor.

—Volved a tocarla y os mato. Ahora vuestra hija me pertenece. ¿Entendido?—

Con ese tono letal era imposible que volviera a tocarla. Carlisle miraba a Swan como si se muriera de ganas de demostrarlo.

Isabella le miró sobrecogida, atónita ante la ferocidad con que la había defendido. Nadie había hablado nunca en su favor de ese modo. Su reacción había sido tan intensa que se preguntó si tal vez...

¿Era posible que ella le importara?

Su padre asintió sin palabras, con la cara desfigurada por el dolor. Carlisle le apartó con un gruñido. Su padre se sujetó el brazo, que le colgaba de forma antinatural del hombro.

—Mi hija Bree —dijo, con la voz constreñida de tormento— Se ha ido, y ella sabe algo de eso—

Carlisle se volvió hacia Isabella esperando una explicación, igual que el resto de los hombres.

La emoción causada por su feroz defensa desapareció. Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa, sabiendo que el futuro de su hermana podía depender perfectamente de los próximos minutos. ¿Serían compasivos esos hombres... o se alinearían con su padre? ¿Intentarían obligarla a decirles adonde había ido Bree?

Se mordió el labio, consciente de que debía haber fingido ignorancia.

—Bree está en un lugar seguro. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir—

— ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con ello? —preguntó Carlisle.

Su tono tranquilo impedía deducir lo que estaba pensando; Isabella sospechó que en el futuro tendría que enfrentarse a menudo a eso. ¿La castigaría por desafiar a su padre y por ayudar a su hermana a huir? Inspiró, hizo acopio de confianza y asintió.

Carlisle frunció el ceño y, por un momento, ella se puso tensa.

— ¿Se fue sola? —preguntó él.

No parecía enfadado e Isabella asintió de nuevo con cautela.

Su padre lo interrumpió.

—Eres una estúpida. ¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corre? ¿Una belleza inocente como tu hermana? Es como mandar un cordero a una manada de lobos. Si sufre algún percance, será culpa tuya—

—Tiene razón, muchacha —corroboró MacDonald en un tono mucho menos beligerante— Las Tierras Altas no son lugar para una mujer sola. Podría estar en peligro—

En peligro...

¡No! Isabella se negó a dejar que la asustaran. Bree no estaba sola. Había muchas otras mujeres que viajaban en el barco, y también un fraile. No le pasaría nada. Si el viento era favorable, llegaría antes del anochecer.

Echó un vistazo a su marido; la estaba mirando con unacuriosa expresión en la cara.

— ¿Tú eras consciente del peligro? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió, suplicando comprensión.

—No teníamos alternativa. Bree... —Se retorció las manos, buscando el modo de explicarse— Ella no es muy fuerte ¿sabe? Para ella quedarse era mucho más peligroso. Esa puede haber sido su única oportunidad de escapar—

Su marido hizo un gesto brusco de asentimiento, como si le satisficiera la explicación.

No podía creerlo. Él no pensaba exigirle que le dijera lo que sabía. Esa muestra de confianza era más de lo que había soñado.

Pero su júbilo duró poco.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —bramó su padre. Parecía que tuviera ganas de volver a agarrarla, aunque tuviera el hombro dislocado— Esa decisión no te corresponde a ti. —Se volvió hacia su guardia y les dijo—: No puede haber ido muy lejos. Comprobad los embarcaderos de los que haya salido algún barco y preguntad a los vigilantes del castillo si vieron salir a alguien. Ella no conoce a nadie en la zona... —De repente se calló. Un brillo de acero apareció en su mirada. Se volvió hacia Lamberton— ¿Dónde está el convento más cercano?—

Isabella palideció. Dios santo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo deducido tan rápidamente? Conocía a Bree más de lo que pensaba. ¿Protegerían las monjas a su hermana contra un padre airado que exigía su regreso?

Lamberton frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tenéis algún motivo para creer que ella habría buscado protección en la iglesia?—

—Sí —dijo su padre— Esa niña boba pensaba tomar los hábitos. Una ocurrencia de lo más ridícula; yo podría conseguir un reino con su belleza. —Al notar que el obispo ensombrecía el gesto, añadió a toda prisa—: Es solo el capricho de una niña tonta, nada más—

—No es un capricho —replicó Isabella con vehemencia, ofendida por la mentira paterna— No sueña más que con eso. —Se dirigió a Lamberton, recordando la amabilidad que él le había demostrado. Era un obispo, un eclesiástico, seguro que comprendería la llamada espiritual— Mi hermana tiene algo especial. Algo puro y santo. Siempre ha deseado dedicar su vida a Dios. El matrimonio... —El llanto le nubló los ojos— La mataría. —Notó la mano firme de Carlisle en el brazo. Ante aquel apoyo inesperado sintió una opresión en el pecho— Yo no podía permitir que sucediera eso —dijo con un suspiro.

Carlisle miró largamente a Lamberton.

—Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, es comprensible que tema casarse—

El obispo comprendió lo que quería decir, y parecía por su expresión que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Miró fijamente al padre de Isabella y dijo:

—A mí me parece que después de como habéis conseguido el matrimonio de una hija, regalarle la segunda a la Iglesia es la expiación apropiada, ¿no estáis de acuerdo?—

MacDonald ahogó una rotunda carcajada con un golpe de tos.

Su padre tensó tanto la boca que las venas de su enorme cuello se hincharon y adquirieron un intenso tono rojo.

—Pedís demasiado —dijo apretando los dientes— Eso me costaría una pequeña fortuna—

No solo perder una alianza. Cuando una mujer de buena familia ingresaba en un convento, se esperaba que aportara una dote sustancial.

—Consideradlo como una muestra de benevolencia hacia mí —dijo Carlisle sin alterarse, aunque la amenaza estaba clara. Charlie Swan se estaba librando por poco.

Su padre estaba acorralado y lo sabía. Había perdido a Bree.

Isabella no daba crédito. Su hermana se hallaba a salvo. Realmente a salvo. El inesperado regalo de su marido compensaba sobradamente la decepción por su ceremonia de boda.

MacDonald, en el papel de buen anfitrión, se dispuso a aliviar el orgullo herido de su padre.

—Vamos, Swan, acompañadme al salón. Encontraremos un poco de _cuirm _y nos ocuparemos de ese brazo. Tenemos mucho que celebrar. No lo olvidemos. —Y añadió mirando a Carlisle —: ¿Estáis seguro de que no os quedaréis a la fiesta?—

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo he retrasado demasiado. Por la cantidad de comida que vi que cargaban en el _birlinn, _creo que nos llevamos la mitad del convite con nosotros. Nos iremos en cuanto la chica esté preparada—

Miró a Isabella con expectación.

—Solo tengo unos pocos baúles —dijo ella— Ya mandaré a por el resto—

— ¿Y tus sirvientes?—

Isabella señaló a la doncella que había estado observando la reunión desde una prudente distancia.

—Ángela ha aceptado acompañarme. —Esa pobre muchacha estaba ansiosa por alejarse del padre de Isabella, y esta agradecería tener a su lado una cara familiar.

Swan y MacDonald se dispusieron a abandonar la capilla, seguidos de cerca por Lamberton. Su padre se lo había tomado bien, demasiado bien. Debía de haber deseado mucho esa alianza para ceder tan fácilmente. Estaba convencida de que su padre planeaba algo.

Carlisle detuvo al lugarteniente de MacDonald antes de que pudiera ir tras ellos.

—MacSorley, esperad un momento. —Se volvió hacia Isabella— Si me dijeras adonde ha ido tu hermana, yo me enteraría de si ha llegado bien. —Ella vaciló y le pareció que él adivinaba el motivo.

—Tu padre mantendrá su palabra. Yo me ocuparé de ello—

La firme certeza de su voz eliminó sus dudas. Pensó que había muy pocas cosas que ese hombre no pudiera lograr. Ante sus ojos, Carlisle había adquirido una grandeza incluso mayor que la de los héroes extraordinarios de sus libros. De pronto, aquel momento de duda que había experimentado le pareció una deslealtad. ¿Qué le pasaba? Debería estar agradecida por su consideración. Llevaban solo unos minutos casados y él ya se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Además también ansiaba confirmar que Bree había llegado sana y salva.

—Perdona, te lo contaré, por supuesto. Gracias, por todo. Bree se ha ido a un convento de Iona—

Él arqueó una ceja, claramente impresionado. Había otros lugares adonde habría podido ir que estaban mucho más cerca. La miró intrigado, como si de pronto todo adquiriera sentido.

— ¿Contrataste un barco?—

Ella asintió.

Carlisle le sostuvo la mirada un momento, antes de dirigirse a MacSorley.

—Id en busca de la dama y aseguraos de que llegue sana y salva. Decidle que no tiene nada que temer—

MacSorley hizo un gesto cortés y se dispuso a marcharse. Isabella no sabía qué le sorprendía más: que Carlisle le diera órdenes al esbirro de MacDonald o que éste fuera a seguirles.

—Pero el barco salió de madrugada —dijo ella— Nunca les alcanzarán—

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada irónica, y luego el enorme pirata le dedicó una mueca divertida.

—Considéralo hecho, señora mía. ¿Hay algo más que desees que le diga cuando la alcance?—

Isabella admiró su audaz confianza, por irreal que le pareciera. Reflexionó un momento. Esa mañana se habían despedido con prisas, debido al miedo a que las descubrieran. Igual que a ella le preocupaba enviar lejos a Bree, sabía que a ésta le preocupaba dejarla allí. Pero Isabella cada vez estaba más convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Su marido no solo había escuchado con calma su explicación y la había apoyado, sino que también se había comprometido con la seguridad y la felicidad de su hermana.

—Que le diga que... —Dudó, mirando aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. Tenía el corazón henchido de admiración por ese hombre apuesto que había irrumpido en su vida, justo cuando le necesitaba— Que le diga que creo que ella tenía razón desde el principio—

Tal vez lo que había pasado era lo mejor.

Ella había mantenido la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana, se había librado de su padre, y había encontrado a un caballero tan honorable y galante como Lancelot.

Por lo visto tenía ante sí un futuro realmente prometedor.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Los isleños se sentían en casa tanto en el mar como en tierra, y Carlisle no era una excepción. El frío y gélido viento que desgarraba las olas vigorizaba su sangre con la misma seguridad con la que hinchaba las velas. Apuntalado sobre los pies separados, manipulaba los cabos de las velas como las riendas de un caballo, sintiendo el poder de enjaezar la fuerza del aire a través de los brazos y las manos.

No había nada comparable a eso, y ningún lugar en el que le gustaría estar más que en un _birlinn _con sus hombres; con el viento alborotándole el cabello y el aroma del mar inundando su nariz, con el sabor a sal en los labios, sin nada más que azul hasta allá adonde alcanzaba su mirada.

Que ese día no era muy lejos. A medida que el sol se desvanecía, las nubes se habían espesado y habían descendido, convirtiéndose en niebla. Quedaba apenas una hora de luz y la visibilidad había disminuido a menos de media milla. Hacía un rato que habían perdido de vista la costa, pero él no la necesitaba para navegar. Era capaz de encontrar a ciegas el camino de vuelta a Skye.

Habían navegado a buen ritmo. Había soplado viento de popa durante casi todo el trayecto. Si seguía así, dentro de una hora estarían en el castillo de Dunvegan.

Desvió la mirada hacia la mujer acurrucada en la proa del barco. Su esposa. Por la postura gacha de la figura que había a su lado, dedujo que su doncella se había quedado dormida. No le sorprendía, después de la cantidad de tiempo que se había pasado asomada a la borda contemplando el mar. Le complacía que su nueva esposa no fuera víctima del mareo. Tal vez no era tan incompatible con su modo de vida como temió.

Sintió una desagradable punzada: no podía ignorar el hecho de que parecía sentirse sola.

Más de una vez la había sorprendido mirándole. Prácticamente engullida por la pesada capa de lana que llevaba. Lo único que él veía eran dos ojos enormes levantados hacia él, expectantes, ansiosos. Era obvio que esperaba que pudiera reunirse con ella.

Pero esa forma de mirarle le ponía nervioso. Era como si pensara que él era una especie de héroe. Quizá era comprensible, a causa de su padre. No había duda de que para ella era como si la hubiera rescatado. Pero él no era un caballero andante. Se había casado porque ganaba mucho con ese enlace, no porque no pudiese dejar de recordar su rostro cuando se había negado a casarse con ella.

No era que no sintiera compasión; simplemente no quería crearle expectativas poco realistas, ni ilusiones que la hicieran sufrir.

Él pertenecía a su clan, no a ninguna mujer.

Pero los remordimientos de conciencia no desaparecían. Era el día de su boda, y en lugar de haberse reunido con ella para celebrar una fiesta, la había embarcado en un _birlinn _para emprender un viaje largo e incómodo. Y ella lo había soportado sin una palabra de queja.

No había nada de malo en comprobar si estaba suficientemente abrigada. Con un suspiro de resignación, le entregó los cabos a uno de sus hombres y se dirigió al centro de la nave donde ella estaba sentada.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, intuyó lo que Carlisle pretendía y la sonrisa radiante que invadió su cara hizo que él se detuviera en seco.

Demonios. Tal vez aquello no era buena idea. Pero era demasiado tarde para darse la vuelta. Desató la pelliza que llevaba sobre los hombros y se la entregó.

—Toma. Ponte esto. Debes de estar helada—

No estaba acostumbrado a llevar mujeres a bordo, de lo contrario lo habría pensado antes. Ella era tan menuda que no tenía nada que la protegiera de los elementos, y él lo notó en sus mejillas sonrosadas y azotadas por el viento.

Isabella lo miró, vacilante.

—Pero ¿tú no tendrás frío? Solo llevas un _cotun—_

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy acostumbrado. Además, tengo un tartán si lo necesito. —Se lo colocó alrededor de los hombros— Póntelo—

Isabella le sonrió y Carlisle sintió un pinchazo peculiar entre las costillas.

—Gracias —dijo ella, con un leve rubor en las mejillas— Es muy considerado por tu parte—

Carlisle se la quedó mirando un momento, incapaz de obligar a sus pies a moverse. Finalmente apartó la vista y carraspeó con cierta incomodidad. ¡Maldición, parecía que estuviera aturullado! Era un luchador curtido de treinta y un años, no un muchacho de dieciocho.

—Sí, bueno, ya no falta mucho. Deberíamos llegar dentro de una hora. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¡Espera! —dijo ella de pronto— ¿Puedes sentarte un momento?—

Sus dientecitos blancos mordieron la esponjosa suavidad de su exuberante labio rosado. Él sintió otro pinchazo, esta vez mucho más abajo. Su miembro se despertó, pensando en la noche venidera. Rápidamente desvió los ojos, molesto por el lapsus.

Isabella, percibiendo que él iba a decir que no, añadió:

—Por favor, hay algo que debo decirte—

— ¿No puede esperar hasta que lleguemos? —Aunque lo que tenía pensado para ella cuando llegaran no dejaría demasiado tiempo para hablar, se dijo.

Isabella se recogió de forma inconsciente un mechón rebelde de pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja. Era delicada y pequeña como el resto de ella; tenía la forma de una concha rosa y perfecta.

—Tal vez es una tontería, pero me gustaría decirlo antes de llegar a... ¿Dun... vegan? —Él asintió— Haber dejado a nuestras espaldas todas las cosas desagradables. —Sonrió con timidez— Además, puede que pierda el valor si no lo digo ahora—

El asiento contiguo del banco se hallaba ocupado por su doncella, que estaba roncando, y él fue a sentarse frente a Isabella, con la espalda hacia la proa del barco.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decir?—

Isabella inspiró profundamente y habló en voz baja, para que no la oyeran los hombres que estaban cerca, sentados a los remos.

—Quería disculparme por mi responsabilidad en lo que pasó la otra noche. —Carlisle reaccionó de un modo reflejo ante aquel asunto con tensión e irritación, y ella añadió enseguida—: Por favor, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que yo no sabía lo que mi padre pretendía en realidad. Él juró que sería un par de minutos. Yo no me di cuenta... —Bajó los ojos. Incluso en la penumbra, Carlisle vio que las mejillas le ardían— No me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que era demasiado tarde. Pero me colé en tu habitación, sabiendo que mi padre quería obligarte a casarte conmigo, y por eso te pido perdón—

Aquel no era exactamente un extremo que a él le apeteciera recordar. Todavía le hería el orgullo que ella hubiera conseguido eludir a su considerable guardia. Reprimió su enfado y preguntó sin alterarse:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

Isabella apartó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Si no hacía lo que mi padre me ordenaba...—

No le salían las palabras, de modo que él terminó la frase en su lugar:

—Te habría pegado—

Era tal como había pensado: la habían obligado. Pero por mucho que él odiara que algunos hombres abusaran de sus mujeres y pudiera solidarizase con su temor, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella había seguido adelante con la traición de su padre, y que por ello lo había colocado en una posición insostenible.

— ¿Y nunca pensaste en negarte?—

Tal vez ella había oído la acusación implícita en su pregunta, porque un reflejo de orgullo sustituyó en parte la vergüenza que sentía. Contempló sus brazos y sus hombros, y le recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, de un modo que le caldeó la sangre.

—No todo el mundo es alto como una montaña, ni posee la musculatura de una roca—

¿Así que se había fijado en su cuerpo? La sangre ardiente de Carlisle hirvió y rugió.

—Apuesto a que hace bastante tiempo que no te enfrentas al desprecio de alguien más fuerte. Puede que yo no sea tan valiente ni audaz como tú, pero habría asumido la paliza si solo se tratara de mí. Aun así, yo no habría sido la única que habría sufrido por negarme a hacer lo que él tramaba—

—Estabas protegiendo a tu hermana—

Darse cuenta de aquello eliminó cualquier rabia o resentimiento que Carlisle pudiera haber sentido hacia la muchacha, por su papel en la traición de su padre. No podía culparla por defender a su hermana.

Ella esbozó media sonrisa.

—También tenía miedo. Pero lo que dije antes sobre Bree es verdad; de pequeña estuvo enferma y nunca ha sido muy fuerte. —Él notó que se le quebraba la voz por la emoción. Ella se secó una lágrima del rabillo del ojo— La última vez estuve a punto de perderla. No podía correr ese riesgo. Sabía que estaba mal y que era horrible hacer algo así, y así se lo dije a él. Pero en aquel momento pensé que no hacía daño a nadie, porque mi padre nos descubriría al cabo de pocos minutos e intentaría forzar un compromiso de matrimonio, pero tú nunca tendrías que llevarlo a cabo—

Carlisle ya había deducido a qué se refería.

—Planeabas huir con tu hermana—

Isabella asintió, evitando su mirada.

—Sí—

Hasta que él le había arrebatado la virtud y ella había cambiado de opinión. Aquello habría sido la solución perfecta.

Incluso después de lo que había sucedido, Isabella podría haberse marchado. Así que, ¿por qué no se había ido? Carlisle no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Su rostro debía de haber reflejado lo que pensaba más de lo que creía, porque ella añadió con timidez:

—No sé si yo estoy hecha para ser monja—

El rubor que le tiñó las mejillas provocó una ráfaga de calor en sus ingles. Saber que él podía haber despertado su pasión, que ella podía haber gozado con la forma como él la había tocado, hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

Isabella era una doncella inocente, pero ¿y si era tan apasionada como parecía? Se le endurecieron los testículos. Solo con pensar en todas las cosas eróticas que le gustaría hacerle, se volvía loco de deseo. ¿Y si ella, de hecho, se las hiciese...?

De repente cambió de tema.

—Aquella noche, cuando te encontré vagando sola y no quisiste decirme qué pretendías hacer... tenía algo que ver con tu plan de huir a Iona, ¿verdad?—

Carlisle ya había deducido la relación antes, cuando ella reconoció que estaba implicada en la desaparición de su hermana. Tenía que admitir que su impresión inicial sobre la chica no le había hecho justicia. Lo que él había atribuido a temeridad e insensatez eran en realidad los actos desesperados de una joven que intentaba proteger a su hermana. Le gustaba que hubiera optado por actuar.

Isabella asintió, estremeciéndose al recordarlo.

—Yo había ido al pueblo a conseguir un pasaje en el barco. No me atreví a llevarme acompañante; no quería que nadie fuera castigado si mi padre descubría lo que planeábamos. Tardé más de lo que creía. Las mujeres pasean con libertad en Touchfraser, y las criadas incluso más. Nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera pasar algo así en medio de un castillo lleno de gente—

Él se dio cuenta de que no era una muchacha insensata, sino que había estado excesivamente protegida.

—Eso puede suceder en cualquier parte —repuso claramente, pues no quería que ella pensara que las violaciones de mujeres se limitaban a las islas «bárbaras»; aunque reconocía que su modo de vida era más rudo que en las Tierras Bajas.

—En Dunvegan estarás a salvo, pero no debes salir nunca del castillo sin protección. —La idea de que le pasara algo...— Prométemelo —dijo con vehemencia... con demasiada vehemencia.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió de nuevo. Había malinterpretado el motivo de su enfado.

—Sé que tú no deseabas casarte conmigo, y que por culpa de la treta de mi padre, creíste que el honor te obligaba a ello, pero te juro que ya no te causaré más problemas—

Él sintió ganas de reír. Si supiera lo imposible que resultaba aquello. Pero dejó de sentirlas cuando Isabella añadió:

—Intentaré complacerte—

Se quedó sin respiración. Esa leve súplica hizo emerger imágenes peligrosas que le recorrieron la mente. Como ella de rodillas, tomándole apasionadamente con la boca.

Dios, casi podía sentir la caricia de su lengua. Estaba duro como una piedra. La muchacha no tenía ni idea del caos que sus inocentes palabras habían provocado en sus más primitivos deseos. Ella le complacería. Más que bien. Pero Isabella no se refería a eso.

—Aquello no tenía nada que ver contigo —explicó— Simplemente yo no creía que la alianza beneficiara a mi clan—

Ella parecía confusa.

—Pero los Swan son una familia antigua y poderosa—

—Sí, una antigua y poderosa familia escocesa. —Se preguntó hasta qué punto conocía ella los planes de su padre— Yo prefiero mantenerme al margen de la política escocesa... y de sus guerras—

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser eso? Tú eres escocés—

—Yo soy isleño —dijo, como si la diferencia resultase obvia.

—Pero súbdito escocés, aun así. —Le miró con creciente espanto— ¿Seguro que no apoyas al rey Eduardo?—

Estaba claro que la famosa sangre patriótica de los Swan corría por sus venas.

—Yo apoyo a mi clan. Hago lo que es mejor para ellos—

Había dicho todo lo que pensaba decir sobre el tema, pero entonces ella le sorprendió.

—Y casarte conmigo, una Swan, te enemistaría con el rey de Inglaterra si hubiese otra revuelta—

Carlisle la escudriñó con la mirada y bajó la voz.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de una revuelta?—

Se diría que ella se hubiese arrepentido de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que no debía hablar de traición tan abiertamente.

—Nada. Es solo que mi padre no oculta su odio por Eduardo, y debido a la presencia de Lamberton y de lo mucho que deseaban ellos esta alianza, deduje que buscaban tus habilidades de guerrero para algo en concreto—

Carlisle no podía creer hasta qué punto se había acercado ella a la verdad, y se dio cuenta de que tendría que andarse con cuidado cuando la tuviera cerca. La maldita muchacha era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

No recordaba haber tenido nunca una conversación como esa con una mujer. Demonios, raramente hablaba con tanta franqueza con sus hombres. Vagamente molesto por ese hecho, dijo con brusquedad:

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Simplemente sacaremos el máximo partido de ello—

Ella cambió de expresión; parecía abatida por aquel abrupto cambio de tono.

—Lamento sinceramente mi papel en lo sucedido. —Alzó la mirada hacia él— Espero que puedas perdonarme—

Dios santo, ahí estaba otra vez. Esa mirada dulce y vulnerable en sus ojos, que le provocaba el impulso de atraerla a sus brazos, y remover cielo y tierra para conseguir que desapareciera.

—Es tu padre quien debería pedir perdón, no tú —dijo con rudeza. Su boca se convirtió en una línea tensa— Deberían azotarle por enviar a una doncella inocente a una alcoba de ese modo, sabiendo perfectamente que yo pensaría que eras un tipo de mujer muy distinto. —Un rubor de vergüenza invadió las mejillas de Isabella— Por eso te causé dolor, y por eso te pido perdón. —Y bajó más la voz— No sucederá así la próxima vez—

«Esta noche.» La expectativa enardeció con fuerza sus entrañas, su cuerpo se tensó y ardió de deseo. Estaba impaciente. Ella era como una comezón que tenía que rascarse, y él era incapaz de esperar para aliviar dicha incomodidad.

En cierto sentido esperaba que ella bajara la vista tímidamente, pero en lugar de eso Isabella asintió, con los ojos abiertos y confiados.

Por primera vez en su vida, Carlisle se cuestionó si sería capaz de conservar esa confianza. Le estaba costando mucho mantener el cuerpo bajo control, con tan solo mirarla; pero ¿cómo sería tenerla debajo, rodeado por sus piernas, mientras entraba y salía de aquel fuego tirante y húmedo? ¿Jadearía? ¿Movería las caderas bajo su peso?

Se levantó.

—He de volver con mis hombres. Pronto estaremos en Little Minch—

—Oh —dijo ella.

A Carlisle no le pasó desapercibido el destello de decepción que apareció en su cara. Los últimos rayos de luz atravesaron la niebla, y bañaron sus delicadas facciones con un reflejo etéreo. Su piel parecía muy suave, casi translúcida. Ansiaba tocarla. Pasar los dedos por la curva de su mejilla y acunar toda esa dulzura aterciopelada con la palma de la mano.

Se echó atrás. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Acunar su cara? Él nunca se había sentido inclinado a hacer nada parecido.

La miró fijamente, preguntándose qué había en esa chica que le provocaba impulsos tan extraños.

¿Y qué diantre iba a hacer respecto a eso?

Isabella no quería que él se marchara. Después de esperar todo el día para hablar con Carlisle, deseaba algo más que unos breves minutos antes de que volviera con sus hombres.

Disculparse había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado, pese a esa apariencia aterradora, su actitud fría y equilibrada le dio confianza para decir lo que pensaba sin miedo a la represalia. Era una sensación embriagadora no tener que preocuparse de cada palabra, por miedo a provocar la ira paterna.

La había angustiado mencionar el desagradable tema de la artimaña de su padre, pero él se merecía una explicación. Aunque inicialmente le dolió que reconociera que no quería casarse con ella, había cambiado de opinión; eso tenía que significar algo. Más aún, le pareció que aceptaba su disculpa con una especie de espíritu práctico, que la llevó a pensar que no la culpaba. Lo cual era un alivio inmenso.

Aunque había dicho lo que quería decirle, no deseaba que se fuera. Le gustaba hablar con Carlisle. Él la escuchaba, le contestaba en lugar de desestimar sus preguntas, y parecía sinceramente interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

Solo con estar cerca de él se le desbocaba el corazón. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera respondiendo a alguna fuerza invisible; sus terminaciones nerviosas se enardecían y sus sentidos se agudizaban. La cercanía también le daba la oportunidad de observarle, y confiaba poder echar otro vistazo detrás de esa fachada de dureza. Había algo más tras ese frío y terrorífico señor de la guerra; estaba convencida de ello.

Disponía de toda una vida para ir conociéndolo, pero no quería esperar a la intimidad que llegaría con el paso del tiempo. Solo deseaba sentarse a su lado y hablar, hasta que aprendiera todo lo que había que saber sobre Carlisle Cullen.

Era su marido, aunque apenas sabía nada de él. Su padre le había dicho que era viudo y que a sus dos hijos, pequeños, los estaba criando una familia, pero nada más sobre la suya propia. ¿Tenía hermanos y hermanas? Si era el jefe, entonces su padre debía de haber muerto, pero ¿y su madre?

¿Qué le gustaba hacer cuando no estaba derrotando enemigos en el campo de batalla o rescatando a doncellas de dragones grandes y pequeños?

¿Prefería cerveza o vino? ¿Comida salada o dulce? ¿Era desordenado o pulcro? ¿Qué le hacía reír?

Se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso se reía? Claro que sí, pensó inquieta. Todo el mundo se reía, aunque era difícil imaginar su expresión lo bastante relajada para bajar la guardia en alguna ocasión.

Ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía... unos treinta, probablemente.

Carlisle se puso de pie para marcharse y ella se apresuró a pensar en algún un motivo para detenerle. De pronto, por la derecha, entre las nubes que tenían en frente, aparecieron por arte de magia los escarpados acantilados de un litoral rocoso.

—Espera —dijo reteniéndole, y señaló por encima de su hombro— ¿Es eso?—

Él contestó sin darse la vuelta.

—Sí, eso es Skye—

La casi imperceptible dulzura de su voz le indicó claramente que había descubierto algo: Carlisle amaba su hogar.

— ¿Podré ver Dunvegan pronto?—

—Muy pronto. Ésta es la parte occidental de la isla. Navegaremos hacia el norte alrededor de Durinish, entraremos en el fiordo, y entonces verás el castillo—

Echó una ojeada a los hombres que estaban a las velas. Ella supo que debería sentirse culpable por retrasarle, pero no era así. No, si eso significaba que se quedara.

— ¿Me contarás más cosas sobre él?—

Carlisle volvió a sentarse con un sonido que bien podía haber sido un suspiro.

— ¿Qué te gustaría saber?—

Cruzó los brazos y la resultante protuberancia de su musculatura hizo que cualquier idea coherente desapareciera de la mente de Isabella. Se le secó la boca. Aquel evidente despliegue de fortaleza varonil le provocó un hormigueo interior. Él era en verdad increíble. Ella recordaba perfectamente las líneas suaves y sólidas de su torso desnudo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba boquiabierta, recobró la compostura y preguntó:

— ¿Se parece a Finlaggan?—

—No. Notarás la diferencia enseguida. Dunvegan es un baluarte defensivo, prácticamente impenetrable. —La miró largamente— Allí estarás segura—

Ella enrojeció. No era eso lo que le preocupaba, pero le complacía que él se anticipara a sus temores.

—El castillo está edificado en lo alto de un peñón, como Edinburgh y Stirling —continuó él—, pero es accesible solo desde el agua, a través de una compuerta en el mar. Fue construido sobre las ruinas de un antiguo _dun_.1Mi abuelo se casó con la heredera de un caballero danés llamado MacRaild, y tomó posesión del fuerte. Él utilizó las piedras del _dun _para construir una muralla alta y un nuevo salón para sustituir la vieja galería comunal. Yo espero añadir pronto una planta fortificada—

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Toda tu gente vive en el castillo? Y si solo hay una compuerta en el mar ¿cómo trasladáis los caballos?—

Él sonrió, y el impacto de aquella sonrisa provocó que el corazón de Isabella diera un sonoro vuelco en el pecho. Fue como si la leve curva de su amplia boca le iluminara toda la cara, haciendo que pareciera varios años más joven. Su dentadura blanca centelleó en la creciente oscuridad y sus ojos brillaron, no con dureza sino con regocijo. Pero lo más fascinante de todo fue el profundo cráter de un hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda.

Ella ya le consideraba guapo, pero eso no era nada comparado con la inmensa devastación que causaba el hombre deslumbrante que ahora tenía al lado. Se sentía un poco aturdida solo con mirarle. ¿Podía realmente estar casada con ese hombre? Pero la transformación era mucho más profunda. Le hacía parecer menos intimidante; casi accesible. No como una temible máquina de guerra sino como un hombre mortal.

Si Isabella prescindía de las terribles armas que llevaba amarradas al cuerpo, con el cabello rubio aclarado por el sol, al viento, y el poderoso cuerpo relajado, tenía la sensación de haber percibido un atisbo de un hombre completamente distinto. Un hombre capaz de experimentar ternura y sentimientos.

Ese era el caballero de sus sueños, y deseó que tuviera ese aspecto siempre.

—El castillo es grande, pero no tanto —replicó él, interrumpiendo su romántico estupor.

Ella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado boquiabierta y cerró de golpe la boca.

—Hay una aldea cerca y una flota estable de barcos para trasladar a la gente. En la isla apenas tendrás ocasiones de ir a caballo; nosotros viajamos por vías marítimas. Los canales son mucho más útiles y rápidos para moverse. Pero yo tengo un pequeño establo con caballos en el pueblo por si surge la necesidad—

— ¿Es peligroso?—

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Los ataques son poco frecuentes. Los piratas viajan por mar, pero normalmente atacan en tierra. En cuanto te acostumbres a ello, lo entenderás. Nosotros cubrimos distancias en un día, que fácilmente durarían semanas viajando por tierra—

Ella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una forma de vida totalmente distinta. De la que sabía muy poco. Sintió una punzada de inseguridad, pero no quería decepcionarle.

Ponerse a prueba a sí misma se había convertido en algo muy importante. Deseaba gustarle. Que no lamentara haberse casado con ella; en especial por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Porque aunque al principio él no había deseado la alianza, se dijo, había cambiado de opinión. Eso tenía que significar algo, en un hombre sin una sola pizca de falsedad en el cuerpo. Ella debía de importarle un poco.

Deseaba ser una buena esposa para él. Pero su experiencia, la poca que tenía, era como mínimo limitada. Cuando su padre había sido capturado, a ella la habían mandado a vivir con una tía viuda. Ésta la había instruido en sus obligaciones como señora de la casa, naturalmente, pero con la guerra y con la mayoría de los hombres luchando lejos, Isabella había tenido pocas oportunidades de observar la conducta cotidiana de las parejas casadas. Del amor lo sabía todo por sus libros.

Se le ocurrió una cosa.

— ¿Tu familia estará allí para recibirnos?—

Todos los signos de buen humor desaparecieron. El muro de acero cayó de nuevo con tal fuerza que ella habría jurado que había oído el ruido. Al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, maldijo para sí y deseó poder retirar la pregunta.

—No —dijo él cortante—, aunque mi hermano debería reunirse pronto con nosotros—

Algo en la forma de decirlo hizo que ella deseara no volver a tocar ese tema.

— ¿Y tus hijos? Me gustaría conocerlos—

Era lo que debía decir. Si bien la sonrisa no volvió a su rostro, Isabella detectó una ligera disminución en las arrugas que rodeaban los ojos de Carlisle.

—Edward y Marcus viven en Lewis, con mi tío. Ambos tienen madera para ser grandes guerreros. Estuvieron en Dunvegan el mes pasado de camino a Inglaterra, donde visitarán a la familia de su madre durante las fiestas de Yule.2 —La miró, divertido— Edward aún no ha cumplido trece años, pero me parece que ya es más alto que tú—

Estaba bromeando con ella. Isabella no daba crédito, y fingiendo un suspiro bastante exagerado, dijo:

—Me temo que eso no es muy común por aquí. Pero, lo creas o no, en algunos lugares se me considera una mujer con una estatura bastante normal—

Él arqueó una ceja, y la examinó de tal modo que su cuerpo tembló estremecido a través de la gruesa capa de lana.

— ¿Ah, sí? —repuso él con voz engolada.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, y en esos mismos lugares incluso hay hombres que miden menos de metro ochenta—

La cautivadora sonrisa reapareció acompañada de una risita.

—Puede que tengamos uno o dos de esos en la isla, pero los escondemos—

—Eso es mejor que despeñarles o ahogarles, supongo —replicó ella con sequedad.

—Nosotros no somos bárbaros —bromeó él— Dejamos de despeñarles por los acantilados hace unos años—

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué alivio, así no tendré que cerrar mi puerta con llave por las noches—

Se sonrieron mutuamente en la persistente oscuridad. Ella se sintió invadida por una ráfaga de calidez. Descubrir que Carlisle tenía un sentido del humor mordaz le proporcionó toda la emoción de un tesoro escondido y subterráneo. Él aparentaba frialdad y distancia, pero ella había aprendido que había calor bajo esa pétrea fachada. Solo tenía que encontrar la forma de atravesarla.

Carlisle la observó un minuto más, como si le hubiera sorprendido y no supiera qué hacer a continuación.

Esa vez, cuando se levantó, no lo hizo con tanta disposición; quizá incluso con una pizca de mala gana.

—Tengo que preparar el barco para la llegada; hemos entrado en el fiordo. —Se dio la vuelta y señaló en la oscuridad— Si sigues mirando de frente, en cuanto empecemos a rodear el otro lado del islote, verás enseguida el castillo—

—Eso haré —afirmó Isabella sonriendo, con repentina timidez— Gracias—

Él asintió y se dirigió al centro del barco, de vuelta a su puesto en las velas. Ella no pudo evitar observar que sus poderosas piernas se movían con zancadas largas y decididas, desplazándose con facilidad por el buque tambaleante. Tenía el mando y el control absolutos, y estaba tan cómodo en mar como en tierra. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él.

Y le pertenecía.

Isabella se dejó invadir por la cálida empatía de la conversación. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que el matrimonio con Carlisle Cullen podía ser un sueño hecho realidad, pesar de sus turbios inicios.

Era un hombre feroz y agresivo. Todo aspereza y bruscas maneras. Pero cuando había sonreído y bromeado con ella, Isabella había captado el destello de algo más. Algo que ella haría que saliese a la superficie.

Se arrebujó en las pieles, disfrutando no solo de su abrigo, sino del intenso aroma del hombre que las había llevado. Imaginó largas noches junto al fuego, retirados, en el acogedor refugio de la torre de su castillo, solos los dos, hablando o jugando a los dados o al ajedrez. O quizá ella estaría leyendo y él se volvería y le sonreiría, una sonrisa secreta destinada exclusivamente para ella.

Mantuvo la vista fija en la dirección que Carlisle le había indicado, con una creciente emoción en el pecho. Había oscurecido, y las aguas negras del fiordo se confundían con la noche, pero consiguió distinguir el halo de unas antorchas en la lejanía, que destacaban en una inmensa muralla.

Entonces, cuando la niebla se separó como una cortina efímera, lo vio y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Las definidas líneas de las enormes piedras de la muralla surgieron imponentes ante ellos como un ariete, desgarrando la bruma con una autoridad pura y brutal.

Impenetrable, en efecto, pero Carlisle no había mencionado que fuera aterrador.

Decir que no era lo que Isabella esperaba era absolutamente insuficiente. El castillo de Dunvegan no tenía nada de cálido y encantador, en absoluto. Era el baluarte de un señor de la guerra, erigido para la defensa.

Había algo frío y desolador en aquel lugar, pero también amenazante. Parecido a su propietario, pensó estremecida.

Recordó el orgullo con que él le había hablado de su hogar, de modo que mantuvo el rostro apartado de su marido, pues no quería que viera su reacción.

Inspiró repetidas veces, intentando no dejarse llevar por la pésima impresión. No podía ser tan aterrador.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en los huesos, a medida que se acercaban. No podía imaginar un lugar menos acogedor.

Y estaba a punto de empeorar.

En cuanto apareció el castillo ella oyó un revuelo a sus espaldas. El impulso del barco cambió bruscamente cuando los hombres se pusieron en marcha. Algo iba mal. Carlisle empezó a gritar órdenes con voz cortante y brusca.

Ella intentó atrapar su mirada, pero él ni siquiera dirigió la vista hacia ella. El señor de la guerra había vuelto. Isabella nunca le había visto así; ni cuando había luchado con Lachlan MacRuairi había percibido esa intensidad letal. Parecía un salvaje, decidido y absolutamente despiadado. Compadeció a quien le hubiera provocado.

Isabella se dirigió a uno de los guardias, sentado en los remos a su lado. Recordó que se llamaba Sam; era uno de los numerosos miembros de la escolta personal de su marido. Su _Am Fear Braitaich, _pensó, su guardia habitual.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confusa— ¿Cuál es el problema?—

Él tenía una expresión lúgubre e irritada.

—Un ataque, milady. —Señaló una zona más allá del castillo. Ella apenas pudo entrever los penachos de humo negro que había tomado por niebla— En el pueblo—

¿Un ataque? Isabella palideció y sintió un espasmo de terror.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron en un suspiro, entre gritos y actividad organizada. La atmósfera relajada del viaje quedó totalmente olvidada, mientras los hombres trabajaban juntos concentrados en la acción, como si fueran uno.

Se colocaron en paralelo al embarcadero detrás del castillo. Carlisle saltó sobre el muelle de madera en medio de un grupo de guardianes que habían ido a darle la bienvenida. Isabella intentó averiguar qué significaban las frases breves y crípticas que intercambiaron, pero era como si hablaran con una especie de código.

Ángela se había despertado, e Isabella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que mantuviera la calma. Apareció un guardia joven para ayudarlas a desembarcar.

—No sé preocupe, milady —dijo con amabilidad al ver el horror grabado en su cara— Aquí estará a salvo. Nadie puede conquistar Dunvegan—

Al ver la empinada escalera construida en la roca que conducía a la compuerta marina, comprendió la razón. El único acceso a la enorme muralla era a través de una puerta de hierro situada bajo una pequeña entrada en arco. Estaba bien protegida por una garita de vigilancia construida directamente encima y una gran muralla gobernada por docenas de troneras en todas direcciones. Cualquier intento de cargar contra los escalones abruptos y resbaladizos que conducían a la entrada resultaría infructuoso, y provocaría una caída mortal sobre las rocas que había debajo.

A pesar de las terribles circunstancias, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Con esos escalones, era muy poco probable que la noche de bodas la entraran en brazos por el umbral, aunque si alguien podía hacerlo, era su imponente marido.

Se volvió para mirarle y sintió una corriente de afecto.

Notó un peso en el pecho. Su marido... se iba. Lo único que vio fue un mechón dorado flotando al viento bajo su yelmo de acero, y el poderoso perfil de sus hombros y su espalda musculosa cuando el barco se alejó del embarcadero.

Al verle desaparecer entre la bruma oscura y densa, separó los labios pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sintió una comezón interior de decepción. Él ni siquiera se había despedido.

No miró atrás ni una sola vez.

Era difícil convencerse de que no la había olvidado por completo.

Había un hombre de pie en las almenas, observando los barcos que se acercaron y volvieron a irse.

Cullen había vuelto.

El jefe llegaba demasiado tarde, pero aun así aquel hombre tembló.

Pese a que no temía que lo descubrieran, traicionar a alguien como el jefe de Cullen era una perspectiva aterradora. Lo mejor que podía esperar si le atrapaban era una muerte rápida. Lo más probable era que el despiadado guerrero le arrancara la cabeza y se la ofreciera a los perros.

Su rostro palideció y notó el sabor de la bilis. A pesar del viento frío, se limpió unas gotas de sudor de la frente. Dios bendito, él no estaba hecho para eso. ¿En qué había estado pensando su tío?

Le consoló que al menos, de momento, el jefe Cullen mirara en la dirección equivocada.

«El mejor espadachín de las islas», le llamaban. El creciente poder del jefe Cullen en las islas no había pasado desapercibido, y eso le había creado muchos enemigos. Enemigos ansiosos por verlo derrotado. Pero, primero, él tenía que hallar las pruebas.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El primer día fue el peor. Isabella nunca se había sentido tan sola. Abandonada por su nuevo esposo en la puerta de un castillo de los hombres de su clan, atónitos ante la noticia del repentino matrimonio de su jefe, se sentía como si la hubieran arrojado al confín opuesto del mundo.

Los Cullen de Skye hablaban el mismo idioma, llevaban la misma ropa, comían la misma comida y vivían en parecidas estructuras que ella, pero todo era distinto. Había sutiles variaciones, que hacían que incluso lo familiar pareciera extraño y nuevo.

Los dos días siguientes fueron un poco mejor: decidió mantenerse ocupada intentando que el gran salón resultara más acogedor. La residencia no era tan miserable como había temido al llegar, pero tampoco disponía de esos toques adicionales, esos pequeños lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Todo el gran salón, el edificio principal del castillo, su estructura, mobiliario y decoración eran básicos, prácticos e innegablemente masculinos. Parecía lo que era: un refugio para los guerreros, cuando no estaban en el campo de batalla.

Nada parecido a la hospitalidad que ella había imaginado.

Al principio temió que tendría que dormir en comunidad junto al fuego, pero la alivió descubrir que detrás del gran muro del salón había tres cámaras privadas. La condujeron a la central, un cuartito con una cama, una mesa, una silla y un pequeño armario para guardar ropa.

Isabella estaba de pie ante la mayor de las tres cámaras. Llamó quedamente a la puerta de la estancia del señor, o del rey como le llamaban aquí, y entró cuando se lo indicaron. _Ri tuath. _Rey de la tribu. Así es como llamaban a su marido. Al principio creyó que no lo había entendido bien, pero si había aprendido algo desde que había llegado, era que aquella gente reverenciaba a su jefe. Para ellos, Carlisle era lo que había sido antes de que Skye fuera anexionado a Escocia: un rey isleño. El hecho de que se le considerara el mejor guerrero de su tiempo contribuía aún más al orgullo del clan. Los poemas que recitaba el _Sennachie__3_durante las comidas alababan a su jefe en términos casi míticos. Seguro que su marido no podía haber vencido él solo a un grupo de hombres que le rodeaban.

Garrett, el taciturno senescal, levantó la vista desde su puesto en la mesa junto al escribiente. El joven clérigo le dirigió una sonrisa de bienvenida, a la que ella respondió con gratitud. La mayoría de las caras conocidas de la guardia personal de Carlisle se habían embarcado con su marido, y el escribiente era el único rostro familiar en un mar de seriedad. Si Isabella se había preguntado de dónde venía la expresión fría y distante de su marido, no tuvo más que fijarse en los miembros de su clan. Temía que aquello fuera una característica de la isla.

—Buen día, milady —dijo el escribiente— Os habéis levantado pronto esta mañana—

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, hermano Alistair, hay unas cuantas cosas de las que me gustaría ocuparme hoy—

Le pareció que el senescal había soltado un gruñido, aunque sin emitir sonido alguno.

Isabella se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja e irguió los hombros. No estaba dispuesta a que la disuadieran. Ahora esa era su casa. Ella era la señora del castillo, y tenía derecho a hacer algunos pequeños cambios, si lo deseaba.

Aunque se había sentido tentada a esconderse en su alcoba a leer su libro hasta que volviera su marido, estaba decidida a demostrar que podía ser una buena esposa para él. Sabía que la consideraba joven e inexperta. Para Carlisle, era una niña alocada que había cometido un error y que estuvo a punto de que la violaran, o una cobarde que le había manipulado para casarse, en lugar de enfrentarse a la cólera paterna.

Pero Isabella era más que eso, y quería que él lo viera. Que la viera a ella.

—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que necesitéis, milady, estaremos a su disposición —dijo el senescal.

—Gracias —repuso— He pensado que hoy podía empezar por las paredes—

Los dos días anteriores se había ocupado de asuntos más apremiantes, incluido limpiar la ropa de cama que encontró apilada en un baúl (por lo visto nadie había utilizado la habitación desde hacía tiempo), cambiar los estores de las paredes de la sala y reemplazar el apelmazado colchón de su dormitorio; del dormitorio de ambos, se corrigió, sintiendo un rubor en las mejillas.

El aspecto íntimo de su matrimonio dominaba sus pensamientos. Retrasar la noche de bodas había servido sobre todo para que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. ¿Sería distinto ahora que ya sabía qué esperar, y ahora que su esposo sabía cómo era ella?

Los dos hombres parecían un poco perplejos.

— ¿Las paredes? —El senescal fue el primero en preguntar.

—Sí—

La sala solo contaba con las troneras excavadas en la piedra gruesa y con un agujero en el centro del techo de madera para permitir que saliera el humo de la hoguera, por lo que decir que era oscura y lúgubre era quedarse claramente corto. Ella había añadido unos cuantos candelabros a las mesas, pero costaría una auténtica fortuna en velas conseguir que se notara realmente.

—Cuando limpié el armario, vi una pila de tapices viejos. Pensé que podía sacarlos para limpiarles el polvo y colgarlos en las paredes. —Frunció las cejas— ¿Sabéis de dónde proceden?—

El senescal negó con la cabeza.

—No, milady. Esta habitación no se usa desde hace tiempo. Quizá pertenecieron a lady Esme—

La primera mujer de Carlisle. Isabella ya lo había supuesto. Ella había nacido en Irlanda, y muchos de los tapices contenían motivos del folclore irlandés. Isabella no quería suscitarle ningún recuerdo doloroso de su primera mujer, pero su marido no parecía ser en absoluto propenso al sentimentalismo. No importaba la procedencia, los tapices eran demasiado preciosos y coloristas para esconderlos en un armario.

— ¿Hay algo más? —preguntó el senescal. Su tono indicaba que esperaba que no.

—No, eso es todo. —Isabella se dispuso a salir y entonces fingió que se le acaba de ocurrir una cosa que, en realidad, era el auténtico objetivo de su visita— ¿Por casualidad ha habido algún recado?—

Después de la mirada de desconcierto que el mayordomo le había lanzado cuando lo había preguntado por primera vez, no cometió el error de decir «para mí». ¿Por qué iba a enviar su marido un recado para ella?

Pero su esfuerzo por aparentar indiferencia no había engañado a ninguno de ellos. El escribiente bajó la mirada y estudió sus pergaminos atentamente, y el mayordomo la miró incómodo.

—No, milady. Ningún recado—

—Ah, bien —dijo ella, con naturalidad— Estoy segura de que no tardarán en volver—

Pero la falsa jovialidad no consiguió disimular del todo su decepción, ni siquiera ante sí misma.

Isabella dejó a los hombres con sus tareas, ansiosa de evitar sus miradas de lástima. Sentían compasión por ella, de un modo que la hacía pensar que se le estaba escapando algo importante.

Volvió a preguntarse si Carlisle regresaría algún día. No estaba dispuesta a sentirse herida, se dijo que él tenía responsabilidades... aunque ello significara perderse su noche de bodas. Si iba a ser la esposa de un guerrero, tendría que acostumbrarse. Pero aunque consiguiera esforzarse para entenderlo, no sentirse desilusionada le resultaba mucho más difícil. Él se había marchado sin decir adiós. Eso hacía que ella se sintiera insignificante, una sensación que esperaba olvidar.

Pasó el resto de la mañana muy atareada. Se ocupó de limpiar y colgar los tapices, mientras intentaba mantener a los perros del jefe alejados de sus nuevas estoras. Pero los tres enormes lebreles escoceses eran demasiado adorables, y después de unos cuantos lametones y gimoteos, se rindió y optó por ordenar que los bañaran. El sirviente la miró como si estuviera trastornada, pero hizo lo que le indicó.

Era una mirada a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse. No era que la gente fuera adusta, pero tampoco resultaba amigable. Era una actitud que estaba entre las dos anteriores. Parecida a una suma de respeto y de desconcierto.

Salvo en un caso. La mirada de ella había sido completamente distinta.

Sorprendentemente había pocas mujeres en el castillo. Aparte de una pareja de muchachas en las cocinas, la mayoría de los criados eran hombres. Quizá por eso Isabella se había fijado en la mujer enseguida. Destacaba.

Cuando había entrado en el gran salón del brazo del senescal la primera noche para ser presentada a su gente, una exclamación en particular le había llamado la atención entre los gritos de sorpresa general ante el anuncio de que ella era la nueva señora del castillo. La mujer era alta y majestuosa, voluptuosa, rubia y muy hermosa. Era mayor que Isabella, quizá diez años más que los veintiuno que tenía ella, pero ese tiempo había acrecentado su belleza. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza sobre la cabeza, y era la única mujer que lucía un vestido de terciopelo grueso y no un sencillo _leine _y una capa.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado. Isabella sabía que esa mujer era alguien especial. Y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su marido. Más afectada de lo que deseaba admitir por aquel gesto, había evitado cuidadosamente encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada. Desde aquella noche, la mujer rubia no se había acercado a la residencia, lo cual solo aumentó sus sospechas. Pero Isabella era demasiado cobarde para hacer preguntas, de modo que se consagró al trabajo.

En cuanto los tapices estuvieron colgados en el salón, decidió hacer algo con las mesas. Entre el montón de ropa de cama, había encontrado también algunas telas de colores y tapetes bordados que había lavado, secado y luego colocado en las mesas. Unos pocos jarrones de flores frescas, un par de candelabros bruñidos, unas cuantas ramitas de lavanda esparcidos sobre los tapetes, y aquella estancia oscura y tenebrosa quedó prácticamente irreconocible.

Complacida con lo que había encontrado en el armario, se dirigió hacia las cocinas del edificio adyacente, preguntándose qué tesoros encontraría en las despensas.

Las cocinas eran bastante espaciosas y estaban situadas en un edificio de piedra largo y rectangular, con un tejado bajo de vigas de madera. La única luz era la que entraba por la puerta abierta. El hollín negro de las hogueras cubría los muros y la estancia estaba llena de humo. Al contrario que en la residencia, los muros de piedra estaban armados con tosquedad, de modo que Isabella se preguntó si aquella era una de las casas comunales originales de las que le había hablado su marido. A pesar del calor que emanaba del horno, sintió un escalofrío. De pronto, comparado con aquellas estancias, la residencia le parecía un palacio.

El cocinero, un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, al que le faltaban la mayoría de los dientes, no parecía contento de verla. Pero Isabella sabía que si no se imponía ahora, nunca tendría una segunda oportunidad, y eso le dio valor para no retroceder.

— ¿Deseáis algo, milady? —preguntó él.

Detrás del cocinero había dos chicos y una chica, probablemente unos años menor que ella, mirándola con desconfianza.

—Pensé que podía dar un vistazo a las despensas y comprobar las reservas para el invierno—

El cocinero no se molestó en ocultar su fastidio, pero se pasó la media hora siguiente repasando las provisiones y contestando a sus preguntas. En la despensa el humo era más soportable, pero seguía quemándole los pulmones. Cuando volvió a la parte frontal de la cocina, oyó la tos intermitente de los demás sirvientes.

Desgraciadamente, allí no parecía haber ningún baúl viejo con un alijo escondido de platos y copas de oro. Cuando el cocinero la condujo de vuelta a las cocinas junto a los hornos, Isabella comprendió de pronto el motivo de todo aquel humo.

Señaló la gruesa capa de ceniza y hollín acumulada en el horno.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo barrieron y limpiaron?—

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Así es más fácil mantener el fuego vivo. Aquí hace frío. Además, al jefe le gusta el pan caliente—

Cuando otra gran columna de humo llenó la estancia, Isabella se tapó la nariz y la boca.

—Debe de estar obturado —dijo, tosiendo. Con razón había tanto humo. ¿Cómo podían trabajar allí todo el día en esas condiciones? No podía ser bueno para su salud respirar aquello— Apáguenlo —ordenó— Hará mucho más frío si nos quedamos sin tejado. —De niña había visto un incendio en una cocina y era una imagen que no se le olvidaría nunca.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con la cena? Los hornos tardarán mucho en enfriarse para poder limpiarlos y volver a encenderlos luego—

—Una comida fría no nos hará ningún daño. Bastará con la carne y el pan que sobraron antes. —En cualquier caso, «el jefe» no estaba presente y no podía protestar.

El cocinero encogió los hombros y le dijo a uno de los mozos:

—Haz lo que dice la señora—

El chico levantó un cubo de agua y la tiró sobre el fuego.

El vapor emanó de la piedra caliente con un silbido. Hizo falta otro cubo para apagar completamente las llamas.

Sin el calor de los hornos, la estancia se enfrío enseguida de forma considerable. El cocinero parecía confiar en que Isabella se marchara, pero ella decidió quedarse y supervisar la limpieza. Lo cual fue una buena idea, porque cuando llegó el momento de limpiar la suciedad de la chimenea, ella era la única lo suficientemente menuda para ponerse de pie en la estrecha obertura.

Utilizando un palo, sacó la mezcla de hollín, ceniza y hojas. Por desgracia no se apartó con suficiente rapidez y una buena parte le cayó encima.

Después de un silencio provocado por el estupor, Isabella echó un vistazo a la expresión horrorizada de la joven sirvienta y se echó a reír, pensando en el aspecto que debía de tener. La chica sonrió a modo de tanteo y luego se unió a ella.

—Creo que más vale que nos demos prisa y volvamos a poner en marcha esos fuegos —dijo— Me parece que necesito un baño—

Cuando hubieron terminado, incluso el viejo cocinero estaba riendo.

Casi había anochecido cuando el _birlinn _llegó al embarcadero de Dunvegan.

Carlisle estaba de mal humor, pues la persecución de los atacantes había resultado un fracaso inusual. Cuando había llegado al pueblo, el fuego ya se estaba extinguiendo. El ataque había empezado en plena noche. Como las veces anteriores, los agresores habían robado algo de ganado e incendiado las cosechas. Su boca dibujó una mueca torva. Pero esa vez habían muerto dos de los suyos. Uno era un chico no mucho mayor que Marcus. De pie junto a los cuerpos sanguinolentos de los miembros de su clan, Carlisle se había sentido invadido por una ira devastadora.

Si hubiera estado allí tan solo un día antes, habría impedidoque sucediera aquello. Si no se hubiera retrasado en Finlaggan, habría regresado a tiempo. Ese matrimonio se iniciaba deun modo muy poco prometedor.

Él y sus hombres habían salido en persecución de los atacantes, y casi les atraparon cerca de la isla de Lewis, pero volvieron a perderles durante una tormenta. No muchos hombres podían ser mejores estrategas que él a bordo de un barco. MacSorley era uno de ellos, y posiblemente los MacRuairi, si esos malditos piratas tenían un día de suerte. Así que, ¿quiénes eran? Podía tratarse de los Volturi, pero no creía que si ellos decidían atacar, lo hicieran a altas horas de la noche para robar ganado. Aquello tenía la marca de los MacRuairi, pero ¿por qué iban a atacar Dunvegan cuando Lachlan acababa de aceptar luchar bajo su mando? No tenía sentido.

Por mucho que deseara seguir persiguiéndoles, tenía que volver. Los guerreros de la guardia secreta de Bruce no tardarían en llegar.

Carlisle subió dando zancadas los escalones de la compuerta marina, saludando a los miembros de su clan al pasar. Estaba cansado y hambriento, pero también era consciente-dolorosamente consciente-de que su esposa le esperaba. Durante el viaje de vuelta, a cada minuto que pasaba su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza, y la sangre le hervía un poco más cuando su cuerpo anticipaba el placer que le esperaba.

El retraso solo había intensificado su anhelo por ella, y ahora que se hallaba en casa, estaba ansioso por verla. Frunció el ceño; sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. No era solo porque estuviera en casa. Lo sorprendente era que hubiera pensado en ella cuando se encontraba lejos de allí.

Había lamentado tener que marcharse tan repentinamente, pero no había tiempo que perder. Cada minuto era precioso. Sabiendo que ella estaría a salvo en Dunvegan, su único objetivo había sido llegar al pueblo.

Mientras se acercaba a la residencia, envió a su _An Leincchneas_, suconsejero personal, Jasper, a informarla de su llegada. Estaba impregnado de la fetidez del viaje, y decidió dar un rodeo por las cocinas para darse un reconfortante baño caliente. Un potaje humeante y un poco de pan ayudarían mucho a mejorarle el humor antes de saludar a su esposa.

Aunque Isabella tenía más carácter del que en un principio le había atribuido, le recordaba a un pajarillo asustado. Pero conducirse con gentileza no era algo natural en un hombre que se había pasado casi toda la vida rodeado de la despiadada brutalidad del campo de batalla. Esa era una de las razones por las que inicialmente había rechazado la alianza; no creía que pudieran entenderse. Isabella necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara y se ocupara de ella. Carlisle era un hombre endurecido por la guerra y la muerte, que solo pensaba en el deber hacia su clan.

Al oír unas carcajadas, se detuvo en la entrada y frunció el ceño. No creía haber oído nunca reír a Emmett, el viejo cocinero, y aquel sonido jubiloso y rotundo le desconcertó.

Nadie le vio entrar en el edificio en penumbra. Lo cual le pareció lógico cuando vio a cinco personas de rodillas, con las cabezas dentro del horno, y los traseros levantados.

Era obvio que se estaban divirtiendo, a juzgar por la cantidad de carcajadas. No quiso interrumpir y les miró detenidamente, intentando averiguar qué demonios les resultaba tan gracioso. De repente se quedó inmóvil.

No fue el vestido lo que la desenmascaró, sino algo mucho más elemental. Al darse cuenta de que reconocía uno de aquellos traseros levantados, todo su cuerpo dio un brinco. Un fuego ardió en su interior. Aguzó la mirada, devorando cada centímetro de aquellas nalgas de curvas suaves y redondeadas. Recordaba su desnudez, tersa y exuberante pegada a él, esa aterciopelada piel presionando contra el mástil férreo de su erección.

Su cuerpo se tensó y todos sus músculos se flexionaron, sabiendo lo fácil que sería, y que tenía todo el derecho, de ir hacia allí, levantarle las faldas y penetrarla por detrás. Deseaba ver cómo se movían sus pechos mientras él embestía en su interior, despacio al principio, y más fuerte y más rápido después. Deseaba abrazarla y excitarla con los dedos, hasta que ella sucumbiera en sus brazos.

Su miembro se endureció, sabiendo lo placentero que sería. Sabiendo que el cuerpo de ella le aferraría como un puño firme y cálido al suyo propio. Sabiendo hasta qué punto podía provocarla.

Apretó la mandíbula, molesto por la intensidad de su deseo por ella. Las cosas que quería hacerle no tenían nada que ver con sus ideas sobre una esposa inocente, aunque ella tuviera un cuerpo creado para excitar el placer de un hombre. Él nunca había fantaseado de ese modo sobre una mujer. Pero los largos días con sus noches pasados en el mar, pensando en la nueva esposa que le esperaba, le habían convertido en una bestia más que en un hombre.

El cocinero le vio.

—_Ri tuath _—dijo al momento— Ha vuelto—

Los demás se volvieron al oír la voz del cocinero, y Carlisle tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en carcajadas.

Su esposa llevaba una gorra blanca y plana sobre la cabeza, pero esta y el resto de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de ceniza y hollín, de arriba abajo.

Era obvio que Isabella había intentado limpiarse la cara, pero lo único que había conseguido era extender una gruesa capa negra por toda la zona. Solo el blanco de sus ojos la miraba con espanto desde el oscuro rincón de la cocina.

Carlisle recobró la compostura instintivamente para disimular la risa. Por alguna razón creyó que a su esposa no le gustaría que le divirtiera hallarla en tal estado.

— ¡Has vuelto! —exclamó ella poniéndose en pie. Dio un paso hacia él, y por un momento Carlisle creyó que iba a lanzarse a sus brazos. Frunció el ceño, más sorprendido que otra cosa, y ella se detuvo.

Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿cómo habría reaccionado él? ¿Se habría quedado inmóvil o la habría atraído hacia sí? No estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto, pero su joven esposa parecía llevarlas escritas en la espontaneidad de la cara y en su exuberancia natural. Era tan desconcertante como estimulante.

—Sí —respondió— Acabamos de volver. Dije que te mandaran recado a la residencia. —Los examinó a todos con la mirada— Pero por lo visto he interrumpido algo—

Habría jurado que la vio ruborizarse bajo el hollín que le cubría la cara. Era un buen camuflaje, pensó, y se guardó la idea para más adelante, cuando pudiera serle útil esconderse en la oscuridad.

Ella intentó adecentarse un poco el vestido, sacudiéndose la falda y expulsando los restos de ceniza con las manos.

—Estaba revisando los hornos con el cocinero cuando, bueno, había tanto humo que se me ocurrió que la chimenea debía de estar atrancada, así que decidí que había que limpiarla antes de que provocara un incendio—

Carlisle arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y te ofreciste a hacerlo tú?—

Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Me temo que yo era la única que cabía. Por lo visto no me aparté a tiempo —dijo con ironía.

—Por lo visto, no —corroboró él. Y entonces sonrió; no pudo evitarlo y le sorprendió ver que ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Le gustó que fuera capaz de reírse de sí misma sin darle importancia. Indicaba una refrescante falta de vanidad.

El cocinero empezó a lanzar una serie de órdenes a los servidores que se habían quedado allí, mirándole.

—Vos y los demás hombres querréis comer algo —dijo.

—Y un baño —añadió Carlisle, recordando la razón inicial por la que había ido allí.

El cocinero e Isabella intercambiaron una mirada. Carlisle tuvo la sensación de que ella pestañeaba un poco y cuando se volvió hacia él, estaba mordiéndose el labio otra vez.

—Con el baño —vaciló ella—, me temo que ahora mismo puede haber un problema. —Se retorció las manos sobre el regazo— No sabía que ibas a volver, y teníamos que apagar los fuegos para limpiarlos. Estábamos intentando volver a encenderlos cuando entraste, pero está todo bastante húmedo—

—Ya veo —dijo él, sin alterarse. Adiós al baño caliente— ¿Y la comida?—

El cocinero la miró como diciendo «os lo advertí». Ella observó a Carlisle por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—Yo le dije a Emmett que esta noche haríamos una cena fría—

Cuando él frunció el ceño, ella se irguió un poco y le miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez si la próxima vez nos avisas de tu llegada, estaremos más preparados—

El cocinero abrió los ojos horrorizado, e inconscientemente la cubrió con el cuerpo como si quisiera protegerla del enfado de Carlisle.

Éste levantó las cejas sorprendido, tanto por el gesto de protección de Emmett como por las palabras de Isabella. Su menuda esposa acababa de reñirle, y había encontrado a un inesperado protector.

Pensó que probablemente debía reprenderla, tal como era obvio que Emmett esperaba que hiciera, pero no podía evitar que le pareciera divertido. Él era el jefe. Nadie le criticaba, excepto tal vez su hermano y su hermana, en alguna ocasión. Y ahora esa pequeña muchachita. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se sintieran intimidadas, incluso asustadas. Le gustaba que a ella no le pasara nada de eso.

Le permitiría salir indemne por esta vez. Pero la próxima la corregiría.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo con sequedad, sosteniéndole la mirada. Volvió a sentir aquella peculiar conexión. El intenso deseo de posesión. No surgía lentamente: era una reacción feroz y primitiva.

A pesar de la pátina de hollín de ella y de la capa de mugre que le cubría a él, quería levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama. En pleno día, por Dios santo.

¿Cómo lo hacía ella?

¿Cómo conseguía que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo con solo mirarla a los ojos?

Tenía demasiada hambre de ella, maldición. No estaba habituado a quedarse ensimismado-absorto, diablos-, ni a ser incapaz de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. Esa falta de disciplina le irritaba, pero pronto desaparecería. En cuanto se acostara con ella, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Apartó la mirada bruscamente y se dirigió al cocinero.

—Los hombres estarán hambrientos. Bastará cualquier cosa que puedas prepararnos—

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera—dijo Isabella— ¿Adónde vas?—

—Al fiordo —dijo Carlisle al salir. De pronto le pareció una gran idea darse un baño frío.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Durante un segundo horrible, Isabella pensó que Carlisle pretendía volver a marcharse. Pero cuando el cocinero ordenó a uno de los criados que le proporcionara jabón y ropa seca, la invadió una sensación de alivio. Solo pretendía bañarse.

Ella había temido que su protesta le hubiera enfadado. No había tenido la intención de censurarle, pero tal vez la afrenta que sintió por su partida no se había desvanecido del todo como creía.

¡Qué mala suerte que Carlisle hubiera regresado cuando estaba a cuatro patas, cubierta de ceniza y hollín! Debía de haberle parecido un espantajo. Un espantajo cómico. Al pensar en su expresión cuando la había visto, hizo una mueca. Él había intentado disimular la risa, pero ella la vio bailar en sus ojos. Ya podía olvidarse de cautivarle con sus encantos femeninos cuando volviera; no podía imaginar un recibimiento menos fascinante.

Volvió corriendo al salón para limpiarlo tanto como pudo, hasta que hubieran calentado suficiente agua para poder bañarse más tarde. Estaba impaciente por ver qué pensaba Carlisle de sus esfuerzos por iluminar el gran salón, y quería estar allí para observar su reacción cuando lo viera por primera vez.

Ángela la ayudó a quitarse el vestido sucio y utilizó un paño húmedo y jabón para limpiarle la cara y las manos de hollín y ceniza. Afortunadamente, el gorro le había protegido bastante el cabello de la ceniza que había caído. Ángela la preparó en cuestión de minutos para que volviera al salón, le desenredó el cabello, se lo dejó suelto, como una suave cascada sobre la espalda, y la vistió con una nueva cote verde esmeralda.

Llegó justo a tiempo. Apenas cinco minutos después de que ella entrara en el gran salón por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a los aposentos, su marido llegó por la puerta principal situada frente al estrado. Aunque todavía faltaba un rato para la cena, había corrido la voz del regreso de los hombres, y una docena de miembros del clan había acudido al salón para darles la bienvenida, mientras compartían el improvisado ágape. Su cena fría, pensó ella con pena.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa de emoción, observó expectante la cara de Carlisle, esperando el momento en que se diera cuenta de todos los cambios que ella había hecho. Le complació comprobar que parte de su fatiga se la había llevado la ría. Cuando inicialmente levantó la mirada para verle, lo primero que pensó-después de quedarse horrorizada de que la viera con tan mal aspecto-, fue que él parecía no haber dormido en los cuatro días que habían pasado desde que la había dejado en el embarcadero. Probablemente no había dormido. No mucho, en cualquier caso.

Cuando él avanzó hacia ella arrugó ligeramente la frente. Fue un avance lento, pues sus hombres, claramente contentos de verle, le pararon al pasar. Le miraban con una mezcla de espanto y admiración; sentimientos que Isabella entendía muy bien.

Carlisle tenía un aspecto magnífico. Llevaba el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás, apartado de la cara y ligeramente rizado a la altura de las orejas. Se había afeitado la barba de cuatro días, enfatizando el orgulloso perfil de su mandíbula. En lugar de la guerrera de piel, llevaba un distinguido _leine _bordado y una tela escocesa en tonos grises atada al cuello con una enorme joya en forma de aguja.

Nunca le había visto tan cómodo. Allí en su castillo, entre los miembros de su clan, por fin podía bajar la guardia y relajarse.

No fue su apariencia, sin embargo, lo que hizo que Isabella frunciera el ceño. Carlisle no se había fijado. Había pasado junto a los nuevos estores, al lado del gran jarrón con flores, de las telas de colores sobre las mesas y de los candelabros extra pero no había notado los cambios.

Su emoción se apagó un poco, pero no desapareció del todo hasta que sus ojos parpadearon al verla. Él le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento hasta que por fin se fijó en algo de lo que ella había hecho. Levantó la vista hacia el gran tapiz que Isabella había colgado tras el estrado.

Carlisle se quedó inmóvil, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Su rostro palideció y un fogonazo de intenso dolor centelleó en sus ojos, antes de que su expresión se volviera totalmente inescrutable. Pero ella sabía que estaba enfadado. Lo captó en las ligeras marcas blancas esculpidas alrededor de su boca prieta y en sus ojos, cuando cargó el peso de su mirada de nuevo sobre ella.

Isabella se puso pálida y se desvaneció toda su emoción. Sintió un estremecimiento interior. ¿Le había importado su anterior mujer más de lo que ella había creído? Claro que sí, y su desconsiderado intento de animar el lúgubre salón y demostrarle que era capaz de ser una buena esposa había despertado recuerdos dolorosos.

Maldijo su insensatez, pero las cosas empeoraron aún más. Los perros se habían tumbado a sus pies, pero cuando su amo se acercó se dispusieron a recibirle. El mayor de los tres, Bran, saltó sobre él. Carlisle lo observó, dio un respingo y la miró sombrío. Con un par de zancadas llegó a su lado; emanaba una rabia gélida.

— ¿Qué les has hecho a mis perros?—

Habló en voz baja y tranquila, pero ella no se llevó a engañó. Estaba furioso. Isabella reprimió el llanto que amenazaba con brotar. Le temblaba la barbilla cuando alzó la mirada hacia su tormentosa expresión, consciente de que más de uno observaba la situación con interés. Ella solo había intentado ayudar.

—Los... bañé—

— ¿En agua de rosas? —preguntó Carlisle entre dientes.

Ella pestañeó y se mordió el labio. Había pensado que sería una mejora.

—Usamos el agua que sobró de mi baño—

Vio el pálpito que latía bajo su mentón y supo que Carlisle estaba intentando controlar el mal humor. ¿Por qué había bañado a sus perros?

No, pensó Isabella. No estaba enfadado por los perros; estaba enfadado por los tapices.

La ira desapareció tan rápidamente como había surgido.

—En el futuro, dejarás que sea yo quien me ocupe del baño de los perros—

Se sentó a su lado, y a su alrededor surgió una conversación destinada claramente a ocultar el incómodo diálogo entre el señor y la señora. Fue como si todos se dieran cuenta, igual que ella, de que había algo más en juego.

Dolorosamente consciente del hombre que tenía al lado, Isabella mordisqueó un pedazo de pan crujiente, intentando disimular lo desgraciada que se sentía. En lugar de impresionarle, había complicado las cosas. Él no se había fijado en nada de lo que había hecho, excepto en esos ofensivos tapices.

Ella, en cambio, se fijó en todo. Desde el momento en que Carlisle se sentó, su penetrante aroma varonil suscitó sus recuerdos. El olor limpio y fresco del jabón le recordó sus brazos rodeándola, reteniéndola, tocándola, excitándola. Le sobrevino la consciencia visceral y brutal de los eróticos recuerdos de aquella noche. Cada vez que su poderoso hombro o los músculos prietos de su muslo la rozaban era peor. Incluso el contacto físico más leve le erizaba la piel y los nervios.

Deseaba un mayor contacto. Quería notar de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo. Que él la tocara de todas esas formas maliciosas. Seguro que era pecado desear ese tipo de cosas. Pero era como si la expectativa ante su noche de bodas, creciente desde la ceremonia, hubiera alcanzado finalmente el grado máximo. Sentía el cuerpo vulnerable, cada roce era un impacto que hacía estallar sus nervios.

Era una tortura estar tan cerca de él. Pero Carlisle parecía felizmente ajeno a sus tormentos. En realidad, no parecía que fuera siquiera consciente de su presencia.

Isabella no quería que estuviera enfadado con ella.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando Carlisle terminó de hablar con el hombre de su izquierda, Gelis, su _Sennachie_— No pretendía entrometerme. Quería sorprendente—

Él arqueó sus cejas oscuras. Isabella sintió que su corazón desfallecía un poco más. Era obvio que Carlisle no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

Ella recorrió la sala con la mirada.

—Los candelabros, los manteles, las flores, los nuevos estores... —Se detuvo— Los tapices—

Carlisle dio un levísimo respingo, pero luego miró hacia donde miraba ella, y notó por primera vez los cambios que había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que debía decir algo y comentó con tranquilidad:

—Es agradable—

Agradable. Isabella sintió un leve estremecimiento en los hombros. No era la reacción entusiasmada que ella había esperado.

Quizá él notó su decepción, y rectificó:

—Muy agradable—

Isabella apretó los labios y sintió un fogonazo de ira. Primero la había abandonado sin decir adiós, y ahora apenas se daba cuenta del duro trabajo que había hecho en su ausencia. En su voz apareció un deje de sarcasmo desconocido hasta el momento.

—Si lo deseas, puedo llevarme a los perros afuera y dejar que se revuelquen en el barro como les habría gustado. —Sonrió con dulzura— Apestarían exactamente igual que antes—

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

—No creo que eso sea necesario. —Se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de Brand, pasó los dedos llenos de cicatrices de la batalla entre el pelo limpio y suave— Había olvidado de qué color eran—

Tenía unas manos grandes y poderosas, como el resto del cuerpo. Ella recordó la sensación de esas palmas callosas acariciando su piel desnuda. De esas manos sobre sus pechos, de esos dedos jugando con sus pezones. El rubor inundó sus mejillas y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa?

Mientras bebía un trago de cerveza, Carlisle le lanzó una mirada inquisidora por encima de la copa: el ardor bullía en esa inmensidad azul oscuro.

—Casi no me atrevo a preguntar, pero aparte de limpiar los hornos y animar mi salón, ¿a qué más te has dedicado mientras yo no estaba?—

Isabella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida por el cambio de tema.

—Solo a eso, me temo. Han sido pocos días—

Carlisle rió.

—Supongo que debo alegrarme de no haber estado fuera más tiempo—

Ella habló con un tono más serio.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó en el pueblo. ¿Pudiste encontrar a los hombres que atacaron?—

Él meneó la cabeza.

—No, tenía que volver a Dunvegan. Pero no podrán esconderse indefinidamente. Les encontraré, y cuando lo haga, pagarán por lo que han hecho—

La mortal certeza de su voz la convenció de que haría lo que decía, y pensó en algo que Carlisle había comentado.

— ¿Por qué tenías que volver? —No se atrevía a pensar que era por ella.

—Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. —Hizo un vago gesto con la mano— Nada importante. —Ella notó que volvía a observarla— ¿Te trataron bien durante mi ausencia?—

Isabella asintió.

—Sí, Garrett obedeció tus instrucciones—

Él la miró como si supiera que se estaba callando algo.

—No era la bienvenida que me habría gustado que tuvieras—

Isabella levantó la vista hacia su esposo.

—Ni la despedida. —No había pretendido decir nada en concreto; simplemente se le escapó la frase.

Él arrugó la frente; un genuino gesto de desconcierto masculino.

—No había tiempo—

— ¿Para despedirse?—

—Cada segundo perdido dificultaba la captura. Tenía que macharme—

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, dirigiendo la vista al mantel y sintiéndose de pronto como una boba por el dolor que había revelado sin querer.

Le miró de reojo por debajo de las pestañas y vio que fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Para ti es importarte despedirse? —preguntó.

Isabella asintió.

—Entonces en el futuro deberé esforzarme en hacerlo e informarte cuando me vaya—

Ella le sonrió, contenta.

—Gracias. —Animada por la marcha que estaba teniendo la conversación, decidió pedir disculpas también— Lo siento si me he extralimitado con los tapices. —Carlisle apretó los labios y ella se apresuró a explicar— Los encontré en un baúl y pensé que eran demasiado bonitos para estar guardados. Puedo retirarlos si quieres—

La mirada de Carlisle se ensombreció.

—No me importa cómo decores el salón. Haz lo que te plazca—

Se comportaba como si no le importara, pero ella sabía que algo le había dolido.

—Fue muy desconsiderado por mi parte no pensar que te traería recuerdos dolorosos. Debes de haberle tenido muchísimo afecto a tu esposa—

— ¿Mi esposa? —Él negó con la cabeza— No pertenecían a mi esposa; eran de mi madre—

Ella se quedó callada, digiriendo la información. Sabía tan poco de su familia...

— ¿Tu madre murió?—

—Hace años, junto a mi padre, durante un ataque a Skye—

Lo dijo sin el menor atisbo de emoción. Como si hablara del tiempo. Pero ella sabía que se callaba algo. Algo terrible había pasado.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?—

Él tensó los dedos alrededor de la copa. Había una expresión de cautela en sus ojos.

—Diez—

Tan solo un niño. Sintió pena por él. Solo quería rodearle con sus brazos y consolar al crío que seguía extrañando a su madre. Estaba claro que él no deseaba hablar de ello, pero Isabella no pudo evitar decir:

—Debías de quererla mucho—

Pero el tono amable fue un error. Aquel feroz guerrero isleño no quería recibir consuelo de ella. Era como un león enorme y enfadado con una espina en la pata.

La miró a los ojos, frío, impenetrable.

—Apenas la recuerdo —dijo sin más— Tenía siete años cuando me enviaron con un preceptor—

Pero Isabella no se engañó por la brusquedad de la respuesta. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a su hablar rotundo y sus maneras adustas; era su forma de ser. Su esposo podía creer que carecía de sentimientos, pero ella sabía que estaban allí, enterrados en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Había visto su reacción ante los tapices. Carlisle había amado a su madre.

Y si había amado una vez, podía volver a amar. Solo necesitaba que alguien le recordara cómo, alguien que se ocupara de él. La ternura acechaba detrás de ese caparazón duro, helado, y ella tenía la intención de ser quien la desenterrara.

Estaba otra vez, pensó Carlisle : esa mirada expectante de los ojos de Isabella, que reavivaban sus defensas.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirara como si quisieran algo de él, pero con ella era distinto. Isabella Swan era la única que había conseguido que se sintiera en falta por no concedérselo.

Carlisle nunca se había sentido en deuda con nadie, pero esa muchacha menuda le hacía sentir como un gruñón por no decirle adiós o no darse cuenta de los cambios que había hecho en el salón. Lo primero no le había sucedido nunca y lo segundo no era asunto suyo: un guerrero no se preocupaba de que una estancia fuera luminosa, estuviera limpia y oliera bien.

Salvo los tapices. Ver esos tapices que su madre apreciaba tanto y que reproducían los Boyhood Deeds de Finn MacCool4 le había trastornado y traído recuerdos que había creído olvidados hacía tiempo... Recuerdos de su madre, a quien había adorado, que había sido violada y después asesinada por hombres que estaban a las órdenes del conde de Ross, miembro de su propia familia.

Se tragó la oleada de pensamientos de odio. Treinta años atrás, cuando la isla se convirtió en parte de Escocia, Skye había quedado bajo el gobierno del conde de Ross. Diez años después, Ross ordenó un ataque contra los Cullen que había acabado con la vida de los padres de Carlisle y de tantos otros. Ni siquiera los niños se salvaron. Él, junto a su hermana y hermanos, habían escapado de la muerte solo porque se escondieron en la nave de la iglesia.

Aquello era el pasado. Carlisle no se regodeaba en cosas que no podía cambiar, pero al ver los tapices había recordado la lección que había aprendido del asesinato de sus padres: la importancia de mantener su propio consejo. La seguridad de su clan cargaba únicamente sobre sus hombros. No le gustaba que le cuestionaran, y si su joven esposa quería compartir confidencias tendría que buscarlas en otro sitio.

Las despedidas, los toques femeninos, las palabras. Su primera esposa no le había molestado con ese tipo de expectativas. Carlisle sabía adónde iba a parar todo eso, y era exactamente lo que temía. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de sumergirse en el oscuro laberinto de los tiernos sentimientos de una joven protegida. Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse, como quién había detrás de los ataques y cómo respetar su parte del trato de entrenar al ejército secreto de Bruce, sin poner en peligro su clan, ni ser detenido por traición.

No había tenido la intención de herir a Isabella, pero tampoco quería alentar la fantasía que estaba construyendo alrededor de él. Primero el héroe al rescate, ahora el marido que adoraba a su madre. No era un hábito con el que deseara vestirse. Él era un caudillo guerrero; un hombre que dirigía a su clan en la guerra y en la paz, y nada más.

—Si me disculpas... —dijo, poniéndose en pie— Mis hombres me esperan—

Ella quedó desolada.

—Pero si acabas de volver. Yo pensé...—

Bajó la mirada; sus pestañas largas, cubiertas de hollín, acariciaron la curva pálida de sus mejillas. Frágil. Delicada. Seductora sin medida.

Carlisle reprimió con firmeza el impulso de decir algo que la consolara. Sabía lo que Isabella deseaba. Pero no era un hombre que estuviera pendiente de su esposa, y era mejor que ella lo aprendiera desde el principio. Tenía deberes y responsabilidades, que en ese momento incluían organizar la llegada de los guerreros, que podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con una sonrisa temblorosa y haciéndole sentir aún más estúpido— Lo comprendo. ¿Te veré en la cena?—

Le miró expectante con esos ojos oscuros y fascinantes, y él sintió la fuerza de aquella súplica directamente en las ingles.

En el espacio de un interminable instante, mientras la sangre se agitaba como un torbellino en su interior, estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión. Que el atractivo de complacer a una mujer pudiera hacerle olvidar sus obligaciones con tanta facilidad hizo que se le helara la sangre. Si no tuviera experiencia, pensaría que era algo que debía temer, lo cual resultaba cómico. Él no tenía miedo a nada. Pero esa muchacha ejercía más poder con una mirada seductora que todo un ejército en el campo de batalla.

—No lo sé —dijo, desviando la vista para no ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Isabella se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió la mano. Carlisle tuvo la sensación de que una bola de fuego estallaba en su pecho. La leve presión de aquellos dedos desataba todos los instintos animales que albergaba en su interior. Deseaba sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Y más tarde? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

El canto de la sirena.

Su miembro y sus testículos se tensaron con fuerza, pegados a su cuerpo. Sintió una ráfaga de ardor cuando el deseo inundó sus sentidos.

—Sí —dijo con rudeza, y la penetró con ojos apasionados— Te veré esta noche—

La haría suya. Maldita fuera. Podía contar con ello, aunque no le haría ninguna otra promesa.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

En el interior del dormitorio había poco que hacer para pasar el rato mientras esperaba. Isabella sintió la tentación de sacar su libro del escondite del baúl, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su marido si supiera que leía. Aún tenía muy fresca en la memoria la reacción de su padre, y su matrimonio todavía era muy reciente. Aunque no creía que se enfadara, su esposo era muy difícil de descifrar. Justo cuando creía que había conseguido un atisbo del auténtico hombre que había tras el temible guerrero, el muro de acero había caído de nuevo con un mazazo rotundo.

De modo que intentó bordar. Pero después de darse unos cuantos pinchazos con la aguja, se dio cuenta de que esa energía nerviosa no era exactamente propicia al bordado, de manera que lo apartó. Si tuviera una tiza y un trozo de pizarra, que no los tenía, dibujaría. Si se pareciera más a su hermana, rezaría. Pidiendo qué, no lo sabía. ¿Paciencia? ¿Modestia femenina? Ambas serían bienvenidas en ese momento. Tenía miedo de estar demasiado ansiosa esa noche, y tal vez su ansiedad era impropia. Era una doncella inocente; debería estar muerta de miedo, no sentir un cosquilleo de excitación en lugares en los que no debía pensar.

Casi lamentaba haber prescindido de Ángela tan pronto, pero no había pensado que se pasaría la mitad de la noche esperando. Ya casi debía de ser medianoche.

Se arrepentía de haber rechazado la botella de vino dulce que le había ofrecido la curandera. Cualquier cosa para mitigar sus nervios crispados.

Cansada de contemplar las sombras de la llama del candelabro que se reflejaban en el techo, Isabella apartó el cobertor y saltó de la cama. Curiosamente, la impresión del aire frío en la piel y los pies procedente del gélido suelo de piedra la tranquilizó. Caminó de un lado a otro hasta que el candelabro se redujo a nada. Hasta que en la residencia se hizo un doloroso silencio.

Finalmente él no vendría.

Diciéndose que no tenía importancia, que no había motivo para la devastadora tensión que sentía en el pecho, se obligó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. No obstante, le costó contener el llanto.

¿Qué había de malo en ella? ¿Acaso su esposo no la deseaba?

El aturdimiento del sueño la llamaba, merodeaba como un oasis al que no lograba llegar. Estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando se abrió la puerta.

El ruido la despertó de golpe. Instintivamente se tapó el pecho con el cobertor. En la oscuridad solo distinguió la sombra de su enorme silueta en el umbral. Estaba allí inmóvil. Aún no había entrado, pero su presencia parecía llenar la estancia.

—Todavía estás despierta —dijo.

El timbre de su voz hizo que a Isabella se le erizara el vello de los brazos.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

Era el hombre más aterrador que había visto jamás, y nunca había percibido el peligro de un modo tan intenso. Parecía alguien listo para el combate, más que un esposo que iba a hacerle el amor a su mujer. Le rodeaba un aura de ferocidad. Sus extremidades largas y musculosas parecían crispadas y tirantes.

De repente ella sintió un espasmo de terror. No le haría daño, ¿verdad?

Él cerró la puerta al entrar y cruzó la estancia prácticamente a oscuras. Solo los tenues rayos de la luna, que se filtraban a través de las placas de madera de las contraventanas, mitigaban la penumbra.

Ella tenía los nervios a flor de piel. El corazón palpitante. Tras días de preguntas, de espera, el momento había llegado por fin. Estaban solos. Y contrariamente a la vez anterior, ambos eran conscientes del hecho... y de lo que iba a pasar. Crujía en la noche que les rodeaba.

Ahora que Carlisle estaba allí, ella estaba un poco asustada, pero lo que aún le daba más miedo era decepcionarle en cierto modo.

Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y vio cómo él desabrochaba la gran aguja que llevaba al cuello y se retiraba la capa de los hombros. Se quitó el resto de la ropa con la misma naturalidad, como si estuviera solo en la alcoba, y no con su esposa, quien con los ojos muy abiertos, muy nerviosa y sin aliento, diseccionaba todos sus movimientos.

Negocios. Deber. Esas palabras acudieron a ella sin previo aviso. ¿Era eso lo que significaba para él?, pensó con una punzada de dolor. Quería que Carlisle disfrutara con aquello.

Cuando Carlisle se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama, Isabella tragó saliva. El suave perfil de sus músculos, que se distinguía entre las sombras, no dejaba dudas de que iba desnudo. De no haber estado tan abrumada se habría ruborizado. Poder. Fuerza. Vitalidad. Su cuerpo era una fortaleza. Masculinidad cruda en su forma más impresionante.

A su mente acudió una idea impropia de una doncella: qué lástima que la vela se hubiera apagado.

Tal vez él había oído su respiración entrecortada, porque cuando se deslizó a su lado, dijo:

—No hay nada que temer. Seré amable. No se parecerá a la última vez—

Ella no sabía si aquello era malo o bueno. La última vez había sido bastante extraordinario, en cierto sentido.

La cama cedió bajo su peso. A Isabella ya no le palpitaba el corazón, porque se había detenido en seco. Carlisle no la había tocado, pero estaba lo bastante cerca para que sintiera el frío roce de su piel. Frío del viento.

— ¿Has salido? —preguntó, sorprendida. Creía queestaba con sus hombres en la sala.

Carlisle asintió.

—Sí—

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Hay algún problema?—

Sintió sus ojos en ella, penetrando el velo de oscuridad.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia—

Ella frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta. Si le incumbía a él, le incumbía a ella. Estaba claro que Carlisle era el hombre más terco que había conocido. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, él se colocó en su lado, se tumbó junto a ella, y borró cualquier otra idea de su mente.

Con delicadeza, cogió las sábanas que Isabella seguía sujetando con los dedos y las apartó a un lado. Ella notó el peso de su cuerpo presionando su costado. Aun a través del camisón, su piel ardió con aquel roce.

—Ahora mismo solo quiero pensar en una cosa. —La voz era profunda y sensual, cargada de promesas maliciosas.

Al notar que él trazaba con el dedo una delicada línea sobre el contorno de su seno, ella se estremeció. La etérea caricia hizo que se le erizaran todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Sintió que el corazón le latía en la garganta.

— ¿Y qué es? —consiguió decir, sin apenas aliento.

Carlisle descubrió la punta tirante de su pezón con la piel áspera del dedo y la rodeó a través de la ligera tela de su camisón. Cuando sustituyó el dedo por la boca, ella jadeó. La cálida humedad de aquel beso envió descargas de placer directamente de su seno al centro de sus piernas. ¡Dios, era increíble! Las sensaciones eran como una llamarada de ardoroso placer que la cubría de lluvia efervescente. Pero cuando él chupó la yema tirante, tirando levemente con los dientes, su jadeo se convirtió en un profundo quejido.

Carlisle soltó una risita, sin separarse de Isabella.

—Esto —contestó— es en lo único en lo que quiero pensar. —Volvió a chuparla, rodeando con la lengua la yema vibrante— Quiero chupar tus encantadores pezones con la boca, hasta que tu cuerpo gima de deseo—

Deslizó los dedos hasta la planicie de su vientre, y con su mano grande y fuerte cubrió con delicadeza su monte de Venus. Sin vacilar. Pura y cruda energía sexual. Con ese posesivo gesto, Isabella adquirió plena conciencia de su destino, tal como iba a ser.

—Quiero tocarte aquí... —Barrió con el dedo la comisura de su feminidad a través de la tela— Y conseguir que te humedezcas, hasta que estés preparada para mí—

El cuerpo de Isabella reaccionó con una oleada de calor y humedad en el punto exacto donde él la había acariciado.

—Y entonces... —Bajó la cabeza para besarle el cuello— Y entonces deseo estar dentro de ti y conseguir que te deshagas—

Ante esas palabras maliciosas, ella se arqueó, se revolvió, y cuando él le descubrió con la lengua y los labios una zona sensible bajo la oreja, se estremeció.

Carlisle levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Entre las sombras, las atractivas y rudas facciones de su rostro parecían aún más peligrosas.

— ¿Te asusta eso?—

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No. —El miedo había desaparecido en el momento en que Carlisle la había tocado. Su corazón revoloteó como las alas de un colibrí, mientras se esforzaba en hallar las palabras— Yo también lo deseo. Me gusta lo que siento cuando me tocas—

Él se quedó quieto. Isabella habría jurado que notó cómo su mirada se enardecía con mayor intensidad. Se ruborizó, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo. Pero él ya volvía a acariciarla, e Isabella se olvidó de todo salvo de la presión de su boca sobre su seno y de la cálida fricción de sus manos, que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Carlisle tenía que recordarse constantemente que la mujer apasionada que se retorcía en su lecho era prácticamente una virgen. Pero cuando gemía y se arqueaba bajo su boca y sus manos, suplicándole en silencio que le besara los senos con mayor rudeza, resultaba fácil olvidarlo.

Sus atrevidas palabras para distraerla de sus preguntas habían funcionado-había estado fuera porque unos cuantos hombres se presentaron antes de tiempo y necesitaban llegar hasta el fiordo-, pero quien había reído la última había sido ella, que le había distraído con su respuesta. «Me gusta lo que siento cuando me tocas.» Jesús, ¿cómo podía no reaccionar ante eso?

La inocente honestidad de sus palabras solo incrementaron el hambre que sentía de ella. Una parte de él se había preguntado si simplemente había imaginado su receptividad de aquella noche. No. Más bien había infravalorado su sensual encanto.

«Virgen», se dijo, intentando reducir el martilleo de su sangre, la primitiva llamada a la que ansiaba dar respuesta.

Había deseado acostarse con Isabella desde el momento en que había posado sus ojos en ella. Pero después de haberla tratado con tanta brutalidad durante su primer encuentro, había jurado que la haría disfrutar. Disfrutar mucho. Apasionado, pero controlado.

Eso fue lo que comprendió. En la oscuridad. Hombre y mujer. Nada más que pasión, primitiva y cruda. Él sabía cómo hacer que una mujer anhelara sus caricias. Cómo hacerla gemir. Cómo debilitarla a base de placer. Sabía lo que Isabella necesitaba y se lo daría. Y ella se lo daría a él a cambio. Nada más. Nada menos. Satisfacción de necesidades básicas.

En la cama, Isabella Swan era igual a cualquier otra mujer. Su necesidad de ella era más abrasadora. Más intensa, quizá. Pero la lujuria era lujuria, y Carlisle no podía controlarla.

Era un hombre apasionado. Isabella era una mujer apasionada. Era tan sencillo como eso. La pasión en el lecho conyugal era algo por lo que estar agradecido; su primera esposa no había sido tan entusiasta. Nada que tuviera que preocuparle.

Pero era incapaz de dejar de mirarle la boca. Aun en la penumbra, le atraía la erótica sensualidad de sus labios carnosos y rosados. Le sublevaba la intimidad de esos besos, algo en lo que no solía pensar.

Pero podía saborear el resto de su cuerpo. Le desató el cuello del camisón, harto de tener una barrera entre los labios y la piel de ella. Olía de un modo increíble. Cálido y floral. Inspiró con fuerza y su delicado aroma le rodeó con su dulce abrazo.

Al sentir la primera caricia sobre su piel desnuda, Isabella gritó, y la pétrea erección de Carlisle se endureció aún más.

Ante la primera tentativa de ella de acariciarle la espalda, él se quedó inmóvil. La presión exigente de sus dedos, masajeando la firme musculatura de hombros y brazos, hizo que Carlisle maldijera y se sintiera fuera de sí. A Isabella le gustaba tocarle. Un intenso fogonazo de deseo y un espasmo de lujuria nublaron la visión de Carlisle, que perdió la conciencia durante un segundo.

Control. Esforzándose por reducir su temperatura interior, acaparó la belleza de sus senos con sus manos y se los llevó a la boca, devorándolos sucesivamente. Su miembro latía con fuerza pegado a su vientre y consiguió cierto alivio frotándose suavemente contra el muslo de ella mientras chupaba. La leve fricción le incendió aún más.

«Puedo hacerlo.» Pero nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado. Las inocentes reacciones de Isabella eran más eróticas que los experimentados movimientos de las mujeres con las que solía acostarse.

Le lamió el pezón y sintió en la lengua un meloso sabor a ambrosía. La besó con mayor pasión y rascó con el mentón esa piel tan sensible. Chupó y rodeó con la lengua aquel puntito tenso, hasta que ella empezó a levantar las caderas hacia él.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo con las manos. No podía dejar de tocarla. Tenía la piel muy suave, y el cuerpo sensual y dulcemente femenino.

Carlisle gruñó. Isabella era increíble. Tan natural y espontánea con su pasión. Pero a él le resultaba cada vez más difícil controlar sus instintos, ignorar el hambre y el anhelo que crecía en su interior. Su cuerpo ardía, le daba vueltas la cabeza. Cada vez le costaba más ser racional, mientras una bruma rojiza de deseo caía sobre él.

Deslizó las manos sobre su cuerpo y hasta las piernas para levantarle la orilla del camisón. La oyó respirar entrecortadamente cuando barrió con los dedos la aterciopelada suavidad de la zona interna del muslo. Ella le clavó los dedos en los brazos. Parecía flotar, suspendida por sus caricias.

Ser consciente de hasta qué punto ella deseaba aquello tuvo un efecto en él. Un efecto que iba a más allá de la satisfacción o el orgullo varonil. Le llenó de una intensa calidez que llegó al fondo de sus entrañas y tiró de ellas. En aquel momento nada le parecía más importante que darle placer.

Pero todavía no. La única cosa que deseaba más que tener un orgasmo era hacerlo durar. Aprovechó con cuidado el momento, sintiendo cómo se estremecía el cuerpo de ella cuando rozó esa piel de recién nacida junto a su entraña, con una etérea caricia de los dedos, que se acercaron y se apartaron después. Para habituarla a sus caricias y a su propio deseo. Quería que identificara lo que quería su cuerpo. Lo que necesitaba.

Imitó los movimientos del dedo con la lengua, sobre su seno. Primero deslizándola rápidamente y luego deteniéndose, dejando que la calidez de su aliento pasara sobre la cima húmeda y sensible.

Ella gimió y se quejó, y con cada sonido, él sentía el pálpito de la sangre en cada centímetro del cuerpo y le resultaba más difícil concentrarse.

A Isabella le ardía la piel. Carlisle sabía que si pudiera verle la cara, comprobaría que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas de placer y los sensuales labios separados.

Maldición, estaba muy excitada. Su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Dios, iba a tener un orgasmo en cuanto la tocara. Sintió un latido en el miembro, sudando de expectación. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para reprimirse, y no envolverse las caderas con las piernas de Isabella y penetrarle las entrañas, dejando que la ardiente empuñadura del cuerpo le hiciera explotar hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

Tensó todos los músculos en un esfuerzo por controlarse; su propio orgasmo acechaba, era una maldita amenaza, demasiado cercana.

—Dime qué quieres —preguntó entre dientes, mientras su dedo se acercaba al volcán con una torturante caricia.

—No lo sé —gimió Isabella.

— ¿Esto? —dijo él, deslizando el dedo junto a la hendidura húmeda. Isabella se sintió invadida por un espasmo de placer y su cuerpo se agitó bruscamente.

—Sí —contestó sin aliento— Por favor—

—Voy a hacer que te corras, Isabella—

Ella no sabía qué quería decir, pero no le importó. Lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera esa corrosiva sensación de ansiedad. Su cuerpo entero estaba sumido en un deseo que seguía creciendo y creciendo sin medida, hasta que le pareció que ya no podría soportar la tensión. Se sentía suspendida al borde de una especie de cataclismo.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien y a la par tan inquieta? Cada caricia, cada vez que Carlisle le tocaba el cuerpo era como estar en el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

Todos sus pensamientos, toda su energía parecía concentrada entre sus piernas, y cada vez que él la provocaba con una caricia con el dedo, la agonía aumentaba. Estaba húmeda y en llamas, con los músculos constreñidos de ansiedad, prietos y latiendo de frustrada ignorancia. Sabía, instintivamente, que necesitaba algo, pero ignoraba cómo conseguirlo. Él la provocó hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, hasta que creyó que estallaría.

Nunca habría imaginado unas caricias tan leves y delicadas de esas manos tan grandes y fuertes que enarbolaban la espada con una fuerza letal.

Pero ella deseaba sentir esa fuerza, ese poder en su interior.

Y entonces lo hizo. Carlisle le chupó con ardor el pezón hasta el interior de la boca húmeda y cálida en el momento en que hundía el dedo en ella, acariciando y presionando, en círculo. El cuerpo de Isabella gimió aliviado ante la presión que anhelaba y que había tardado tanto en llegar. Las sensaciones se agolparon en sus entrañas: la boca que le aspiraba el pecho, el dedo que la acariciaba, el roce de la palma de la mano que la agarraba. Todo llegó a la vez, intensificándose y tensándose después durante un prolongado instante, hasta que se rompió en pedazos, estallando en mil direcciones.

Ella lanzó un grito mientras sucesivas oleadas de sensaciones estremecieron su interior y los espasmos de placer mitigaron su férrea garra.

Isabella tuvo la sensación de que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Lo único que veía era luz y belleza, como un mar de estrellas centelleantes expuestas ante ella en una marea oscilante. Nunca había imaginado nada que pudiera provocar esa increíble sensación.

Era excesivo. Carlisle perdió las riendas que estaban bajo su control al ver su cuerpo tenso. Entonces, al escuchar los eróticos gritos de su entrega, se dejó ir. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Un deseo que iba más allá de la lujuria que se acumulaba en sus ingles y en su miembro erecto. Deseaba penetrar en su interior, hundirse en él y no salir jamás.

Estar dentro de ella. Provocarle un nuevo orgasmo. Eso era lo único importante.

Se movió sobre Isabella, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Utilizó el dedo para provocarle prolongados espasmos de entrega y gruñó:

—Necesito estar dentro de ti—

Ella suspiró soñadora, obediente y él agradeció la penumbra. Agradeció no poder ver los ojos entreabiertos y el leve rubor rosado del éxtasis en su rostro. Porque sabía que no podría evitar acercarle la boca a los labios. Y entonces ella sería diferente.

Le levantó las caderas suavemente y le separó las piernas para acomodarse. Apoyó las manos junto a los hombros de Isabella, para aguantar el peso de su torso.

Gotas de sudor cayeron de su frente al intentar ir despacio. Pero no era fácil.

Deslizó la punta sensible y rotunda de su miembro a lo largo de la hendidura de ella, hasta que estuvo resbaladizo de humedad; suya y de Isabella.

Cuando se abrió camino hasta sus entrañas, ella jadeó y tensó el cuerpo instintivamente.

—Relájate —la tranquilizó Carlisle, reprimiendo todos los músculos ante un impulso primario.

—Pero eres demasiado grande —protestó ella.

«Y tú estás demasiado rígida.»

—Chist —susurró—, deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mí—

Su dedo descubrió el punto sensible de su entraña y la acarició, hasta que se relajó. Ella se dejó ir lentamente y su cuerpo se tranquilizó mientras volvía a invadirla una oleada de placer.

El impulso de penetrarla era casi intolerable. Pero Carlisle se tomó su tiempo, adaptándose a cada centímetro de su interior y adentrándose, dichoso, hasta el último milímetro.

Cuando finalmente accedió a sus entrañas, casi no podía respirar y el esfuerzo por contenerse captó prácticamente toda su concentración. Necesitaba dejarse ir. Lo necesitaba tanto que casi le dolía.

— ¿Qué sientes? —consiguió balbucear.

Isabella tardó un momento en contestar.

—Me siento colmada... —Suspiró entrecortadamente— Maravillosamente llena—

Era la respuesta perfecta, y justo los ánimos que necesitaba. Empezó a mover las caderas, hacia atrás y hacia delante, despacio al principio y luego más rápidamente, sobre el cuerpo convulso de Isabella.

Ella gemía con cada impulso, y esos eróticos ruiditos que hacía le volvían loco.

Los músculos le ardían por la tensión de mantenerse fuera de ella. La presión crecía y crecía. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca. Con todo el cuerpo consumido por las sensaciones que recorrían su interior. Ella le sostenía con el cuerpo, exprimiéndole con cada prolongado tirón.

No podía aguantar más tiempo.

—Oh... Dios —gimió ella.

Por fin. Había llegado el momento que esperaba. Clavó.

Más deprisa. Más fuerte. Encontró el ritmo perfecto para que ella...

Isabella gritó y él se dejó ir, penetrándola profundamente una vez más y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un primitivo aullido de placer. La sangre retumbó en sus oídos mientras la fuerza de su orgasmo estallaba en un tormentoso torrente de sensaciones, latiendo y latiendo hasta que su cuerpo expulsó el último gramo de placer. El éxtasis era demasiado potente y se quedó aturdido un momento.

Cuando ya había decaído la última marea que emergió de su cuerpo, cayó derrumbado junto a ella, totalmente exhausto. Nunca se había sentido tan derrotado en su vida. Intentó recobrar el aliento. Se sentía débil; sus miembros parecían de gelatina.

¿Qué le había hecho Isabella?

Aparentemente, no era el único que estaba sumergido en un aturdido letargo. La respiración de ella era tan entrecortada e inestable como la suya. Carlisle agradeció el silencio. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar.

La confusión le inquietó.

Fijó la mirada en la penumbra y se dijo que no tenía importancia.

Acababa de convencerse de que estaba exagerando y dando demasiada importancia al estado de su mente, cuando ella se arrimó a él, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Al notarlo, se quedó inmóvil y sintió una quemazón en el pecho. Vaciló un segundo, y su instinto luchó contra la conciencia de que debía mantener las distancias.

De momento venció el instinto. Por una vez no le haría daño. La rodeó con el brazo e intentó no pensar en lo agradable que era sentirla a su lado. Toda esa piel cálida y suave pegada a él. La sedosidad de su cabello derramado sobre su torso y esa mano exquisita sobre su corazón.

Carlisle esperó a oír el sonido estable y suave del sueño y se deslizó afuera de la cama. Recuperó la ropa en silencio, con prisas. Miró por última vez la silueta acurrucada en la cama y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella emergió de golpe de un sueño profundo al sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Se acurrucó instintivamente contra el calor que emanaba de su marido, pero solo descubrió las sábanas frías, el lecho vacío.

A juzgar por lo heladas que estaban debía de haberse marchado hacía rato.

Frunció el ceño. Quizá había dormido más de lo que pensaba. Pero cuando consiguió abrir los ojos vio que la luz grisácea del amanecer se filtraba a través de las contraventanas de madera.

Mientras intentaba moverse, se preguntó qué podía haber provocado que Carlisle se despertara tan temprano. De no haber sido por el frío intenso del alba, Isabella habría dormido unas cuantas horas más. Pero se acercaba el invierno, y en el norte golpeaba con una fuerza glacial. _Eilean a Cheo, _la isla de la Bruma, el nombre gaélico de Skye, no presagiaba nada bueno. Probablemente los matices del gris serían los únicos tonos que pintarían el cielo durante un tiempo.

Se desperezó, pero incluso eso le costó cierto esfuerzo. Tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos y débiles por la fatiga. El rubor inundó sus mejillas cuando recordó el porqué.

Nunca podía haber imaginado que se comportaría con un abandono tan lascivo. Pero en realidad le había parecido la cosa más natural y el único modo de actuar. Su cuerpo había reaccionado con su propio criterio.

Él había sabido exactamente cómo tocarla, cómo hacer que temblara de placer hasta lograr una sensual inconsciencia. ¡Aquello era mucho mejor que en sus libros!

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios. Por mucho que su marido se mostrara frío e indiferente, la pasión que sentía no mentía. La noche pasada había visto una cara distinta de Carlisle, una cara salvaje y apasionada, pero también dulce y considerada. No se había limitado a obtener placer, sino que se lo había proporcionado

Se había preocupado de ella; tenía que ser así. Lo había notado en la ternura de sus caricias, en el sonido que había nacido de su placer y en el latido frenético de su corazón.

Y cuando ambos cayeron en un éxtasis satisfecho, él había quedado tan exhausto como ella, y la profundidad de su respiración y la laxitud de sus extremidades demostraba hasta qué punto estaba afectado.

Esas largas noches junto a la chimenea parecían mucho más cercanas.

Pero ¿dónde había ido Carlisle?

Apartó el cobertor y saltó de la cama, sin notar apenas el escalofrío en su ansiedad por encontrarle. La última noche había derribado una barrera entre ambos y estaba impaciente por verle, por hablarle. Había amanecido un nuevo día en su matrimonio.

Llamó a Ángela, que dormía en la alcoba contigua, y se lavó y se vistió a toda prisa. Mientras cruzaba la extensa galería en dirección hacia el gran salón, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Confiando en encontrar allí a Carlisle, la empujó con cuidado para atisbar el interior. Sin embargo, el crujido de las bisagras de hierro arruinó sus esfuerzos por no hacer ruido.

El escribiente se sobresaltó y dejó caer el montón de pergaminos que estaba hojeando.

— ¡Milady! —exclamó sorprendido, apartándose de la mesa frente a la que estaba sentado.

Isabella sonrió, pensando que su voz era más estridente que la puerta.

—Buenos días, hermano Alistair. Os habéis levantado pronto esta mañana—

Él pareció recobrar la compostura y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Como todos los días. Los maitines al alba, ya sabéis—

Ella asintió, incapaz de evitar la sensación de alivio ante la monótona vida de la que se había librado por poco. Confiaba en que Bree fuera feliz. El día de su llegada a Dunvegan había recibido el recado de que su hermana había llegado sana y salva a Iona. Aquel pillastre encantador, lugarteniente de MacDonald, había cumplido con su palabra. MacSorley se las había arreglado para alcanzar a los viajeros y había escoltado a Bree durante el resto del camino hasta el convento. Los isleños tenían fama de ser excelentes navegantes, gracias a sus antepasados vikingos. Ciertamente su marido hacía honor a esa fama, pero la extraordinaria proeza de MacSorley resultaba increíble incluso para un isleño.

— ¿Deseáis algo, milady? —preguntó el clérigo.

Isabella movió la cabeza y se inclinó para recoger un pergamino que había caído junto a sus pies. Le echó un vistazo, vio que era una carta y se la devolvió.

—Esperaba encontrar a mi marido. ¿Le habéis visto esta mañana?—

—No, pero probablemente estará en el salón con sus hombres, desayunando. —Se dispuso a guardar los documentos— Yo también iba hacia allí. ¿Me permitís que os acompañe?—

—Me encantaría —dijo ella— Pero no deseo distraeros de vuestro trabajo—

El hermano Alistair meneó la cabeza, y su cabello liso, cortado en forma de semicírculo, se deslizó para volver a colocarse inmediatamente en su lugar.

—No es nada urgente. Correspondencia y poca cosa más—

Se dirigieron juntos hacia el salón, comentando que el tiempo había empeorado y que les esperaba un largo invierno. Resultó que el joven amanuense había llegado a Dunvegan poco antes que ella, y a Isabella le alegró enterarse de que había pasado cierto tiempo en el monasterio que había junto a su casa de Stirlingshire. Tal vez no debería haberle sorprendido descubrir que la única persona que había sido amable con ella era alguien llegado de fuera.

—Tendremos mucho de qué hablar —dijo.

—En efecto —contestó él. Y haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Isabella, añadió—: Espero que no os moleste que os diga lo contento que estoy de que estéis aquí, milady. La vuestra es la primera sonrisa que he visto en bastante tiempo. El matrimonio del jefe fue una sorpresa para el clan, pero es fácil comprender por qué se enamoró de vos—

Isabella se quedó helada, inmóvil, a pocos pasos de la entrada al salón.

— ¿Qué? —replicó con voz ronca. Parecía que le costaba respirar.

El fraile se puso colorado como una remolacha madura.

—Perdonadme, no debería hacerme eco de los cotilleos de los criados—

A Isabella no le molestó en absoluto. Pero adoptando un aire de indiferencia, jugueteó con el grueso brazalete de oro que llevaba en la muñeca y dijo como si tal cosa:

— ¿Qué comentan exactamente?—

Él resopló aturullado y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Que en cuanto el jefe os echó una mirada decidió que tenía que poseeros. Uno de los mozos lo oyó del propio consejero privado del jefe—

Isabella, complacida, se ruborizó hasta la médula de los huesos. Sabía que esa historia no era cierta, aunque procediera del confidente más cercano que tenía su esposo... ¿o sí?

—Se ha especulado mucho, porque sucedió de forma muy repentina —aclaró él— Y el jefe no había comentado que deseara volver a casarse. Y la alianza con la casa Swan fue aún más inesperada, dadas las actuales circunstancias—

Isabella se quedó desconcertada.

— ¿A qué os referís?—

El clérigo bajo la voz.

—Guerra—

A ella se le paró el corazón.

— ¿Habéis oído algo?—

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero se rumorea que con la captura de Wallace los focos de la revuelta se están extendiendo por toda Escocia. El jefe se ha esforzado en mantener su neutralidad hasta ahora. Pero su familia es famosa por ser ferviente partidaria de la causa patriótica. Casarse con una Swan...—

No era necesario que terminara. Casarse con ella ponía en duda esa neutralidad. A eso se había referido su marido en el barco: la razón por la que se había negado a casarse con ella en un principio.

—Nuestro matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con la política —dijo con firmeza— Lo último que el señor deseaba era una alianza con mi padre. —Fue incapaz de ocultar el deje sardónico de su voz— Cualquiera que piense lo contrario está equivocado... Muy equivocado —insistió.

Pero una vocecita en su interior se preguntó si no habría quizá una pizca de verdad en ese rumor de que ella le importaba. Carlisle Cullen no era un hombre a quien se pudiera obligar a hacer nada. De no haber querido, no se habría casado con ella, sobre todo dada la objeción política.

La naturalidad con la que el fraile había hablado de traición la afectó. Aunque no conocía personalmente a Eduardo de Inglaterra, estaba muy al tanto de los riesgos que suponía desafiarle.

—Hablar así de guerra es peligroso. Skye está muy lejos de Londres, pero el rey Eduardo tiene espías por todas partes. Espero que pongáis freno a cualquier rumor de este tipo. No quiero que mi matrimonio cause ningún problema innecesario a mi marido—

El clérigo asintió, comprensivo.

—Por supuesto, milady. Sois tan sabia como hermosa—

Isabella aceptó la galantería con una sonrisa; no estaba dispuesta a que las amenazadoras nubes de la guerra y la política le estropearan el día. La noche pasada había sido un sueño hecho realidad; una noche sobre la cual construir un futuro, y nada podía atenuar la felicidad que albergaba su corazón.

O eso creía.

El escribiente e Isabella entraron en el salón sin ser vistos. Pese a lo temprano de la hora había mucha gente pululando por allí y eso la sorprendió. Dirigió la mirada instintivamente hacia el amplio sillón, semejante a un trono, que había sobre el estrado y se quedó inmóvil.

Aquella felicidad que creía tan afianzada desapareció como el agua a través de un tamiz.

Sentada junto a su marido en el estrado, en la silla que le pertenecía a ella, estaba aquella hermosa mujer en quien se había fijado la noche de su llegada. Ambos tenían las cabezas juntas y sus hombros se rozaban. Se comportaban con naturalidad y la intimidad entre ambos era evidente.

— ¿Os sucede algo, milady?—

Isabella, consciente de que exteriorizaba sus sentimientos con claridad manifiesta, maldijo la blancura de su tez y deseó recuperar el color en las mejillas. Pero tenía que saberlo.

—Esa mujer —dijo, sin mirar—, sentada al lado de mi esposo... ¿quién es?—

El fraile miró hacia el estrado y se puso tan colorado como antes. Al igual que Isabella, su expresión permitía interpretar fácilmente sus emociones, y en ese momento era evidente que se sentía incómodo.

—Lady Jane MacKinnon, milady. La viuda del anterior lugarteniente del jefe—

Viuda. Su corazón desfalleció aún más.

— ¿Son muy amigos? —preguntó tras un suspiro.

El amable y joven clérigo no fingió que no entendía su pregunta. Ni le contestó con una mentira piadosa.

—Sí, tengo entendido que sí—

La seguridad que Isabella acaba de adquirir quedó pulverizada. La tristeza invadió su pecho. Aquella mujer había sido su amante. Pero ¿lo era todavía?

Carlisle acababa de exponer lo que deseaba de ella, cuando de pronto Jane su puso tensa.

—Es mejor que me vaya —dijo, señalando la entrada.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta y vio a Isabella acercándose al estrado. Jane tenía razón. Él no quería que su esposa oyera lo que estaban hablando; era demasiado propensa a hacer preguntas inconvenientes. Al fijarse en la gélida rigidez de la expresión de Isabella y en el rubor de sus mejillas, frunció el ceño. Parecía molesta por algo. Rápidamente echó un vistazo por el salón, para ver si había algún otro toque de feminidad que debería haber notado.

Al no ver nada se dirigió hacia Jane, que ya se había puesto en pie.

—Terminaremos esto más tarde —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella asintió y se fue a toda prisa.

Al cabo de un momento, su esposa ocupó el asiento que Jane acababa de dejar libre. Estaba preciosa y regia con su _cote-hardie _de terciopelo azul, pero extrañamente reservada también. Se sentó sin decir una palabra.

—Buenos días —dijo Carlisle — Confío en que hayas dormido bien—

No había nada provocativo en su tono, pero ella se ruborizó. Le miró por debajo de las pestañas.

—Sí, muy bien. —Levantó la vista hacia él— ¿Y tú? —Ladeó la cabeza— Te fuiste muy temprano. Espero que no haya sucedido nada malo—

La preocupación de su tono de voz y lo que llevaba implícito hizo que Carlisle adoptara cierta cautela. Estaba claro que ella esperaba que durmiera a su lado. No quería decepcionarla, pero eso era impensable.

—Nada malo —dijo— Dormí en el salón con mis hombres, como hago todas las noches. —Donde debía estar, pensó.

Previendo la reacción de ella, se preparó. Pero no lo suficiente. El destello de dolor que apareció en la mirada de Isabella atravesó las defensas que le había costado tanto levantar.

—Ya entiendo —apuntó ella.

Bajó los ojos hacia su cuenco para evitar la mirada de Carlisle, y él se alegró por ello. Pero aquello no mitigó la incomodidad de la carga que sentía en el pecho, consciente de que había herido sus tiernos sentimientos. Ella no podía evitar ser vulnerable; las mujeres eran criaturas emocionales. Sintió el peculiar impulso de tomarle la mano y apretársela, como un gesto de ánimo. Pero se deshizo de esa extraña idea, sabiendo que no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable. Él siempre había dormido en el salón con sus hombres; no era nada personal contra Isabella. Lo primero era el clan.

Ella se equivocaba exigiéndole ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto. Pero era una recién casada. Ya aprendería. Obviamente, se había hecho ciertas ilusiones sobre ese matrimonio, y cuanto más pronto se diera cuenta de que no iba a ser una historia romántica como las que interpretaban los bardos, mejor. Él era un jefe de las Tierras Altas, no un caballero enamoradizo, educado en el amor cortesano.

Ciertamente no pensaba perder la cabeza por una muchacha.

Bebió un último trago de cerveza y se apartó de la mesa con un empujón. La mayoría de los hombres llegarían ese día, y quería estar presente.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó ella.

Carlisle intentó ignorar la decepción de su tono de voz.

—Sí. —Recordó su promesa y añadió—: Pasaré varias noches fuera, así que me despido hasta entonces—

Su esposa quedó desolada.

—Pero si acabas de volver... ¿Adónde vas?—

Él quería decirle que una mujer no debía hacer preguntas a su esposo, pero Isabella parecía un gatito maltratado. Y se sintió como una maldita bestia. La presión que sentía en el pecho aumentó. No deseaba mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

—Hay varias cosas que requieren mi atención. A menudo paso tiempo fuera, visitando mis propiedades. —La torre de piedra de Waternish5 lo era, en efecto; aun así, le estaba mintiendo.

—Lo siento. Por supuesto. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. —Le miró expectante— Adiós—

Isabella separó los labios a modo de ingenua invitación. Él observó su boca rosada y suculenta durante un minuto, absolutamente tentado. Con un gruñido, que fue mitad maldición, mitad gemido, desvió la vista y apretó la mandíbula.

—Adiós —dijo, y se fue antes de hacer alguna tontería como atraerla a sus brazos y besarla hasta que se deshiciera el nudo que tenía en el pecho.

En Skye se había congregado lo mejor de lo mejor.

A última hora de la tarde siguiente, los diez guerreros habían llegado a la antigua fortaleza en ruinas de Dun Hallin Broch. Enclavada en una zona remota de la península de Waternish, la franja de tierra que lindaba con Dunvegan. La torre y el asentamiento de los alrededores estaban abandonados desde mucho antes de que los ancestros escandinavos de Carlisle desembarcaran en Skye.

La torre era una fortaleza circular de piedra con un diámetro interior de unos siete metros y medio, y unos muros de tres metros de anchura, situada en una pequeña elevación del páramo rocoso. En otra época, los muros alcanzaban una altura de nueve metros, pero la parte superior de la torre y la techumbre habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Aun así, con un poco de madera para una cubierta nueva y fuego de turba, proporcionaría refugio suficiente para los peores vientos y lluvias del invierno. No sería confortable en absoluto, pero comparado con lo que esos hombres iban a experimentar en los meses venideros era un lujo.

La situación era ideal. Estaba cerca de Dunvegan, pero el abrupto terreno colindante lo convertía en un lugar de difícil acceso y escasamente poblado. Los isleños se mantenían alejados de las extrañas construcciones y de los mojones de piedra desperdigados por el paisaje, así como de las antiguas torres circulares, que creían habitadas por hadas y otros espíritus. Esa superstición les ayudaría a mantener alejada a la gente.

Aunque era improbable que les descubrieran allí, Carlisle se comportaría con extrema precaución. Había demasiado en juego. Y con los recientes ataques a Dunvegan, no podía correr ningún riesgo hasta que no averiguara quién era el responsable.

Aunque no dudaría en poner su vida en manos de su guardia, y lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, siguió con su práctica habitual de contar a sus hombres solo lo imprescindible. En aquel momento, cuando su lugarteniente seguía tras de su hermano, sus hombres eran Jasper, su consejero privado; Garrett, su senescal; y su _an gille mor, _primer espada, Embry. A partir del día siguiente, Embry acompañaría las idas y venidas de Jane al castillo para llevar comida y provisiones a los hombres.

Si había una mujer en quien podía confiar, esa era Jane. Se conocían desde la infancia. Él había bailado en su boda con su hermanastro y ayudante, y penó con ella su muerte pocos años después. Aquella tristeza compartida había evolucionado de una forma inesperada pero bienvenida, cuando se habían convertido en amantes. Esa situación les había convenido a ambos, y si no fuera por su reciente boda, a buen seguro habría continuado indefinidamente. Ella era acomodaticia y no le exigía nada.

Carlisle sabía, no obstante, que la relación había terminado, pero no deseaba analizar las razones de aquella decisión. El matrimonio no tenía por qué poner fin a aquello, no había nada extraordinario en mantener una amante. Jane había aceptado el cambio de circunstancias con la misma practicidad que les había unido en un principio. Si lamentaba que la relación terminara, no lo demostraba; ojalá su esposa fuera capaz de ocultar con tanta facilidad sus emociones. Su relación con Jane se había modificado fácilmente antes y lo había hecho de nuevo ahora, para volver a la amistad.

A medida que iban llegando todos los guerreros, Carlisle les puso a trabajar recogiendo leña para reparar la techumbre y cortar turba.

Era una especie de prueba. El trabajo físico no tenía intención de ser humillante, sino poner a luchadores de élite al mismo nivel y que empezaran a trabajar juntos como si fueran uno solo, en equipo. A algunos de los hombres les conocían bien y a otros nada en absoluto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que iban a ser un equipo sin parangón.

Carlisle prefería trabajar solo y mantener a su propio consejo, y estaba acostumbrado a obrar según su criterio. Aquellos hombres, no. La mayoría de ellos eran cabecillas o líderes por derecho propio, acostumbrados a dar órdenes, no a recibirlas, y a tener un nutrido séquito alrededor. No estaba seguro de qué les había motivado a aceptar que él les entrenara y estar bajo sus órdenes. Sospechaba que todos tenían sus razones para encontrarse allí. Sabía que algunos tenían vínculos estrechos con Bruce, e indudablemente la premisa del equipo les había intrigado tanto como a él. Su fama como instructor seguramente había influido. Pero obedecer órdenes iba a suponer un desafío para algunos de ellos.

Carlisle sospechaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lachlan MacRuairi había empuñado una espada para cortar un corazón o un hacha para cortar un árbol (más que a un hombre), pero el orgulloso líder, que si no fuera por su condición de bastardo podría disputar a su primo MacDonald el trono del antiguo reino de las Islas, no pestañeó. Aun así, la obediencia inmediata no engañó a Carlisle. MacRuairi estaría vigilándole.

Le sorprendió que solo un hombre se mostrara reacio ante sus órdenes. Su identidad, sin embargo, no. Sir Jacob Seton era el hermano pequeño del cuñado y camarada más próximo de Bruce, «el bueno de sir Christopher». Pero según las últimas noticias de Carlisle, Yorkshire, de donde procedían los Seton, seguía siendo Inglaterra. Y no importaba en qué lado de la frontera residía ahora, pues Jacob Seton lucía los mismos arreos que sus compatriotas, de la distinguida cota de malla al yelmo con plumas, y un peto profusamente bordado para enaltecer su superioridad. Pero al menos el arrogante inglés aprendía rápido. Si pensaba que cortar turba no era digno de él, ocultó su desdén cuando Carlisle le ordenó que en lugar de eso cavara letrinas.

Carlisle esperaba en parte que Seton subiera a un barco de un salto y navegara directamente de vuelta a la frontera, y le sorprendió encontrarle cavando una hora después, con su distinguida cota de malla y su peto profusamente bordado de los Wyvern y el escudo con tres medias lunas y doble estandarte real, doblados cuidadosamente a su lado.

—Esto no os servirá mucho por aquí—dijo Carlisle, clavando su pala en tierra a pocos centímetros para empezar un segundo hoyo.

—Yo soy un caballero —repuso Seton con orgullo— Y pienso tener el aspecto que me corresponde—

Seton no debía de tener más de veintiún años, y Carlisle habría apostado que no hacía mucho que llevaba las espuelas.

—Erais un caballero. Aquí no sois más que otro de mis hombres, lo cual está aún por demostrar. Vuestro código de caballería no tiene lugar aquí. —Le miró con dureza— ¿Comprendéis lo que se os exigirá aquí? ¿Para qué habéis firmado?—

El hombre apretó los labios hasta que palidecieron, pero asintió. Dijo, «sí» pero su rostro rezumaba desaprobación.

—Poneos la ropa que queráis —añadió Carlisle con gesto de desinterés—, aunque pronto descubriréis que es un fardo demasiado pesado para el tipo de instrucción y lucha que llevaremos a cabo—

Sospechaba que el chico iba a pasarlo bastante mal para ponerse a prueba ante los demás; no solo debido a su sangre inglesa, sino también a su juventud. MacGregor y MacLean eran jóvenes, pero tenían unos años más que Seton. El resto de los hombres tendrían treinta o treinta y uno, como el propio Carlisle.

Cavaron uno junto a otro en silencio, pero Carlisle lo había demostrado: no exigiría a sus hombres que hicieran nada que no hiciera él. Cuando hubieron terminado, le ofreció a Seton un trago de cerveza del odre que llevaba cruzado sobre el torso. Seton lo aceptó agradecido, y se limpió el sudor de la frente antes de dar un buen trago.

Carlisle le miró, pensativo. Era alto, pero tenía la torpeza de la juventud. Llevaba una espada de caballero clásica y un estilete.

— ¿Y cuál es vuestra mayor habilidad? —preguntó Carlisle.

Las de los otros hombres le habían resultado obvias. En caso de que su fama no les precediera, su elección de armas o atavío lo hizo. Solo con mirar a Robbie Boyd bastaba para saber por qué tenía fama de ser el guerrero más fuerte de Escocia y un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquel hombre estaba forjado en hierro.

Seton enrojeció.

—Soy bueno con el cuchillo—

Carlisle frunció el ceño. ¿Bueno? Todos los caballeros eran buenos con el cuchillo.

— ¿Y para qué habéis venido?—

—Para aprender. Mi hermano también quería venir, pero Bruce no quiso ni oír hablar de ello—

Sir Christopher estaba casado con la hermana de Bruce, por lo que Jacob era hermano de Bruce por matrimonio.

—Así que Bruce os envió a vos. —Carlisle casi sintió lástima de él. Seton tendría mucho que demostrar, efectivamente. Inglés, joven... y sin habilidades especiales para contener las pullas— No seré benevolente con vos, os envíe quien os envíe—

Aquel arrogante gesto de la mandíbula reapareció.

—Ya lo sé. No habría aceptado otra cosa—

—Los demás os lo harán pasar mal—

El joven le sostuvo la mirada con determinación.

—Eso también lo sé—

Carlisle asintió y le dejó trabajar, sabiendo que tendría que probar esa determinación.

Reanudó su marcha alrededor del campamento para vigilar a los hombres. La mayoría le había impresionado. Había montones de trozos de turba puestos a secar, y todos habían trabajo con prisas para cortar la madera y construir las vigas del techo. Las habilidades marinas de MacSorley no se limitaban a la navegación y la natación. También sabía cómo construir barcos y blandir un hacha de guerra, y había utilizado ambas para convertir la madera en tablas y vigas para el techo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del prometedor comienzo, Carlisle no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo ardua que sería su tarea, cuando estallara la primera pelea en el patio trasero de la torre.

Ese grupo de hombres no se parecía a ninguno de los que había entrenado. Las mismas cosas que habían unido a la mayoría, vínculos de sangre de clan, les dividían. Convertir a enemigos en hermanos sería su mayor desafío.

Sobre todo cuando descubrió a dos hombres golpeándose hasta quedar inconscientes. En aquel momento utilizaban tan solo los puños, pero Carlisle sabía que las armas no tardarían en aparecer.

Creía haberles dejado muy claro cuando llegaron que no toleraría ninguna pelea entre ellos. Por lo visto, necesitaban que se lo recordara.

Furioso, no solo por la falta de disciplina sino por la afrenta a su autoridad, Carlisle llenó un cubo de agua helada del arroyo cercano y la lanzó sobre los dos guerreros en lucha. Lo único que necesitaban era un impacto momentáneo. Ambos eran fuertes y corpulentos, pero él le amarró las manos a MacGregor a la espalda y apartó a Campbell como si no fuera más que un mozalbete. Estuvo tentado de lanzar a ambos al arroyo, para que se refrescaran, pero conocía un castigo mucho más efectivo, aunque confiaba que finalmente se convirtiera en una lección.

Empujó lejos al famoso arquero. MacGregor se sacudió el cabello y miró a Campbell como si estuviera dispuesto a empezar donde lo habían dejado.

—Yo no lo haría —le advirtió Carlisle en tono glacial— Le necesitaréis los próximos meses—

Ellos no lo sabían todavía, pero MacGregor y Campbell se acaban de convertir en aliados.

MacGregor escupió y se limpió la nariz y la boca magulladas.

—Antes se apagará el sol que un MacGregor necesite a un bellaco presuntuoso como Campbell. —Los MacGregor eran un clan antiguo y orgulloso de linaje real, y su voz rezumaba condescendencia.

El hermano menor de Neil Campbell se incorporó de un salto. Arthur era el mejor explorador de las Tierras Altas, pero por desgracia recientemente había puesto esa habilidad al servicio de los ingleses, en total desacuerdo con su familia. Le vigilaría de cerca como a MacRuairi. Hasta entonces, la única impresión que tenía Carlisle era que se trataba de un hombre tranquilo y ensimismado.

— ¿Presuntuoso? —dijo Campbell— ¿Y vos qué sois? El orgulloso clan Gregor descendía de reyes pero sin poder ni influencias. Qué bajo han caído los poderosos. Pero si venís aquí y me lo pedís con mucha educación, quizá os lance un hueso alguna vez. —Torció los labios— ¿O tenéis demasiado miedo de que os desfigure aún más esa bonita cara?—

Aparte de ser el mejor arquero de las Tierras Altas, MacGregor también era muy conocido entre sus compañeros por ser muy atractivo. Carlisle sintió lástima del pobre bastardo. Seguramente para un guerrero esa ridícula reputación era una pesadilla.

MacGregor gruñó y dio un paso hacia él, pero Carlisle le sujetó por el borde del _cotun _y le retuvo.

—Ya basta —dijo, y entonces miró a Campbell— Los dos. —El matiz inflexible de su voz dejaba claro su enfado.

Echó una mirada alrededor y vio que los demás hombres se habían congregado para mirar. Bien. Lo que tenía que decir les afectaba a todos.

—Os lo advierto, no toleraré peleas. —Se dirigió al resto—: De ninguno. No me importa que vuestras familias se hayan odiado durante años, ni si vuestro padre mató al suyo; nada de eso importa. Cualquier pelea o enemistad que tuvierais antes de llegar aquí deben desaparecer en este mismo momento—

MacRuairi clavó la pala en el suelo con un rotundo golpe. Sus ojos oscuros eran muy amenazadores y desafiantes.

— ¿Eso también os afecta a vos, jefe?—

A Carlisle no le pasó por alto el sarcasmo, y reprimió el impulso de encastarle el puño en ese mentón petulante. Él no era su jefe y nunca lo sería. Pero solo MacSorley sabía que él no sería el líder del grupo cuando terminara la instrucción, y era mejor que siguiera siendo de ese modo por el momento. Aunque él no fuera su líder en el futuro, durante los próximos meses lo sería, y hasta entonces aplicaría las mismas normas. Por mucho que le odiara, por ahora MacRuairi sería su hermano. Cuando aquello hubiera terminado, se convertirían de nuevo en enemigos.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle, mirándole directamente a los ojos— Teniendo en cuenta en lo que estamos a punto de embarcarnos, no podría ser de otro modo. Si triunfamos, este será el mayor ejército que el mundo haya visto; reunirá lo mejor que Escocia ha ofrecido nunca en el arte de la guerra. Jamás se ha intentado nada parecido a esto. —Les miró a todos— Cada uno de vosotros es el mejor en su campo, pero solo con vuestra fuerza y habilidad no llegarías tan lejos. Solos podéis vencer a... ¿cuántos hombres...?, ¿quizá veinte o treinta? Luchad juntos y podréis vencer ejércitos, cientos, quizá miles. Solos sois los mejores, juntos os convertiréis en leyenda. Pero aquí no hay honores personales. El honor radica en servir juntos como parte del equipo—

»El éxito de esta guardia, vuestras vidas y las de todos los que nos rodean solo estarán a salvo si confiáis en el hombre que tenéis al lado. —Carlisle miró sucesivamente a MacGregor y a Campbell— Ya no sois un MacGregor y un Campbell. Esta guardia es vuestro nuevo clan. Estos hombres son vuestros hermanos—

Dejó que sus palabras hicieran mella en ellos. Estaba claro que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar aquello, Carlisle tampoco lo esperaba: los guerreros de las Tierras Altas no confiaban fácilmente. Pero ellos lo harían. No existía otra alternativa para un equipo como ese.

—Yo trabajo solo —dijo MacRuairi.

—No, ya no. Si queréis quedaros aquí, no. —Carlisle dejó caer la amenaza pero, desgraciadamente, MacRuairi no mordió el anzuelo. La forma como le miró, sin embargo, dejaba entrever todo menos conformidad.

Carlisle pasó revista al resto de los hombres.

—A partir de ahora, lo consagraréis todo al equipo. Vuestro deber y lealtad son para mí y para esta guardia—

— ¿No se os olvida algo? —preguntó Seton— ¿Qué pasa con Bruce, nuestro señor y soberano por derecho?—

—Dejad que yo me preocupe de Bruce —replicó Carlisle. Para operar con ese grupo, la máxima autoridad debía radicar en el líder del mismo, pero esa discusión tenía que esperar a otro día, y dejarla para MacSorley.

—Ahora mismo, nosotros no existimos; incluso Bruce estaría de acuerdo. El secreto es primordial. Nuestros nombres. Nuestro objetivo. Todo. No podéis contarle a nadie lo que hacemos. Eso incluye esposas y familias, si alguno está casado—

La poca información que había obtenido de MacDonald y de Lamberton antes de irse no hablaba de esposas. Él sabía que MacRuairi acababa de quedarse viudo, de una MacDonald, nada menos. Confiaba en que la mayoría de ellos no estuvieran casados; así era menos complicado. Los hombres estaban callados, con expresión sombría, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho y preguntándose sin duda si habían cometido un error.

—Si alguno quiere marcharse, que lo diga ahora. —No esperaba que respondiera nadie; aún no, en cualquier caso, y ninguno lo hizo.

—Entonces, descansad un poco —añadió— Lo necesitaréis. Mañana empezamos—

El grupo se dispersó lentamente. MacGregor y Campbell empezaron a alejarse con los demás. MacGregor lo hizo solo, y Campbell, detrás del grupo más numeroso.

—Esperad —dijo Carlisle, deteniéndoles— No he terminado con vosotros dos—

Dio un par de zancadas hasta una bolsa de piel de suministros que había llevado consigo y extrajo una cadena de hierro de un metro de longitud. Con grilletes en los extremos. Aunque confiaba en no necesitarlos el primer día, había ido preparado. Aquel mecanismo había demostrado ser efectivo cuando se había producido alguna disputa ocasional entre las filas, pero allí iba a ser de inestimable ayuda.

Durante los próximos días aquellos dos hombres estarían atados entre sí, lo desearan o no. Confiaba en que les gustara correr porque estaban a punto de realizar un extenso recorrido por Waternish.

Ambos guerreros le miraron con recelo cuando se acercó, con las cadenas resonando a cada paso. Pero fue MacGregor quien preguntó:

— ¿Qué es eso?—

Carlisle sonrió, recordando las anteriores palabras de MacGregor.

—Para vosotros; hoy es el día en que se ha apagado el sol—

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Isabella observó a Carlisle en la oscuridad. Los movimientos apresurados y precisos, que en las dos últimas semanas se habían convertido en algo dolorosamente familiar para ella, parecían un poco menos rápidos, un poco menos resueltos y decididos. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando adivinar qué hora era. ¿Faltaba poco para que amaneciera? ¿Era una ingenuidad pensarlo, o él se entretenía cada vez más?

«Estaré fuera unos días» se había convertido en algo frecuente. Veía muy poco a su marido, salvo por la noche, envuelto en un velo de penumbra. Desde su noche de bodas atrasada, Carlisle había pasado apenas un par en el castillo de Dunvegan. Cuando estaba allí, acudía a su cama sin falta, siempre tarde, pero nunca dormía a su lado. Ella deseaba que se quedara. Que la cogiera en sus brazos. Hablar. Él seguía siendo básicamente un extraño para ella, y estaba desesperada por conocerle mejor. Pero por ardiente que fuera la pasión entre ambos, cuando terminaba Carlisle regresaba al salón, con sus hombres. Y por mucho que ella se dijera que aquello no tenía importancia, sí la tenía.

Pero esa noche, Isabella se negaba a que la decepción ensombreciera lo satisfecha que se sentía después de hacer el amor. Todavía experimentaba la calidez de sus manos en el cuerpo. La plenitud de tenerle entre las piernas. Notar aquel peso, cada vez que la penetraba. Su intenso aroma varonil seguía suspendido en el aire, en su nariz y en su piel. Aún notaba debilidad en las extremidades debida a la fuerza de su entrega.

La promesa de su noche de bodas se había cumplido con creces. La pasión que había entre ambos era más maravillosa de lo que hubiera soñado jamás.

Suficiente, por ahora.

Cerró los ojos, con el deseo de retener la sensación de satisfacción. Si le miraba, sabía que diría algo que arruinaría el momento. Esa noche no habría preguntas sobre sus planes para el día siguiente o sobre cuándo volvería, y por lo tanto tampoco recibiría respuestas cortantes que atenuaran su felicidad.

Esperaba oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe. En lugar de eso, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la cama. Tuvo que esforzarse para contener la respiración y no abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba haciendo Carlisle. Era como si pudiera notar el peso de su mirada sobre ella. Él permaneció allí quieto un buen rato. Isabella habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué estaba pensando.

El aire se movió. Su aroma oscuro y masculino se hizo más intenso. Isabella oyó el sonido estable de su respiración cuando se inclinó hacia ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no pegar un salto cuando él le acarició la frente con los labios.

La delicadeza de aquel gesto hizo que lo que sucedió a continuación resultara cómico en cierto modo. Él dio un par de zancadas, y no un par de pisotones, hacia la puerta. Solo cuando oyó que se cerraba, Isabella permitió que en su boca se dibujara una gran sonrisa.

Aunque a su marido no le gustara, ella no le resultaba tan indiferente como aparentaba.

Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de paciencia.

Isabella seguía sonriendo cuando terminó de desayunar. Carlisle no se había reunido con ella, y supuso que se había marchado a donde fuera que iba constantemente. Pero ese día no estaba necesitada de compañía. Por lo visto se había ganado una escolta privada.

Desde que les había pillado mirándola desde la despensa de la cocina, la habían seguido como sabuesos. En ese mismo instante estaban observando cómo arreglaba las últimas flores de otoño en un jarrón de cerámica vidriada, en la cabecera de la mesa del estrado, esforzándose por ser pacientes (lo cual claramente les estaba costando muchísimo) y no entrometerse en su camino (lo cual, teniéndoles prácticamente pegados a los talones, era imposible).

Cuando ella se apartó un poco del jarrón, Claire ya no pudo esperar más.

—Hicimos lo que vos dijisteis, milady —dijo la niñita, expectante.

Isabella bajó la vista hacia los tres rostros suplicantes, cuyas mejillas estaban manchadas con las conservas de bayas especiales que el cocinero les había preparado, y sonrió ante su expresión de ansiedad.

La hija del cocinero había ido a visitarle desde la isla de Harris y había llevado a sus tres hijos: Paul, de ocho años, Claire, de siete, y Emily, que acababa de cumplir cinco.

— ¿Os habéis lavado las manos y la cara?—

Los tres movieron la cabeza, arriba y abajo.

—Sí, milady—

Ella apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—Madre dijo que no os molestáramos —explicó Claire. Se mordió la comisura del labio inferior con los dientecitos y luego la miró con gesto de preocupación— No os estamos molestando, ¿verdad?—

—Claro que no la estamos molestando —dijo Paul indignado— La señora dijo que podíamos mirarla y que después, cuando hubiera terminado con sus deberes matutinos, nos contaría el resto. ¿Verdad, milady?—

—Es verdad, Paul—

Él se dirigió a su hermana con las manos cruzadas y asintió con aire de superioridad.

— ¿Habéis terminado entonces, milady? —preguntó la pequeña Emily.

Isabella sonrió y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

—Acabo de terminar —mintió, prescindiendo de la cera que todavía había que retirar de los manteles, de las velas que había que sustituir y del candelabro de plata que había que pulir. Todo eso podía esperar.

Además, Carlisle tampoco se daba cuenta.

Paciencia, se dijo. Si la rusticidad en la que se encontraba el salón cuando llegó indicaba algo, era que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se había ocupado de que él estuviera cómodo. Finalmente, Carlisle notaría los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para crear un hogar confortable, un lugar donde a él le gustara estar y al que ansiara volver.

Dedicó sus pensamientos nuevamente a los niños y dijo:

—Entonces ¿dónde me había quedado?—

—El malvado Meleagant ha apartado a la reina de Arturo y se la ha llevado a su horrible castillo en...—

—Gorre —intervino Isabella.

— ¿Por qué Lancelot, sir Kay y sir Gawain van detrás de la reina y no del rey Arturo? —preguntó Claire.

Buena pregunta, pensó Isabella. Pero ¿cómo explicar que la decisión del rey Arturo de no luchar por su dama era lo que justificaba la infidelidad de Ginebra? Una nueva pregunta la salvó de tener que contestar.

— ¿Lancelot matará a Meleagant y salvará a la reina?—

Paul resopló.

—Claro que le matará, tonta. Lancelot es el mejor guerrero de su época; como el _ri tuath. _El jefe nunca permitiría que nadie os raptara, ¿verdad que no, milady?—

Isabella sonrió.

—Yo diría que no, Paul. Pero si estás tan seguro de la victoria de Lancelot, tal vez no necesitáis oír el resto—

Ellos respondieron saltando prácticamente sobre ella, negándolo con entusiasmo. En cuanto los coros del «no» hubieron cesado, Isabella cogió la palmatoria y retomó la historia donde la había dejado el día anterior.

Carlisle dejó al senescal y a su escribiente en la galería. Revisar la correspondencia y las cuentas le había llevado mucho más tiempo del esperado; había previsto estar en el fiordo un rato antes, y estaba ansioso por reunirse con sus hombres. El entrenamiento iba progresando; en algunos aspectos mejor que en otros. Llevaría tiempo derribar las barreras que había entre ellos. Tiempo del que no disponía. Una semana más y les encadenaría a todos juntos si era necesario.

Se frotó la nuca, intentando mitigar la rigidez que sentía en toda la espalda. Dios, qué noche tan espantosa. No había conseguido ponerse cómodo. Y era fácil saber la razón: comparado con la confortable cama con sedosas sábanas de lino y cálidas pieles que había abandonado, la manta y la rugosidad del suelo le había parecido tan agradable como un lecho de piedras.

Los baúles de Isabella habían llegado, y con ellos aparecieron muchos lujos que él no había experimentado nunca. Sábanas tan suaves que parecían de seda, y tal vez lo más fascinante... almohadas de plumas. La primera vez que había apoyado la cabeza en una, creyó que había muerto y que había llegado al cielo.

Cada noche tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de tanta comodidad. Pero, maldita fuera, los guerreros no dormían en camas.

Diablos, ¿a quién estaba engañando? No eran las almohadas y las sábanas de lino lo que le había costado tanto abandonar, era esa mujer, demasiado tentadora. Pero su hambre de ella era predecible, pensó. La novedad de su matrimonio y su insaciable deseo de Isabella se calmarían pronto.

Carlisle oyó un sonoro estallido de risas y aplausos procedente del salón. Preguntándose a qué era debido tanto alboroto, dobló la esquina, entró y se detuvo en seco. No sabía qué esperaba ver, pero desde luego no a su mujer sentada encima de la mesa con lo que parecía ser una palmatoria en la mano, y blandiéndola como una espada.

Contuvo el aliento. Dios, era preciosa. Se había apartado el cabello de la cara con un sencillo lazo y lo llevaba suelto sobre la espalda, sus enormes ojos chocolates brillaban como la luna sobre el mar y sus mejillas aterciopeladas estaban ruborizadas de emoción. Parecía feliz, relajada y joven. Muy joven. Carlisle no recordaba haber sido tan joven, tan feliz, o haber estado tan relajado, por cierto.

Ella era una ráfaga de aire fresco de primavera en el frío y húmedo invierno.

Pero ¿qué diantre estaba haciendo? Daba vueltas sobre la mesa a toda prisa. Una especie de actuación, por lo visto. Congregados a su alrededor estaba lo que parecía la mayoría de los criados de la casa y tres niños pequeños, que la miraban con expresiones embelesadas.

Nadie le había visto llegar; toda la atención estaba centrada en la vehemente actuación de la muchacha menuda. Por un momento, su subconsciente le gastó una broma y vio el rostro jovial de su madre cuando les contaba un cuento al acostarles. Carlisle sintió una intensa nostalgia de los tiempos pasados y tuvo una fugaz idea de lo diferente que habría sido su vida si sus padres hubieran vivido. Avergonzado ante esa debilidad, la desechó.

Isabella agitó la palmatoria frente al niño que tenía debajo.

—Esta vez no te librarás de tu castigo, Maleagant —dijo con una voz exageradamente grave— Has mancillado el honor de mi dama y yo, Lancelot, el principal caballero del reino, la defenderé. Debes pagar con tu vida. —Fingió un apuñalamiento con un cubierto— Muere, villano—

El niño gritó y fingió una muerte muy teatral para gran regocijo de sus hermanas y del grupo, que estalló en otra ronda de aplausos cuando estiró las piernas en un prolongado gesto final.

—Eso ha sido magnífico, Paul —dijo Isabella, dejando la palmatoria para unirse al aplauso— Serás un caballero estupendo—

—Pero yo no quiero ser caballero, milady—

Ella parecía perpleja.

—Yo creía que todos los niños querían ser caballeros—

Paul infló el torso.

—Yo quiero ser un feroz guerrero de las Tierras Altas como el _ri tuath—_

«Qué niño tan listo», pensó Carlisle sonriendo.

—Oh, milady —dijo la niña mayor—, ¿y ahora qué pasa? ¿Cómo recompensa la reina a Lancelot su devoción?—

Un vivo rubor apareció en las mejillas de Isabella. De pronto, su mirada se topó con la de Carlisle. Un gemido de sobresalto brotó del centro de sus labios suaves, separados, y pareció que sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más.

— ¡Milord! ¡Estás aquí!—

Al darse cuenta de que les habían pillado holgazaneando, los criados se apresuraron a aparentar que trabajaban y se dispersaron inmediatamente. El niño y la niña mayores agarraron a su hermanita y se la llevaron a rastras.

La pequeña intentó soltarse.

—Pero, yo quiero oír...—

—Chist, Emily —dijo el chico. Salió a toda prisa y añadió por encima del hombro—: Gracias, milady—

—Veo que tu público te ha abandonado —dijo Carlisle. Recorrió la distancia que le separaba con un par de zancadas y se colocó frente a ella.

Isabella sonreía con ironía.

—Eso parece. Muy poco galante de su parte, ¿no crees?—

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sin pensar.

—Me disculparía por la interrupción, pero creo que en este caso ha sido bastante oportuna. ¿No es verdad que la reina le dio las gracias al caballero de una forma que preferirías no contarle a los niños?—

Ella enrojeció de nuevo y alzó los ojos hacia él.

—A mí me parece que Claire se dio cuenta de que estaba suavizando las partes «románticas» de la historia—

Se dispuso a bajar de la mesa, pero él la detuvo y le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Con sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella. La piel sensible y erizada. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada haciendo el amor seguían vivos en su mente... y en su cuerpo.

—Permíteme —dijo con voz ronca. La levantó como si fuera ligera como una pluma, la atrajo hacia sí y la bajó lentamente hasta el suelo, disfrutando del instante de contacto de su cuerpo deslizándose pegado a él.

Le inundó una oleada de ardor. Ella era tan suave y olía tan bien... Solo con tenerla cerca se enardecía.

—Así, ¿qué hizo la reina para demostrar su gratitud? —preguntó en voz baja, incapaz de resistirse.

Si no dejaba de bromear con ella, puede que sus mejillas quedaran permanentemente teñidas de rosa. Pero, maldita fuera, era adorable.

—Yo... yo —balbuceó Isabella.

Él intentó no reírse. Puede que ya no fuera doncella, pero seguía siendo deliciosamente inocente. Muy distinta de cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes. La retuvo un momento más de lo necesario, tentado de llevarla de nuevo a su alcoba. La soltó.

—He de irme —afirmó, para convencerse a sí mismo, más que otra cosa— Tengo obligaciones que atender—

Habló con brusquedad, y ella lo interpretó como una crítica, aunque no tenía esa intención. Parecía desolada.

—Debes de creer que te has casado con una mujer desaseada. Estaba a punto de limpiar la plata, pero...—

— ¿Decidiste practicar tus dotes de espadachín?—

Esta vez la broma no funcionó.

—Los niños —dijo ella retorciéndose las manos— estaban tan ansiosos por oír el resto de la historia que me temo que me dejé llevar. Volveré a mis obligaciones ahora mismo—

Parecía tan abatida que él le tomó la mano, por impulso, deseando tranquilizarla.

—No te considero perezosa en absoluto. Estás haciendo muy bien el papel de señora del castillo—

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Eso piensas? ¿De verdad?—

Era obvio que su opinión era muy importante para ella.

—Sí, de verdad—

Carlisle se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Isabella estaba haciéndolo muy bien.

Llevaba poco tiempo allí, pero se había adaptado a su nuevo papel de señora del castillo fácilmente. Al pensarlo reconoció cuán difícil debía de haberle resultado. Era joven inexperta y estaba rodeada de desconocidos. Pero había conseguido suficiente autoridad para lograr el respeto de los hombres del clan. Así debía ser, o de lo contrario no obedecerían sus órdenes. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó que en las pocas comidas que habían compartido, los sirvientes le presentaban las bandejas de comida primero a ella para que las aprobara, y sonreían radiantes cuando lo hacía. No solo la respetaban, les gustaba.

Y eso no era todo. Había algo distinto en la fortaleza desde que ella había llegado. Algo, aparte de los tapices y de los cambios que Isabella había señalado y que él apenas había notado. Era más cálida. Carlisle frunció el ceño, preguntándose si ella estaría quemando demasiada turba.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella.

Él meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. No quería ocultar sus sentimientos, pero en cuanto tuviera oportunidad hablaría con el senescal sobre la turba.

—No, he de irme—

Los hombres le estaban esperando. Pero por alguna razón no estaba tan ansioso por volver a la instrucción como unos minutos antes.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, y una burbuja de desesperación surgió en el interior de Isabella. Era la primera vez que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él durante el día, desde que había vuelto y la había encontrado cubierta de ceniza en la cocina. Aparentemente empezaba a ser una costumbre encontrarla en circunstancias muy poco favorecedoras. Pero no le importó. Estaba ansiosa por saber más de él y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad.

— ¡Espera! —Él se volvió, perplejo, y ella se sintió como una tonta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor y se retorció las manos sobre la falda— Yo... — ¿Qué iba a decir?, pensó— No sé lo que te gusta —soltó.

— ¿Lo que me gusta?—

—Para comer —explicó, sintiéndose ridícula. No era capaz ni de construir una frase coherente cuando Carlisle estaba cerca. Se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba y actuaba como una muchachita enamorada, desde el momento en que él entraba en la estancia— Debería conocer tus preferencias para prever las comidas de la semana con el cocinero—

— ¿Emmett permite que le digas qué debe preparar? —Se diría que él no daba crédito.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿No debería hacerlo?—

—Debería, pero Emmett es tozudo como un mulo viejo. Hace lo que quiere sin escuchar a nadie.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Excepto a mí—

Él la miró con los ojos entonados durante un momento.

— ¿Qué hiciste a cambio?—

Isabella se llevó la mano al corazón como si estuviera escandalizada.

—Estoy profundamente ofendida—

Carlisle arqueó una ceja.

Ella torció los labios.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado suspicaz?—

Carlisle cruzó los brazos, enfatizando la protuberancia de sus músculos. Isabella nunca se cansaba de mirarle.

—Continuamente —repuso él— Es mi trabajo—

Tuvo la sensación de que su esposo era capaz de esperar eternamente, y carraspeó decepcionada.

—Ah, muy bien. He descubierto que es mucho más razonable después de una gran jarra de cerveza—

Carlisle rió entre dientes, y aquel sonido la llenó de calidez. La blancura de su dentadura destacaba junto a su piel bronceada, y las arrugas que rodeaban sus labios se intensificaban cuando sonreía.

—Por lo visto me he casado con una muchacha astuta—

Ella se preguntó por un momento si se refería a lo que había ocurrido en Finlaggan, pero se tranquilizó al descubrir una chispa burlona en su mirada. Le sonrió.

—Yo prefiero pensar que soy espabilada—

—Estoy impresionado, hicieras lo que hicieras—

A pesar de la despreocupación con la que lo dijo, el cumplido la complació enormemente. ¿Tal vez había notado sus esfuerzos, más de lo que había creído? Esa idea la envalentonó.

—Ya sé que estás ocupado, pero ya llevamos casi tres semanas casados, y hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para hablar... Tengo la sensación de que apenas te conozco. —La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Carlisle, pero ella ignoró la advertencia. Se dejó llevar por la emoción de su primera conversación «normal» entre marido y mujer, y no quiso parar— Casi es la hora del almuerzo, y hay muchas cosas que me gustaría comentar contigo. —A su mente acudieron multitud de preguntas. ¿Había visto las almohadas nuevas? También quería saber su opinión sobre el color de los nuevos doseles para la cama. ¡Tenía tanto que preguntarle!— ¿Quizá podrías quedarte? —Entonces tuvo una idea aún mejor— O yo podría ir contigo. No llueve, tal vez una comida al aire libre...—

—Eso es imposible —replicó él ocultándose de nuevo tras su apariencia de jefe, y ella se dio cuenta de su error. Se sintió como si hubiese topado de cabeza contra un muro de piedra.

Se esforzó por disimular su decepción porque no quería estropear el momento, aunque temía justamente haberlo hecho, debido a su ansiedad.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —dijo como si no le diera importancia. Y añadió enseguida para reponerse—: Aunque todavía no me has dicho cuáles son tus preferencias—

Carlisle hizo un ademán de indiferencia.

—Lo que tú decidas estará bien—

—De acuerdo —dijo ella en voz baja. El momento había pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que presionarle? ¿Por qué no se contentaba con lo que Carlisle estaba dispuesto a darle?

Él debió de notar su expresión alicaída.

—Remolacha—

Isabella alzó los ojos.

— ¿Qué?—

—No me gusta la remolacha. Ni las chirivías, por cierto—

A Isabella se le iluminó la cara.

—A mí tampoco. ¿Algo más?—

—Las salsas dulces para las carnes. El azúcar es para los postres. —La miró con ironía— Y para los higos secos—

Ella enrojeció, al darse cuenta de que él debía de haber notado su afición por las cosas dulces.

— ¿Vino o cerveza? —le preguntó.

—Whisky, y luego cerveza. —Sonrió— Nada de esa especie de jarabe que te gusta a ti—

¿También había notado que le gustaba el vino dulce? Por lo visto se había dado cuenta de bastantes más cosas de las que ella creía. Deseaba hacerle cientos de preguntas más, pero era obvio que él estaba ansioso por marcharse e Isabella no quería retrasarle más.

—Gracias—

Él asintió y se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo.

—Estaré fuera...—

—Unos días —terminó ella la frase con tranquilidad, sin aparentar en absoluto su decepción.

Carlisle la miró, penetrante, e Isabella temió que lo hubiera notado de todas formas.

—Sí, unos cuantos días—

Ella se obligó a sonreír como una esposa complaciente.

—Te veré cuando vuelvas, pues—

Él la miró largamente y pareció que quería decir algo, pero giró sobre sus talones y se fue sin pronunciar palabra. Isabella le vio cruzar el patio desde la ventana, preguntándose qué era lo que le mantenía alejado durante tanto tiempo.

Estaba a punto de desviar la vista cuando se quedó helada.

Fue como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada por encima.

Lady Jane avanzaba hacia él con una gran cesta. La clase de cesta que se usaba para llevar la comida de un refrigerio al aire libre.

Por lo visto le había estado esperando. Carlisle dijo algo, y bajaron la escalera hasta la compuerta marítima juntos.

El corazón de Isabella latía tan rápido que apenas podía respirar. Estaba convencida de que aquello no significaba nada. Pero ¿por qué se iba con lady Jane y no con ella?

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

El invierno era fiero como un león, traía temperaturas glaciales, vientos helados, días cortos e interminables mantos de bruma gris y nubes. Cuando el sol se retiraba, el agua caía a cántaros de los cielos.

El día de Todos los Santos llegó y se fue, lo mismo que el de San Martín. Isabella no tardaría en iniciar los preparativos para Yule y Hogmanay. Los nietos del cocinero se habían marchado. Había poca alegría en el interior de aquellos lúgubres muros de piedra, pero ella tenía la intención de hacer todo lo posible para cambiar eso.

Estaba desanimada, pero no vencida. Paciencia, se dijo.

El viento aulló y la lluvia golpeó las delgadas contraventanas del salón. ¡Qué noche tan horrible! Ella terminó de arreglar los helechos, lo único que seguía creciendo en abundancia en los alrededores del castillo, aparte del brezo, y dio un paso atrás para admirar los diversos matices de naranja y marrón.

Echó un vistazo por la estancia, satisfecha de que todo estuviera preparado para la cena, y volvió a su alcoba para cambiarse. Nunca sabía si Carlisle se reuniría con ella, pero intentaba tener el mejor aspecto posible para las pocas ocasiones en las que lo hacía.

Los días habían adquirido cierto ritmo. Él casi siempre abandonaba el castillo al amanecer y regresaba mucho después del crepúsculo, y a veces ni siquiera eso. Pero siempre mantenía su promesa y le informaba de que iba a marcharse «unos días». Ella ya no se molestaba en preguntarle adónde iba; sabía que la única respuesta que obtendría sería la misma de siempre: se estaba ocupando de asuntos del clan, por sí solo, aparentemente.

Isabella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que lady Jane también estaba fuera a menudo.

Quería pensar que aquello solo era una coincidencia. Pero le costaba cada vez más convencerse de que su marido no albergaba ningún sentimiento especial por ella.

En realidad, no sabía qué pensar. No existía ningún problema entre ellos; desde luego que no... No tenía de qué quejarse. Aun así, su matrimonio no estaba progresando tal como había esperado, y no sabía qué podía hacer.

Ya llevaba más de un mes en Dunvegan, pero en muchos aspectos su marido seguía siendo un desconocido para ella, como el día de su llegada.

Había averiguado qué le gustaba comer y beber; que su clan le reverenciaba como a una leyenda viva, un rey divino y un héroe guerrero, todo en una pieza; que mantenía el orden y el funcionamiento de su hogar con precisión militar; que casi nunca se relajaba; que además de un hermano tenía una hermana (eso se lo dijo el escribiente). Y que era capaz de rendirla con una caricia.

Conocía el tacto ardiente de su piel sobre ella, cómo se intensificaba el aroma a pino de su jabón cuando su cuerpo hervía de pasión, el roce tosco de su mentón pegado a la piel, la pequeña «v» de vello suave y sedoso de su torso, la presión de sus labios en su seno y la exquisita sensación de sus manos cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Isabella entró en su alcoba y dirigió la mirada hacia la cama; el único lugar donde conectaban. Le sobrevino una ardorosa oleada de recuerdos viscerales.

Sabía cómo los músculos de sus brazos y de sus hombros se flexionaban cuando se sostenía sobre ella para penetrarla. Conocía la dureza que adquirían esos músculos bajo sus manos. Sabía cuánto pesaba el cuerpo de Carlisle sobre el suyo, conocía la plenitud de ese cuerpo en su interior, el ritmo con el que le hacía el amor, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Sabía cómo los músculos de su estómago se tensaban, convirtiéndose en rígidas franjas antes de que él gritara, entregado. Conocía el sonido de esa entrega, el áspero gruñido y el profundo gemido que resonaban en sus oídos mucho después de que él se fuera. Y se iba, siempre, por mucho que ella confiara en que él deseara quedarse. Despertarse en sus brazos tan solo una vez...

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y se apartó de la cama.

Conocía su forma de hacerle el amor, pero no sabía nada del hombre. Él guardaba sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Por mucho que ella intentaba derribar el muro que había edificado a su alrededor, no lo conseguía. Tal vez debería pedirle al rey Eduardo que le prestara su infame mecanismo de asedio «Warwolf»,6 pensó de mala gana.

Carlisle estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo, a sobrellevar él mismo sus cargas, que ella creía que ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que se estaba perdiendo. Ni que sus esfuerzos por mantenerla al margen le dolían. En las raras ocasiones en las que se reunía con ella en las comidas, sus intentos por tener una conversación más personal eran recibidos con educación, pero firmemente rechazados. Su esfuerzo por que la residencia tuviera un ambiente más alegre y por aportar un poco de calidez al lúgubre salón habían quedado en nada. Ella trataba de ser útil. De hacer cosas bonitas para él, de decir al cocinero que le preparara sus platos preferidos o de conservarle la ropa perfectamente limpia e inmaculada. Pero, por lo visto, él estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

Isabella había empezado a sentirse como uno de sus perros. Un cachorro devoto que le seguía pisándole los talones, esperando una mínima muestra de afecto. Una caricia tierna.

Una mirada. Cualquier cosa que demostrara que le importaba. Incluso otro beso en la frente le habría dado esperanzas.

No era que Carlisle fuera cruel. La crueldad habría exigido cierta dosis de sentimiento. Tal vez eso sería más fácil. En ese caso, al menos, Isabella sabría cuál era su situación.

Ella había creído captar algo especial entre ellos, pero ¿y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si no había noches confortables junto al fuego? ¿Qué haría en tal caso?

Aparentemente Carlisle tenía dos sentimientos respecto a ella: educada indiferencia durante el día y pasión por la noche. Eso último le daba esperanzas. La pasión entre ambos no había dejado de crecer, y ella se había habituado de forma gradual a los deseos de su propio cuerpo y empezaba a dejarse ir.

Al menos, ese era su caso, y deseaba pensar que era mutuo. Aun así, la verdad era que ella no podía compararlo con nada. Y él sí.

Pero incluso en la cama, Isabella no podía evitar sentir que algo iba mal. Que él se retenía. Sintió un agudo espasmo en el pecho, temiendo ser una decepción para su marido. «Debo estar haciendo algo mal.»

Deseaba desesperadamente complacerle. Pero ¿cómo? Impresionarle con sus habilidades de esposa ciertamente no estaba surtiendo efecto. Carlisle le había enseñado la pasión, cómo reconocer los deseos de su propio cuerpo, pero ella seguía sin saber casi nada de él. ¿Qué le gustaba?

Él siempre parecía tan controlado, salvo...

¡Eso era! La primera vez. Hubo algo salvaje y real la primera vez. ¿Tal vez era así como a él le gustaba?

Las mejillas le ardieron ante el escandaloso recuerdo de cómo Carlisle la había poseído por detrás.

Sintió una espesa calidez en el vientre. Tenía un plan. Exigía descaro, pero la modestia no la detendría. Necesitaba dar un golpe rotundo para derribar el muro de desconfianza y aislamiento que él había erigido a su alrededor. Warwolf no era nada comparado con lo que ella había planeado.

La ola golpeó a Carlisle, le derribó y le impidió levantarse durante el tiempo suficiente para que a la mayoría de sus hombres les entrara el pánico. Con los pulmones ardiendo, consiguió volver a la superficie del agua, absorbiendo ráfagas de aire a borbotones.

— ¿Alguien dispuesto a abandonar? —gritó, y su voz quedó apagada por el rugido del viento y el martilleo de la lluvia.

Su pregunta fue recibida por un coro de hombres exhaustos pero convencidos:

—No, capitán—

Pero después de más de una hora en las heladas aguas del fiordo, durante la peor tormenta que había sufrido Skye esa temporada, incluso MacSorley daba muestras de debilidad.

Solo un demente estaría en el agua en una noche como esa. Pero era justo la noche que él había estado esperando. Ni aun planeado la tormenta él personalmente, habría previsto unas condiciones que supusieran un desafío mayor.

Thor había desatado su venganza con un poderoso torrente. El agua arremetía en olas enormes contra las escarpadas rocas que delimitaban el fiordo.

Ellos habían nadado hasta la boca del mismo, a unos cuatrocientos metros de la costa, a través de un oleaje de metro y medio de altura y una corriente que intentaba llevarles de vuelta. Tentando a la suerte en el mar, esforzándose al máximo por mantenerse a flote, rodeados de remolinos de aguas negras y de una incesante aguanieve.

En un tranquilo día de verano, él era capaz de estar allí fuera indefinidamente. Pero las gélidas aguas del invierno y la fiereza del mar minaban la fortaleza de un hombre en cuestión de minutos. Ya no le castañeteaban los dientes, y hacía mucho rato que no le quemaban ni las piernas ni los brazos. No sentía nada. Conocía los síntomas del peligro, pero siguió forzando, forzando a través del dolor y el miedo que habrían vencido a la mayoría de los guerreros de élite.

Fortaleza. Resistencia. No rendirse jamás. La dureza de cuerpo y de mente era lo que convertía a sus hombres en los mejores.

Cuando otros se quedaban en la orilla, temblando, sus hombres se sumergían.

Dado que él era uno de los mejores nadadores del grupo, tan bueno como MacRuairi, si bien no tan inhumanamente fuerte como MacSorley, podía imaginar que algunos otros debían de estar sufriendo.

Pero abandonar era impensable. Jamás. Era mejor que averiguaran si tenían lo necesario en un momento así, cuando lo que estaba en riesgo era perder a uno y no al equipo entero.

La mayoría de los hombres eran buenos nadadores, pero Seton y MacKay no estaban tan cómodos como los demás en el agua; Seton porque era inglés, y MacKay porque procedía de una región montañosa situada en el corazón de las Tierras Altas.

La fortaleza del grupo era la misma que la de su eslabón más débil. Y ese ejercicio, junto a muchos de los que él les había impuesto en los últimos días, pretendía demostrar la importancia de trabajar unidos, además de la necesidad de estar preparados en cualquier circunstancia que pudiera presentarse, tanto física como mental. Para vencer a un ejército mucho más numeroso y mejor equipado necesitarían ser más rápidos, más listos, más fuertes, y capaces de moverse por el territorio más difícil con facilidad, incluida el agua.

—Numeraos —ordenó. Estaba demasiado oscuro y el agua demasiado picada para ver a todos los hombres, de manera que tenía que confiar en esos recuentos periódicos para asegurarse de que estaba todo el mundo.

Les había emparejado el primer día y les indicó que no debían separarse nunca de su compañero; en el agua eso significaba no alejarse más de la longitud del brazo. Trabajarían siempre juntos, por grupos, pequeños o grandes, pero necesitaba prepararles para ello.

—Equipo uno, listo, capitán—

MacSorley y MacRuairi. El navegante y el pirata. Primos y descendientes del poderoso Somerled, ambos eran excelentes nadadores, pero la habilidad especial de MacRuairi radicaba en infiltrarse. Se decía que era capaz de entrar y salir de cualquier parte. Una habilidad útil no solo para rescatar hombres, sino también para cortar cuellos.

Un asesino, ahora Carlisle lo veía claro.

Había emparejado al alegre MacSorley con su severo y lúgubre primo para que le vigilara. El hecho de que las bromas constantes de MacSorley irritaran a MacRuairi era una ventaja accidental, pero bienvenida. MacRuairi, habituado a trabajar solo, aportaba a la asociación otro beneficio.

—Equipo dos, listo—

Campbell y MacGregor. El explorador y el arquero. Campbell también era muy hábil lanzando la lanza, y los dos se habían enzarzado en crecientes y descabellados desafíos de puntería a medida que pasaban los días.

Después de estar una semana encadenados, el antagonismo entre los dos enemigos no había hecho más que crecer, pero habían aprendido a trabajar juntos y a cumplir con sus tareas. De momento, bastaba.

Emparejarles había sido más acertado de lo que había previsto. Los dos hombres evitaban la conversación en grupo. MacGregor era solitario y Campbell observador, y les gustaba mantenerse al margen; aunque sus similares temperamentos no habían mitigado en absoluto el antagonismo.

—Equipo tres, listo, capitán—

MacKay y Gordon. Otra pareja apropiada. El duro y bondadoso montañés y el esbelto alquimista no podían parecer más distintos, pero resultó que MacKay era también una especie de inventor y experimentador. En lugar del peculiar polvo negro que Gordon utilizaba para crear rayos y truenos de fuego, MacKay experimentaba con armas, forjando terroríficos instrumentos con nombres truculentos, pero descriptivos, como «sacaojos» o «machacacráneos.»

—Equipo cuatro, listo, capitán—

Lamont y MacLean. El cazador y el atacante. Lamont era un famoso cazador de hombres, capaz de seguir cualquier rastro, por leve que fuera. MacLean blandía una formidable hacha de guerra y se decía que había liderado una serie de audaces ataques contra los ingleses en Carrick.

Los Lamont además llevaban mucho tiempo enzarzados en una disputa con los Boyd. De haberlo sabido antes, Carlisle quizá les habría emparejado de otra forma.

—Equipo cinco, listo, capitán—

Boyd y Seton. El más fuerte y el más débil. El inglés era el eslabón más frágil de la cadena, y ello le enfurecía constantemente. No era una consideración sobre si merecía o no estar allí, sino el simple reflejo de su juventud e inexperiencia. De hecho, Seton había infravalorado bastante su habilidad con el cuchillo: lanzaba el estilete con extraordinaria habilidad. Pero no le correspondía a Carlisle decirle que merecía estar allí; Seton tenía que averiguarlo por sí solo.

Carlisle intentó fruncir el ceño, pero tenía la cara rígida de frío. Si el entrenamiento no mejoraba a Seton, quizá Boyd lo lograría. A pesar de la evidente diferencia de fuerza entre ambos, Seton se negaba a darse por vencido. Cada vez que Boyd se burlaba de él, Seton mordía el anzuelo. Aquello le estaba devorando por dentro, y Carlisle se limitaba a esperar que reaccionara. Su altanero orgullo inglés podía causarle la muerte.

Tal vez había cometido un error emparejándoles, sin tener en cuenta el grado del odio de Boyd por los ingleses. Boyd y Lamont, los rivales del clan, quizá habría sido mejor opción. La discordia no era algo que escaseara en ese grupo.

Una nueva ola le pasó por encima. Basta. Había llegado el momento de volver. Dio la orden y notó la sensación de alivio de los hombres, que sin embargo estaban demasiado exhaustos y helados para vitorear.

Estaba orgulloso de ellos. Normalmente solía reservar esa prueba para una fase posterior del entrenamiento, pero la tormenta le había parecido demasiado tentadora.

Esa vez las olas y la corriente estaban a su favor, y nadaron hasta la orilla con una facilidad bastante mayor que cuando se alejaron de la costa.

Cuando los hombres consiguieron salir a rastras del agua, Carlisle estuvo a punto de caer rendido desnudo, sobre las rocas. Al inclinarse para coger aire, se dio cuenta de que había un puñado de hombres que estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Bien hecho —dijo cuando recuperó la respiración, como inusual elogio.

El viento y la aguanieve habían amainado lo bastante para que distinguiera las siluetas en la oscuridad. Se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, y no por el frío. Las nueve siluetas. Había hecho el recuento sin pensar; era algo que hacía por instinto. Tenía que saber que había contado a todos sus hombres.

Lanzó una maldición. Le echó una mirada a Boyd.

— ¿Dónde está Seton?—

Boyd se sobresaltó y miró en derredor.

—Estaba justo detrás de mí...—

Carlisle no quiso perder ni un segundo más. Se tiró de nuevo al agua; la rabia le proporcionó un renovado empujón de energía.

Iba a matar a Boyd con sus propias manos, fuera el más fuerte o no. Carlisle odiaba perder a un hombre, por la razón que fuera. Pero no vigilar al compañero era imperdonable. No tenía intención de explicar a Bruce cómo había conseguido que su joven cuñado se ahogara.

MacSorley nadaba a su lado.

— ¿Le habéis visto?—

—No —replicó Carlisle. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Se dio la vuelta y vio al resto de los hombres que habían quedado atrás— Dispersaos. No dejéis de mirar al frente y esperad que las olas...—

— ¡Allí! —MacRuairi señaló unos seis metros más allá. Su capacidad de ver en la oscuridad era asombrosa. Carlisle apenas distinguía un destello que emergía en la superficie. Seton era rubio, afortunadamente para él.

Diablos, Carlisle confiaba en llegar a tiempo.

MacSorley fue el primero. Su velocidad en el agua no era un mito; Carlisle no había visto nunca a nadie que nadara tan rápido.

Con la ayuda de Carlisle, MacSorley arrastró a Seton de vuelta a la costa y empujó el cuerpo sin fuerzas sobre la playa rocosa.

Se inclinaron sobre el joven.

—No respira —dijo MacSorley.

Carlisle maldijo. Sin dudarlo dio la vuelta al chico y le golpeó la espalda con la palma de la mano. No pasó nada. Volvió a maldecir y repitió el golpe, con más fuerza.

Esa vez dio resultado. Seton expulsó el agua de los pulmones, y se atragantó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre espasmos y expectoraciones.

Carlisle notó cómo se le destensaban la espalda y los hombros.

Pasados unos minutos, el cuerpo de Seton había eliminado el agua de mar e intentó sentarse. Pero MacSorley le contuvo.

—Creo que es mejor que sigáis tumbado. Me parece que habéis bebido demasiado por esta noche—

Seton consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, que enseguida se convirtió en una mueca.

— ¿Completé la prueba? —preguntó, mirando a Carlisle.

Éste asintió.

—Sí, chico, la completasteis—

La ira regresó con toda su fuerza. Boyd no había dicho ni una palabra, y se quedó quieto mientras los demás hombres intentaban reanimar a su compañero. A juzgar por su sombría expresión, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que era consciente de su error, pero era demasiado tarde, maldita fuera.

Rodeó el grueso cuello de Boyd con una mano; una furia heladora recorría su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuál fue la norma que os di?—

Boyd le miró sin pestañear.

—No os separéis de vuestro compañero—

Carlisle apretó y los demás hombres se acercaron más. Pegado a la cara de Boyd, él escupió sus palabras.

—Estos hombres cuentan con que estéis a su lado, con que cumpláis con vuestro papel, que forméis parte de este equipo, y vos acabáis de abandonar a uno de nosotros. Si tenéis que cargar con un hombre hasta las profundidades del infierno, lo haréis, porque ellos lo harán por vos. ¿Comprendido?—

La vergüenza invadió al acerado guerrero. Asintió.

—He cometido un error. No volverá a pasar—

Carlisle le apartó de un empujón.

—Podéis jurar que no—

Carlisle no mandó a Boyd a casa en aquel mismo momento, porque en parte había sido culpa suya. No creía que hubiera presionado demasiado a los hombres, presionados más allá del punto al que uno cree que hay llegar para demostrar que uno tiene lo necesario para ser un guerrero de élite. O se tiene lo necesario o no se tiene. Quizá era severo, pero Carlisle se debía al grupo, no a un hombre. Sabía exactamente hasta dónde presionar, y esa era una de las cosas que le habían convertido en un buen líder.

Pero con oscuridad o sin ella, en última instancia esos hombres eran responsabilidad suya. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Seton había desaparecido.

—Si volvéis a hacer algo así, os largáis. No me importa lo fuerte o extraordinario que seáis. Esto es un equipo. Si queréis luchar solo, regresad a casa—

Los hombres quedaron alicaídos después de aquello, y volvieron a la torre a dar cuenta de la comida que Jane les había preparado. Hubo menos conversación de lo habitual, aunque MacSorley no pudo resistir burlarse de Seton unas cuantas veces más, acerca de su afición por el agua de mar, ofreciéndole una copa, por si prefería beber eso en lugar de _cuirm._

No era así como Carlisle esperaba que sucediera, pero esa noche tuvo la sensación de que algo había cambiado. No porque Seton hubiera estado a punto de morir. A esos hombres no les daba miedo la muerte. Para un hombre de las Tierras Altas, morir en la batalla era la recompensa definitiva; lo cual explicaba quizá esa manera de luchar salvaje y sin límites que había generado terror en el corazón de sus enemigos.

Lo que había cambiado era que los hombres ya no se limitaron a escuchar sus palabras sobre la importancia de trabajar juntos; esas palabras habían calado por fin. El cambio no sucedería en una noche; estaban demasiado acostumbrados a luchar solos por la gloria personal, pero llegaría.

Después de semanas de martilleo, la disparatada guardia había llegado a un punto decisivo, y por primera vez, el éxito parecía posible. Tal vez al final no necesitaría encadenarles a todos juntos.

Les dejó hablando en voz baja junto al fuego y regresó a Dunvegan.

La tormenta había amainado, aunque Carlisle se habría orientado por la resbaladiza escalera de piedra de la compuerta marina sin el nebuloso reflejo de la luz de la luna. Los guardianes del muro le saludaron cuando entró en el _barmkin__7_No por primera vez, maldijo la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa. Exhausto y calado de frío hasta los huesos, había sentido la tentación de pasar la noche en la torre, pero no la había avisado de que no volvería a dormir. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse obligado con nadie a actuar de una forma determinada, y eso le molestaba.

¿Por qué permitía que ella le distrajera de sus obligaciones? Debería estar con sus hombres, emborrachándose y oyendo la incesante fanfarronería y pullas de MacSorley, las historias de Gordon sobre las proezas de su abuelo en la última cruzada, cuando luchó junto a los caballeros templarios, los relatos de Boyd sobre las injusticias de los ingleses en las fronteras, o el tema preferido de los guerreros que estaban lejos de casa: las mujeres.

Pero una parte de él, una parte que era mayor cada día, no quería decepcionarla. Isabella estaba desempeñando su papel, se ocupaba del castillo y de sus obligaciones de un modo que no le daba ningún motivo de queja. Pero le miraba de una forma que le corroía la conciencia.

Carlisle le estaba haciendo daño, y eso le molestaba. Ella había albergado esperanzas sobre él que no podía cumplir. La visión de ella del matrimonio era propia del relato romántico de un bardo, como el que le había oído contar a los niños, sobre el caballero devoto de su dama. Él la vestiría, le daría refugio y protección; daría su vida por ella sin pensarlo un momento, pero el tipo de intimidad que deseaba de él era imposible.

Aunque no tuviera obligaciones con su clan, no era capaz de mostrar ese tipo de sentimientos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un jefe y un guerrero. Rodeado de muerte y sangre durante la mayor parte de su vida, había visto cosas que a ella le erizarían la piel. Desde el principio había aprendido a no sentirse atado a nadie. Había visto morir a demasiada gente: a sus padres, a amigos..., diablos, incluso a su primera mujer.

La distancia le había proporcionado el nervio que necesitaba para que su clan sobreviviera y prosperara, para ser capaz de tomar decisiones a vida o muerte, para conseguir la victoria en el campo de batalla. No podía permitirse ser de ninguna otra manera. Era lo que la guerra y el deber habían hecho de él: un hombre frío y despiadado.

Mientras se acercaba vio el destello de la luz en el salón, aunque la cena debía de haber terminado hacía rato. Soltó otra maldición. Incluso medio muerto de cansancio, seguía sintiendo ese inconfundible tirón en la ingle, sabiendo que pronto la vería.

La novedad no desaparecía. Empezaba a preguntarse si alguna vez se cansaría de ella. Noche tras noche, era incapaz de estar lejos de su mujer. Incluso cuando se obligaba a dormir en la torre unos cuantos días, para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía, pensaba en ella. Isabella había invadido sus pensamientos, sus sueños, incluso sus malditos sentidos en los momentos más inoportunos. El día anterior estaba en mitad de un duelo a espada con MacRuairi, cuando levantó el brazo para blandir la espada y notó el olor de su fragancia floral en la piel. Había recibido un golpe en el hombro por culpa de ese despiste.

No estaba funcionando. No importaba las veces que la poseía, el deseo por su esposa no moría. Se enardecía. Con más intensidad, le arrastraba de nuevo junto a ella, por mucho que se resistiera.

Pero esa noche, no. Esa noche estaba demasiado agotado. No importaba lo fascinante que fuera su aspecto, acurrucada en la cama, con su cabellera negra derramaba sobre los hombros y su delicada mejilla apoyada en la almohada; él le desearía buenas noches y caería redondo junto al fuego con el resto de sus hombres. Donde debía estar.

Entró en el salón, inspiró el aroma especiado mezclado con la turba de la chimenea. Ajos y nuez moscada. La calidez le invadió. A pesar del cansancio, sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Apareció un recuerdo enterrado en los confines de su mente: compota de frutas. El aroma le recordó a su infancia. A su madre. Otros tiempos.

¿Qué tenía su joven esposa que provocaba en él esos peculiares recuerdos?

Aunque Garrett le había asegurado que Isabella no estaba desperdiciando la turba, se diría que allí hacía más calor. No era capaz de averiguar el motivo, pero Dunvegan parecía distinto. El aire era más cálido; el ambiente, más acogedor. Lo notaba cada vez que regresaba. Tenía miedo de que empezara a gustarle demasiado.

La mayoría de los componentes de su clan seguían disfrutando de la bebida, pero unos pocos habían desenrollado las mantas para dormir. Garrett se le acercó para informarle de las idas y venidas por las inmediaciones del castillo durante la jornada, incluyendo más problemas con las rentas. Cuando Carlisle abandonó el salón estaba aún más exhausto, agobiado por las exigencias de su doble responsabilidad. Entrenar a los hombres estaba perjudicando su deber con el clan.

Pero no podía engañarse. Le gustaba prepararles. Eran distintos a cualquier otro equipo que hubiera entrenado nunca. Normalmente se sentía desdoblado entre capitán y soldado, pero esos hombres eran sus iguales. No solo en rango, sino en habilidades. Sentía que era parte de algo importante.

Vio una franja de luz por debajo de la puerta y llamó. Oyó un jadeo y un trasiego antes de abrirla. Cuando entró, Isabella estaba de rodillas, guardando algo en el baúl. Ella cerró de golpe la tapa y se volvió hacia él con un inconfundible rubor culpable en las mejillas. Carlisle vio el plato vacío junto a la cama de Isabella, y se fijó en unos restos de azúcar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acumulando higos para el invierno?

Eran bastante costosos. Aun así, cuando él se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaban los higos y las ciruelas maduras, le dijo a Garrett que comprara más para Yule. Tal vez así conseguiría que sonriera. Le gustaba cuando sonreía.

— ¡Has venido! —exclamó Isabella, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia él.

Por mucho que le gustara su entusiasta bienvenida, tuvo la sensación de que intentaba distraerle. Echó una mirada al arcón y de nuevo hacia ella.

— ¿Te he molestado?—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo estaba guardando unas prendas que hay que remendar—

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Mientras comías higos?—

Las mejillas de Isabella enrojecieron de un modo adorable, y él sintió una oleada familiar en el pecho. Llevaba la melena chocolate suelta y se le había caído sobre la cara como un denso velo de satén. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se adelantó y se la colocó con cuidado detrás de la oreja. Algo que le había visto hacer a ella muchas veces.

Ella contuvo la respiración y sus miradas se encontraron. Carlisle no supo cuál de los dos quedó más sorprendido por aquel gesto. Fue como aquella vez en que le había besado en la cabeza. Por desgracia, en esta ocasión no estaba dormida.

Rápidamente bajó el brazo y apartó la mirada.

Esos extraños sentimientos por su joven esposa le desarmaban. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella: dulce, amable, considerada, y maldita fuera, ansiosa por agradar. Le tocaba constantemente, le rozaba levemente el brazo, le hacía una sutil caricia. Nadie le había tocado con tanta naturalidad desde que perdió a su madre. Había algo en ella que invitaba a la cercanía.

Debería estar en la torre con la guardia de Bruce y no allí, a solas en la habitación con ella, sin desear más que tomarla en brazos, abrazar su suave piel desnuda contra él y aspirar su aroma fresco que era como ambrosía para un moribundo.

Carlisle entendía el ansia sexual. Pero ese deseo de estar cerca de ella no, sobre todo cuando era a costa de sus obligaciones. Se estaba volviendo blando, y, maldita fuera, más le valía hacer algo.

Dio un paso atrás e irguió la espalda.

—He venido a desearte buenas noches—

Isabella quedó desolada.

—No vas a...—

Carlisle hizo caso omiso de la puñalada en el pecho.

—Ha sido un día muy largo—

Ella le miró como si hubiera pisoteado a su cachorro favorito.

—Oh —dijo Isabella, retorciendo las manos—, es solo que...—

Bajó los ojos para evitar su mirada, pero él vio el leve matiz de color que adquirieron sus mejillas.

«Es tan bella», pensó, y el peso que sentía en el pecho le atenazó la garganta. A veces le dolía con solo mirarla. Su dulce vulnerabilidad le llamaba de un modo que no había experimentado nunca. Levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero inmediatamente la volvió a bajar al costado.

Se obligó a desviar la vista. Aquello era una locura. Tenía que contenerse. Ella era una distracción que no podía permitirse. Se dispuso a darle las buenas noches, pero las palabras de Isabella le dejaron helado.

—Esperaba que hiciéramos algo distinto esta noche—

Carlisle le lanzó una mirada; su cuerpo volvió a la vida de inmediato.

— ¿Distinto? —dijo con la voz tomada. Se dijo que no se refería a lo que él pensaba. No sabía lo provocativa que sonaba. ¿O, sí? Carlisle había notado la lucha que crecía en el interior de Isabella: su apasionada curiosidad natural peleaba con una modestia de doncella profundamente arraigada. Su inocente esposa era cada vez más audaz. Que Dios le ayudara si finalmente daba rienda suelta a su pasión.

Se le acercó más, lo suficiente para que la madura redondez de su seno le acariciara el lino de la camisa. Las puntas erectas de sus pezones le pinchaban y estuvo a punto de perder el control. Ella le apoyó las manos sobre el pecho y movió la cabeza para mirarle. La sensualidad de aquellos exóticos ojos oscuros no dejaba dudas acerca de lo que deseaba.

El peso que Carlisle sentía en la ingle se intensificó. Le ardió la sangre, mientras le inundaba un suave aroma de feminidad. Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que le hacía. Cómo la anhelaba. Cómo el descarado deseo que sentía por él lo agravaba.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos...—

Carlisle esperó. Su corazón latía desbocado bajo la palma de la mano de Isabella. Se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía cómo decir lo que quería.

— ¿Qué es, chica? —dijo con voz bronca, incapaz de dejar de acariciarle la curva aterciopelada de la mejilla. Sintió un desgarro interior, como siempre que la acariciaba.

—Di lo que quieres—

—Me preguntaba si podríamos intentarlo como... la primera noche—

Él se quedó helado. Pero la sangre circulaba y palpitaba en su interior como una hoguera. Las cadenas de la cortesía nunca le habían parecido tan prietas. Todos sus instintos animales se alzaron, como un león dispuesto a huir de la jaula. Se le endureció el miembro, como una roca, ansioso...

No podía estar pidiéndole que...

Pero sí lo hizo. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Por detrás...—

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Isabella se ruborizó violentamente preguntándose si no habría cometido un error. Durante unos instantes de agonía él no se movió, no dijo ni una palabra. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos como la cuerda de un arco. En la habitación resonaba un silencio doloroso.

No podía mirarlo, humillada por su propio atrevimiento. ¿En qué habría estado pensando? ¿Qué debía de pensar él de su desvergonzada petición? Ese debía de ser el momento más violento de toda su vida.

—Lo siento —murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás para apartarse de él— Querías marcharte. Olvida...—

Le entró un escalofrío al oír el sonido gutural que emanó de su garganta. Era el mismo que él había oído antes de...

La interrumpió bruscamente.

—Al diablo —exclamó él tirándola de la muñeca hasta llevarla contra su pecho.

Isabella ahogó un grito; el contacto inmediato con su cuerpo avivó todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Clavó la mirada en su rostro y vio que su expresión era más fiera que nunca. El tic de la mandíbula se le había disparado, fuerte, rápido.

Inconscientemente, Isabella intentó zafarse, asustada de lo que hubiera podido desatar sin saberlo. Todo su ser delataba que era un guerrero aterrador, más bárbaro que caballero. Y no la soltaba. Su mirada lacerante la atrapó en una trampa salvaje.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y tú tampoco. No después de una petición como esta. —La levantó en volandas, y con ella en brazos subió los peldaños que conducían a la cama.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a palpitar debido al creciente nerviosismo. Podía sentir la tensión aumentando en él, el deseo que ella le inspiraba hasta cotas jamás imaginadas. Parecía un hombre llevado al extremo, al borde de perder el control. Aquello era algo salvaje, peligroso y excitante, muy excitante.

La acostó sobre las mantas con una suavidad sorprendente, dada la rudeza con que se desprendió luego de su ropa. Se soltó la banda que llevaba sobre los hombros y se quitó las botas y el _cotun _de cuero reforzado.

Sin embargo, cuando se inclinó para apagar la vela de un soplo, Isabella lo detuvo.

—No, por favor. —No quería que hubiera más oscuridad entre los dos— ¿No la dejas encendida?—

Sus ojos se cruzaron, y la mirada zafiro del guerrero era sombría y penetrante. ¿No quería? ¿Por qué?

Isabella pensó que iba a rechazar su petición, pero en cambio se limitó a asentir.

—Como quieras—

Se quitó el _leine _e Isabella se quedó sin aliento. ¡Ese hombre era divino! Espectacular en todo, tal y como recordaba. Un coloso de belleza y fuerza masculinas. Cincelado por unos músculos firmes y recios. Sus hombros, de una anchura increíble; sus brazos, gruesos y definidos. En su abdomen aparecían marcadas unas ondas que parecían de hierro colado. ¿Por qué extraña razón se le veía más talludo y espectacular sin la ropa y la armadura puestas?

Isabella no sabía dónde colocar las manos. Pero fue su prominente erección la que, con un cálido cosquilleo entre las piernas, le hizo decidirse. La atrevida manifestación del deseo masculino la excitó. Gruesa y larga, y la redondeada punta, gordezuela e hinchada. Brutalmente, e innegablemente, masculina. Irguiéndose hacia su vientre, creciendo bajo la mirada insidiosa y desvergonzada de ella. La fina piel se había tensado tanto que parecía brillar como el mármol.

En ese momento Isabella supo exactamente dónde deseaba colocar las manos.

—Cuidado, niña —la advirtió él en tono sombrío, con una voz peligrosa y seductora a la vez— Mírame así y te llevarás mucho más de lo que pretendes—

Una oleada de placer la invadió al darse cuenta de que su admiración le excitaba.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? —le espetó, preguntando lo que no se había atrevido a preguntar jamás.

Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron. Él dejó caer las manos a los costados y asintió.

—Sí—

Isabella rodó para hincarse de rodillas ante él. Alargó una mano titubeando y le rozó con los dedos los duros surcos del vientre.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro, y sus músculos reaccionaron ante ese tacto, suave como una pluma. Isabella se mordió el labio para no sonreír, maravillada por la capacidad de provocar una reacción como esa con el simple contacto.

Con la misma suavidad recorrió con el dedo la larga longitud de su virilidad. Sus labios se abrieron de la sorpresa. La piel era muy tersa. Como el terciopelo. Y debajo de ella, la rígida columna era del mismo acero con que estaba labrado su cuerpo.

Exploró a ese hombre con los dedos, y luego, volviéndose más atrevida, con la mano, rodeándolo, aunque sin poder cerrarla del todo alrededor.

Él rugía a cada caricia, como si estuviera agonizando.

Isabella lo soltó y lo miró con aire dubitativo.

— ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?—

Él negó con la cabeza. Vio que los músculos de su cuello y de sus hombros se hinchaban y se ponían tensos.

—No, en absoluto... —logró articular él— Sigue haciendo lo mismo. —Puso su mano encima de la de Isabella y le enseñó a tomarlo. La miró a los ojos, mostrándole la intensidad de su deseo— Ah... así, _Tina_, acaríciame—

Tina. Le gustó. Era casi una expresión de cariño.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, hizo lo que él le pedía. Algo ocurrió entre los dos. Algo que fue más allá de la sensualidad erótica del momento y realzaba cada caricia, cada movimiento.

Isabella observó que el placer se había adueñado de todos sus rasgos cuando lo asió con la mano y movió esta de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. Despacio al principio, y luego más deprisa, cuando la pasión asomó a su bello rostro.

Una extraña sensación de poder la embargó al comprender que ella tenía la capacidad de hacerle eso. De llevarlo a alturas insondables. Aquello debía de tener algún significado especial, sin duda alguna.

Lo notó caliente y pulsátil en contacto con la palma de su mano. Isabella pudo sentir el latido de la sangre, una y otra vez, hasta que el latido cobró fuerza. Él le apartó la mano con un gruñido. Una gota perlada surgió de la punta. Isabella sintió la necesidad de agacharse para lamerla. Para saborear a ese hombre del todo.

—Basta. Necesito estar dentro de ti—

Su voz era tensa y apremiante. Nunca le había visto así. Antes su pasión había sido fiera e intensa, pero controlada siempre. En ese momento, sin embargo, Isabella sentía que ese control iba cediendo, sentía que él estaba luchando contra algo interior. Algo que estaba a punto de dejar ir.

Otro empujón más. Quizá luego saltaría la barrera que había entre los dos. El atrevimiento le había funcionado con anterioridad. Olvidando el pudor, Isabella se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y la dejó caer a un lado. Resistiendo el impulso de taparse con los brazos, se arrodilló delante de él, desnuda.

—Tómame entonces—

Carlisle procuró aguantar, pero ella le iba empujando hacia el límite con su inocente ansia. Se ofrecía. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se ofreciera tanto.

Por detrás. Increíble. Ni siquiera con la más experimentada amante solía recrearse en ese placer, y ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar que haría algo así, a pesar de su primer encuentro, con esa mujercita suya criada entre algodones. Aunque esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Desde la petición ladina de que la tomara por detrás hasta la intensidad de la erótica mirada que ella posó sobre su miembro y el placer perfecto de masturbarlo con su dulce y menuda mano, Carlisle había estado controlándose. Se esforzaba para no echarla sobre la cama y darle exactamente lo que ella le pedía: la rudeza y las agallas que a él le gustaban.

Sin embargo, cuando Isabella se quitó la camisa por arriba revelando su piel nívea y desnuda, perdió el control. Su dominio se vino abajo y quedó en el suelo, descuidado al lado de su vestido.

El recuerdo de su exuberante cuerpo lo había engañado en la oscuridad, pero ese recuerdo era incomparable con verla al natural. Con disfrutar de cada centímetro de esa gloriosa piel, suave como la de un recién nacido, revelada a la cálida luz de las velas.

Espectacular. Seductora. Más bella que ninguna otra mujer. Una ninfa de cabellos largos y oscuros que le caían por los hombros en divinas ondas mientras seguía arrodillada ante él, con los pechos tersos y exuberantes, coronados por los pezones más suculentos que hubiera saboreado jamás. En contraste con la pálida blancura de su piel, el delicado rosa parecía incluso más tentador y delicioso.

A la luz de las velas no pudo evitar contemplar la belleza de su cuerpo, y en especial de sus ojos. Le sostenían la mirada, y no le permitían desviarla de ellos. Oscuros y luminosos, llenos de ternura y de una emoción que él no quiso ver.

«Tómame entonces.»

Si había pretendido volverlo loco de deseo, lo había conseguido. Por los clavos de Cristo que la tomaría. Por detrás, por encima, por debajo, de lado... De cualquier forma posible la tomaría. Ya.

Rodeándola por la cintura con ambas manos, la levantó de la cama y la atrajo hacia su pecho, sobresaltándose al ser consciente de la aguda chispa que saltó con el contacto de sus pieles al rozarse y sus cuerpos al encajar. Hundió el rostro en su pelo, hambriento de su sabor. Devoró con la boca, con la lengua, la piel de su cuello, dulce como la miel, mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda y sostenía en ellas la redondeada curva de sus nalgas.

Gruñó al verse embargado de sensaciones conocidas. Reconocería a esa mujer estuviera donde estuviese. Había creído que la oscuridad la haría parecerse a las demás, pero había sido justo lo contrario. La oscuridad había potenciado el resto de sus sentidos, y le había hecho ser incluso más consciente de su presencia. El tacto de su piel, suave como el de un recién nacido, la fragancia floral, el sabor a miel de esa mujer... se habían grabado indeleblemente en su memoria.

Carlisle se había amparado en la oscuridad, se escondía de lo que sabía que no podría vencer. Sin embargo, no le había funcionado. Sus cuerpos se deslizaron juntos como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Jamás se había sentido así. No pudo seguir luchando contra la pasión que existía entre los dos... Aquello era demasiado fuerte.

Las caderas de Isabella insistían dando círculos ante él, frotándose contra sus partes, duras como una piedra. Un fuego latía en sus venas. Era fantástico. Era ideal. Le encantaba cómo se movía ella, vibrando, frotándose, abandonándose a una danza oscura y cautivadora.

Su lasciva reacción había sido impresionante.

Carlisle le dio la vuelta, sin separarla de su pecho, y tomó uno de sus exuberantes y curvos senos con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el vientre y la hundía entre sus piernas.

Isabella tembló y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando el dedo de él encontró la sedosa humedad de la excitación sexual. Deliciosamente mojada. Deslizó el dedo en su interior enardeciéndola, dilatándola. La respiración de ella se aceleró, se volvió irregular y se convirtió en un suave lamento. Carlisle supo que se acercaba el momento.

—Dime que quieres esto —le ordenó, hundiendo la cara en su pelo. Una parte de él deseaba que se negara, deseaba asustarla para que huyera.

Sin embargo ella siguió el envite. Le respondió con su cuerpo. Se arqueó contra él empujando el pecho contra su mano y presionando las nalgas con insistencia contra su miembro turgente. Carlisle estaba a punto de explotar.

No existía la vuelta atrás. Para ninguno de los dos. Ya no.

—Agáchate —le ordenó intentando controlar la lujuria que lo poseía— Pon las manos sobre la cama—

Isabella hizo lo que Carlisle le indicaba sin titubear, y colocó sus lindas y curvas nalgas en el ángulo adecuado. Él rozó con la mano su piel nívea e inmaculada saboreando el instante de pura sensualidad. Qué dulzura... Le resultaba increíble que estuviera haciendo eso, con ella, con la joven e inocente doncella que había deseado nada más verla y que nunca había creído que tendría.

Deslizó su miembro erecto entre las piernas de ella jugueteando con la longitud, deslizándose, adelante y atrás, por su abertura, hasta humedecerse con ella. Y asiéndola por las caderas con ambas manos, colocó la sensible punta y empujó. Se le nubló la mente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la intensidad lo asaltó con una fiera sacudida. Se hundió en ella despacio, alargando ese increíble momento, esa sensación de placer aniquilador.

Cálido. Tenso. Bueno.

Cuando ya no pudo más, empujó hasta el fondo. Isabella gritó, sorprendida por el placer.

— ¿Te gusta esto, dulce Tina? —le preguntó Carlisle incrustándose en ella— ¿Es esto lo que querías?—

Carlisle volvió a empujar atrayendo hacia sí sus caderas para hundirse más en ella, para hundirse en lo más profundo.

—Sí —gimió Isabella alzando las caderas contra él— Por favor. Lo quiero todo—

Entre las brumas del deseo el sentido de sus palabras resonó con mayor profundidad. Carlisle sintió que se le clavaban con fuerza en el pecho.

Se dejó llevar. Desató su pasión liberándola de sus ataduras, ofreciendo a esa mujer todo lo que tenía. Dejando que viera exactamente cuánto la deseaba en toda su primitiva fiereza.

Isabella se asió a la cama mientras él arremetía contra ella una y otra vez, y sus duros gruñidos se mezclaron con los suaves gritos de ella en una cacofonía de deseo y placer.

Los sentidos espolearon su cuerpo alojándose en el amasijo hormigueante y tórrido de sus lumbares. Todos los músculos se le tensaron queriendo relajarse.

Carlisle apretó la mandíbula concentrándose en las sensaciones, en el acto perverso del que estaban disfrutando. Sus ojos se regodeaban con la visión sensual que se ofrecía ante él. El oscuro pelo de Isabella desparramándose por la pálida piel de su esbelta espalda. El brillo del sudor de Isabella sobre su piel mientras él la penetraba, entrando y saliendo de ella. Las nalgas de Isabella altas, para recibir cada uno de sus embates.

Carlisle contempló el movimiento de sus turgentes y grandes pechos al ritmo de sus sacudidas, las pálidas areolas rosas duras como dos perlas. ¿Acaso había algo más erótico que eso?

Sus fantasías se habían convertido en realidad. Si eso era el culmen de la pasión para él... ¿por qué sentía como si le faltara algo? Aceleró el ritmo, intentando descubrirlo.

Oyó que Isabella tomaba aire con fuerza, y luego los tenues gritos mientras se dejaba ir, temblando y agarrándose a él.

Carlisle se quedó quieto. Un incomprensible ataque de rabia lo sacudió por dentro. Se sintió engañado. Le habían negado el placer que más quería: ver su rostro.

Salió de ella. Ignorando la impresión del aire frío en contacto con su miembro mojado, le dio media vuelta y la acostó de espaldas sobre el colchón hasta que quedó con las nalgas en el borde de la cama.

La visión de sus arreboladas mejillas y sus párpados entrecerrados lo enfureció. Era como una mofa de lo que se había perdido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella notando el cambio que se había obrado en Carlisle.

—Nada —respondió él entre dientes. Como hombre, tenía una misión. Quería que esa mujer volviera a correrse. Y en esa ocasión la contemplaría.

¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba más descontrolado, enfadado y excitado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Estaba a punto de explotar, tenía el cuerpo tenso por la pasión que ella había despertado en él. Pero necesitaba más. Maldita fuera, necesitaba mirarla a los ojos.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, las levantó y las llevó a su cintura. La asió por las nalgas y la penetró con fuerza, gruñendo aliviado por volver a encontrarse envuelto en ese fuego tenso y mojado.

Isabella tuvo que asirse a su nuca para no perder el equilibrio, dada la fuerza de su embate, y Carlisle pudo sentir la erótica comezón de sus pezones contra el pecho.

Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros. A la luz de las velas Carlisle lo vio todo, cada cambio en sus pupilas, cada matiz, cada rubor, sus labios abiertos y su aliento entrecortado.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella, hechizado por las señales de placer que descubría en su rostro.

Cuando Isabella lo miró, él ya era incapaz de respirar. Tenía el pecho tenso, lleno, era demasiado...

Era eso. Eso era lo que él había buscado inconscientemente.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Isabella, y su mirada fue cobrando intensidad mientras sus labios pugnaban por cerrarse.

La sangre latía en las venas de Carlisle. Podía sentir la presión al final de la columna vertebral, enroscándose, aumentando a cada grito ahogado que escapaba de los dulces labios entreabiertos de esa mujer.

Notó que se le tensaban los testículos, una presión caliente y poderosa acompañando al clímax que lo devoraba por dentro.

Sin embargo, Carlisle se resistió, interpuso una mano entre los dos y encontró el punto sensible de ella con un dedo que le había introducido hasta el fondo. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

Notó una contracción en las nalgas.

El cuerpo de Isabella empezó a temblar.

—Mírame —exigió él con fiereza. Ella abrió los párpados.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y el mundo se detuvo. Durante un largo y único segundo lo único que Carlisle vio fue a Isabella. Una euforia como jamás había conocido le embargó. Se sintió suspendido, como si hubiera salido de sí mismo y hubiera sido transportado a la cima más alta de la felicidad. Y entonces habría salido volando, y el mundo habría explotado en un cúmulo de sensaciones y de luz.

Se estremecieron a la vez, sus cuerpos temblaron sacudidos por un oleaje.

Carlisle la sostuvo contra sí, sintiendo el frenético corazón de Isabella desbocándose contra el suyo, hundiendo el rostro en la cálida seda de su pelo, inhalando su aroma tierno y femenino.

Permaneció en esa posición hasta mucho después de que terminaran: no deseaba romper ese vínculo, no deseaba marcharse, no deseaba pensar.

Solo cuando su respiración se hubo calmado y las piernas empezaron a temblarle se separó. El calor que había unido sus cuerpos se enfrió con la corriente repentina del gélido aire de la noche.

Ella ahogó un grito de protesta y se acercó a él. Instintivamente. Con una confianza que lo desarmó. En un arrebato protector, Carlisle la tomó en sus brazos, la acostó en la cama y se acurrucó junto a ella. «Solo será un momento», se dijo. Para calentarla con su cuerpo. Aunque fue ella quien le dio su calor, quien le provocó una sensación de satisfacción que nunca había creído posible en un hombre como él. Las responsabilidades de su clan y la crudeza del campo de batalla le parecieron muy lejanas.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la suave mejilla con el anverso del dedo hasta que ella cayó en un sueño profundo.

Eso era distinto. Ella era distinta. Había creído que no era capaz de sentir emociones, pero esa mujer le había hecho sentir. Había tocado una parte de sí mismo que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrada, y percatarse de ello lo trastornó.

Sintió como si estuviera librando una batalla perdida con un enemigo invisible y no estuviera seguro de cómo defenderse. Pero sí sabía una cosa: estaba intimando demasiado. Y la intimidad no era para hombres como él. La emoción era una debilidad que no podía permitirse. Demasiadas personas contaban con él.

«Mantenlo bajo control», se dijo. Aquello no podía volver a ocurrir.

Isabella se sumió en un sueño reparador, segura en los brazos de su marido, con la certeza de que algo significativo acababa de suceder. ¡Un adelanto decisivo, al fin!

Ningún hombre podía mirar a una mujer mientras hacía el amor de esa manera sin sentir algo por ella.

Sin embargo, le pareció que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando salió del amodorramiento causado por la saciedad al notar que su marido cambiaba de posición. Momentáneamente desorientada, rodó sobre el lecho, abrió los ojos y vio la luz de las velas. Aún no era de día.

Carlisle estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella. Un muro de músculos y carne, pero tan efectivo actuando de barrera como la piedra. Se había puesto ya el _leine _y parecía estar atándose los cordones de cuero crudo de sus _brogues.__8_Se marchaba. Otra vez.

Isabella se obligó a no mostrar su decepción, pero el desencanto anidó en su pecho.

—Te marchas —le dijo en un tono neutro.

Carlisle se volvió, mirándola intensamente por encima del hombro.

—Vuélvete a dormir, Isabella—

Isabella. Tina, no. De nuevo, los modales de dos extraños. Un destello de rabia se impuso al dolor. Por lo que parecía, así deseaba Carlisle que fueran las cosas, salvo cuando estaban en la cama. Sin embargo, por no querer adoptar el papel de la consorte exigente, Isabella disimuló su rabia y se tragó el orgullo.

—Me habría gustado que pudieras quedarte—

Durante unos instantes Carlisle se quedó completamente inmóvil, y luego siguió moviéndose, sin responder. El corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza en la oscuridad. ¿De verdad era tan insensible ese hombre, o sencillamente era obtuso? ¿Acaso no entendía que ella deseaba algo más que jugar en la cama?

Isabella quería aportar un poco de dulzura y calor a su vida. Carlisle llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie cuidara de él. Pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil por no decir imposible.

Cuando terminó, Carlisle se volvió para mirarla. Nada en sus ojos azul hielo delataba la intimidad que acababan de compartir. Volvía a encarnar al hombre de Estado. Era el temible y osado señor de la guerra, el orgulloso jefe del clan.

—Tardaré unos días en regresar—

A Isabella se le cayó el alma a los pies. La frialdad de su tono de voz la hirió. «Basta», se dijo, pero le saltaron las lágrimas, unas lágrimas calientes que amenazaban con ahogarla. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar de ese modo? ¿Tan difícil era dedicarle una mirada de ternura, una palabra agradable a la que ella pudiera aferrarse? ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse siempre tan reservado? El gran jefe, el gran guerrero... pero ¿y el hombre?

— ¿Adónde vas?—

Carlisle apretó la mandíbula y torció el gesto.

—No me gusta que me interroguen, Isabella. Ya te he dicho que tengo que atender unos asuntos del clan. Nada que tenga que ver contigo—

¿Y ya estaba? ¿Esa era la explicación que pretendía darle? Isabella sabía que le disgustaba que lo apremiaran, pero estaba harta de tantos secretos. Se incorporó y tiró de la sábana para tapar su desnudez. A pesar del gesto, los ojos de Carlisle se clavaron en ella recreándose durante unos instantes en la curva turgencia de su piel, que las sábanas dejaban visible. Sin embargo, en ese momento el fuego de su pasión la enfureció. Ella quería más. Se agarró con los puños a la sábana.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme adónde vas? ¿Una esposa no tiene derecho a saberlo cuando su marido la abandona durante días sin decirle cuándo regresará, sin darle ninguna explicación?—

—No —respondió él con aspereza.

Isabella vio con gran asombro esa fría determinación que hacía de Carlisle un jefe alabado y un guerrero temido.

—Ves problemas donde no los hay —dijo Carlisle como si intentara calmar a una niña— No hay nada que decir—

La condescendencia de su tono le dolió. Ella era un juguete, indigna de mayores confidencias. Carlisle decidió que la conversación había terminado y se volvió para marcharse dándole la espalda, una espalda dura, implacable. Dolida, enfadada y confusa, Isabella no pudo evitar espetarle casi con un grito:

— ¿También se marcha lady Jane?—

Carlisle se detuvo en seco, se volvió despacio y clavó los ojos en ella.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—

Con las mejillas arreboladas, como si no fuera digna del suelo que pisaba ese hombre, Isabella se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada sin desfallecer en el intento.

—Sé quién es —respondió con atrevimiento, y alzó el mentón desafiándolo a que lo negara— No he podido evitar fijarme en que ella también suele marcharse—

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos. No era que no fuera digna del suelo que pisaba ese hombre, pensó ella, sino que más bien parecía un insecto aplastado por una roca. Un insecto tonto y alocado, intrascendente.

— ¿Me estás acusando de algo, Isabella? —Carlisle empleó un tono de voz grave y pausado, pero a ella no la engañó. Estaba furioso. Ese no era un tema que debería plantear una esposa. Isabella tenía que hacer caso omiso de esa clase de disposiciones. Fingir que no existían. Fingir que no le importaban. Pero no era cierto, y la idea de que él estuviera con otra mujer le partía el corazón.

—No estoy acusándote de nada —rectificó ella con la voz trémula y con un nudo en la garganta de la emoción— Solo era una observación—

—Quédate tranquila —respondió él paseando la mirada a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. El fulgor de sus ojos incineró la fina sábana de lino que cubría su desnudez. Su piel, traidora, se acaloró al notarlo, sus pezones se endurecieron y se tensaron protuberantes— Meterme en la cama de otra mujer todavía no me ha pasado por la cabeza—

Todavía. Isabella notó un peso en el corazón, notó que una dolorosa flecha embravecida le partía el corazón en dos.

—De momento estoy muy satisfecho en este terreno—

— ¿Eso lo dices para tranquilizarme?—

Carlisle esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—No tengo por qué tranquilizarte—

Isabella se quedó sin aliento. Carlisle acababa de ponerla en su sitio, con determinación. Habría debido imaginarlo. No podía obligarlo a afirmar lo que ella quería oír. Una esposa no tenía ningún derecho a exigir fidelidad a su marido. Si él quería una amante, la tendría, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía obligarlo a nada. Sus designios eran implacables. Cuanto más insistiera ella, con mayor frialdad y dureza resistiría Carlisle. Pero si ella no insistía, ¿cómo iba a romper las barreras que la alejaban de él?

—Pero...—

—Jane no es asunto tuyo. Nada de todo esto es asunto tuyo. —Su tono de voz, frío como el acero, la hirió tan certeramente como si hubiera empleado contra ella la hoja de la espada que empuñaba con fuerza bruta— Quédate al margen, Isabella. Hablo en serio. —Su mirada se ablandó un poco— No quiero hacerte daño, pero no toleraré que te metas donde no debes. Dedícate a tus obligaciones, deja que yo me dedique a las mías y todo irá bien. Si te metes donde no debes, solo nos acarrearás problemas a los dos—

Y con esa abominable advertencia resonando en los oídos de Isabella, Carlisle dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Tres días después Isabella terminó de enjugarse las lágrimas, aunque seguía mortificada por la rotunda manera en que su esposo la había puesto en su lugar. La injusticia la indignaba. ¿Cómo pudo hablarle con tanta rudeza? Lo único que ella había hecho desde su llegada había sido intentar complacerlo, incluso recurriendo a desvergonzadas tretas para satisfacerlo en la cama. En un momento dado habían compartido la que para ella había sido la experiencia más sensual de su vida, con unas escenas de un erotismo y cierta perversión que jamás habría imaginado. En esos momentos sintió que nunca había tenido tanta intimidad con una persona. En el minuto siguiente, en cambio, Carlisle la ponía en su lugar con absoluta determinación. Distanciándose. Excluyéndola. Haciendo que se sintiera como una fulana desvergonzada por intentar ganarse a ese hombre con su cuerpo.

¿Era pasión lo único que le daría?

Eso parecía, sin duda alguna.

Ella había soñado con muchas otras cosas. Si tan solo se abriera un poco, Isabella sabía que sería maravilloso. Carlisle se encontraba tan solo... Necesitaba un poco de calor en su vida. Pero eso era como intentar cincelar la piedra con una aguja de hueso, una empresa agotadora, y condenada al fracaso.

¡Al Hades con él! El arrebato de cólera la sorprendió. Sin embargo, si así iban a ser las cosas, si la pasión era lo único que él estaba dispuesto a darle, lo aceptaría, y encontraría la manera de procurarse cierta felicidad para sí misma.

Y eso no incluía compartirlo con lady Jane.

A pesar de su advertencia, Isabella era incapaz de superarlo. Carlisle la había tomado por una chica tonta y celosa, y había acertado, porque así era exactamente como se sentía. Sus celos no habían cesado de aumentar desde el día en que él se fue.

El que lady Jane también estuviera ausente no contribuía a mejorar la situación. Maldito Carlisle, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar ella?

Si no hubiera sido por el hermano Alistair, se habría vuelto loca. El hermano Alistair parecía disfrutar de su compañía tanto como ella misma, y juntos solían dar un paseo matutino alrededor del _barmkin, _si el tiempo lo permitía. Cuando, como ese día, Garrett estaba ocupado, Isabella entraba en los aposentos del señor mientras el amanuense se dedicaba a transcribir lo que a ella le parecía una correspondencia inacabable y a hacer las cuentas. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Isabella, el senescal de su esposo se mostraba frío con ella, y en su persona percibía algo que la incomodaba. Le había dejado muy claro que no creía que los aposentos particulares de su marido fuera un lugar adecuado para ella.

Si se enteraba de que sabía leer, se quedaría horrorizado. Basándose en las lecturas que había hecho a escondidas, Isabella era consciente de que no tenía la menor idea de la ingente cantidad de trabajo que representaba ser jefe de un gran clan. Desde lo más cotidiano, como arreglar las goteras del tejado de una casa del pueblo y recaudar los impuestos que financiaran sus vastas empresas, hasta lo más formal, como las jornadas legales para solventar los litigios habidos entre los hombres de su clan o para dictar sentencia en los delitos más graves, su esposo intervenía en todo. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan ocupado. A pesar de que no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa, aquello era demasiado para que lo gestionara un solo hombre y le había influido a decidirse. Quería ayudar. En la vida existían otras cosas aparte de la guerra y el deber, y confiaba en que él pudiera comprenderlo algún día.

Había esperado que su marido confiara en ella por instinto, pero como no había sido así, se contentaba con aprender cualquier cosa que pudiera saber de él.

Estuvo tentada de confesar al hermano Alistair que sabía leer y escribir-a él le iría muy bien su ayuda-, pero muchos documentos eran confidenciales y temió que si él se enteraba, le prohibiría volver a los aposentos de su señor.

Por otro lado, quería decírselo primero a su marido. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo la noche en que la sorprendió comiendo higos mientras leía su libro, pero, por alguna razón, no se decidió. No porque pensara que reaccionaría como su padre, pero al ser un hombre orgulloso, ignoraba si le molestaría tener una esposa más culta que él. De todos modos, estaba empezando a preguntarse si sus habilidades inusuales no podrían servirle de ayuda. Quizá le serían útiles para que la viera de modo distinto, como algo más que una mera compañera de cama.

El escribiente terminó su relato e Isabella rió de su absurda descripción.

—Estoy segura de que no debió de ser para tanto —dijo ella en tono amable, tendiéndole la pluma de ave qué acababa de afilar.

—Os aseguro que fue peor —dijo él, aceptándola con un gesto de agradecimiento— Estaba tan asustado que salí corriendo del dormitorio sin llevar nada puesto encima. Cuando el tutor abrió la puerta a la mañana siguiente, digamos que la escena no le pareció divertida—

— ¿Los otros chicos tuvieron problemas?—

El escribiente pareció ofenderse.

—Claro que no. Juré que mientras caminaba en sueños la puerta se había cerrado a mi espalda. El tutor me dijo que a partir de entonces durmiera con el camisón puesto, por si volvía a ocurrírseme salir caminando—

—Un gesto muy generoso por vuestra parte. Esos chicos fueron muy crueles al despertaros mientras dormíais—

El hermano Alistair desvió la mirada hacia el papel de vitela con el que estaba trabajando.

—Generoso, no —reconoció incómodo— Cobarde. Tuve miedo de lo que podrían hacerme luego esos chicos si lo contaba. —Torció el gesto— Aunque mi silencio tampoco les importó demasiado—

Isabella se apiado de él con todo su corazón. Ella también conocía la vergüenza de la cobardía. La vergüenza de verse obligada a enfrentarse a la propia impotencia ante un enemigo mucho más fuerte. El hermano Alistair y ella tenían mucho en común.

Puso su mano encima de la del amanuense y se la estrechó a modo de consuelo.

—A veces sobrevivir es lo más valiente del mundo. —Una fría sombra cruzó a su espalda y sintió escalofríos. Se volvió, pero no había nadie.

Él contempló su mano durante largo rato. Cuando Isabella empezó a entrever lo irreflexivo de su gesto, el escribiente le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Sabíais que en un principio no quise entrar en la Iglesia?—

— ¿Ah, no? —respondió ella retirando la mano.

El hermano Alistair sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenía tres hermanos mayores—

Ella asintió dando a entender que lo comprendía. A un cuarto hijo no solía quedarle gran cosa.

— ¿Qué queríais ser?—

Él la miró con aire inseguro.

—Un gran caballero —confesó él asomándole el color a las mejillas— Como Lancelot—

Isabella abrió unos ojos como platos.

— ¿Conocéis a Chrétien?—

—Me encantan sus historias—

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Isabella.

—A mí también—

Volvieron a reír, y pasaron la hora siguiente obsequiándose mutuamente con las hazañas del magnífico caballero de Arturo. Solo se detuvieron cuando ella se dio cuenta de que habrían tenido que romper el ayuno hacía mucho rato.

Isabella regresó a sus aposentos para refrescarse y luego se encaminó sola hacia el gran salón. Agradeció que nadie hubiera sido testigo de su asombro. Sabía ya que el hermano Alistair se compadecía de ella porque su esposo la ignoraba, y no habría podido ocultar el tumulto de emociones que la embargaba.

En el otro extremo del salón, cerca de la entrada principal, vio a lady Jane rodeada de un gran séquito de varones. El alivio que sintió al comprobar que la mujer había regresado sola fue breve. Al moverse el grupo, reconoció la formidable figura de su esposo. El corazón le dio un vuelco como solía ocurrirle al verlo. Inconscientemente dio un paso al frente. ¿Acaso acababa de regresar?

Y entonces se detuvo en seco. Parecía más bien a punto de marcharse, recién bañado y vestido con un _leine _limpio que ella había zurcido hacía tan solo un día.

Le cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que Carlisle había regresado la noche anterior y ni siquiera se lo había dicho.

Y tenía toda la intención de volver a marcharse sin despedirse de ella.

Se le nublaron los ojos, no solo de pena, sino también de rabia. Sin importarle lo que pensaran, decidió presentarse con paso firme ante él para exigirle una explicación, y entonces la preciosa rubia amazona apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de su marido.

Carlisle posó la suya encima de ella. No fue el contacto, sino la mirada que le dirigió lo que partió el corazón de Isabella como si hubieran empleado contra ella un cuchillo dentado. Tierna. Cariñosa. Ese gesto de afecto que ella llevaba semanas buscando y que ahora él brindaba sin esfuerzo alguno a otra mujer.

Sintió un dolor insoportable. Experimentó un peso tan grande en el pecho que le costó respirar.

Contempló cómo él se marchaba, de pie, como una tonta sin recursos, anonadada. Por eso no se le escapó la mirada de deseo que lady Jane le dedicó al partir. Un deseo parejo al suyo. La corriente de empatía no le sentó muy bien a Isabella dadas las circunstancias. Si había albergado alguna duda, ésta se disipó: la relación no había terminado... al menos para uno de los dos.

Perdido el apetito, Isabella dio un paso atrás con la intención de regresar a sus aposentos. De salir corriendo. No. Se detuvo, concediéndose unos instantes para recuperarse. No saldría corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Esa vez, no. No iba a dejar que otra mujer tuviera a su marido. Sabía que existía pasión entre los dos, y aunque eso fuera lo único que recibiera de Carlisle, no renunciaría a él sin pelear.

«¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?»

Sacando pecho para librar batalla, Isabella entró en el gran salón y tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa.

Forzando una encantadora sonrisa, Isabella desempeñó el papel de la graciosa señora del castillo sin dejar que adivinaran que le habían destrozado el corazón.

Fue consciente de la presencia de la otra mujer durante todo el almuerzo, pero lady Jane parecía ignorar su existencia. Cuando Isabella percibió que la dama se levantaba para marcharse, planteó su jugada. El destello de celos que advirtió en los ojos de la otra mujer mientras se acercaba a ella contribuyó considerablemente a reforzar su confianza. Ambas se entendieron a la perfección.

—Lady Jane... —La aludida le hizo la reverencia obligada— ¿Me permite un momento?—

—Claro, mi señora. —Su tono deferente no ocultaba el hecho de que habría preferido lo contrario.

Isabella respiró hondo y se obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Como la fiesta de Yule será dentro de unas semanas, estaba pensando en colgar las ramas esta tarde. Sé que vivís aquí desde hace años y esperaba que pudierais ayudarme a colocarlas. Mi esposo valora mucho vuestra amistad, y me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor—

Isabella había decidido dar muerte al enemigo recurriendo a la amabilidad. Sería más difícil para lady Jane mantener una relación con su esposo si ambas eran amigas.

Funcionó. Había tomado a lady Jane por sorpresa; era obvio que el amistoso ofrecimiento la había confundido. Sus hermosos ojos azules miraron hacia la lejanía, incómodos.

—Lo siento, mi señora. No puedo. Hoy no. Tengo que dedicarme a un asunto—

Isabella entrelazó las manos hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron. Su orgullo empezaba a tornarse despiadado, pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

— ¿Ese asunto tiene que ver con mi marido?—

Si a Isabella le hubieran planteado esta pregunta, se le habrían arrebolado las mejillas. La expresión serena y la tez pálida de lady Jane, sin embargo, no delataron emoción alguna. Estuvo contemplando a Isabella durante un rato, hasta que esta sintió un violento rubor en las mejillas.

—Sois muy joven —dijo lady Jane como si acabara de percatarse de ese detalle.

Humillada, Isabella sintió en la callada seguridad de esa mujer los años que las distanciaban. ¿Qué tenía lady Jane que no tuviera ella? Una experiencia y una madurez con las que Isabella no podía competir.

Pensó que era imposible sentirse peor. Pero se equivocaba.

Lady Jane cambió de expresión. Estaba claro que comprendía el dolor que se ocultaba tras la pregunta de Isabella.

—Carlisle... —Lady Jane se interrumpió— El _ri tuath _tiene que hacer frente a muchas responsabilidades—

Y lady Jane sabía cuáles eran. Isabella se sintió muy desgraciada. Carlisle había confiado en su amante, pero no en su esposa.

Lady Jane parecía sopesar sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Todos colaboramos en la medida de lo posible. No debéis preocuparos por nada—

¿Acaso era posible vivir una situación más humillante? Ahora la antigua amante de su esposo se apiadaba de ella.

Tragándose el orgullo como pudo, Isabella se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa despreocupada. Si le salió temblorosa, la otra mujer actuó con la elegancia suficiente para fingir que no se había dado cuenta.

—Quizá en otra ocasión. —Lady Jane inclinó la cabeza, y se volvió. Isabella la vio marcharse, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar.

Carlisle levantó la espada por encima de la cabeza de su rival y la blandió encima de su grueso casco.

MacSorley, ¡que el diablo se lo llevara!, se limitó a sonreír.

—Cuidado, capitán —exclamó MacSorley queriendo ponerlo en evidencia—, o acabaré creyendo que en realidad quiere arrancarme la cabeza con eso—

La cabeza, no, pero la maldita sonrisa de sabihondo, sí. Carlisle apretó la mandíbula y volvió a balancear la espada. Su ataque fue brutal, excesivo, un ataque al que pocos hombres podrían hacer frente. El descomunal escandinavo quizá no sabía mantener la boca cerrada, pero sí sabía manejar la espada. Todos y cada uno de esos hombres eran unos espadachines de primera, y a ese nivel la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota solo dependía de leves matices técnicos.

MacSorley interceptó el golpe, aunque necesitó ambas manos para ello. El entrechocar del acero reverberó en la atmósfera gris e invernal. Carlisle presionó con la espada hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿No tenéis bastante aún?—

MacSorley seguía esbozando una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no. —Habló con voz tensa, con cada uno de los músculos rígidos por el esfuerzo de impedir que la espada de Carlisle le partiera en dos. Empujó a su vez y, en precario equilibrio, cedió lo justo para desembarazarse de la espada de Carlisle — Me estoy divirtiendo mucho—

Carlisle soltó una maldición reconociendo que debería haberse anticipado a su movimiento. Pero estaba demasiado enfurecido para pensar con frialdad. En una batalla, la falta de concentración podía matarlo. Peor aún, MacSorley lo sabía y estaba explotando eso en beneficio propio, provocándolo para que perdiera la concentración. En general Carlisle era inmune a esas tácticas, pero lo habían puesto contra las cuerdas, y los hombres lo sabían.

Carlisle no había perdido un solo combate desde hacía más de diez años, y pasarían otros diez más sin que tuviera que oír presumir a MacSorley de su victoria. Apartó cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente negándose a considerar la inquietante energía que iba formándose en su interior, alcanzando la ebullición, como un volcán a punto de explotar. Negándose a recordar la risa de su mujer, que había oído al cruzar sus dependencias personales esa misma mañana. Negándose a rememorar la ternura con que ella había apoyado la mano en la del escribiente, o en lo cómodos que se los veía a los dos juntos. ¡Un escribiente, por Dios! Durante un instante de locura quiso dar un puñetazo a ese rostro infantil de clerigucho.

MacSorley daba vueltas en círculo, con la espada suspendida en el aire para repeler otro ataque.

—Espero que vuestra mujercita no tarde en perdonaros... por el bien de todos—

Carlisle torció el gesto en una mueca iracunda.

— ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?—

Tras el yelmo de acero que le cubría la nariz, MacSorley sonrió, regocijándose.

—Se os ve un poco más... tenso de lo acostumbrado tras haber vuelto del castillo. Parece razonable deducir que este maravilloso estado de ánimo debe de tener algo que ver con esa bella mujercita. Y como imagino que la dulce muchacha no es capaz de matar a una mosca, supongo que la culpa debe de ser vuestra—

Carlisle controló la rabia... a duras penas. Sin embargo el mero hecho de oír a otro hombre hablando de la belleza de su mujer lo enfureció. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Los intentos de sumirse en el trabajo, y de sumir en él a sus hombres, no estaban funcionando. Carlisle no podía olvidar la cara que había puesto Isabella cuando se marchó. No estaba acostumbrado a verse presionado ni interrogado, y había reaccionado mal. Con rudeza. Diciéndole lisa y llanamente lo que ella no quería oír. A pesar de que la sutileza y las buenas palabras no le resultaban familiares, si quería disfrutar de cierta tranquilidad mental, tendría que intentarlo. Isabella lograba influir en él como nadie.

Estar distraído era malo. Que los hombres hubieran reparado en ello, y adivinado la razón, era peor. Volvió a atacar, centrando ahora su atención en la tarea presente: MacSorley tocándole las narices.

El vikingo hacía frente a sus golpes, pero Carlisle pudo ver que empezaba a cansarse. Olió la victoria. Quizá también la olió MacSorley, porque este hizo un nuevo intento.

—Si una mujer como esa me calentara el lecho, pasaría pocas noches metido entre este frío montón de rocas. Ya me gustaría a mí ocupar vuestro lugar...—

Carlisle perdió el control. Se le nubló la mente. Un bombeo salvaje resonó en sus oídos. Y tuvo a ese canalla echado de espaldas, con la hoja de la espada al cuello, antes de que éste pudiera acabar de hablar. Finalmente la sonrisa desafiante se le había borrado del rostro.

La sangre latía con fuerza por las venas de Carlisle. Tras muchos años de batallas, la necesidad de matar se había vuelto instintiva. Los dos hombres se miraron, resoplando, ambos conscientes de las ganas que tenía Carlisle de hundir esa hoja en la garganta de MacSorley. Éste había provocado a la fiera demasiadas veces. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Carlisle temblaron mientras éste a duras penas intentaba contenerse.

Se esforzó por recuperar el control y, poco a poco, lo consiguió. La cordura emergió de la locura. Sus labios se fruncieron en una línea dura e implacable.

— ¿Tenéis algo más que decir?—

Para ser un hombre a punto de morir, MacSorley parecía curiosamente desconcertado. Arqueó una ceja, pero a continuación esbozó una mueca como si incluso el más insignificante de los movimientos fuera doloroso. Frotándose la nuca, dijo:

—Veo que habéis estado practicando con Boyd. —Entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de la luz del sol— _Bheithir, _¿verdad? —preguntó refiriéndose a la inscripción de la espada de Carlisle. Las inscripciones servían para acrecentar el poder de una espada— Nunca me había acercado tanto para poder leerla. Pero «relámpago» es una palabra apropiada. Siento como si me hubiera caído uno encima—

Carlisle se quedó absolutamente quieto, como si todavía no hubiera decidido cuál iba a ser la suerte de MacSorley. Tras una interminable pausa, presionó un poco más la punta de su espada sosteniendo la mirada del otro hombre.

—Un día de estos esa labia que tenéis será vuestra perdición—

MacSorley sonrió... con inquietud, dada su situación.

—No lo dudo—

Carlisle apartó su espada y le tendió la mano. MacSorley se asió a su brazo y Carlisle lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

El incidente lo había trastornado. Había estado a punto de matar a un hombre al que consideraba un amigo por una nimiedad, por una broma procaz que había oído cientos de veces durante las largas noches transcurridas alrededor de las hogueras de los campamentos.

Un puñado de hombres había terminado sus ejercicios y se había congregado alrededor para observar la contienda. Por la expresión de sus caras era obvio que habían visto lo suficiente para saber que el guerrero con fama de tener hielo en las venas había perdido su sangre fría. Y también era obvio que no sabían exactamente cómo interpretar aquello.

Y él tampoco.

Cruzándose de brazos, los miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?—

Tras unos momentos de absoluto silencio, MacSorley se echó a reír.

—Está bromeando, señores—

Algunos hombres sonrieron titubeando. Y liberando aún más la tensión, MacSorley respiró hondo.

—Si no me equivoco, nuestra bella cocinera nos está preparando un estofado de buey. Y, por lo pronto, pienso regarlo bien regado—

La propuesta de MacSorley fue la excusa que todos necesitaban, y los hombres se encaminaron hacia la _broch__9_para almorzar. Carlisle se dio cuenta de que el vikingo coqueteaba con Jane, y aunque sabía que esa mujer sabía cuidar de sí misma, le advirtió que no siguiera por ahí.

—Dejad a la dama tranquila por hoy—

MacSorley frunció el ceño y lo miró, extrañado.

—Pensé... —Carraspeó— No me había dado cuenta de que la dama todavía os pertenece. No quería ofenderos. Solo estaba tonteando, y eso no hace daño a nadie—

Carlisle lo miró con aire adusto. MacSorley había llegado a la misma conclusión que Isabella.

—La dama no me pertenece; Jane es libre de hacer lo que le parezca. —Carlisle recordó que había estado hablando con Jane en el salón esa misma mañana. Le había dicho que se tomara el día libre, pero ella había insistido en ir con ellos.

«Me ayudará a dejar de pensar en eso», le había dicho ella.

—Hoy es un día complicado —explicó Carlisle — Hace cinco años mataron al marido de Jane—

—Ah... comprendo—

Iban a encaminarse hacia la _broch _cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de que Campbell no se había movido. Parecía fijar sus sentidos en alguna cosa. Observándolo, Carlisle sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. A pesar de su utilidad, costaba habituarse a la rara facultad de Campbell para percibir cosas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

Campbell lo miró a los ojos.

—Nos vigilan—

Encaramada a lo alto de un árbol, Isabella se desplazó a la rama contigua para intentar obtener una mejor perspectiva de la amplia extensión de pardusco páramo que la separaba de la antigua _broch, _situada a varios centenares de metros. Habría preferido acercarse más, pero no quería arriesgarse a que la descubrieran y se había visto obligada a esconderse en el bosquecillo.

Cuando tomó la precipitada decisión de seguir a lady Jane ignoraba lo que le esperaba, pero en absoluto habría imaginado algo así. En lugar de una secreta enramada donde decirse palabras de amor, Isabella se había tropezado con una especie de campo de entrenamiento.

Tendría que haberse sentido aliviada. Los temores que albergaba sobre su marido y lady Jane parecían infundados. Y aunque al principio sintió alivio, a medida que observaba, más segura estaba de que algo extraño sucedía.

La mayoría de los guerreros llevaba puesta su indumentaria de combate al estilo de las Highlands, en lugar de ir con la malla. Vestía la casaca de cuero tachonada de metal, el _leine _y el terrorífico yelmo de acero, con una lama nasal, de apariencia escandinava, que ocultaba casi todo el rostro. Sin embargo, había un hombre que llevaba una cota de malla, un tabardo y un yelmo de acero más común, con visera. Isabella frunció el ceño. La cimera en forma de dragón le resultaba familiar.

Se había acostumbrado a verse rodeada de hombres altos y musculosos, pero incluso para los habitantes de las islas ese grupo parecía... extremo. Ahora bien, a pesar de los yelmos y de la gran abundancia de especímenes masculinos de primera, distinguió a su marido en el acto. No lo delataba tan solo el noble porte, sino la autoridad y el mando que emanaban de él.

Viendo a los hombres enfrascados en distintas disciplinas, desde la práctica con arco hasta el lanzamiento de flechas y piedras y la escalada con cuerdas a lo alto de la _broch, _Isabella tuvo la sensación de que allí pasaba algo raro. Esos guerreros no eran gente común.

Durante el lanzamiento de piedras, uno de los hombres levantó por encima de su cabeza una roca enorme que debía de pesar cientos de kilos como si estuviera hueca. A Carlisle le había costado levantarla del suelo. Los demás guerreros se echaron a reír a carcajadas, pero a su marido no pareció importarle y se unió a las carcajadas.

Carlisle estaba claramente al mando, pero en cada disciplina era un hombre distinto el que dirigía la actividad. Se había dado cuenta ya durante la práctica con arco, cuando el hombre que destacaba por encima de los demás se adelantó al frente y se puso a dar órdenes.

Llevaba observando una hora aproximadamente cuando los hombres empezaron a congregarse en grupos más reducidos. Notó una punzada de hambre y pensó que quizá había llegado el momento de regresar. No había un gran trecho hasta el pueblo, pero el terreno era bastante impracticable, sobre todo debido a la humedad.

Sin embargo, al ver que Carlisle se llevaba la mano a la espalda y desenfundaba la espada, decidió quedarse un rato más.

El combate empezó de una manera bastante civilizada, todo lo civilizada que permitían dos pesadas hojas de acero, afiladas como navajas, chocando entre sí. Era brutal, pero no parecía a vida o muerte, como la lucha que Isabella había presenciado entre él y MacRuairi, y aunque su corazón seguía latiendo deprisa, pudo contemplarlo sin tener la sensación de que iban a flaquearle las piernas.

Era casi como una danza: los dos hombres, por turnos, atacaban con la espada que empuñaban con ambas manos y rechazaban la del contrario. Isabella aguzó la vista pensando que su contrincante le resultaba vagamente familiar. Sin embargo, con el yelmo de acero puesto, no podía distinguirle la cara.

Al cabo de unos minutos notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. El intercambio de golpes se volvió más intenso, el sonido del acero al entrechocarse aumentó su bravura. De repente, el ejercicio no le pareció tan amistoso. Se echó hacia delante, y tuvo que asirse bien al recordar que estaba encaramada a una rama.

Ahogó un grito y parpadeó. Con un movimiento suave, Carlisle rodeó con la suya la pierna del contrincante, agarró el brazo que se cernía sobre él amenazando con golpearlo y volteó al contrario hasta tumbarlo de espaldas.

En un suspiro, Carlisle apuntaba con la hoja de la espada al cuello del otro hombre. Durante unos instantes terribles pensó que iba a atravesarlo con la espada. Como la otra vez. Y como aquella vez, dejó escapar un leve sonido involuntario. En esta ocasión, por suerte, él no la oyó.

Isabella suspiró aliviada cuando Carlisle tendió la mano a su contrincante para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

Con la vista clavada en la escena que se desplegaba en el patio de armas, le había pasado por alto que algunos hombres se habían congregado alrededor para observarlos también.

Y entonces los vio.

Se tapó la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Los guerreros se habían quitado los yelmos, pero a pesar de la distancia, descubrió la identidad de dos de ellos. Debería haber reconocido antes a Lachlan MacRuairi, aunque solo fuera por su distintivo porte indolente. Y si no había sido lo bastante desconcertante haber reconocido al enemigo más reputado de su marido, más difícil todavía le resultaba explicarse la presencia de un inglés en el campamento. Había coincidido con sir Jacob en una ocasión, unos años antes de que encarcelaran a su padre, pero difícilmente una jovencita podía olvidar al atractivo y joven señor. ¿Por qué su esposo estaba entrenando a uno de los caballeros de Eduardo?

El hombre que había estado luchando con Carlisle se quitó el yelmo. MacSorley. Debería haberlo adivinado. Casi había olvidado que el esbirro de MacDonald, siguiendo las órdenes de Carlisle, había embarcado tras Bree sin rechistar.

Su mirada se posó en otro hombre y tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento. ¡Dios misericordioso, qué rostro! Encarnaba la perfección masculina, era un broncíneo Apolo de cabellos dorados como el caramelo y unos rasgos cincelados por la divinidad, el hombre más bello que había visto jamás. Parecía digno de figurar en un pedestal.

Los hombres empezaron a pasar hacia la _broch _e Isabella supuso que hacían una pausa para almorzar. Carlisle se entretuvo un rato hablando con MacSorley y otro hombre.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

La advertencia de su marido le vino a la memoria. ¿Serían esos los problemas que le había mencionado? Isabella se mordió el labio replanteándose la decisión de haber seguido a lady Jane.

Quizá no había sido una buena idea. Había supuesto que él se enfadaría, pero en su momento no le había dado importancia. Si complacerle no le había funcionado, ¿acaso tenía algo que perder?

«No salgas del castillo sin protección», le había dicho, recordó ella mordiéndose el labio. Demasiado tarde para pensar en promesas.

Ansiosa de repente por regresar al castillo, se aventuró a mirar hacia el patio y vio que los demás hombres habían entrado ya en la fortificación. Suspiró aliviada y se dispuso a bajar del árbol. El descenso era fácil. Saltó para salvar los últimos metros y aterrizó suavemente sobre el terreno embarrado y cubierto de hojas.

Frunció la nariz y deseó haberse calzado un par de viejas botas resistentes. Las zapatillas de fino cuero no estaban hechas para pasearse por el escarpado paisaje de las Highlands en invierno; ni en verano, de hecho.

Volvió sobre sus pasos sorteando los árboles y sintiéndose mejor ahora que su aventura había terminado. Aunque ignorara todas las respuestas, al menos sabía que su esposo no se había marchado para reunirse con otra mujer. Y si nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, como suponía, él nunca se enteraría de su inocente excursión.

Mientras se orientaba entre los árboles, Isabella sintió cierta desazón. Una desazón que atribuyó a la fantasmagórica quietud del bosque. Aceleró el paso y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar los confines del bosquecillo, de repente, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Alguien estaba...

Sin darle tiempo a girar, la agarraron por detrás, e Isabella se vio parapetada contra un pecho duro como una piedra.

Un pánico atroz la paralizó. Iba a gritar, pero el atacante le tapó la boca con la mano y le susurró al oído:

—No te lo aconsejo, esposa mía. Y aún menos teniendo las manos tan cerca de este hermoso cuello tuyo—

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Fría y dura como el acero, la voz de Carlisle había sonado despiadada. El posible alivio que hubiera podido procurarle descubrir que el hombre que la agarraba era su esposo se esfumó ante la aterradora perspectiva de ser víctima de su cólera.

Nunca se había enfrentado al guerrero que sembraba el pánico en las Tierras Altas, pero supo que eso iba a cambiar.

El estupor de Carlisle al descubrir que era su esposa quien les espiaba cedió paso a una rabia ciega.

Desconcierto. Miedo. La posibilidad de una traición. Un cúmulo de emociones dispares, de sentimientos encontrados, se confundió en una vorágine que, como un torrente, clamaba por abrirse paso. Cada palmo de su cuerpo acusaba la presión. Oía fluir la sangre en sus venas, sentía fuego en la piel y los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos. Solo la suavidad de ese cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y la certeza de que podría aplastarlo sin dificultad alguna lo retuvo.

Carlisle cruzó la mirada con Campbell y vio que este sacudía la cabeza. Al menos Isabella estaba sola. Asintiendo con brusquedad, ordenó en silencio a sus hombres que se marcharan.

Tras haber partido estos, Carlisle dio la vuelta a su mujer y, sosteniéndola por los hombros, se obligó a respirar hondo. Miró fijamente sus ojos negros intentando ignorar el remordimiento que sintió al ver en su boca la blanca huella de su mano y el temor en su sorprendida mirada.

Debía de estar asustada. Muy asustada.

—Vale más que tengas una buena excusa por haber estado espiándome—

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No te estaba espiando. ¿Cómo es posible que pienses algo así?—

Carlisle no quería pensarlo pero... maldición, tampoco podía ignorar esa posibilidad.

—Quizá porque he descubierto que estabas escondida observándome en lo alto de un árbol. O porque me has seguido. O porque te dejé muy claro que no te metieras en asuntos que no te conciernen. —Carlisle endureció el gesto y aguzó la mirada— O quizá porque recuerdo la traición que nos unió a los dos—

Isabella se sobresaltó como si la hubiera golpeado. Intentó zafarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Al contrario, Carlisle se acercó aún más a ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Te ha pedido alguien que me siguieras, Isabella?—

A pesar de la clara amenaza, ella alzó con altivez la cabeza. Su esposo medía un metro noventa y pesaba el doble que ella, había matado a cientos de hombres en el campo de batalla y era uno de los guerreros más temidos de la región, pero ante ese comentario, Isabella lo miró como si fuera un bicho insignificante.

—Claro que no. Nunca te traicionaría. —Su voz y su expresión delataban que estaba diciendo la verdad— Esperaba que, a estas alturas, al margen de cómo hubiera empezado nuestro matrimonio, confiarías en mí—

Carlisle confiaba en poca gente, y aun así, nunca del todo. La confianza mataba.

—Si no estás espiando por cuenta de nadie, explícame cómo has terminado sola y encaramada a un árbol—

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y un rubor asomó a sus pálidas mejillas.

—Había ido al pueblo a buscar unos pastelitos de miel en la tienda de Cook para darle una sorpresa a Iain, que está enfermo..., son sus favoritos, ¿sabes? —Carlisle no lo sabía— Vi a lady Jane y decidí seguirla—

Isabella vio que le latía la sien. Actuaba como si lo único que hubiera hecho hubiera sido salir a dar un agradable paseo por el campo en lugar de ignorar las instrucciones que él le había dado. Carlisle dio otro paso hacia ella, con los puños cerrados, esforzándose por recuperar la paciencia.

— ¿Tengo que entender que la razón de que te haya encontrado aquí es que en un ataque de celos has decidido seguir a la mujer con la que creías que me acostaba, a pesar de haberte dicho yo que no, y has salido a campo abierto... sola? —La voz le temblaba de la ira. Cuando pensaba en lo que habría podido sucederle... estaba a punto de perder la cabeza— Por todos los santos, ¿sabes el peligro que has corrido? —Varias posibilidades cruzaron su mente, incluyendo una imagen de ella con ese mismo vestido rasgado— Me prometiste que no saldrías del castillo sin un guardia—

Carlisle la empujó contra un árbol, y como Isabella fue incapaz de retroceder ante esa presencia que se cernía sobre ella, inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

La tenía demasiado cerca. Podía oler su perfume dulce y floral, y eso le enfureció más. ¿Siempre tenía que oler tan bien esa mujer? Ponía a prueba su capacidad de control con tanta crueldad que iba a volverse loco.

—Lo dices como si fuera una tontería, pero ¿qué querías que pensara? Te vas durante varios días sin decirme adonde, pero es obvio que sí confías en tu amante—

Porque estaba intentando protegerla, maldición. No quería que se mezclara en nada de todo aquello. Se le helaba la sangre de pensar en el peligro que corría solo por conocer la existencia de la guardia de Bruce. Eso era traición, y el hecho de que fuera una mujer no detendría a Eduardo de Inglaterra.

—Jane cocina para nosotros, eso es todo. Se lo pedí, y ella accedió... sin hacer preguntas—

Sin embargo, Isabella ignoró la mofa.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó frunciendo su naricilla. Carlisle la fulminó con una mirada de advertencia, pero ella hizo caso omiso— ¿Quiénes son esos hombres y por qué los estás entrenando en secreto?—

El frío que le royó las entrañas solo podía atribuirse al miedo.

—Volverás al castillo, olvidarás todo lo que has visto y no regresarás nunca más. ¿Lo entiendes? —Carlisle gritaba. Nadie le hacía perder el control como ella. Isabella se retrepó contra el tronco del árbol, pero Carlisle la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo. Los latidos de su corazón seguían retumbando en sus oídos. Quería zarandearla hasta que lo escuchara— Nunca vuelvas a preguntarme sobre esto—

Tan solo unos centímetros los separaban. Carlisle nunca había intentado intimidar a una mujer con su altura, pero si eso le hacía comprender la gravedad de la situación, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Por lo más sagrado se juró que la aterrorizaría. Sin embargo, parecía que su menuda esposa confiaba en él más de lo que debería. En esos momentos, quien no confiaba en sí mismo era precisamente él.

Una mirada rebelde cruzó sus delicados rasgos.

—A lo mejor se lo preguntaré a sir Jacob —dijo Isabella sosteniendo su temible mirada sin parpadear.

«Maldición, ha reconocido al maldito inglés.»

—O a Lachlan MacRuairi —remedó ella con una sonrisa de coquetería— Me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba...—

Carlisle reaccionó. La estrechó contra su pecho, una oscura emoción lo embargaba.

—MacRuairi es una víbora. Aléjate de él—

Estupefacta, Isabella asintió. Fuera cual fuese esa oscura emoción, la vio, o la oyó en su voz, y el miedo acalló cualquier conato de discusión.

—No pretendía decir eso —terció ella temblando— No volveré a mencionarlo nunca más, si eso es lo que quieres—

Carlisle se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Isabella lo miraba como si él fuera a golpearla. Por el amor de Dios, no todos los hombres eran como su padre. Nunca le haría daño, tan solo quería protegerla. Era solo que le hacía sentir... celos.

Y, sin embargo, él no era celoso.

Sentía un peso tan grande en el pecho que no podía respirar. La atrajo hacia sí sabiendo que esa era la única manera de encontrar alivio. No podía luchar contra eso. Ella estaba demasiado cerca, y la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Sus miradas se cruzaron; Carlisle se estaba ahogando.

—Ah, ¿qué quieres de mí?—

Isabella lo miró, sorprendiéndose de la gran emoción que plasmaba su voz. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Carlisle inclinó la cabeza e hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer desde el primer momento en que la vio. Con un gruñido, hundió la boca en sus labios.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

La exclamación de asombro de Isabella quedó ahogada por su boca. Ese contacto iba a hacerle estallar el corazón. Fue increíble..., distinto a cualquier beso anterior. El consabido roce de sus labios en el día de su boda apenas podía compararse con esa brutal masacre. Con esa posesión.

La exquisita presión, la increíble sensación, la cercanía. Era perfecto. Ideal. Como si su boca hubiera sido creada para eso. Solo para eso. Con él.

Sintió como si acabara de zambullirse en un estanque oscuro y la ahogaran las sensaciones. El calor. La recia fuerza de su cuerpo. Su aroma sensual. El sabor oscuro y especiado de él. Ese hombre le nublaba los sentidos con la fuerza esencial de su masculinidad.

su boca... se deslizaba, saboreaba, se movía sobre sus labios. ¡Era el paraíso! Los labios de Carlisle eran firmes y tiernos en cada uno de sus movimientos, la incitaban... No, le exigían que reaccionara.

Isabella se rindió. De buen grado. Hundiéndose en su fiero abrazo, devolviendo su beso con el anhelante entusiasmo que su inexperiencia le permitía.

Carlisle gruñó, atrayéndola hacia sí, encajando su cuerpo en el de él. Ella sintió el duro deseo de ese hombre contra el vientre. Una calidez la embargó y se concentró entre sus piernas. En el sensible perfil de sus pechos. Su piel se arreboló, tensa. Más cerca, exigía su cuerpo. Se fundió en el beso. En su persona.

El beso se intensificó. Se volvió más fuerte. Más rápido. Más insistente. Isabella gimió abriendo la boca para recibirlo, sintiendo el cálido contacto de su lengua.

Ahogó un suspiro. La pasión pura y carnal por unos momentos la dejó anonadada. Sin embargo, Carlisle no le dio ni tregua ni tiempo para pensar, y la estupefacción cedió a las oscuras sensaciones que le despertó su perverso beso.

Carlisle tanteó. Carlisle se apropió. La tomaba a lamidos sensuales. Intensos. Ardorosos. Húmedos. Hasta que ella notó mariposas en el estómago y un fuego que se propagaba en potentes y estremecedoras ondas.

Isabella respiró su fragancia; nunca había imaginado que un beso pudiera ser así. Tan poderoso. No era solo lujuria lo que sintió en ese beso. Había algo mucho más profundo. Algo que se aferraba a su corazón y tiraba de él. En ese beso sintió una emoción anhelante, pura, que él siempre había reprimido. Era tierna y erótica, aun cuando su fiereza la dejó sin aliento.

La lengua de Carlisle acaparaba la de ella exigiéndoselo todo. Probando, Isabella se unió al movimiento. En círculos, sinuosa, deslizándose con la de él, su lengua ejecutó una deliciosa danza que la penetró hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

Carlisle la besaba como si no alcanzara a poseerla. Como si estuviera desesperado por ella. Como si reclamara su alma con la boca, con la lengua. Entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y atrajo todavía más su boca. Isabella sintió la cálida presión de sus dedos en la nuca. El roce de la áspera mandíbula en su piel. Los fuertes latidos del corazón de Carlisle contra el suyo.

Él gruñó hundiéndose en su boca, hundiéndose en ella. Notó la presión del peso de su cuerpo. Su mano tocándole el pecho, sus caderas moviéndose contra las suyas, al sensual ritmo de la lengua, dentro de su boca.

Isabella gimió, sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Carlisle, anchos, musculosos. Se sintió débil, inarticulada, su cuerpo clamaba que le diera el alivio que tanto deseaba.

Carlisle acarició sus nalgas con una mano, tomándola, alzándola, hasta presionarse contra el punto que ella deseaba.

¡Qué sensación! Isabella gimió, envuelta en su boca, frotándose contra la gruesa columna de acero que notaba en su extremo, hasta que su respiración se volvió dificultosa.

Con una brusca exclamación, Carlisle apartó su boca y se echó hacia atrás.

— ¡Basta!—

El cuerpo de Isabella se sobresaltó al verse bruscamente privado del placer. De manera instintiva ella alargó una mano hacia él, pero Carlisle la retuvo a cierta distancia.

Parpadeó. La sombra de la pasión fue desvaneciéndose, y se cruzó con su mirada perpleja, acusatoria. En esos ojos se vio más alta, como si hubiera crecido. Como si ella le asustara. Lo miró perpleja. Isabella le daba miedo.

Porque le hacía sentir algo que él no deseaba. Ella le importaba. A pesar de que ese hombre testarudo y duro de mollera no se diera cuenta. Pero le importaba. En la boca dolorida e hinchada de Isabella se dibujó una sonrisa. Aquello era maravilloso.

Carlisle se recuperó enseguida, pero no lo suficiente.

—Te llevaré al castillo —dijo, asiéndola por la mano— ¡Inmediatamente!—

Isabella dejó que la llevara a rastras, sin importarle lo más mínimo el repentino y hosco cambio de actitud o la mueca inconfundible que se dibujaba en la boca de él.

Nada de eso importaba. Porque nada podía invalidar la certidumbre de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Había penetrado en la fría coraza protectora. Era la señal que había estado esperando. Ella le importaba. Y la prueba estaba en su beso.

Carlisle no supo qué extraño influjo del Hades se había apoderado de él. Había pasado de estar furioso a besarla como si nunca hubiera besado a ninguna otra mujer. Como si estuviera hambriento, como si la necesitara. La pasión no le preocupaba; el desgarro que sentía en el pecho, en cambio, era un asunto diferente.

Inconscientemente, Carlisle se abstuvo de besarla, como si de manera instintiva se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro. Ahora ya sabía el porqué. La conexión era demasiado fuerte. Los sentimientos, demasiado poderosos. Demasiado intensos. E intentar contenerlos sería un trabajo digno de Hércules, o de Pandora.

Tras haber probado la dulzura de miel de esa boca ya no podría pensar en otra cosa. Soltó una maldición y apartó una rama con tanta fuerza que esta se quebró.

La oía a su espalda, respirando con dificultad, y aminoró el paso al darse cuenta de que estaba caminando demasiado deprisa. Le dirigió una mirada acerada. Isabella permanecía callada. Demasiado callada. Lo seguía con obediencia, sin expresar ni una sola queja.

A Carlisle no le gustó la expresión de su rostro. La leve curva ascendente de sus labios podía interpretarse como una sonrisa petulante. ¿Qué motivos tenía para sonreír? Si casi la había violado en pleno día contra un árbol...

—Falta poco para llegar —dijo Carlisle con aspereza.

—Qué bien—

«¿Qué bien?» Carlisle entornó los ojos. ¿Qué estaría maquinando esa mujer?

— ¿Hoy tendrás que dedicarte a los asuntos de tu clan? —preguntó Isabella en tono educado.

—Sí —respondió él.

— ¿Por qué no me habías besado nunca así?—

Carlisle casi tropezó contra una piedra ante el inesperado cambio de tema.

—No lo sé —dijo él con brusquedad— Supongo que nunca se me había ocurrido—

Isabella arqueó una ceja como si supiera que estaba mintiendo.

—Me ha gustado bastante—

Por suerte él no estaba comiendo, si no, se habría atragantado.

—Mucho, de hecho —prosiguió ella— Me temo que a partir de ahora insistiré en eso—

¿Insistir en eso? Carlisle no daba crédito. ¿Su linda mujercita le estaba dando órdenes? Él era un jefe. Nadie se habría atrevido a hablarle con tanta insolencia. Tendría que obligarla a rectificar. Sin embargo, adelantándose a su respuesta, Isabella le preguntó:

— ¿Qué otras cosas no se te han ocurrido todavía? —Y escrutó su expresión horrorizada— Me da rabia pensar que me estoy perdiendo otras cosas—

Su mirada se posó en la considerable protuberancia que se advertía bajo el _leine _de su marido. Pasó la lengua por el labio superior y un fogonazo de placer sacudió las lumbares de Carlisle. A Isabella no se le escapó su reacción, y la sonrisa que esbozaron entonces sus sensuales labios no albergó duda alguna.

Que el cielo lo ayudara.

Echándose hacia atrás su larga y sedosa cabellera, Isabella emprendió de nuevo la marcha dejando a Carlisle algo asombrado y bastante nervioso.

Un cambio sutil se había operado entre los dos, y Carlisle tenía la sensación de que aquello no iba a gustarle. En absoluto.

Sintió un profundo alivio cuando el pueblo apareció ante sus ojos. Dunvegan consistía en una veintena de casitas de techumbre de paja esparcidas a lo largo de un kilómetro en las estribaciones del puerto, en un pequeño mercado en el que los granjeros y los pescadores se reunían para pregonar sus mercancías, en una herrería, unos establos y una taberna.

Tuvo un asomo de inquietud a medida que se acercaban. Era raro. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. En general, a esa hora del día, el pueblo bullía de actividad, pero en ese momento parecía que todos se hubieran encerrado en casa.

Cuando giraron hacia el puerto descubrieron la razón. Dos galeras desconocidas habían anclado en esas aguas.

Carlisle soltó una maldición, y estaba a punto de decir a Isabella que se refugiara en una de las casitas cuando supo qué estaba sucediendo al ver aparecer a Garrett ante ellos.

—Menos mal que habéis regresado. No me atrevía a enviaros una misiva—

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A quién pertenecen estas naves?—

—Se trata de Alistair MacDougall—

Maldición. Alistair de Lorne, el primogénito del jefe de los MacDougall y el _tanaiste.__10_Y además un malnacido.

—Desde que Eduardo encarceló al conde de Ross, MacDougall es quien cobra los impuestos. Al ver que le negaban la entrada al castillo (los hombres no le han dejado pasar sin vuestro permiso), ha echado mano de los soldados y ha decidido confiscar la mitad de las reservas para el invierno. Coll ha recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando intentaba impedir que se llevaran la mitad de sus provisiones de buey seco—

Carlisle soltó una blasfemia y apretó los dientes. ¿Ahora el nuevo sheriff de Eduardo decidía hacer notar su presencia en Skye acosando a su gente?

— ¿Cuántos hombres iban contigo? —preguntó a su senescal.

—Pocos. Me encontraba en el pueblo cuando han llegado—

Y Carlisle iba sin su séquito. En principio la diferencia numérica no le preocupaba, pero en general no solía tener que pensar además en su mujer. Carlisle había jurado permanecer neutral en la guerra de Escocia y no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarse al sheriff de Eduardo, pero MacDougall era un imbécil arrogante y desconfiaba de él.

—Acompaña a la señora al castillo y...—

—Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso —terció Isabella señalando hacia el puerto.

Los habían visto. MacDougall y una cuarentena de hombres se acercaban en dirección contraria, desde el mercado, cargados con las cajas que pretendían embarcar en sus naves. MacDougall cojeaba ligeramente al andar, y esa cojera le había ganado el apodo de Alistair _Bacach, _es decir, el Cojo.

La mirada de Carlisle se posó en su mujer.

—Quédate a mi lado y no te muevas. —Isabella asintió— Y deja que hable yo —añadió.

MacDougall le haría preguntas sobre su matrimonio y Carlisle no quería que Isabella dijera algo inadvertidamente que hiciera dudar de su neutralidad al nuevo sheriff de Eduardo. Cerró los puños. Pondrían a prueba el plan de MacDonald. Alistair MacDougall podía ser un imbécil, pero no era tonto. Carlisle sospechaba que su oportuna visita no era una coincidencia. Eduardo debía de haber oído hablar de su boda.

—Ah —exclamó MacDougall acercándose con sus soldados— Hete aquí el hombre que estábamos buscando. He venido a cobrar los impuestos, pero vuestra guardia me ha negado la entrada argumentando que estabais fuera—

Carlisle se detuvo a unos metros de él.

—Como podéis ver, ya he regresado—

Los dos hombres se plantaron el uno frente al otro. Carlisle le sacaba unos quince centímetros de altura, pero MacDougall tenía la complexión de un jabalí: macizo y musculoso. Además contaba con la inestimable ayuda de cuarenta hombres que le cubrían la espalda. Carlisle contaba con Garrett, un puñado de guardias y su esposa. La presencia de Isabella le impedía actuar, y ambos lo sabían. De todos modos, retirarse no era su estilo.

— ¿Por eso se os ha ocurrido robar los bienes de mi gente?—

MacDougall sonrió con frialdad, y Carlisle recordó el parecido que existía entre él y MacRuairi, la víbora de su primo. Los MacDougall, MacDonald, MacRuairi y MacSorley representaban las cuatro ramas de los descendientes de Somerled. Las riñas y las luchas por el poder entre los MacDougall y los MacDonald eran tan virulentas, y reseñables, como las que había entre los Bruce y los Comyn. Ambos clanes querían encarnar el poder dominante de las islas Occidentales, pero en la actualidad ese poder lo detentaban los MacDougall.

—Consideradlo un adelanto a cuenta del pago de los impuestos que nos debéis—

Carlisle controló su mal genio.

—El rey ya ha recibido nuestra paga anual—

MacDougall arqueó una negra ceja.

—Eso es una miseria comparado con lo que debéis—

—Esa era exactamente la deuda. Comprobad los libros si lo deseáis. Las últimas invasiones han hecho menguar los rendimientos de este año—

—Al rey no le interesan vuestros problemas. Ha descuidado el cobro desde que ordenó encarcelar a Ross, pero las cosas han cambiado. Ahora cuenta conmigo—

— ¿A qué rey os referís? ¿Aquel ante el que os inclinabais el año pasado o al que hacéis reverencias este año?—

Carlisle había apuntado bien su cuchillo. MacDougall enrojeció de la rabia, y el hombretón que tenía al lado, su esbirro, sin duda, echó mano a la espada. La obligada lealtad que MacDougall rendía a Eduardo la había jurado a expensas de sus parientes, el rey Alistair Balliol y los Comyn, y aquello todavía debía de escocerle.

— ¿Estáis cuestionando el derecho al trono del rey Eduardo? Os advierto, como amigo, por supuesto, que nuestro monarca no se toma la traición a la ligera. Vuestra reciente boda ha puesto en entredicho vuestra lealtad—

Dirigió una mirada calculadora a Isabella, y Carlisle tuvo que resistir el impulso de esconderla tras su espalda. MacDougall no ocultó el destello de lujuria que asomó a sus ojos y que habría significado una condena a muerte en otras circunstancias. Carlisle cerró los puños para refrenar las ganas que sus manos tenían de empuñar la espada. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, pero con Isabella a su lado era como si estuviera atado con cadenas.

—Mi boda no tuvo nada que ver con la política —dijo Carlisle con voz neutra, procurando que su tono no delatara la peligrosa ira que lo enardecía por dentro— La deseé nada más verla—

MacDougall clavó los ojos en Isabella. Actuando como se esperaba de ella, Isabella permaneció quieta a su lado. Si advirtió las miradas lascivas del otro hombre, no lo dio a entender.

—Sí, he oído cuáles fueron las circunstancias de vuestra boda. Mi señora... —dijo el sheriff haciéndole una reverencia, y Isabella, a su vez, inclinó la cabeza con sequedad. Luego se dirigió a Carlisle — No resulta difícil entender la razón de que estéis loco por ella. —Aguzó la mirada— Aunque debo admitir que me ha sorprendido oír que el amor haya sido el pretexto para organizar unas nupcias tan precipitadamente—

Isabella iba a intervenir, pero Carlisle le asió la mano con rapidez y, estrechándosela, se la llevó a los labios.

—Sí, quedé hechizado la primera vez que la vi—

Sus ojos se cruzaron y Carlisle adivinó la sorpresa de su mujer. Tendría que explicarle eso más tarde, aunque la conversación no le entusiasmara precisamente.

—Eso suele darse en vuestra familia —apostilló MacDougall haciéndose eco de las palabras que Carlisle había dirigido a MacDonald— ¿Se encuentra aquí vuestro hermano? Tenemos que tratar de una promesa rota de matrimonio—

Carlisle agradeció que cambiaran de tema, pero sabía que MacDougall no había quedado convencido del todo.

—No está aquí, pero cuando regrese procuraré compensaros de todos los inconvenientes que hayáis podido sufrir—

—Procuraré que así sea —repuso MacDougall— Creo que con la mitad de la dote de la chica de Volturi bastará—

Carlisle se forzó a mantener la boca cerrada. Le estaba amenazando con robarle sin piedad, pero Caius ya se encargaría de librar sus propias batallas.

MacDougall volvió a admirar a Isabella y luego se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—Cuando las noticias de vuestra boda llegaron a oídos del rey, el monarca se dio cuenta de que se había incurrido en un descuido—

Carlisle entornó los ojos adivinando que no iba a gustarle lo que MacDougall tenía que decirle.

— ¿Qué clase de descuido?—

—Vuestro nombre no aparece en los Rollos de Ragman—

Maldición. No era un descuido. Carlisle no había firmado intencionadamente el rollo donde se juraba la lealtad, la fidelidad y el vasallaje a Eduardo unos años antes, como se había pedido a todos los nobles escoceses.

—En esa época yo estaba en Irlanda—

MacDougall sonrió. La expresión de Carlisle no delataba ninguna emoción, pero el sheriff no cayó en el engaño.

—No importa —dijo este con un aspaviento— El descuido puede repararse sin mayores consecuencias. No necesitaréis viajar hasta Berwick. El castillo de Stirling nos servirá, durante el parlamento que celebraremos a finales de enero—

MacDougall partió poco después llevándose consigo una parte de las reservas invernales. Y por el momento, Carlisle no pudo hacer nada salvo verlo marchar mientras él se consumía de rabia. De todos modos, ya estaba planeando una insurrección para recuperar lo robado. MacDougall se lo esperaba. Así se solucionaban las cosas en las Highlands. Pero el sheriff se dedicaba a un juego peligroso. A Carlisle le apretarían las clavijas, pero Alistair de Lorne estaba al borde de la asfixia.

De todos modos, se había enfurecido. La aventura de su esposa no solo había puesto en peligro la seguridad del equipo de Bruce, sino que además le había costado una fortuna. Peor aún, su boda lo había situado exactamente donde temía: en el ojo del huracán. En menos de un par de meses tendría que tomar una decisión.

Isabella se sentía desdichada. De regreso al castillo, permanecieron en silencio. Fue un verdadero suplicio. El beso apasionado que habían compartido y el coqueteo juguetón de Isabella parecían un lejano recuerdo. Carlisle ni siquiera la miraba. Ella no solamente le había seguido y había sido testigo de algo que sin lugar a dudas no debía haber visto, sino que su presencia en el pueblo lo había atado de pies y manos. ¿Habría intentado impedir su marido que MacDougall se llevara las provisiones de que disponía el pueblo para pasar el invierno? No lo sabía, pero con ella presente, Carlisle no había tenido elección.

La visita de MacDougall también le había dado a entender que su boda le había acarreado los problemas que hasta entonces había intentado evitar, y con ello había atraído la atención del rey. A causa de Isabella, Eduardo se cuestionaba la lealtad de su marido e intentaba obligarlo a elegir bando mediante un juramento.

Isabella no había entendido la magnitud de la amenaza hasta que conoció a MacDougall. Alistair de Lorne era conocido por su falta de piedad, y a pesar de que se declaraba amigo de Carlisle, no fue amistad lo que Isabella vio en su mirada, sino otra cosa: animosidad y quizá incluso celos. Sus miradas lascivas le habían puesto la carne de gallina. Aun sabiendo que ese hombre intentaba encolerizar a su marido, había conseguido que ella sintiera la necesidad de tomar un baño. MacDougall había disfrutado demostrando su supremacía sobre el temido señor de la guerra de las Highlands, e Isabella presintió que ese tan solo sería el primero de los problemas que tendrían con el poderoso sheriff de Eduardo.

Se quedó estupefacta cuando Carlisle afirmó que se había casado con ella porque había quedado hechizado. El modo en que la miró cuando le besó la mano...

Le había dado un vuelco el corazón, aunque luego comprendió que quizá lo había dicho por MacDougall. Sin lugar a dudas, Carlisle era demasiado cortés para revelar las auténticas circunstancias de su boda. Pero ella quiso creer que era verdad.

Carlisle iba a ayudarla a desembarcar del _birlinn _cuando Isabella ya no pudo soportar más el silencio.

—Siento que nuestro matrimonio te haya acarreado problemas. Sé que no tienes ganas de verte mezclado en la política escocesa—

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Isabella—

Odiaba cuando la despachaba así. Carlisle intentó que subiera la escalera, pero Isabella se mantuvo firme. Sus hombres tuvieron el tacto suficiente para alejarse un poco de ellos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —le preguntó ella.

Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro y la miró.

— ¿Qué es tan importante para mí?—

—Mantenerte al margen. Después de lo de hoy, ¿no ves que será imposible? Eduardo no renunciará ni a un solo palmo de su reino... por muy lejos que esté—

—MacDougall tan solo me ha dado un aviso, me ha dado a entender que me vigila. Mientras yo no actúe contra él, él no actuará contra mí. Y por ahora, con eso me basta—

Isabella notó que le bullía la sangre patriótica de los Swan.

— ¿Y te parece bien mantenerte al margen y dejar que Eduardo y hombres como MacDougall gobiernen Escocia?—

Los ojos de Carlisle echaban ascuas. Había interpretado su pregunta como una crítica, y quizá lo era.

—Me parece bien no arrastrar a mi pueblo a una guerra que lo único que traerá serán desgracias. Me parece bien no ver a mis hombres con el cráneo destrozado en el campo de batalla porque luchaban por un rey que no sabe nada de las Highlands y de las islas Occidentales, y que además nada le importan. Ver que las mujeres han perdido a sus maridos y los niños a sus padres, ver mis tierras arrasadas y el ganado descuartizado... He pasado veinte años de mi vida haciendo todo lo posible por devolver la paz y la prosperidad a mi clan, y maldita la gracia que me haría ver todo eso destruido porque unos reyes lejanos han decidido pelearse entre ellos. ¿Tanto te apetece entrar en guerra, Isabella?—

—Claro que no —replicó ella, asombrada por la intensidad de su reacción. Había tocado un punto delicado y sospechaba cuál era su procedencia— El ataque por sorpresa en el que tus padres murieron asesinados debió de ser devastador—

—Lo fue —dijo él con brusquedad. Era obvio que no se pronunciaría más sobre el tema— Ve con cuidado con lo que deseas; puede que la guerra no tarde en salirnos al paso. Bien, si hemos terminado con esto, tengo asuntos que atender—

Cuadrándose, Carlisle se alejó con paso decidido e Isabella tuvo que regresar al castillo sola. Sintiéndose más desgraciada que antes. Con su intento de pedir disculpas solo había conseguido enfurecerlo más. No era de extrañar que Carlisle no quisiera mezclarse en política. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? Había pensado tan solo en los problemas de un hombre, cuando lo que había que considerar era el bienestar de todo un clan.

Durante los días siguientes Isabella no tuvo ocasión de ver a su marido como acostumbraba. Cuando este regresaba al castillo, se encerraba en sus aposentos personales con Garrett o con sus guardias. Seguía sin confiar en ella, pero Isabella se había dado cuenta de que la escena vivida con MacDougall había dejado huella en él: unos surcos profundos en las comisuras de los labios y un aire de fatiga en su mirada denotaban su preocupación.

Esa era la situación que su matrimonio le había procurado.

Y en sus pensamientos siempre la asaltaba el temor de que lamentara haberse casado con ella. Que pudiera culparla por haber atraído sobre él las sospechas de Eduardo. Y si su clan salía perjudicado, cada vez que la mirara pensaría que esa mujer había sido el gran error de su vida.

Ojalá encontrara la manera de compensarlo. Y como Carlisle había dormido tres noches en la _broch _tras la partida de MacDougall, con los extraños guerreros sobre los cuales no se le permitía hacer preguntas, Isabella no había tenido la oportunidad de compensarlo con apasionados besos. Carlisle la trataba con la cortés indiferencia del pasado, pero Isabella siempre llevaba en el pensamiento la emoción descarnada de su beso.

«Le importo; debo de importarle.» Lo había notado en sus labios. Y lo había sentido en su corazón.

Suspirando, dejó un infolio sobre un estante y se sacudió el polvo de las manos. El hermano Alistair se había ausentado para que pudieran ordenar la sala e Isabella se demoraba. Decir que el joven clérigo era desorganizado era quedarse corto. El senescal Garrett, por otro lado, le andaba a la zaga. Isabella negó con la cabeza. Escapaba a su comprensión que, con tanto lío, se sacaran el trabajo de encima.

Recogió los distintos pergaminos y papeles de vitela que había esparcidos sobre la mesa y los amontonó en orden. Repasó por encima algunos documentos y vio que fundamentalmente eran recibos de cantidades que los jefes de las tribus y los arrendatarios entregaban en concepto de arrendamiento y usufructo de propiedades. Además de poseer una gran parte de Skye, parecía ser que Carlisle tenía tierras en las islas de Lewis, de Harris y de North Uist.

Advirtió un infolio abierto sobre la mesa, y estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando su mirada se posó en una entrada reciente que correspondía al recibo que acababa de poner sobre el montón que había en el estante superior.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a leer la anotación, solo para asegurarse de no haber cometido un error. Sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en el libro de contabilidad. Esa entrada estaba mal hecha. Habían anotado los cien cuarterones de cebada como quinientos.

Isabella revisó por encima otros recibos y localizó un error más en la transcripción: en lugar de diez ducados de plata, habían anotado una cantidad recibida de dieciséis.

Carlisle tenía suerte de que MacDougall hubiera declinado su ofrecimiento de revisar los libros... porque éstos no cuadraban.

Isabella se mordió el labio intentando decidir lo que tenía que hacer. Quienquiera que fuera el responsable corría el peligro de perder su puesto si ella revelaba su hallazgo. Sin embargo, no quería causar problemas al hermano Alistair; había tenido tanto trabajo y estaba tan cansado últimamente que no era de extrañar que hubiera cometido algunos errores. Y tampoco quería dar al senescal más motivos para disgustarle.

De repente, una idea empezó a tomar forma en su mente. Se sentó a la mesa, colocó frente a ella el libro de contabilidad y lo examinó con mayor atención. El mismo don que le había permitido aprender idiomas desde temprana edad también parecía poder aplicarse a los números. Era capaz de hacer la mayoría de los cálculos, incluso los que resultaban complicados mentalmente. El padre Stephen le había dicho que en toda su vida solo había visto un caso parecido al suyo. Sumando las columnas de la derecha, Isabella descubrió otros errores de cálculo.

¡Ya estaba! Había descubierto la manera de ayudar. Organizar y clasificar esas cuentas no le llevaría demasiado tiempo, unos días, quizá una semana. No solo era la manera perfecta de poner a su marido al corriente de sus inusuales dotes, sino que además le demostraría que también podía ayudarlo. Que no era necesario que se sintiera tan solo.

Experimentó una oleada de excitación. ¡Cómo iba a sorprenderse! Las veces que Isabella había intentado demostrar que era útil habían sido en vano, pero aquello era importante, algo que él no podía ignorar. Con eso lo sorprendería forzosamente.

Estaba impaciente por ver su expresión. Primero de sorpresa, luego de gratitud, y, finalmente, quizá incluso de orgullo. El corazón se le aceleró. ¿Dejaría de considerarla la chica cobarde que lo había engañado para casarse con él y la vería como la mujer que podía estar a su lado, como una confidente? Isabella podía pasar a formar parte de su vida, y no solo ser un cuerpo en su dormitorio.

Le vino al pensamiento una imagen de su padre. También había pensado que lo impresionaría y...

Era absurdo. Alejó esa idea pasajera de su cabeza. Carlisle no se parecía en nada a su padre. En nada. Era una persona decente, justa, e incluso cuando se enfadaba no perdía nunca el control. Quizá fuera brusco expresándose, pero jamás levantaría una mano contra ella. Se había puesto furioso al descubrirla en el árbol y todavía más cuando ella quiso provocarlo estúpidamente hablándole de Lachlan MacRuairi. Había querido ponerle celoso, porque ella estaba celosa. Y si su reacción era indicativa de alguna cosa, había funcionado. Sin embargo, por muy enfadado que estuviera, Carlisle jamás le haría daño físicamente.

No era la crueldad lo que le había impedido fijarse en ella, sino la ceguera. Solo necesitaba abrir un poco los ojos.

Estipulado el camino a seguir, Isabella abandonó las dependencias de su marido con paso decidido. Estaba impaciente por empezar, pero tendría que esperar hasta entrada la noche si no quería que la descubrieran. En ese momento oyó el ronco griterío de unas voces a su espalda procedentes del gran salón.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡Carlisle debía de haber regresado!

Aceleró el paso, salió al pasillo por la puerta trasera y al entrar en el salón se detuvo en seco, paralizada.

El terror la sacudió en una explosión fría y vertiginosa. Sintió una punzada en el estómago y notó un sabor bilioso en la boca.

Un quejido estrangulado escapó de su garganta, como el de un animal herido.

De pie en la tarima, dándole la espalda, estaba su marido... abrazando apasionadamente a una mujer alta y rubia.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, anonadada, incapaz de moverse.

El beso se hizo eterno, se hizo más ardiente a medida que la multitud los incitaba jaleándolos y chillando. Basta. Basta, por favor. Sintió un peso inmenso en el corazón. Las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Y cómo podían animarlo los hombres de su clan? Isabella creía que había empezado a gustarles.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que le quemaba el pecho. Notó que algo muy profundo se resquebrajaba, se esquirlaba como el hielo de un estanque helado. Temblaba, y supo que esos temblores se convertirían en sacudidas.

Lady Jane y su esposo se separaron, riendo a carcajadas, e Isabella se quedó paralizada.

Había algo que no encajaba... que era diferente. Su marido no actuaba como un rey ante sus súbditos, y su indumentaria era mucho más lujosa que la que estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. El porte tranquilo y relajado, la ropa desconocida, el pelo con mechones dorados... Sus hombros eran tan anchos como los de él, pero su constitución, aun siendo musculosa, era más fina, no tan corpulenta.

Isabella parpadeó. ¿Acaso veía visiones porque deseaba verlas? No. En el fondo de su corazón lo supo. El hombre que estaba de pie en la tarima no era su marido.

Cuando deslizó la mano por la cintura de la mujer y se volvió para dirigirse al gentío, Isabella lo supo. El perfil era endiabladamente parecido, pero la mandíbula no era tan poderosa y el caballón de la nariz no estaba ligeramente torcido. Además, la fina cicatriz de la mejilla derecha y las arrugas de expresión en los ojos no pertenecían a Carlisle.

Y si todavía le quedaba alguna duda, ésta se disipó cuando la mujer apareció ante su vista. No era lady Jane, sino una joven algo mayor que ella. Era bonita, con unos rasgos finos y delicados y unos enormes y risueños ojos verdes; su belleza no era firme y serena como la de lady Jane, sino natural y vivaracha. Una flor silvestre de primavera en lugar de una rosa de invierno.

La chica reparó en Isabella y sonrió. Tirando del brazo del hombre, se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído y él se volvió hacia Isabella.

Ver dibujarse una amplia sonrisa en un rostro tan parecido al de su marido la dejó sin aliento. Esa debería ser la expresión de Carlisle, una expresión de felicidad.

El desconocido se dirigió a ella con paso decidido. Cuando estuvo enfrente, se detuvo e hizo una reverencia tan cortés que Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Mi señora, perdonadme, no os había visto llegar. —Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta la mesa— Me temo que me he dejado llevar un poco presentando a mi mujer al clan. Me llamo Caius, y vos debéis de ser lady Isabella. —Sacudió la cabeza con determinación— Sin duda mi hermano está lleno de sorpresas—

Isabella frunció los labios en una sonrisa.

—Sin duda. Sois gemelos—

Caius arqueó una ceja muy bien dibujada, y su expresión irónica fue tan parecida a la de su hermano que se quedó estupefacta.

— ¿No os lo había dicho?—

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

Caius la miró con expresión preocupada.

—Lo siento, lo que habéis visto... debe de haberos afectado mucho—

Isabella asintió; aunque lo que había experimentado era mucho más doloroso que eso. Y en aquel momento llegaron a la mesa.

—Mi señora, deseo presentaros a mi esposa, lady Athenadora—

La joven se acercó presurosa a ella y dio unas palmadas de alegría.

—Es un placer conoceros, mi señora. ¿Puedo llamaros Isabella? Tenéis que llamarme Dora. Estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas, casadas como estamos con dos hermanos... que son gemelos, además. Tendremos mucho de que hablar —dijo Dora, mirando a su esposo con malicia— y que comparar—

Isabella solo acertó a asentir y a sonreír a su vez, sintiéndose como si hubiera quedado atrapada en un remolino.

— ¡Qué mala eres! —Caius rodeó a su recién casada entre sus brazos y fingió sentirse ofendido— Cuida tu lengua o tendré que usarla para otros menesteres—

Dora parpadeó.

— ¿Qué otros menesteres se te ocurren?—

Caius acarició la mejilla con un solo dedo, con tanto amor y adoración en su mirada que Isabella sintió cómo su corazón se henchía de ternura. Agachándose, Caius susurró algo al oído de Dora. Fueran cuales fuesen sus palabras, estas hicieron ruborizarse a su hermosa mujer hasta la raíz del cabello, pero la mirada de sensual anticipación que advirtió en los ojos de ella no sembraba ninguna duda.

«¿Qué quieres de mí?»

La pregunta que Carlisle, con extraña intensidad, pronunció justo antes de besarla, la había estado acosando. Pero ahora conocía ya la respuesta: eso era lo que deseaba.

Quizá debería contentarse con lo que poseía. Carlisle había hecho mucho por ella. La había salvado de unas circunstancias horribles y le había dado su nombre, un hogar y, sobre todo, una sensación de seguridad. Le había dado pasión, e Isabella sabía que terminaría por darle hijos. La protegería con su vida, como haría cualquiera de los hombres de su clan, porque sabía que eso formaba parte de sus deberes. La trataba, si no con ternura, al menos con consideración. Después de lo que había sucedido en el bosque, Isabella sabía que por mucho que lo enfureciera, él jamás la golpearía. Carlisle controlaba la situación, estaba al mando, tenía sentido del honor, era directo y firme como una roca; un guerrero en el pleno sentido de la palabra, y un líder digno de admiración.

Era todo eso, y sin embargo a ella no le bastaba. Sobre todo cuando miraba a la pareja que en ese momento se sentaba a su lado. ¿Qué quería de él? Lo quería todo. Quería miradas de ternura, besos apasionados, sonrisas amorosas y pasar juntos largas noches frente a la chimenea. Quería risas, compañerismo, intimidad y un hombre que la valorara... no como a un cuerpo hermoso con el que jugar, sino como persona.

Quería su corazón.

Porque él ya tenía el suyo en la palma de su poderosa mano de hierro.

«Le quiero.» La verdad era tan obvia que se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Isabella amaba su sólida fortaleza, su confianza, su determinación, su innato sentido de la justicia e incluso sus maneras adustas. Sabía que siempre podría contar con él. Era un jefe importante, el guerrero más reputado de su época, y siempre la había tratado con respeto y escuchado sus opiniones.

Y por si le había quedado alguna duda al respecto, la profunda desolación que sintió al presenciar ese beso la había disipado. Desde el momento en que la salvó de ser violada en Finlaggan hasta el beso que se habían dado en el bosque, Carlisle había reclamado para sí su corazón. Y ahora le pertenecía.

Si él lo quería.

Era tarde cuando Carlisle salió por el portón que daba al mar. Su mirada se posó de inmediato en el hombre que lo aguardaba de pie en el patio. El pródigo había regresado.

Embry le había enviado una misiva a manos de Marcus, su esbirro, para anunciarle su llegada. Carlisle habría acudido de inmediato, pero estuvo ayudando a la guardia a prepararse para el viaje. Al día siguiente partirían hacia las montañas Cuillen para empezar la última fase del entrenamiento, la más intensa. Lo que algunos llamaban «Perdición». Sin exagerar. Y, por contra, nada unía tanto a un equipo como compartir el sufrimiento.

Carlisle llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Acortó la distancia que los separaba a ambos en pocos pasos. Caius lo vio acercarse con cierta intranquilidad, pero antes de poder abrir la boca y decir nada, Carlisle alzó el puño y lo estampó en su mandíbula. El impacto le echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y Caius dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor.

¡Qué gusto, dios divino!

Masajeándose la mandíbula, Garrett lo observó con recelo, como esperando un nuevo golpe. Carlisle titubeaba.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, jefe—

— ¿Jefe? Te conviene recordar eso —dijo Carlisle con frialdad. La lluvia le azotaba el rostro— ¿Cuál es la razón de que hayas preferido salir en lugar de quedarte en el gran salón?—

Caius parecía incómodo.

—Quería que primero nos viéramos a solas, si no te importa—

Le importaba, pero su hermano parecía extrañamente inquieto.

—Dejadnos —ordenó Carlisle a los guardias. Y cuando se hubieron retirado, dijo—: Ahora, explícate—

Caius lo miró titubeando e intentando calibrar su estado de ánimo. Se lo había imaginado. Carlisle nunca cedía. Y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Sabía que te enfadarías—

No era necesario que lo dijera, Caius lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido que me enfadaría menos si quedábamos fuera, bajo la lluvia?—

Caius se enderezó y le sostuvo la mirada de acero con sus ojos también de acero.

—No he querido disgustar a mi mujer. Y ha sido una buena idea, visto el recibimiento —apostilló, frotándose la dolorida mandíbula para recalcar sus palabras.

Carlisle tardó un poco en interpretar aquello.

—Es decir, ¿estoy aquí fuera helándome las pelotas para que la novia que has secuestrado no se sienta herida en sus sentimientos? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Su hermano se había quedado embobado. Se le disparó el músculo de la mandíbula. Apretó los dientes y asintió.

—La chica no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Yo soy el único culpable, o sea, que haz lo que consideres, pero no obligaré a mi mujer a presenciar esto... o a llevarse una falsa impresión de ti—

Carlisle entornó los ojos.

— ¿A qué impresión te refieres?—

Su hermano esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Das un poco de miedo cuando sacas el mal genio—

No era raro, desde que había conocido a Isabella, pensó Carlisle.

— ¿Solo un poco? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Caius sonrió.

—Dora no te conoce tanto como yo. Podría pensar que en realidad querías arrancarme la cabeza u otras partes a las que se ha aficionado especialmente—

—Y tendría razón. —Carlisle había recibido el informe de Marcus, su capitán y esbirro, pero prefería oír la explicación de boca de su hermano antes de decidir su suerte— Dame una buena razón por la cual no debería meterte entre rejas en este mismo instante y dejar que te pudras en una mazmorra. Conocías perfectamente los problemas que esta boda nos acarrearía a todos y, sin embargo, me desafiaste—

Carlisle dio un paso al frente, cerrando los puños y sintiendo que lo dominaba la rabia. Su hermano quizá lo encontrara divertido, pero sus acciones podrían haber puesto en peligro años de esfuerzos y obligarlos a entrar en guerra.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacer esta locura, ser tan irresponsable? ¿Tienes idea de las condiciones que he tenido que aceptar para impedir que Volturi nos atacara?—

Caius hizo frente a su arremetida sin inmutarse.

—No me dejaste elección... Pero esperaba que ya lo hubieras entendido—

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

— ¡Maldito sea el Hades! ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—Oí lo que cuentan de tu boda, y pensé que lo entenderías. Tenía que estar con Dora. Esa mujer es mía. Y no me importan las consecuencias—

Las noticias volaban. Carlisle frunció los labios en una mueca grave.

—Ninguna mujer compensa el sacrificio de saltarte el deber para con tu clan. Lo que has oído es falso. Mi boda fue el precio que tuve que pagar por tus actos—

Ante la mirada asombrada de su hermano, Carlisle explicó con brevedad lo que había sucedido en Finlaggan y los términos del endiablado acuerdo que había sellado con MacDonald. Como _tanaiste _suyo, al menos de momento, Caius tenía derecho a conocer el peligro que los acechaba, aunque él fuera el máximo responsable.

A pesar de la rabia que sentía Carlisle y de la diferencia de carácter, el vínculo que existía entre los dos hermanos siempre había sido fuerte. Caius lo conocía mejor que nadie, y a veces mejor de lo que a Carlisle le habría gustado. Notaba la mirada penetrante de su hermano fija en él, intensa, mientras terminaba de contar su historia.

Caius sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Te engañó y, aun así, te casaste con ella?—

Carlisle no contestó, sabía que sus palabras resultaban incomprensibles.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra razón?—

—La boda y acceder a entrenar a la guardia secreta de Bruce fue el precio que tuve que pagar para que MacDonald nos ayudara a sacarnos de encima a Volturi. —Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa agria— Aunque no estoy seguro de que haya valido la pena si con ello nos hemos ganado la enemistad de MacDougall—

Carlisle contó a su hermano la reciente visita del sheriff.

—No sé si creyó o no la historia de que me siento hechizado por Isabella, y lo cierto es que tampoco importa. Mi boda con una Swan ha bastado para que Eduardo y su nuevo lacayo hayan empezado a hacerse preguntas—

—Pero tú sabías que eso podía suceder —señaló Caius.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Era una posibilidad—

—Y sin embargo te has casado con ella. —Caius volvió a menear la cabeza, sacudiéndose del pelo unas frías gotas de lluvia— ¿Estás seguro de que no existe otra razón? —insistió.

Un retumbo de truenos se oyó a lo lejos. Aquello encajaba con la expresión de Carlisle.

— ¿Qué otra razón podría existir?—

—He conocido a la chica. Es una preciosidad. No te dé vergüenza admitir que la querías—

Carlisle examinó con frialdad a su hermano bajo la sombría y húmeda neblina.

—Solo porque hayas actuado como un idiota por una mujer, no nos vayas a tomar a los demás por idiotas—

Su hermano lo miró con perspicacia.

—Tu esposa está enamorada de ti—

Carlisle se quedó inmóvil; el corazón le dio un extraño vuelco.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—

Caius le explicó que Isabella había entrado en el gran salón cuando él estaba abrazando a la recién casada.

—De entrada no la vi, pero cuando reparé en ella me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ver su mirada de perplejidad. Estaba destrozada. Exactamente como yo me sentiría si hubiera visto lo que vio ella—

Carlisle perjuró, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que por entonces ya tenía empapado. Era capaz de imaginar lo que ella se habría figurado. Ahora bien, aquello del amor... Esperaba que su hermano estuviera equivocado. Porque eso solo causaría sufrimientos a Isabella.

— ¿Por qué no le has contado que somos gemelos? —preguntó Caius. Sin embargo, antes de que Carlisle pudiera responder, lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano— Olvida lo que te he preguntado. Tú nunca cuentas nada a nadie. Incluso Esme tuvo que preguntarme a mí cuál era el día de nuestro santo—

Carlisle frunció el ceño; no sabía que a su primera mujer le importaran esas cosas.

—Tú no has sido precisamente mi tema favorito de conversación. Cosa difícil de aceptar para ti, ya lo sé—

Una sonrisa petulante asomó al rostro de su hermano.

—Dios sabe que esa preciosa mujercita tuya debe de estar cansada de tus rudos encantos. Quizá deberíamos jugar a eso que de jóvenes...—

Carlisle lo asió por la garganta antes de que pudiera terminar la frase tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Tendría que dar las gracias a Boyd más tarde por esa rapidez de movimientos.

—Tócala y te mato —dijo mirando a su hermano a los ojos— ¿Lo has entendido?—

Caius asintió, y entonces Carlisle lo soltó.

—Maldición, solo era una broma. —Masajeándose la nuca, Garrett miró fijamente a su hermano en la oscuridad. Su mirada era de inteligencia, y a Carlisle le recordó la de MacSorley— Menuda reacción para estar hablando de una esposa a la que no quieres, ¿no te parece? Creo que estás loco por ella. Y ya era hora, si me lo preguntas. —Caius percibió la rabia de su hermano— Solo espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Las mujeres necesitan un poco de afecto y de ternura—

Su endiablado hermano llevaba casado un par de meses, ¿y se consideraba un experto? Ignoraba lo que Caius creía saber, pero lo cierto era que no sabía nada.

—Cierra esa bocaza, Caius, o darás con los huesos en la mazmorra antes de lo que imaginas—

— ¿Significa eso que me perdonas?—

Carlisle dejó transcurrir unos instantes para que su hermano esperara, preocupado, su respuesta. Debería castigarlo, y lo castigaría, pero ahora lo necesitaba para algo más importante. Su intranquilidad solo había hecho que aumentar desde la inesperada aparición de Alistair MacDougall en Skye. Había algo extraño en todo eso, y no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—No, significa que pospongo tu castigo. Primero te encomendaré una misión—

Percibiendo la importancia del asunto, Caius adoptó un semblante serio y se concentró en las palabras de Carlisle.

— ¿De qué se trata?—

—Voy a exiliaros a ti y a tu esposa a la isla de Lewis, para que puedas vigilar a Edward y a Marcus hasta que me entere de quién está detrás de los recientes ataques y termine de entrenar a los hombres. Si alguien descubre que estoy implicado, quiero saber que mis hijos se encuentran a salvo—

La expresión de Caius se ensombreció profundamente.

— ¿Crees que alguien les haría daño?—

—No quiero correr riesgos—

— ¿Quién?—

Carlisle soltó una carcajada.

—Me he ganado un montón de enemigos con los años. Por no hablar de nuestros enemigos acérrimos, los MacRuairi—

—Hijos de la gran perra —espetó Caius con expresión lúgubre. Su hermano los odiaba tanto como él.

Carlisle deseó poder contar a Caius que había tenido a Lachlan MacRuairi bajo sus órdenes, pero tenía que mantener las identidades de los hombres en secreto.

—Por otro lado, tenemos que considerar también a tu suegro, y a MacDougall.—

—Y si piensan que tú y yo no estamos involu...—

—Eso servirá para protegerlos de mis enemigos —terció Carlisle terminando la frase— Aunque espero que no sea necesario —apostilló, sonriendo a su hermano con sarcasmo— Me temo que eso también significa que tu mujer tendrá una falsa impresión sobre mí—

Caius torció el gesto.

—Lo harás a las malas, ¿verdad?—

—No parecerá extraño, dado que es lo que te mereces. Pero no puedes contar a nadie la verdad. —Caius iba a protestar, pero Carlisle le cortó en seco— No me arriesgaré. Además, sería demasiado peligroso para tu mujer—

—Se pondrá furiosa cuando descubra que la he engañado—

—Vale más que se ponga furiosa a que corra peligro. Considéralo una orden directa. —Algo que sabía que su hermano no podía desobedecer— Haz esto por mí y quizá tan solo te arrancaré las partes del cuerpo a las que tu joven esposa no se ha aficionado especialmente—

Caius rió, pero se sobrepuso de inmediato.

—Lo siento, hermano. Sé que te he causado problemas. Ojalá hubiera podido actuar de otra manera. Te doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que pueda para compensártelo—

Carlisle asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no solo tienes que ajustar las cuentas conmigo. MacDougall quiere cobrar por la promesa de compromiso que has roto. La mitad de la dote de la chica—

Caius soltó un taco.

—A MacDougall que le den...—

—No subestimes a Alistair de Lorne. Es un hijo de perra, pero muy astuto. Mi boda le ha dado toda la munición que necesita para intentar doblegarme—

— ¿Qué harás?—

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero que suceda algo antes de enero que me impida tener que decidir formalmente. Esta guerra pertenece a Escocia, no a nosotros—

Había trabajado toda su vida para que su clan tuviera una posición destacada y fuera próspero; elegir mal en esa guerra podría volver a hundirlos en la oscuridad y hacerles perder todo lo que habían conseguido. Sin embargo, sabía que los vientos de rebelión soplaban con renovada fuerza. La guerra era algo inminente, incluso para las islas Occidentales, y Carlisle sentía que tensaban una soga alrededor de su cuello.

Su hermano comprendió la situación.

—Al infierno con Eduardo de Inglaterra y con Robert Bruce. ¿Qué saben de las islas Occidentales?—

—Lo bastante para haber comprendido que nos necesitan para ganar —respondió Carlisle claudicando—, y eso es más de lo que ya sabían—

La lluvia empezó a arreciar.

—Vamos. Quiero conocer a la mujer que nos ha causado tantos problemas, aunque dudo que ella se alegre de conocerme cuando oiga lo que voy a decir—

Acertó. La recién casada tenía carácter; eso se lo concedía. Esa chiquilla rebelde tenía todo el aspecto de querer arrancarle los testículos con la cuchara que hacía oscilar ante él. Carlisle, a causa de la tormenta, les permitió quedarse en el castillo hasta la mañana siguiente. En otras circunstancias habría recibido a Dora Volturi con los brazos abiertos, por ser la mujer de Caius, aunque solo fuera por darse el gusto de ver a su fiero hermano doblegado por una mujer. Desgraciado...

Carlisle salió del gran salón por la puerta que daba al pasillo a sabiendas de que no podía posponerlo más. Tenía que ver a su esposa.

Las palabras de su hermano lo habían molestado más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. ¿Isabella lo amaba? Egoístamente, por unos instantes experimentó una satisfacción primitiva. De entrada, quería su amor..., su devoción. La quería para él.

Sin embargo, también sabía que le haría daño al ser incapaz de darle lo que ella deseaba. Carlisle no era como su hermano.

El deber. El clan. La guerra. Todo eso iba en primer lugar. Ahora bien, era innegable lo que Caius le había hecho notar: estaba loco por Isabella, y eso no lo había sentido nunca por una mujer. Quería complacerla. Hacerla feliz.

Al acercarse al dormitorio de ella, Carlisle observó que una rendija de luz asomaba bajo la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones. Frunció el ceño preguntándose quién estaría levantado a esas horas trabajando en sus dependencias particulares. ¿El hermano Alistair? Ese hombre siempre parecía andar correteando de un lado a otro. Carlisle sabía que era absurdo, pero empezaba a sentir bastante antipatía por el nuevo escribiente. El día en que Garrett advirtió un error en las cuentas, Carlisle le pidió que vigilara al apocado clérigo, casi esperando encontrar una razón para librarse de él. Sin embargo, el senescal no encontró nada más, y Carlisle, que había estado prestando más atención a las traducciones de su correspondencia que a las cuentas, tampoco. No obstante, para ser un clérigo, el maldito amanuense pasaba demasiado tiempo con su esposa.

Abrió la puerta y le sorprendió no encontrar al hermano Alistair, sino a su mujer.

Isabella se sobresaltó con el ruido y al verlo se puso en pie. La brusquedad de su gesto hizo que se esparcieran por el suelo varios papeles de vitela que debía de haber tenido encima del regazo.

— ¡Has regresado!—

La clara alegría que notó en la voz de ella contrastó con la culpa que lo reconcomía. Una culpa que no tenía por qué sentir. Estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Atendiendo sus responsabilidades. No podía estar siempre a su disposición y verla en todo momento. Sin embargo, en realidad la había echado de menos. Todos y cada uno de los minutos que estuvo separado de ella. Isabella lo estaba ablandando, lo estaba volviendo débil, y eso no podía permitírselo.

Examinó la mesa a la que estaba sentada y advirtió la presencia de tinta, una pluma soltada a toda prisa, los libros de contabilidad abiertos, los documentos apilados, las manchas negras de sus manos... e incluso una que destacaba en su mejilla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

Carlisle comprendió el significado de todo aquello, pero no le encontraba sentido. Clavó su mirada en ella y vio que el rubor asomaba a sus mejillas.

Isabella se mordió el labio, colocándose el oscuro pelo tras su rosácea y bien dibujada oreja.

—Quería sorprenderte—

Todo parecía encajar con exactitud. Carlisle la miró de nuevo. Con mayor atención. Sorprendido ante lo que veía... o no había sido capaz de ver.

—Sabes leer y escribir—

Isabella asintió y dio unos pasos hacia él, con la excitación plasmada en su delicado rostro.

—Todavía no he terminado; deseaba que fuera perfecto. Sé que has estado muy ocupado y quería encontrar la manera de ayudar, por eso he estado poniendo en orden las cuentas. Estaban embarulladas. —Isabella habló gesticulando y esbozó una franca sonrisa— ¡Sorpresa!—

Carlisle no supo cómo reaccionar. Decir que estaba anonadado era quedarse corto. Era poco frecuente que los hombres de las Highlands dominaran esa disciplina, por no hablar de las mujeres. Repasar las cuentas no era una tarea fácil. ¿Era esa la razón de que Garrett hubiera encontrado errores? Carlisle frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué has mantenido esto en secreto y no me lo has dicho?—

Isabella cambió de expresión; era obvio que la reacción de su marido no había sido la esperada. Ahora bien, ¿acaso podía esperar lo contrario? Carlisle había entrado en sus habitaciones para descubrir no solo que ella le había estado ocultando un gran secreto, sino que se había metido de lleno en sus asuntos privados. Solo Dios sabía cuánto habría esa mujer embarullado las cosas.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Demostrarte que puedo ayudar—

Conociendo su sensibilidad, Carlisle frunció los labios para intentar controlar su mal genio.

—Esto no es un juego, Isabella —dijo con paciencia— Estás interfiriendo en unos asuntos del clan de la máxima importancia. Asuntos sobre los que te advertí que te mantuvieras al margen—

—Solo intentaba ayudar. Vi un error en los libros, y después de la reciente visita de MacDougall, supe que tenía que hacer algo—

—Tengo escribientes que me llevan los libros. Este no es tu lugar. —Carlisle intentó hablar con dulzura— Eres mi esposa. Y si encuentras algún error, tu obligación es comunicármelo—

Carlisle paseó la mirada por uno de los libros de contabilidad, recorriendo con los ojos las columnas perfectamente alineadas.

Isabella se enderezó con mirada desafiante.

—No encontrarás ningún error—

Carlisle se volvió para mirarla.

— ¿Tan segura estás de ti misma?—

—Mucho—

Se sostuvieron la mirada. De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Carlisle. No, ella no habría osado... ¿se habría atrevido...?

— ¿Qué más has estado leyendo? —preguntó cogiéndola por el brazo— ¿Has estado leyendo mi correspondencia, mi correspondencia privada?—

Isabella apartó los ojos de él, pero la oscura mancha de su mejilla destacó con la intensidad del rubor.

Carlisle perjuró, olvidando que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su mal genio. Repasó mentalmente las últimas semanas. Solo había recibido dos misivas secretas de MacDonald, que había guardado en su _sporran _y luego había quemado. Pensó que había sido cuidadoso, aunque en aquellos momentos no sospechaba que su esposa sabía leer.

El miedo se apoderó de él. Cuando pensaba en el peligro que Isabella podía correr si de manera fortuita veía algo que no debía...

¿Cómo podría protegerla si ella no dejaba de meter las narices en asuntos que no le concernían? Su mujer había cruzado la línea.

—Maldita sea, Isabella, te dije que te mantuvieras al margen—

Desconsolada, Isabella sintió la picazón de las lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello no estaba yendo como había planeado. Carlisle tenía que estarle agradecido, quizá incluso mostrarse impresionado y orgulloso de ella, pero no furioso.

Como su padre.

Carlisle no era como su padre. Era un hombre justo. Carlisle se mostraría agradecido si le prestaran ayuda, sin importarle su procedencia. ¿O no?

«No te necesito» era lo que, a efectos prácticos, le había dicho.

Su rostro perfectamente cincelado era tan duro e inexpugnable como el granito.

—No entiendo que te hayas enfadado tanto —dijo Isabella— Pensé que así te complacería—

Unas líneas blancas surcaron las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Pensaste que me complacería saber que has estado leyendo mi correspondencia privada?—

Isabella maldijo su pigmentación clara y la incapacidad de controlar el rubor que le acaloraba las mejillas. No había excusa alguna. Ahora bien, ¿acaso Carlisle no se daba cuenta de que ella solo quería formar parte de su vida?

—Solo quería saber más cosas de ti. Saber lo que haces durante todo el día. Por qué estás siempre tan ocupado. Por qué te marchas continuamente. —Levantó los ojos hacia él y advirtió el duro gesto de su mandíbula. No había hecho el comentario adecuado... y eso le recordó lo que había visto en la _broch. _Sin embargo, la culpa no era solo de ella— Si de vez en cuando me contaras algo, no me vería obligada a recurrir a otros medios para enterarme—

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Esto no es un juego de niños, es peligroso. Si actúo así, es para protegerte—

Los ojos de Isabella echaban ascuas por la rabia y la humillación.

—Entonces deja de tratarme como a una niña y cuéntame lo que está pasando. —Isabella lo agarró por el brazo y lo miró con aire suplicante. Estaban muy cerca. Lo bastante para tocarlo. Para acariciar su áspera mejilla y sentir el fuerte tic de su mandíbula bajo el pulgar— Dime de qué estás intentando protegerme—

Se quedaron mirando a la luz de las velas, ella tendiendo la mano, él retirándose. Una danza que parecían condenados a repetir una y otra vez.

Salvo que en esa ocasión Carlisle titubeó. Durante un momento Isabella pensó que se lo contaría. Lo vio en sus ojos.

Pero su fuerza de voluntad era férrea, y Carlisle se soltó de ella con cuidado. Isabella notó la tensión que irradiaba de él en la dura contracción de sus hombros, la resistencia a dejarse llevar por la natural atracción que sentían sus cuerpos y la rigidez con que se mantenía alejado de ella.

—Quédate al margen, Isabella. Al margen de los libros, de las cartas. Basta de seguirme, basta de preguntas—

Isabella quiso llorar de rabia.

— ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte así?—

Carlisle pareció confundido.

— ¿Cómo me comporto?—

—Con evasivas. Con obstinación. Nunca me cuentas nada. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Tanto daño te haría compartir tus pensamientos conmigo?—

Carlisle endureció su mirada.

—No, pero eso podría hacer daño a los demás—

La acusación la hirió.

—Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera traicionarte. Esperaba que a estas alturas ya sabrías que puedes confiar en mí—

—No es así como funcionan las cosas, Isabella. Esto es la vida real, no una historia de caballerías. ¿De verdad crees que en tan solo dos meses tendría que confiártelo todo, aun cuando haya cosas que ponen en peligro las vidas de otras personas, sencillamente porque eres mi esposa? Aunque quisiera, mi deber como jefe es reservarme la opinión—

Carlisle le hizo sentirse ridícula, ingenua. Sin embargo, no todo formaba parte de su deber.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no se trata solo de una excusa? Es imposible que en el clan todo sea cuestión de vida o muerte. —Isabella se apoyó en él presionándose contra su pecho. Sintió su fragancia oscura y masculina. Recordó el sabor rico y especiado de su piel, la sedosa y cálida presión de su boca. El roce intenso y erótico de su lengua— ¿Qué daño puede hacer...?—

—Basta —espetó Carlisle con aspereza desasiéndose de ella— Eres mi mujer. Y me obedecerás en esto. No tengo que explicarte mis motivos. Y tampoco me obligarás a hacer tu voluntad usando tu cuerpo. —Se le ensombreció la mirada— Por muy atractivo que sea—

Isabella dio un respingo como si se hubiera escaldado.

¿Estaba ella haciendo eso? Se tapó la boca avergonzada. Lo hacía, aunque sin ser consciente de ello.

—No me había dado cuenta...—

Carlisle pareció creerla y suspiró profundamente.

—He venido a decirte que me marcho—

Isabella ahogó un grito.

— ¿Te marchas? Pero si acabas de llegar...—

—Regresaré antes de la fiesta de Yule—

Le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Pero eso es dentro de dos semanas... —Iban a parecerle eternas— ¿Adónde...? —Se contuvo, y se quedó mirando sus infranqueables ojos. «Da igual», pensó sabiendo que tampoco se lo diría— Pero tu hermano acaba de llegar. No puedo creer que no me dijeras que sois gemelos—

—Pensé que no era importante —replicó Carlisle, endureciendo la expresión de sus labios— Además, Caius se marcha mañana—

Isabella abrió unos ojos como platos.

— ¿Por qué?—

Carlisle la miró con dureza, con ojos inescrutables.

—Lo he enviado lejos—

— ¿Para qué?—

Estaba claro que no deseaba darle explicaciones.

—Por haber raptado a su mujer y haber estado a punto de provocar una guerra—

—Pero están enamorados. Cualquiera puede verlo. Si hubieras conocido a Dora...—

—La he conocido. Los sentimientos que alberguen no cambian las cosas—

— ¿No cambian las cosas? — ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Se trataba de su hermano. De su hermano gemelo. ¿Cómo podía no importarle su felicidad?— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío y despiadado?—

«Es frío.»

No. Isabella se negaba a creer que lo que había sentido con anterioridad fueran imaginaciones. Carlisle podía parecer un señor de la guerra duro e implacable por fuera, pero en su interior había mucho más. Era capaz de amar; solo había que enseñarle a abrir el corazón.

Su acusación surtió efecto. La mandíbula de Carlisle se contrajo y el tic se le disparó con fuerza.

—Porque tengo que serlo. Cientos de personas cuentan con que yo las proteja, con que tome decisiones por el bien del clan. Lo que ha hecho mi hermano habría podido desencadenar una guerra que habría acarreado la muerte de docenas de habitantes de mi pueblo. Si eso es ser frío, que así sea—

Isabella se retorció las manos, sintiéndose fatal. Nunca lo había considerado de esa manera. No era así como tenían que ir las cosas. La sorpresa que quería darle había tomado un sesgo negativo.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Solo intentaba ayudar. Prometo que no volveré a interferir. Pero no te vayas así. —Se le escapó una lágrima— ¿No puedes quedarte solo esta noche?—

La intensidad de su mirada la dejó perpleja. Carlisle estaba librando una batalla, aunque ella desconocía su naturaleza.

—No puedo —dijo él con brutalidad.

Sin ninguna explicación. Sin ternura. Nada. Isabella le dirigió una larga mirada interrogativa buscando algún signo de debilidad. Fue inútil. Desvió la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose muy desgraciada.

—Ya. Hasta que regreses entonces—

«Que Dios te proteja.»

Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta, y de repente se volvió soltando un juramento como solo había oído de él una sola vez. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se vio envuelta en sus brazos, presionada contra el escudo de acero de su pecho, y con su boca en la suya, exigiéndole un beso. Un beso que hizo que se le desbocara el corazón y sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

Un beso que terminó demasiado pronto.

Con un rugido que más parecía un gruñido, Carlisle se despegó de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, y por un momento Isabella captó el destello de la ternura que con tanta desesperación había querido ver. Y sin más palabras, Carlisle se marchó.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

— ¿Veis algo? —preguntó Carlisle a Lamont, aunque con la tez curtida por los elementos, los mechones de pelo helados y las gruesas pieles que le protegían la cabeza y los hombros podía confundirse con cualquiera de los hombres.

Lamont, o el Cazador, como lo había apodado MacSorley por su pericia siguiendo rastros, sacudió la cabeza y entornó los ojos para ver bien a través de la espesa niebla que se había levantado al final del día.

—No, capitán, nada—

Carlisle perjuró; la impaciencia empezaba a apoderarse de él. Estaba deseando que terminara ese ejercicio de prácticas. No se trataba tan solo del cansancio o de las brutales condiciones del entorno: no podía librarse de la intranquilidad con que había partido de Dunvegan.

—Seguid mirando, no ha desaparecido. Estará por ahí—

Lachlan MacRuairi era un malnacido escurridizo, y estaba demostrando su habilidad para entrar y salir sin ser visto. Era el único al que todavía nadie había encontrado. Aun enfrentado a la capacidad de rastrear de Lamont, llevaba cuatro días eludiendo la captura, casi uno más que MacKay, el único hombre que había conseguido pasar dos noches en la helada e inmisericorde sombra de las Black Cuillins. Las Black Cuillins, que debían el nombre a las oscuras rocas ígneas que constituían sus picos, eran la cordillera montañosa más alta de Skye y se la consideraba una de las más imponentes de toda Escocia.

En invierno podían ser mortales.

En el infierno no ardía todo en llamas, pensó Carlisle; hacía frío, y mucha humedad. Un frío que paralizaba las articulaciones incluso a la luz del día. Pero las noches... Carlisle tembló al recordarlo: las noches eran una pura agonía. El aire gélido se colaba entre sus voluminosas pieles y se les clavaba como agujas de hielo.

Carlisle sabía que era muy posible que MacRuairi estuviera congelado y sepultado bajo un metro de nieve reciente. La noche anterior habían tenido tormenta: una nieve espesa y consistente había caído a ráfagas, como una incesante cortina blanca, dejando el circo que había al pie de la montaña cubierto por más de treinta centímetros de nieve y formando unos heleros de traidora profundidad en algunos sectores. En lo alto de la montaña la nieve menguaba, debido a las estrechas crestas y a las vertientes rocosas de las cimas, y era sustituida por el hielo.

Aquel ejercicio de entrenamiento estaba diseñado con dos propósitos. Las montañas y el mal tiempo eran dos factores a tener en cuenta porque los hombres se enfrentarían a ellos durante los días próximos. Si querían aplicar con éxito sus tácticas piratas en tierra firme, necesitaban ser capaces de aclimatarse para sobrevivir en cualesquier condición. Carlisle sabía además que nada unía tanto a un grupo como compartir penalidades.

Que la mayoría de los hombres hubiera resistido bien durante dos días en ese entorno hostil era inusual. El reto se había diseñado para que fuera prácticamente imposible de superar: esconderse en algún punto entre los tres lagos situados entre Sgurr y Lagain, «el pico de la pequeña hondonada», la cima más alta de la cordillera, durante siete noches sin ser descubierto. Y era una hazaña considerable, porque el terreno desnudo y rocoso apenas ofrecía rincones donde mantenerse a cubierto o guarecerse. La mayoría de los hombres que Carlisle había conducido a ese lugar habían resistido tan solo unas horas, una noche a lo sumo. Carlisle conocía todas las cuevas, e incluso en el caso de que uno pudiera apañarse reuniendo suficiente turba o madera para encender un fuego, eso le perjudicaría porque sería fácilmente avistado.

Había dado a los hombres de la guardia una hora de ventaja y luego los había ido cazando uno a uno. Los hombres localizados pasaban a incorporarse al grupo de cazadores hasta que, como entonces, solo quedaba uno.

Carlisle contempló a los temibles guerreros que lo rodeaban, convertidos ahora en un grupo ojeroso y de aspecto lamentable.

—Abríos en abanico —ordenó— Subiremos a la cumbre desde todas las direcciones y de ese modo lo obligaremos a salir—

Si MacRuairi estaba vivo, lo encontrarían.

Y lo estaba. En algún lugar, vigilándolos. Lo sentía. Era como si ambos estuvieran librando una batalla particular de estrategias: la del cazador y la presa. Jefe contra jefe. Líder contra discípulo resentido. En otra situación habría disfrutado el desafío, pero en ese momento quería acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Dispuso a la mayoría de sus hombres en varios grupos distanciados aproximadamente entre sí al pie de la montaña. Campbell, MacKay, Lamont y él ascenderían por la cresta principal de la cima entre todas las vertientes posibles.

Iniciaron el ascenso hollando metódicamente el camino hacia lo alto de la montaña. Carlisle había emprendido la ruta más difícil, la que arrancaba del sudeste y exigía escalar por un pronunciado y escarpado barranco.

Poco después se detuvo para recuperar el aliento sobre una estrecha y pedregosa cresta en lo alto de la ladera. Con la mano a modo de escudo, Carlisle escrutó los picos ocultos entre la niebla en busca de alguna señal de movimiento o incongruencia en el paisaje.

Nada. Tanta quietud resultaba fantasmagórica. Lo único que pudo ver a través de la niebla fueron unos retazos de rocas negras engalanadas con finas cintas blancas. Tras un trago energizante de _uisge-beatha, _reanudó la extenuante ascensión de la montaña. Moviéndose con la gracia ligera y el paso seguro de un puma, hábil y rápido, escaló el terreno traidor con una facilidad ganada con un arduo entrenamiento.

Estar en buena forma física, sin embargo, no le impedía ser inmune a las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Apenas sentía las yemas de los dedos bajo los gruesos guantes de cuero, o los dedos de los pies en las botas que se había envuelto con pieles de animales. Tenía la piel de los labios y las mejillas que no cubría el yelmo enrojecida por el frío, la mandíbula sin afeitar acusaba el peso del hielo y los músculos le dolían por el desgaste que había supuesto cuatro días subiendo y bajando por las montañas en busca de un fantasma.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, Carlisle habría puesto fin al reto. Pero si había un hombre que pudiera sobrevivir en esas condiciones ese era el malnacido de MacRuairi, un hombre de sangre fría; solo el diablo sabía cuidar tan bien de sí mismo.

No obstante, y con toda la reticencia del mundo, Carlisle tuvo que admitir que su enemigo, convertido temporalmente en su hermano de armas, lo había impresionado durante esas últimas semanas. Lachlan MacRuairi era un guerrero preparado y temerario que asumía todos los obstáculos que Carlisle le ponía en su camino, y eran muchos, con una determinación y un coraje inamovibles. MacRuairi encarnaba el único lema que Carlisle respetaba: No abandones nunca, no te rindas jamás.

Ahora bien, aunque pareciera un guerrero perfectamente preparado y predispuesto, Carlisle no confiaba en él. MacRuairi era como una serpiente adormecida que aguardara para atacar. Tenía el alma de un mercenario, y la única lealtad que observaba era para consigo mismo. Nunca podría integrarse plenamente en un equipo. ¿Por qué había accedido a luchar por Bruce? ¿Por dinero, por venganza, por un anhelo de muerte o siguiendo un enrevesado plan que le permitiera salir de todo aquello en loor de multitudes?

Carlisle adivinaba los propósitos de la mayoría de sus hombres, pero MacRuairi era un agujero negro imposible de penetrar. Quizá eso era lo que le preocupaba. Era difícil comprender a un enemigo..., hermano, rectificó, cuando no se sabía cuáles eran los motivos que lo impulsaban.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

La inaudita impaciencia de Carlisle no solo se debía al frío o al ansia de ganar a MacRuairi, sino también al deseo de terminar el trabajo que se había propuesto para poder regresar a Dunvegan. No al castillo, sino con su mujer.

Maldición, la echaba de menos. Su rostro se le aparecía por todos lados. Incluso en lo alto de las rocosas cimas de la poderosa Cuillin, Isabella lo acechaba. Quizá fuera debido a la absoluta desolación del entorno, al agreste y amargo aislamiento, que le traía su recuerdo. Isabella era una presencia cálida y liviana para un hombre que llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en tierra yerma. Ya empezaba a parecerse a uno de esos personajes de las historias de caballería que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Al llegar a lo alto de la estrecha cresta que había justo debajo de la cumbre, Carlisle volvió a escrutar la montaña a la tenue luz del día y vio enfrente a Campbell, quien había trepado por una ruta teóricamente más fácil, un pedregal de rocas alisadas por la erosión. Carlisle hizo señales con la mano para comprobar la otra vertiente del pico antes de seguir adelante y para asegurarse de que no dejaba ni un claro por cubrir.

No le apetecía pasar otra noche en la montaña, pero el tiempo se les echaba encima. Pronto oscurecería.

Isabella estaría sentada junto a la chimenea con su labor...

Aquello tenía que terminar. No podía concentrarse. Sus pensamientos volaban hacia su mujer. Isabella lo tenía sumido en la incertidumbre. No podía dejar de revivir mentalmente la escena que se había desarrollado entre los dos en sus aposentos antes de su partida. La excitación de Isabella. El asombro inicial de él al enterarse de que su mujer tenía estudios, y luego su cólera, desatada por el miedo, al deducir que ella había leído su correspondencia privada. Carlisle no podía sacarse del pensamiento el recuerdo de su expresión abatida y de sus dolidos ojos, inundados de lágrimas.

Por alguna razón las cuentas eran importantes para ella, y su reacción la había decepcionado muchísimo. El miedo era lo que había provocado en él su actitud ruda. Se dio cuenta en ese momento. Por muy equivocadas que fueran sus intenciones, Isabella solo pretendía ayudarlo. Estaba ansiosa por sorprenderlo, y lo único que a él se le había ocurrido era que la iniciativa de ayudarlo podría ponerla en peligro.

Peor aún, había estado casi a punto de contarle sus razones. Y si se hubiera quedado, lo habría hecho con toda seguridad. Contención. Resistencia. Ambas cualidades parecían abandonarle cuando entraba en escena su encantadora esposa. Su desesperado beso de despedida lo había demostrado.

¿Loco por ella? Rematadamente loco. Llevaba a esa mujer en la sangre, en los huesos, y no sabía qué hacer. Si no se andaba con cuidado, terminaría convirtiéndose en un memo como su hermano, que actuaba en función de las emociones en lugar de sopesar lo que era mejor para el clan. ¿Qué clase de líder sería si bailaba al son de los caprichos de una mujer?

Casi había oscurecido cuando empezó a descender. Al no estar concentrado como debía, dio un mal paso y resbaló lanzando una placa de hielo ladera abajo que, en la pronunciada cuesta, desencadenó una pequeña avalancha de rocas y nieve. Recuperó el equilibrio sin problemas, pero se reprochó el lapsus. Más le valía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo si no quería terminar muerto.

Y entonces lo vio.

A los pies del pronunciado barranco, a unos ciento cincuenta metros de altura, sepultado casi por completo bajo la nieve, había la carcasa de un ciervo. Situada no en el circo como debería, si el animal hubiera muerto despeñado, sino en una estrecha cresta.

Eso era obra de MacRuairi. La pequeña avalancha había puesto al descubierto su escondite.

Carlisle sintió que le bullía la sangre con el instinto del cazador que acaba de avistar su presa. Con renovadas energías, empezó a deslizarse cuesta abajo. Había suficiente luz para orientarse.

Al acercarse a un estrecho saledizo rocoso, enlenteció la marcha y apoyó los pies con cuidado, centrando todos sus sentidos en el terreno.

Había avanzado unos pasos cuando sucedió la catástrofe.

El suelo cedió bajo sus pies. Carlisle resbaló. Dio con el cuerpo contra una roca, de cara, y empezó a deslizarse por el saledizo. Luchó por agarrarse a algo, pero la nieve y la roca caían con él precipitándolo abruptamente hacia el borde del barranco.

Iba demasiado deprisa. El viento era ensordecedor. Intentó agarrarse donde fuera con ambas manos y tanteando con los pies. La velocidad iba a lanzarlo de espaldas al aire cuando su cuerpo impactó contra una roca recortada que redujo su marcha, entonces Carlisle logró meter los dedos en una grieta que halló en la vertiente rocosa.

Tanteó con los pies en el muro de roca, pero no encontró ningún punto de apoyo. Con el corazón desbocado, intentó impulsarse hacia arriba, pero fue inútil. La lisa pared de roca y hielo no se apiadó de él.

Carlisle colgaba sobre el vacío agarrándose con las manos, con el cuerpo maltrecho por la caída y pertrechado con las pesadas armas que llevaba atadas a la espalda. No se atrevía a soltar una mano para quitárselas o alcanzar la cuerda que llevaba en un costado, porque si se movía, era hombre muerto.

Y a menos que sucediera un milagro, así terminaría probablemente al cabo de unos minutos.

Le resbalaban los dedos. Los guantes de cuero que llevaba eran tan resbaladizos como la piel de una anguila y no ofrecían resistencia.

Moviéndose lo menos posible, volvió la cabeza en la dirección en que había visto a Campbell por última vez. Gritó en la oscuridad, pero tan solo oyó el sofocado eco de su propia voz reverberando en sus oídos.

Diablos. Siempre había pensado que moriría en el campo de batalla, no despeñándose por un barranco.

Le ardían los brazos, y el peso de su cuerpo tiraba de él. Apretó los dientes, luchando por sostenerse. No temía a la muerte, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a morir.

De repente notó que algo le golpeaba en la mano. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una roca, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era una cuerda.

Una voz incorpórea gritó desde arriba:

—Agarradla, os subiré—

MacRuairi. Si la situación no fuera tan extrema, se habría reído. Lachlan MacRuairi estaría más dispuesto a enviarlo al infierno que a salvarlo.

— ¿Cómo sé que no soltaréis la cuerda cuando la agarre?—

Durante un momento solo se oyó el silencio.

—No lo sabéis. Pero desde donde estoy no me parece que tengáis otra elección—

Carlisle perjuró. MacRuairi tenía razón. Iba contra su instinto, contra todo su ser, pero tenía que confiar en esa víbora de sombrías intenciones.

— ¿Estáis listo? —gritó Carlisle.

—Sí—

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Carlisle soltó una mano y se agarró a la cuerda.

Lo sostuvo.

Temiendo aún debatirse en el aire, soltó la otra mano y se aferró a la cuerda con los dedos. La operación les llevó un cuarto de hora, pero lentamente y con muchísimo esfuerzo Carlisle fue izado por el barranco. A unos metros de la cresta, MacRuairi ató la cuerda a la roca que había usado para elevarlo y le tendió la mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad. Sin titubear, Carlisle soltó la cuerda de salvamento y con la mano derecha asió el brazo y el antebrazo de MacRuairi. Unos segundos después sus pies descansaban sobre tierra firme.

Carlisle se dobló hacia delante intentando recuperar el resuello y dejando que la sangre volviera a circular por sus brazos. La cabeza le daba vueltas en todas direcciones. Se enderezó y su mirada se encontró con la de su salvador. Malvada. Implacable. Animada por los principios morales con que se regiría una serpiente. Más predispuesta a rebanarle el cuello que a salvarle la piel. Se habían enfrentado en demasiadas batallas para que Carlisle dudara de que MacRuairi no deseaba su muerte.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

MacRuairi se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta careciera de importancia.

—Ahora ya no os debo nada—

Por haberle perdonado la vida en Finlaggan. Carlisle asintió, aunque sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas. La razón de que Lachlan MacRuairi se encontrara allí podría ser más compleja de lo que suponía. MacRuairi en persona podía ser más complejo de lo que suponía. Tenía los nervios crispados. Llevaba tanto rato viéndolo todo negro que atisbar un retazo de gris fue una conmoción.

Sin embargo, una cosa sí sabía con seguridad: Carlisle debía la vida a Lachlan MacRuairi.

Al ser los días tan cortos (el sol en esa época no se levantaba hasta casi las nueve para ponerse poco menos que siete horas después), el tiempo debería haber transcurrido con rapidez, pero las horas parecían un canto fúnebre: lentas, monótonas y cadenciosas.

Ni siquiera había pasado una semana, y sin embargo parecía que hiciera un mes que Carlisle había partido. A pesar de que había estado fuera en otras ocasiones, esa era la vez que Isabella llevaba más tiempo sin verlo, y la paciencia, como virtud, le estaba resultando esquiva.

Había sido una tonta. Estar casada con un caballero no consistía en llenar los días con excitantes torneos, contemplarlo en las justas con su velo colgando de la manga y pasar largas noches abrazados delante de la chimenea mientras él componía un poema sobre su amor por ella. Consistía en sobrellevar meses, quizá incluso años, de guerra y soledad.

No había nada romántico en el hecho de quedarse sola, inquieta y preocupada. ¿Correría peligro? Carlisle se había negado a darle su paradero, e Isabella ignoraba si se encontraría a salvo. Sin embargo, al haber dejado a todo su cuerpo de guardia en el castillo, sospechaba que no habría ido a combatir y que en lugar de eso estaría en algún lugar con los hombres a los que le había visto entrenar.

¿Quiénes eran?

No cedió a la curiosidad y apartó esa idea de su pensamiento recordando perfectamente su advertencia. No tenía por qué preocuparse. No era problema suyo. No era su lugar.

Por consiguiente, Isabella atendía sus deberes como la señora del castillo y ayudaba al hermano Alistair cuando Garrett no andaba cerca, procurando no leer ninguno de los documentos que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Ahora bien, aun contando con los preparativos de la fiesta de Yule, era curioso que tuviera tan pocas cosas que hacer tras esas murallas del castillo que más bien parecían mazmorras. El _barmkin _por el que paseaba por la mañana había empezado a parecerle una jaula.

Y ahora ni siquiera tenía los libros de contabilidad para mantenerse ocupada. Había estado tan segura de que funcionaría, de que organizar sus cuentas sería la manera de demostrarle que podía formar parte de su vida... Quizá esa certeza fuera lo que la había decepcionado más.

¿Admiración... respeto... orgullo? Difícilmente. Los intentos de impresionarle con sus habilidades habían fracasado tan estrepitosamente como con su padre.

Le enfurecía el modo en que Carlisle había reaccionado, al principio con aire protector y luego con un ataque de rabia. Quizá ella se hubiera excedido leyendo las misivas, pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? ¿De qué otra manera podía llegar a él? Le había mostrado todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle... pero no había sido suficiente.

Allí no había un lugar para ella. Ni en la vida de su esposo ni en su corazón. Si así iba a ser a partir de entonces, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Durante un tiempo acarició la idea de marcharse. Sin embargo seguía albergando esperanzas. Había hecho depender su felicidad de un beso, al que se aferraba por el breve resquicio de ternura que había visto en él, la primera grieta en su pétrea fachada.

¿Era tonta por dar tanta importancia a un beso?

Isabella se ató la capa al cuello, cerró la puerta tras ella y enfiló el corredor hasta tropezar prácticamente de bruces con el hermano Alistair, que salía de los aposentos privados de Carlisle.

El clérigo se sobresaltó y tardó unos instantes en recuperarse. Al ver que Isabella llevaba puesta la capa, preguntó:

— ¿Adónde vais esta mañana, milady?—

—Había pensado ir al pueblo. El hijo pequeño del encurtidor está enfermo y la cocinera le ha preparado un caldo de pollo que le llevaré. —Al ver que él también se había vestido para resistir las inclemencias del tiempo, preguntó a su vez—: ¿Y vos?—

—Al pueblo también —respondió el hermano Alistair frunciendo el ceño— ¿Estáis segura de que es prudente salir del castillo, mi señora? Dicen que la fiebre se contagia. Quizá sería mejor que esperarais a que regresara el jefe; tiene que volver un día de estos—

El alocado corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco.

— ¿Tenéis noticias de él?—

El escribiente sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero tengo entendido que el señor estaría tan solo unos días...—

—Unos días no —aclaró ella con aire taciturno—, dos semanas—

El hermano Alistair la miró sorprendido.

—Ah, comprendo. Quizá he malinterpretado al senescal—

Isabella no se sorprendió; últimamente Garrett se había mostrado muy poco comunicativo. La había estado vigilando con una mirada extraña. Carlisle no le había prohibido ayudar al hermano Alistair, pero Isabella cayó en la cuenta de que su marido no había hablado con el escribiente, y se preguntaba si este estaría enterado de lo que ella había hecho. El hermano Alistair la contemplaba con atención.

—No creo que al jefe le guste que os pongáis en peligro—

Isabella torció el gesto. ¡Que intentara protestar «el jefe»! Asistir a los habitantes del pueblo era su deber como señora del castillo. Y Carlisle le había dejado muy claro cuál era su lugar.

—Valoro vuestro interés, pero el riesgo es insignificante. La fiebre parece leve. —Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice— Además, si me quedo un día más encerrada tras estos muros, creo que me volveré loca—

El hermano Alistair le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. ¿Os importaría si os acompaño? Si aguardáis un momento, iré a buscar una cosa que he olvidado en los aposentos del señor—

—Me encantará contar con vuestra compañía. ¿Nos reunimos en la puerta de entrada? Tengo que ir a recoger la cazuela con el caldo que ha preparado la cocinera—

Isabella se alegró de poder contar con su compañía. Al principio el hermano Alistair le pareció curiosamente angustiado, pero cuando este regresó de su recado, la angustia había desaparecido de su rostro. El amanuense pasó todo el día con ella visitando no solo al hijo del encurtidor, sino también a varios niños que habían caído enfermos. La cocinera les había dado caldo para alimentar a un ejército, y no iban a desperdiciarlo. Además Isabella dio a los niños los últimos higos que le quedaban, y que tan preciados eran para ella, para cuando se restablecieran.

Varios soldados de la guardia de su marido insistieron en acompañarla. Al principio Isabella no lo creyó necesario, pero luego agradeció su protección. En el momento en que salió por las puertas del castillo, acusó vivamente la ausencia de su marido. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de la seguridad que le transmitía. Sin el escudo protector de su presencia, de repente le pareció que el mundo no presagiaba nada bueno. Era absurdo, sí, y lo sabía. No temía un posible ataque, al menos durante el día, pero el recuerdo de la visita de MacDougall seguía fresco en su memoria.

Sin embargo, Carlisle había tomado precauciones y había apostado una guardia permanente en el pueblo.

En cualquier caso, la satisfacción de haber hecho algo útil la compensó con creces de cualquier temor que pudiera sentir. Mientras regresaba al castillo en el _birlinn _junto al hermano Alistair, se sintió feliz de haber ido al pueblo y se prometió que volvería a hacerlo en los próximos días.

Anochecía, y la niebla descendía a medida que se acercaban al embarcadero que había junto a la reja de salida al mar. Cuando estuvieron a pocos largos de distancia, Isabella advirtió otra embarcación amarrada.

Le entró un escalofrío al ver el halcón de temible aspecto que aparecía tallado en la proa.

— ¿Reconocéis el barco? —preguntó al escribiente.

—No, nunca lo había visto —respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los guardias de Carlisle no parecían preocupados.

El barco parecía estar a punto de zarpar. Había dos hombres en el muelle. Uno de ellos era Garrett. El otro le entregó algo, saltó como una centella a bordo y largó las amarras. El hermano Alistair también se había fijado en la operación.

—Quizá solo sea un mensajero —sugirió.

Isabella se relajó un poco pensando que probablemente tendría razón. Aunque hasta que el barco se alejó no soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Garrett fue a su encuentro cuando desembarcaron y tendió la mano a Isabella para ayudarla a bajar.

— ¿Habéis pasado un buen día, milady?—

—Sí —respondió ella— Muy bueno. ¿El que acaba de marcharse era un mensajero?—

Garrett le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

—No, mi señora. Solo eran unos hombres de los clanes de la región que querían ver al jefe—

Isabella cruzó la mirada con el hermano Alistair. ¿Hombres de los clanes de la región? Esos hombres eran guerreros.

Y solo recordó el extraño intercambio unos momentos después.

Varias horas después de haber estado a punto de despeñarse, Carlisle se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en una roca baja y lisa y las piernas tendidas frente a las resplandecientes ascuas de la hoguera mientras escuchaba discutir a los guardias. La situación le relajaba curiosamente. Estaba cómodo, porque resultaba predecible. Era como cuando, de pequeños, se peleaba con sus hermanos dando vueltas a la tarima. Como siempre, charlaban de la guerra que se cernía entre Escocia e Inglaterra, y del momento, si es que existía la posibilidad, de que Bruce moviera ficha.

Debía de ser cerca de medianoche, y pensando en lo que había planeado para el día siguiente, tendría que haberse acostado ya. Sin embargo, seguía demasiado inquieto por lo sucedido unas horas antes para poder dormirse.

Cuando los hombres vieron que MacRuairi y él regresaban colina abajo, dieron por sentado que era Carlisle quien lo había encontrado. MacRuairi, un hombre lleno de sorpresas, no intentó desengañarlos, sino que fue Carlisle quien explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido. Los hombres se quedaron tan sorprendidos como él, quizá con la excepción de Gordon. MacRuairi se mantenía al margen, y a la mayoría de los hombres les parecía bien esa actitud. Sin embargo, Gordon, el joven y sociable alquimista, parecía no advertir la amenazadora nube que se cernía sobre MacRuairi y ambos habían trabado una especie de amistad, si podía llamarse amistad al hecho de que Gordon hablara y MacRuairi escuchara.

La profunda voz de MacLean interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—El error de Wallace fue pensar que podía repetir el éxito que tuvo en Stirling Bridge y vencer a Eduardo en una batalla campal, enfrentándose los dos ejércitos. Debería haber seguido atacando por sorpresa; esa era la fuerza de su liderato. Después de perder en Falkirk, era un hombre acabado. Solo su estrategia de tierra quemada impidió que Eduardo se apropiara de Escocia en ese momento—

Cuanto más escuchaba Carlisle a MacLean, más valoraba la mente tan preclara que tenía para organizar tácticas y estrategias militares. Y su intención en adelante era aprovechar ese talento. Aunque más bien, rectificó, sería MacSorley quien lo aprovecharía.

—Vos no estuvisteis allí —le reprochó Boyd, encolerizado. El bravo patriota no toleraba que se criticara a Wallace porque había luchado junto a él durante años— No fue Wallace el traidor, sino los Comyn, que nos hicieron perder en Falkirk al retirarse y abandonar a la merced de los arcos de Eduardo a nuestros lanceros formados en falange escocesa—

MacRuairi en general evitaba hablar de política, pero le gustaba echar leña al fuego entre Seton y Boyd, aunque su ayuda fuera innecesaria.

—Sir Dragón, parece que tenéis algo que decir —comentó utilizando el sobrenombre por el que se le conocía y que se refería al escudo de armas que Seton insistía en llevar en su tabardo.

Seton apretó la mandíbula.

—No es un dragón, maldito bárbaro, es un guiverno —le espetó con agallas. MacRuairi sabía perfectamente de qué animal se trataba— Wallace perdió porque no fue capaz de controlar a sus hombres en la batalla campal. Sabía provocar incendios y atacar de noche, pero lo que Falkirk nos demostró fue que una infantería desorganizada e indisciplinada, por muy valiente que sea, no puede enfrentarse a unos caballeros entrenados—

Boyd tenía todo el aspecto de querer arrancar la cabeza al joven inglés, pero tras la reciente catástrofe del lago no quería dar rienda suelta a la rabia que le inspiraba su colega.

—Si eso es lo que pensáis, ¿por qué demonios estáis aquí?—

Seton lo miró con un desprecio altanero.

—Bruce es mi señor feudal—

—Y su señor feudal es el rey Eduardo —señaló Boyd— ¿No deberíais estar luchando para él?—

Seton enrojeció de la rabia.

— ¿Por qué estáis vos aquí? No hace mucho luchabais en el bando de Comyn—

—Luché en el bando del León —protestó Boyd entre dientes, refiriéndose al símbolo escocés de la realeza— Siempre por Escocia, y ahora es Robert Bruce quien la representa. Antes os veré a vos en el trono que a Comyn. Ese perdió el derecho a la corona cuando desertó y nos abandonó en el campo de batalla—

Con ánimo de aliviar la tensión, MacLean intervino.

—Bruce ha aprendido de los errores de Wallace. El que estemos aquí da fe de eso. No se enfrentará a Eduardo con los ejércitos hasta que esté preparado. Y Bruce es un caballero, uno de los mejores de la Cristiandad. Cuando llegue el momento, sabrá cómo comandar un ejército—

Seton se dirigió a MacRuairi para hacerle comprender que había captado que era él quien había provocado la discusión.

— ¿Y vos? ¿Por qué estáis vos aquí? ¿Por algún asunto noble como llenar vuestras arcas? —le preguntó con una risotada burlona sin preocuparse de disimular su desprecio.

La expresión de MacRuairi era inescrutable.

—Desde luego no arriesgaría el pellejo por algo tan efímero como el patriotismo o el deber. ¿Qué puede haber mejor que la riqueza?—

Había respondido con mucha naturalidad, pero Carlisle comprendió que no estaba diciendo la verdad. Al menos, toda la verdad.

— ¿Y por una mujer? —intervino MacSorley sonriendo a Carlisle — No se me ocurre un motivo mejor para arriesgar el pellejo que la promesa de una dulce muchacha en mi cama—

— ¿Se te está cansando la mano, MacSorley? —preguntó Lamont con brusquedad.

El talludo escandinavo sacudió la cabeza con desconsuelo.

—Como sigamos así durante más semanas os tendré que hacer proposiciones—

Los hombres rieron a carcajadas. Sentido práctico surgido de la necesidad. La guerra y los desplazamientos a veces les obligaban a pasar varias semanas sin mujeres.

—Cuando terminemos con esto, haré una paradita en Mull porque allí me espera una jovencita muy fogosa, con las tetas más grandes y dulces del mundo. Una piel blanca como la leche, perfecta. Unos pezones de un rosa muy claro y del tamaño de dos perlitas. —MacSorley sonrió, nostálgico— Un viento favorable, la panza llena y una chica bonita. No hace falta gran cosa para hacerme feliz—

MacSorley había adoptado la actitud de despreocupación que le hacía tan popular y eficaz a la hora de aliviar la tensión en las filas. Era la actitud que también adoptaba en el campo de batalla. Carlisle recordó su asombro al ver sonreír al gran vikingo mientras blandía sobre él su terrible hacha de guerra en el fragor de la batalla.

Sin embargo, Carlisle no confundía la afabilidad de MacSorley por debilidad o tibieza. Tras aquella sonrisa se escondía un hombre de acero. Solo en una ocasión le había visto perder esa sonrisa pícara, y había sido algo digno de verse. La gente decía de él que era frío y despiadado.

— ¿Os casaréis con la chica, MacSorley? —preguntó Seton.

El vikingo prácticamente se ahogó con un trago del _cuirm _que estaba tomando.

— ¡Por la sangre de Cristo! ¿Puede saberse por qué habría de cometer esa barbaridad? A diferencia de nuestro santo patrón, ese de ahí —dijo señalando a MacKay—, ¿vos creéis que me conformaré con un único par de tetas, por muy tentadoras que sean, para toda la vida? —Y se encogió de hombros— Además, no querría privar a las otras chicas de los beneficios de mi experiencia—

—Que te den, MacSorley —gruñó el hosco escocés de las Highlands.

Contrariamente al resto de los hombres, MacKay nunca hablaba de mujeres. Y ese rasgo avivaba la curiosidad de MacSorley quien, al no verla satisfecha, inevitablemente seguía pinchándolo.

—Eso es lo más romántico que os he oído decir desde que estáis aquí —se burló MacSorley— Entre vos y MacLean, es difícil decir quién de los dos va para monje—

MacLean estaba recién casado; sin embargo permaneció en silencio cuando surgió el tema. Por una buena razón: se había casado con una MacDowell, pariente de los MacDougall y de los Comyn.

—Nunca hablas de tu prometida, Gordon —dijo Seton desviando la atención de MacLean.

Gordon se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que decir, apenas la conozco—

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Seton.

Gordon titubeó.

—Helen, la hija de William de Moray, conde de Sutherland—

Carlisle estaba mirando a MacKay en el momento en que Gordon anunció la nueva, y vio el asombro y el dolor pintarse en su rostro antes de que pudiera disimularlos. Gordon debió de haber interpretado también la expresión de su amigo, porque Carlisle vio la mirada de silenciosa disculpa que le dirigió.

Carlisle comprendió por qué Gordon no había dicho nada hasta entonces. Las enconadas peleas de los MacKay con el clan de los Sutherland eran muy conocidas, pero Carlisle se preguntó si no habría algo más.

La conversación derivó de nuevo hacia la política y el momento en que serían llamados a las armas. Carlisle agradeció el cambio de tema, porque sabía que el vikingo no tardaría mucho en volver a azuzarlo. Y él de lo último que deseaba hablar era de su mujer. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y solo cuando lo hubiera terminado arreglaría las cosas entre ellos. No le haría ningún bien darles vueltas y más vueltas a cosas que no podía cambiar. Sin embargo, le preocupaba el modo en que se había despedido de Isabella. Se prometió que la compensaría de los sinsabores cuando regresara.

Volvió a recordar la escena reciente de la montaña. MacRuairi estaba sentado algo alejado del grupo, envuelto en la oscuridad, pasando la piedra de afilar por la hoja de una de sus espadas.

Carlisle se puso en pie y fue a sentarse junto a él. Al cabo de un momento, le dijo:

—No fuisteis vos... Me refiero a los últimos ataques por sorpresa que hemos sufrido en Skye—

MacRuairi no se molestó en levantar la vista, sino que siguió afilando la hoja con la piedra.

—Tenía la impresión de que habíamos pactado una tregua—

—No es la primera vez que me encuentro en el otro bando de una de vuestras «treguas»—

Si MacRuairi se ofendió, no lo dejó entrever, pero sí dejó de afilar su espada.

—Es cierto, pero ahora somos de la misma familia. —Sonrió al ver la mueca de Carlisle — ¿Quién creéis que puede haber sido?—

La expresión de Carlisle era adusta.

—No lo sé. Quizá Volturi, aunque MacDonald me he asegurado que últimamente se halla calmado—

—A lo mejor los ataques no iban dirigidos contra vos, sino que tan solo habéis sido un objetivo propicio—

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Sí, es posible—

Sin embargo, los ataques no parecían producto del azar, sino algo personal. No solo habían consistido en capturar el ganado y robar las cosechas; su pueblo también había estado en el punto de mira. Por esa razón, entre otras, había sospechado de MacRuairi.

— ¿Cuándo fue el último?—

—Cuando me encontraba en Finlaggan—

— ¿Y el anterior? ¿También os habíais ausentado?—

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, pero entonces recordó.

—Tendría que haber estado fuera, pero en el último momento cambié de planes—

MacRuairi lo observó con aire pensativo.

— ¿Sin dar tiempo a que alguien recibiera una misiva anunciándole el cambio?—

—Sí —coincidió Carlisle al comprender lo que MacRuairi estaba sugiriendo— Creéis posible que alguien me esté espiando —dijo cansinamente. Su instinto se rebelaba ante esa idea. Conocía a sus hombres.

MacRuairi se encogió de hombros.

—Es una posibilidad—

Por mucho que a Carlisle le disgustara pensar que entre su gente había alguien que pudiera traicionarlo, MacRuairi tenía razón. Debía considerar esa opción. ¿Quién podía estar tan enojado con él para tomarse tantas molestias? Volturi, sin duda. Y a juzgar por los ataques más recientes, tendría que añadir el nombre de MacDougall a la lista.

Si alguien lo estaba espiando...

Soltó un reniego. Su primer pensamiento voló hacia Isabella. Se obligó a hacer caso omiso de una punzada que solo podía interpretar como pánico. Ella estaba a salvo. Nadie podía introducirse en el castillo; Dunvegan era impenetrable.

— ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera? —preguntó MacRuairi leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Demasiada gente —respondió Carlisle, poniéndose en pie de un salto y olvidando el cansancio— Si partimos ahora mismo, podremos llegar allí antes de mediodía—

El hermano Alistair se estaba convirtiendo en una enfermera extremadamente protectora.

—Hoy no, mi señora. Con ir mañana es suficiente. Los niños se encuentran mejor y vos, perdonad que os lo diga, parecéis cansada—

Estaba cansada en realidad. Tenía que venirle la menstruación y, como siempre, sentía unos espasmos dolorosos y tenía jaqueca. Ahora bien, no iba a explicarle eso a un clérigo.

—Estoy bien, y no voy a perderme un día tan bonito. He olvidado ya el aspecto que tiene el sol. Vamos, no tardaremos mucho en volver—

Sin embargo, Isabella se equivocaba. Los niños se encontraban mucho mejor y habían decidido entretenerla con una canción y una danza dedicadas especialmente a ella. Era casi mediodía cuando pudo embarcar con el hermano Alistair en la galera que los llevaría de regreso al castillo.

—Más despacio, hermano Alistair —dijo ella riéndose— Jamás os había visto caminar tan deprisa—

El escribiente sonrió.

— ¿Ah, sí? Lo siento, mi señora. Debe de ser el hambre—

— ¿Después de las tartas que os habéis comido?—

—Tengo debilidad por las ciruelas —confesó él, ruborizándose.

—Yo también. ¡Qué delicia comerlas cuando la temporada está ya tan avanzada!—

De repente, el hermano Alistair se paró en seco.

— ¿Habéis oído eso?—

— ¿Oír qué...?—

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por el sonido distante de un cuerno. Se quedó lívida. Miró al amanuense y, reflejado en su mirada, vio su propio pánico.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó a Embry, uno de los guardias del séquito.

Aunque adivinaba la respuesta, no por ello le impactó menos oírla.

—Es una advertencia del castillo, milady —aclaró el hermano Alistair con expresión sombría— Nos atacan—

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Carlisle vio las primeras columnas de humo procedentes del pueblo desde más de un kilómetro de distancia, justo cuando Campbell y MacGregor regresaban con su informe.

Su expresión era lúgubre.

—Al menos hay unos ciento cincuenta hombres, casi todos mercenarios, por lo que parece —dijo Campbell— He contado cuatro galeras de guerra en el muelle, pero creo que en el castillo debe de haber más para impedir que los hombres que quedan dentro puedan llegar al pueblo—

«Ella está a salvo», se recordó. Se obligó a controlar la mente sabiendo que no podía permitirse distracciones. Mercenarios, había dicho Campbell. Aquello no era un ataque por sorpresa, sino una guerra a gran escala. Había apostado un cuerpo de guardia para proteger el pueblo, pero sus hombres habrían quedado superados con creces por las fuerzas enemigas.

— ¿Cuántos heridos?—

—Varias docenas —respondió MacGregor— Casi todos enemigos. Dos hombres vuestros. Vuestros guardias han formado un muro protector para asegurar el paso desde el muelle hasta el pueblo—

Carlisle asintió, nada sorprendido. Sus hombres estaban bien entrenados, acostumbrados a enfrentarse a fuerzas superiores a ellos. Era una de sus tácticas favoritas. Como el rey Leónidas había hecho en la batalla de las Termopilas, habían elegido luchar en la parte más angosta del pueblo para contrarrestar la ventaja numérica de sus enemigos. Durante un tiempo. Pero no podrían resistir eternamente con tan pocas probabilidades de ganar. Y a semejanza del mismo destino fatal de los trescientos espartanos que resistieron en el paso de las Termopilas, había más de un camino para acceder al pueblo.

— ¿Y entre la gente del pueblo? —preguntó Carlisle.

A MacGregor se le quebró la voz.

—Tres hombres, una mujer y un niño por lo que he podido comprobar. Los demás deben de haber encontrado algún refugio, pero el enemigo actúa sin piedad—

Carlisle cerró los puños con una rabia apenas contenida. Dirimiría la cólera que sentía nacer en él con la acerada espada de la justicia. Fueran quienes fuesen sus enemigos, pagarían por lo que habían hecho.

Carlisle no era el único ansioso por luchar. A pesar de que el equipo había recorrido varios kilómetros de terreno escarpado durante toda la noche, las noticias de Campbell y MacGregor causaron el impacto de un rayo. Nada estimulaba tanto a un guerrero como la promesa de la batalla. Y esos guerreros llevaban demasiado tiempo conteniéndose.

Sin embargo, no era esa su guerra.

Los hombres se habían reunido en torno a él en la arboleda. A pesar del riguroso entrenamiento que habían soportado la semana anterior y de haber estado caminando toda la noche sin haber dormido, la guardia de élite parecía brava y letal. Su aspecto andrajoso y descuidado solo contribuía a conferir fiereza a sus rostros entrecanos y curtidos en las batallas. Carlisle miró a cada uno de ellos.

—Os alistasteis para luchar por Bruce, no por mí. Habéis oído lo que ha contado Campbell: al menos son unos ciento cincuenta hombres; yo tengo dieciocho, puede que menos—

—Diecinueve —apostilló MacSorley dando un paso al frente— Ni por todo el oro del mundo voy a dejar que seáis el único en divertiros. —El talludo vikingo sonrió— Demos a los juglares escandinavos motivos para cantarnos—

Los demás hombres dieron un paso al frente y se situaron tras él, salvo uno.

—Es hora de poner en práctica el entrenamiento, capitán —dijo Boyd.

Carlisle miró al hombre que se había quedado atrás. MacRuairi se apoyaba indolentemente en un árbol. Se encogió de hombros y descruzó los brazos. Las dos empuñaduras de sus espadas se alzaron amenazadoras tras sus hombros, como la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

—Alguien tendrá que cubrir a MacSorley—

Carlisle asintió, conmovido por la unánime muestra de apoyo.

Consciente de que tenían que actuar deprisa, Carlisle esbozó el plan. La mitad del equipo actuaría como refuerzo de los hombres que formaban el muro protector; la otra mitad se desplazaría alrededor para flanquearlos y atacaría por ambos lados.

— ¿Estáis listos?—

—Sí, capitán —respondieron los guerreros al unísono, con la determinación y la anticipación pintada en sus rostros.

Tras la máscara metálica de su yelmo, Carlisle sonrió, y sus labios se curvaron en una terrorífica mueca en la que no cabía la piedad.

—Démosles entonces una sorpresa antes de mandarlos al infierno —afirmó levantando su puñal al aire— ¡Victoria o muerte!—

— ¡Victoria o muerte! —exclamaron sus hombres al unísono.

Sabiendo que solo cargarían con un peso innecesario, abandonaron sus pertenencias atrás y salieron corriendo. En poco más de cinco minutos llegaron a las afueras del pueblo.

El distante clamor de la batalla en contraste con la desolada quietud de las casas de piedra cerradas a cal y canto resultaba fantasmagórico. Varias flechas encendidas habían centrado su objetivo en las techumbres de paja. En el aire cargado de humo se olía la densidad inconfundible y metálica de la sangre.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Carlisle maldijo al advertir que era demasiado tarde para poner en práctica el plan de flanquearlos. Los atacantes, pertrechados con pesadas armaduras, habían ocupado todo el pueblo. El muro protector había sido franqueado.

Carlisle cambió de táctica de inmediato. No consistiría en un ataque por sorpresa cuidadosamente orquestado, sino en una explosión acérrima de fuerza y pericia.

Lo tenían todo en contra. Carlisle sabía que si hubiera estado solo, no habría tenido ni una oportunidad. Pero no lo estaba. Y a él nunca le había preocupado tenerlo todo en contra. Luchaba para ganar.

Llevándose la mano a la espalda, desenvainó su magnífico mandoble _claidheamh da laimh _y dio la señal que todos estaban esperando. Con un fiero grito de guerra, el grupo atacó.

MacGregor lanzó una rápida andanada de flechas, disparada con una puntería perfecta y una trayectoria en ángulo que horadaría cualquier armadura, de malla o de cuero. Cayeron seis hombres antes de que Carlisle tuviera la oportunidad de usar la espada.

Con un movimiento letal, este último añadió un par de hombres más a la lista. Giró sobre sí mismo rechazando la hoja de un atacante. Entrechoque de acero. A pesar de la confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo, Carlisle apenas movió la espada, tan solo flexionó los músculos, duros como una piedra.

Sin piedad. Con un rugido colérico, arremetió contra su contrincante, levantó la espada y la blandió con todas sus fuerzas sobre su cabeza destrozándole el cráneo como si hubiera sido una calabaza.

No sintió nada. Lo animaba un frío propósito.

Acuchillando, blandiendo, rechazando, Carlisle trazó con su espada un camino de sangre y destrucción entre los asombrados atacantes. Como el rayo del que había tomado su nombre, _bheithir _arremetió contra todo lo que encontró a su paso. El placer de la batalla corría por las venas de Carlisle. Tenía los sentidos despiertos, afinados, y una extraña euforia se apoderó de él. Su mente se concentró en la única certeza que importaba en una guerra: Mata o muere.

La muerte estaba presente. Sin embargo, enfrentado a su mortalidad, se sintió más vivo que nunca. A cada golpe que daba se sentía más fuerte. Más resistente. Más invencible.

Y no estaba solo.

La visión de esos hombres juntos era terrorífica. Once guerreros magníficos arremetiendo a la carga con violencia. Eran salvajes y temibles, y luchando en pareja, sembraban el terror. Formaban una combinación letal de espadas, hachas de guerra, mazas y lanzas manejadas con suma maestría.

El enemigo nunca había visto nada parecido.

En lugar de encontrarse con unos indefensos habitantes de pueblo, había tenido que enfrentarse a un ejército fantasmagórico formado por unos guerreros en apariencia indestructibles. Estaba claro que no eran esas las condiciones que los mercenarios se esperaban, ni las que habían aceptado alistándose. Por eso, cuando ni siquiera había transcurrido un cuarto de hora, se batieron en retirada. Imitando a los guardias de Carlisle, los atacantes formaron un muro de protección a lo largo del camino que conducía al muelle para alcanzar sus galeras.

Carlisle y sus hombres se abrieron paso luchando, pero los buques de guerra empezaban ya a zarpar.

—Seguidlos —gritó a MacSorley y a MacRuairi.

Los emparentados guerreros de sangre escandinava saltaron sin titubeos a un pequeño _birlinn _que se usaba como transbordador del castillo, y con un puñado de hombres partieron a la caza de las galeras que se alejaban.

Algunos mercenarios no pudieron alcanzar las naves a tiempo. Con la intención de interrogarlos, Carlisle quiso capturarlos vivos. Fue un error.

MacGregor había dejado el arco y estaba atendiendo a uno de los guardias heridos de Carlisle cuando uno de los enemigos que se había quedado en tierra lanzó su lanza.

Carlisle lo aniquiló con la espada y lanzó un grito de advertencia, pero MacGregor se volvió demasiado tarde. La lanza surcó una trayectoria letal en el aire apuntando a su cabeza.

Si Carlisle no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos lo que sucedió a continuación, jamás lo habría creído.

Campbell se adelantó y atrapó la lanza con una mano, tan solo a unos centímetros del rostro de MacGregor. Con un sutil movimiento se la llevó a la rodilla, partió la gruesa madera en dos y la lanzó a los pies de su compañero.

Se oyó una exclamación en el campo de batalla.

MacGregor, que había visto la muerte cara a cara, tardó unos segundos en recuperarse.

—Demonios, Campbell, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?—

El silencioso soldado de las Tierras Altas se encogió de hombros.

—Jugaba a eso con mis hermanos—

—A esta familia le gusta la sangre... —dijo MacGregor con ironía.

Sin que se le escapara la pulla, Campbell sonrió y lanzó una mirada desafiante a ese hombre que, a pesar de ser de un clan rival, ya se había convertido en un compañero.

—Ahora no podréis decir que un Campbell nunca ha levantado una mano para salvar a un MacGregor—

En lugar de soltarle un exabrupto, como solía hacer, MacGregor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas.

En ese momento Carlisle pensó que poco le quedaba ya por ver. A menos que se equivocara, Campbell y MacGregor habían empezado a superar sus diferencias. La camaradería iba consolidándose en el grupo, y ni siquiera él era inmune a eso. ¿Quedaba esperanza todavía para Boyd y Seton?

No le pareció tan imposible.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Carlisle se volvió para terminar de atar a los prisioneros. Demasiado tarde: todos los enemigos habían sido muertos. Maldijo su suerte, aunque sabía que descubrir de boca de algún mercenario la identidad de los que estaban tras el ataque sorpresa era una posibilidad muy remota. Quizá si MacSorley y MacRuairi daban alcance a las naves obtendría más información.

Pocos hombres eran capaces de reunir un grupo tan numeroso de mercenarios, aunque un nombre le vino a la cabeza: MacDougall.

¿La noticia de su boda habría sido la causa de ese ataque? No había sido como los anteriores. Aquellos hombres habían ido a destruir y a asesinar.

Se le heló la sangre cuando vio los cadáveres de una mujer y de su hijo. El chiquillo no tendría más de tres años. La madre había intentado protegerlo con su cuerpo, pero la espada los había atravesado a ambos. La rabia, el pesar y la amargura le dejaron un extraño sabor en la boca.

Eso era exactamente lo que había querido evitar.

Se volvió para no ver a los cadáveres, pero la imagen se le había grabado a fuego vivo en la memoria.

Consciente del peligro, ordenó a sus hombres que regresaran a la _broch _para que no fueran vistos por todo el pueblo. Su trabajo ya había terminado.

Les debía mucho, y sabía que jamás habría podido conseguirlo sin ellos. Y eso lo dejaba en una posición muy extraña, en la posición de tener que confiar en los demás. Combatir junto a ellos había sido una experiencia única. Había entrenado a muchos hombres, pero no eran como esos. Ellos eran sus iguales, y tenían unas habilidades que superaban las suyas propias. Como líder, Carlisle estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse al margen. Lo irónico de su cometido era que tenía que fomentar la camaradería pero nunca podía integrarse en el grupo. Sin embargo, ese día las cosas habían ido de una manera distinta.

Lentamente el pueblo fue volviendo a la vida. Las puertas se abrieron y los hombres del clan, conmocionados, salieron de sus casas. Carlisle se sorprendió al ver que Embry y un grupo de guardias salían de la capilla.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estabais luchando con los demás?—

—Gracias a Dios que habéis venido en el momento oportuno, _ri tuath—_

— ¿Porqué...?—

Se le estranguló la pregunta al ver tras los guardias a la persona que salía por la puerta de la capilla.

Se quedó de piedra. Lívido. Lo que solo podría haber calificado de un terror que le helaba la sangre se apoderó de él. No era posible.

Sin embargo, sí lo era. Su esposa estaba ante él. Sus ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas destacaban en su pálido y ovalado rostro clavándose en él. Durante unos momentos el tiempo pareció detenerse. Se quedaron mirando, y entre los dos fluyó algo grande y poderoso. Una emoción tan extraña que Carlisle ni siquiera supo describirla, salvo como un peso en el pecho, un nudo ardiente de dolor y horror.

«Podían haberla asesinado.»

Quiso soltar un alarido instintivo, pero lo que ella hizo entonces lo dejó petrificado. Ignorando lo que había a su alrededor, la carnicería, la sangre que manchaba el suelo, que lo manchaba a él, se echó en sus brazos.

A Carlisle el corazón le dio un vuelco. Algo se revolvió en su interior. Algo cálido y poderoso.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y murmuró unas palabras cálidas para consolar no solo a la mujer que sollozaba contra su pecho, sino también para consolarse a sí mismo.

Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, Isabella miró al hombre sucio y manchado de sangre que la abrazaba. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al advertir el gran corte que tenía en la cara y el morado del ojo.

—Estás herido —dijo, llorando y acariciándole el rostro.

Sin embargo, Carlisle se la sacó de encima.

—Estoy bien —dijo él con brusquedad.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Podía jugar a ser el gran guerrero invencible con sus hombres, pero cuando volviera al castillo con ella le curaría esa herida, a las buenas o a las malas.

—Estoy muy contenta de que estés sano y salvo. Han venido muchas galeras—

Los que se habían resguardado en la iglesia no pudieron ver nada, pero cuando oyeron el fragor de la contienda, ella supo que allí estaba su marido.

Carlisle se quedó perplejo.

— ¿Contenta de que yo esté sano y salvo?—

Isabella vio que su incredulidad se convertía en rabia. La cogió por los hombros mientras parecía esforzarse por no zarandearla.

— ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

«Está asustado.» La preocupación que sentía por ella lo había hecho montar en cólera. ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta antes? Eso arrojaba una luz completamente distinta a sus arranques de mal genio.

—He estado a salvo en el santuario de la iglesia, junto a los demás. Fue idea del hermano Alistair —dijo ella sonriendo al escribiente, que acababa de llegar y se había situado a su espalda.

Carlisle pareció algo molesto al verlo.

—No todos los hombres respetan el santuario de la iglesia—

—Y por esa razón tus hombres insistieron en custodiar la puerta en lugar de unirse a los demás. No he corrido ningún peligro, de verdad. —Había tenido un miedo espantoso, pero dado el estado de ánimo de Carlisle decidió guardarse esa información para más adelante— Y aunque hubieran violado el santuario, el hermano Alistair me había escondido bajo el banco del confesionario. Nunca me habrían encontrado—

Carlisle se volvió hacia el amanuense, y con la boca prieta le dijo:

—Creo que os debo mi gratitud—

El cumplido hizo enrojecer al joven clérigo. Un rubor coloreó sus finas y pecosas mejillas.

—Deseaba con toda el alma poder regresar a tiempo al castillo —explicó— No os imagináis nuestra alegría al oír que llegabais con vuestros hombres. Por el estruendo, parecía que os acompañaba un ejército. —El amanuense miró alrededor frunciendo el ceño— ¿Adónde han ido todos?—

—Regresé temprano y pude reunir a algunos hombres del castillo —explicó Carlisle — Han ido a perseguir a los asaltantes—

La incredulidad hizo que el hermano Alistair frunciera el ceño. Isabella temió que la explicación de Carlisle no le hubiera satisfecho.

—Entiendo —respondió el hermano Alistair.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó Isabella— ¿Por qué razón querría nadie atacarnos con tanta saña?—

—No lo sé —dijo Carlisle con expresión lúgubre— Pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo—

Viendo la mirada despiadada que asomaba a los ojos de su marido, Isabella casi compadeció al responsable cuando Carlisle lo encontrara. Había estado apartando la vista del panorama que se extendía a su espalda, pero lo que había en el suelo no le permitió escapar del horror. El nauseabundo olor de la muerte impregnaba el aire. No necesitaba desviar la vista hacia los cadáveres para saber que se encontraban allí.

Carlisle pareció recordar el contexto en el que estaban en el mismo instante que ella. La tomó del brazo e hizo el gesto de llevársela.

—Ven...—

Isabella se soltó al llamarle la atención algo que había en el suelo.

Por todos los santos, ojalá no se hubiera fijado.

—No. Ven. —Carlisle intentó alejarla de allí, pero ella se soltó de su brazo.

—Déjame —exclamó con un grito ahogado. El estómago se le revolvió y notó el sabor de la bilis. Se tapó la boca con la mano, como si así pudiera retener las náuseas. Se adelantó unos pasos y se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, embargada por la desesperación y el horror.

El cadáver de una mujer yacía boca abajo atravesado sobre el de un niño. Isabella los conocía. Eran la mujer del alguacil y su hijo. Temblando, acarició el sedoso y rubio pelo del niño. Todavía estaba caliente por el sol. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Miró a su marido, musculoso y pertrechado con su armadura, una sombra imponente a contraluz. ¿Cómo podía dedicarse a eso? ¿Cómo podía estar siempre rodeado de tantas muertes? ¿Cómo no moría del espanto?

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo puede haber hecho algo así?—

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con aire sombrío.

De repente, una idea espeluznante cruzó por el pensamiento de Isabella. Y esa idea le pesó en el corazón. ¿Todo aquello era culpa suya?

— ¿Puede haber sido MacDougall?—

Carlisle apretó la mandíbula como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba su mujer. ¿Lo había pensado él también?

—Es posible. Pero hay otros candidatos—

Isabella volvió a contemplar a la madre y al niño, con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, rezando para que eso no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

—Ven. —Carlisle la apartó de allí con cuidado— No pienses en eso—

Isabella se volvió hacia él, indignada, y miró fijamente esa cara brutalmente hermosa. Ni un asomo de emoción en su estoica expresión. Era impensable que pudiese mirar el cadáver de un niño inocente sin que eso le afectara.

— ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en eso? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nada te afecta?—

Carlisle la miró con dureza; sus ojos azules eran fríos como el hielo.

—No me lo puedo permitir. Pero porque no demuestre mis emociones no significa que sea incapaz de sentir—

Comprender eso fue como recibir un puñetazo. Así funcionaba Carlisle. Por primera vez comprendió por qué necesitaba ser tan frío. Comprendió que al ocultar las emociones se protegía a sí mismo de esas condiciones tan monstruosas y brutales.

Apenas conocía a la mujer y al niño que estaban frente a ella, y sin embargo la embargaban un sufrimiento, una tristeza y un horror insoportables. ¿Qué debía de sentirse cuando eran los amigos, los hombres con los que habías luchado durante años los que morían brutalmente asesinados ante tus ojos?

Se estremeció. El hielo era un buen escudo protector que su esposo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Se apiadó de él desde el fondo de su corazón. Aunque Carlisle no mostrara compasión, la sentía. Y que ocultara sus emociones no era sorprendente si uno tenía en cuenta su pasado. Solo necesitaba tener más paciencia con él.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con ternura.

Carlisle asintió. Permitió que se la llevara de allí, pero el suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies, como si caminara por la cubierta de un barco en plena tormenta. Tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía arcadas. El sudor le perlaba la frente.

No se encontraba bien.

— ¿Por qué saliste del castillo? —preguntó Carlisle — ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el pueblo?—

Isabella perdió el equilibrio.

—Tina, ¿qué pasa?—

Detectó un deje de alarma en su voz, aunque sonó lejana, como si ella estuviera bajo el agua. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, y cuando alzó los ojos para mirarlo, vio su imagen borrosa, desenfocada.

—No me... —logró articular antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Cuando despertó estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Movió los párpados, pero le pesaban tanto que los mantuvo cerrados. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? Sentía como si estuviera durmiendo sobre una hoguera. Apartó las sábanas, se revolvió e intentó ponerse cómoda sin conseguirlo.

Notó una mano grande en la frente que la calmaba. Unos murmullos de fondo. Habían vuelto a taparla. Se quejó débilmente, y solo se tranquilizó cuando volvió a oír la voz. Suspiró, se rebeló, hasta que la oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre ella.

Cuando Isabella se despertó por segunda vez era por la mañana. Fue capaz de abrir los ojos, aunque antes parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Se desperezó sintiéndose como nueva, como si hubiera dormido profundamente.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Dormido? ¿Cómo había llegado a sus aposentos? Lo último que recordaba era...

Oyó un ruido y miró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Carlisle se revolvía en una silla de madera, tapado con una manta, intentando, sin conseguirlo por lo que parecía, ponerse cómodo. Soltó una maldición, y algo en su expresión colérica y exaltada la hizo reír.

Carlisle dejó caer al suelo la banda escocesa que llevaba al hombro, se puso en pie y corrió a su lado.

—Estás despierta—

Isabella sonrió ante lo que era obvio. Carlisle, por otro lado, tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido en toda una semana. Se había cambiado y se había limpiado las manchas de la batalla pero las líneas de expresión de su rostro acusaban un cansancio y una fatiga difíciles de disimular. Su pelo rubio oscuro estaba revuelto, como si hubiera pasado los dedos por él una y otra vez; tenía la ropa arrugada, y la mandíbula oscura por no haberse afeitado desde hacía más de una semana. Sin embargo, seguía estando increíblemente guapo.

Isabella posó su mirada en la silla y arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Has dormido ahí?—

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Estabas enferma—

¿De verdad? Se encontraba bien. A pesar de que sí recordaba haberse sentido rara y mareada justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Era la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos y ella no recordaba nada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?—

—Dos días. —Carlisle la miró enfurecido— No volverás a ponerte enferma nunca más. —Se cruzó de brazos adoptando una actitud de mando— No lo permitiré—

Isabella parpadeó al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Había estado muy preocupado por ella. Un destello de alegría asomó a sus ojos. Iba a sonreír, pero al verlo furioso, disimuló la sonrisa.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —dijo con sobriedad.

Carlisle entornó los ojos como si hubiera adivinado que le estaba tomando el pelo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y la examinó con atención, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba recuperada.

— ¿Por qué quisiste ir al pueblo cuando sabías que había fiebre?—

Isabella alzó el mentón, disgustada por su tono.

—Quería ayudar, y la fiebre no era grave. Además, mi deber como señora del castillo es atender a los habitantes del pueblo. Me dejaste muy claro que tenía que ceñirme a determinadas tareas—

Carlisle esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—Creo que hablé con mucha dureza...—

— ¿Crees? —lo interrumpió ella arqueando una ceja.

Carlisle volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero Isabella se estaba volviendo inmune a esas miradas turbias. ¿Quién habría pensado que la joven que hacía un par de meses se protegía entre las sombras plantaría cara al guerrero más temido de las Highlands?

—Estoy acostumbrado a hablar sin miramientos, y estaba enfadado —dijo él— Además, nadie suele ignorar mis órdenes—

— ¿Intentas disculparte?—

Carlisle frunció el ceño como si la idea lo sorprendiera.

—Supongo que sí. Tenías razón en algunas de las cosas que me dijiste. No todo consiste en cumplir mi deber con el clan, pero me he acostumbrado tanto a reservarme mis opiniones que no estoy seguro de saber hacer lo contrario—

Isabella se quedó sorprendida al comprobar que sus palabras le habían causado tanto impacto.

— ¿Nunca has querido tener a alguien con quien hablar, a quien escuchar? Ser responsable de tanta gente debe de ser una carga muy pesada para un hombre solo. Tener a alguien con quien hablar podría facilitarte las cosas—

Carlisle parecía pensativo.

—Quizá—

Isabella ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto compartir tus pensamientos?—

Carlisle le sostuvo la mirada. A juzgar por su silencio, parecía que estaba librando algún debate interno. Y le gustó que le diera una respuesta.

—Porque mi deber como jefe es reservarme las opiniones. Sé perfectamente que lo contrario trae sufrimientos—

— ¿Qué pasó?—

— ¿Te he hablado del ataque por sorpresa que sufrimos en Dunvegan y de cómo asesinaron a mis padres?—

Isabella asintió.

—A mi padre lo traicionó un hombre al que consideraba amigo suyo, un pariente. El conde de Ross sacó información a mi madre con malas artes y ordenó el ataque que mató a mis padres y casi destruyó a mi clan. Mujeres, niños..., nadie escapó al derramamiento de sangre. Fue una carnicería—

Isabella se tapó la boca, horrorizada. La primera vez que se lo contó no cayó en la cuenta.

—Tú estabas allí—

Carlisle asintió, con los ojos sombríos.

—Sí, escondido en la capilla con mi hermano y mi hermana. Mi padre vivió lo suficiente para contarme lo que había pasado. —Carlisle hizo una pausa— Mi madre no tuvo tanta suerte después de que los hombres de Ross terminaran con ella—

Isabella ahogó un grito y las lágrimas le saltaron a los ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío... Lo siento mucho—

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo—

Sin embargo Isabella no se dejó engañar. Su marido vivía aún con el legado de ese día. Por eso se mostraba distante. Solitario. Isabella se apiadó de él. Del niño pequeño que había visto cómo asesinaban a sus padres y destruían prácticamente a su clan, y que había asumido la carga de tener que recomponer todo eso.

—Y después ¿solo quedabas tú para reconstruirlo todo?—

Carlisle la miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Era el jefe—

—Pero solo tenías diez años —dijo ella, atónita. Si ya era demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona, ¿qué no sería para un niño de su edad? Ese niño debió de tener una infancia muy corta.

—Salí adelante—

Isabella apoyó la mano en su brazo.

—Y muy bien, por lo que parece. Tu clan tiene suerte de contar contigo—

Era un hombre increíble. Lo sabía, pero al oír de su propia voz cuánto había sufrido, se sintió más orgullosa de él. Y decidida a ayudarlo. Tras la generosa devoción con la que se había entregado a su clan durante años, Carlisle merecía disfrutar de la felicidad.

Sin embargo, Isabella era consciente de que en ese momento no conseguiría nada más de él. El hecho de que se hubiera abierto, aunque solo hubiera sido un poco, era todo un éxito, un milagro en realidad. Lo veía debatirse en un estado de inquietud, y tuvo que obligarse a no saltarle al cuello para abrazarlo, de tan adorable como era. Pero Roma no se hizo en un día, y su esposo tampoco cambiaría de pronto una vida entera marcada por el silencio.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo ella— Estaba tan obsesionada por que confiaras en mí que no me detuve a pensar en lo que en realidad te estaba pidiendo. Ojalá pudieras confiar en mí, pero comprendo que no puedas—

—Intento protegerte, Isabella, no herirte—

—-Lo sé—

—No quiero que te mezcles en esto porque correrías peligro. Necesito que confíes en lo que te digo. —Carlisle clavó sus ojos intensamente en su esposa— ¿Serás capaz?—

Ella asintió, aunque deseaba que la confianza fuera mutua.

Carlisle parecía estar pensando en algo. Cuando habló lo hizo con cautela, como si le costara elegir las palabras.

—Me gustaría proponerte una solución de compromiso—

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Una solución de compromiso? Habría jurado que no conocías esa expresión—

Carlisle la miró a la defensiva.

—No la uso muy a menudo, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción—

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Isabella no lo podía creer.

—Me siento muy honrada, mi señor —respondió exagerando una inclinación de cabeza.

Carlisle le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, y fue como si se hubiera abierto el cielo y el sol brillara entre las nubes. Esa sonrisa le cambió la expresión, y le hizo parecer más joven.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le espetó Isabella.

Carlisle frunció el ceño asombrado.

—Treinta y uno. —Ignorando su extraña pregunta, retomó el tema que estaba intentando explicar y carraspeó—: Si aceptas que habrá momentos en los que no podré contártelo todo, yo me comprometo a ser más...—

Carlisle parecía tener dificultades para encontrar la palabra justa.

—Comunicativo —propuso ella, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Carlisle sonrió de medio lado afectando cierta ironía.

—Sí, comunicativo—

Isabella sonrió a su vez.

—Eso me gusta—

Le bastaba. De momento. Pero seguía esperando que terminara por incluirla del todo en su vida. Tras su experiencia organizando los libros, sabía que podía recurrir a ella.

Carlisle le apartó el pelo de la cara y posó en ella sus claros ojos azul hielo con tanta intensidad que un rubor apenas controlado asomó a las mejillas de Isabella.

—Debo de estar espantosa —dijo desviando la mirada.

Los ojos de Carlisle se encendieron de pasión.

—Estás preciosa—

Esas palabras tan simples la sobresaltaron por su sinceridad. Y sintió una calidez envolvente. Había oído esas palabras antes, pero nunca les había prestado atención.

—No me lo habías dicho nunca—

Carlisle pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Ah, no? Lo he pensado cientos de veces—

—Debo de estar perdiendo la capacidad de leer el pensamiento—

Carlisle estalló en carcajadas, e Isabella pensó que ese sonido era el más bello del mundo. El momento en el que siempre había soñado. Ojalá pudiera durar para siempre.

Carlisle dejó de reír y sus ojos se encontraron.

Saltaban chispas en el aire. Una fiebre de distinta naturaleza acaloró la piel de ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Ansiaba su cuerpo de manera elemental; como el agua, los alimentos y el aire, Isabella necesitaba su cuerpo.

Era consciente de su presencia al borde de la cama, de sus anchos hombros y sus fuertes brazos. De su aroma especiado y masculino. De su boca gloriosa.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia ella.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

Sin embargo, en lugar de besarla, le rozó la frente con los labios.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo Carlisle.

—Me encuentro bien —insistió ella en un tono que más bien parecía el de una niña a la que niegan un juguete. Su juguete favorito.

Sin embargo, su intento de hacerle cambiar de idea cayó en saco roto. Carlisle se levantó.

—Volveré más tarde para ver cómo te encuentras. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llama a Sue—

Un baño sería lo primero. Pero como estaba segura de que él no compartiría su opinión, decidió no mencionarlo.

— ¿Sue ha estado aquí? Creía que andaría ocupada asistiendo a los heridos—

—Los hombres solo tienen moretones y arañazos—

Isabella sintió un profundo alivio. El recuerdo de los que no habían tenido tanta suerte pasó como una sombra.

Carlisle se incorporó, e Isabella lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Descansa. Diré a Ángela que venga a verte—

—No es necesario que...—

Sin embargo la puerta ya se había cerrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Era la última hora de la tarde cuando Carlisle regresó al castillo. Aunque habría deseado permanecer junto al lecho de su esposa enferma, en cuanto le aseguraron que se encontraba bien había tenido que ir a ocuparse de asuntos que no admitían más demora.

Que él recordase, era la primera vez que se sentía contrariado ante la llamada del deber. Pero, además de intentar descubrir a un posible espía, había recibido un mensaje inquietante de MacDonald en el que le exigía que tomara medidas. Aunque aquello seguramente perjudicaría al equilibrio del equipo que tanto esfuerzo había costado alcanzar, era inevitable.

Además, si se quedaba en esa habitación un minuto más, corría el riesgo de olvidarse de lo enferma que había estado Isabella y hacerle sentir en sus propias carnes el miedo que él había pasado por su culpa.

Deseaba borrar para siempre de su mente el momento en que ella se había desplomado en el suelo. Por un angustioso instante, la había creído muerta. No había recuperado el aliento hasta que había notado el pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos y la respiración tenue pero constante contra su mejilla. Su sensación de pánico disminuyó un poco más cuando la curandera la examinó y comunicó a Carlisle que solamente tenía algo de fiebre.

Solamente. No había «solamentes» cuando se trataba de su esposa. Furioso por el error de la anciana, la aterrorizó amenazándola con reducir a la mitad los años que le quedaban, que, por cierto no eran muchos.

Carlisle nunca se había sentido así. Isabella despertaba en él un fuerte instinto protector que no sabía que tenía. Como su marido, era su deber mantenerla a salvo, pero lo que sentía iba más allá del deber.

Siempre había sido capaz de dejar los sentimientos a un lado y cerrar su mente como un cepo de acero. Pero con Isabella no le resultaba tan sencillo. Había algo en ella que le tocaba la fibra sensible, que le llegaba muy adentro. Era delicada, amable y generosa, poseía una mente ágil, un entusiasmo y una alegría de vivir contagiosos, pero también una profundidad y un temple mayores de lo que él había pensado en un principio. Ella le plantaba cara, lo desafiaba... y se preocupaba por él.

Era un remanso de dulzura para un hombre que solo había conocido el conflicto. Y, por más que se esforzaba, Carlisle no podía mantener las distancias.

Subió la escalera pesadamente y, de forma maquinal, oteó la zona. Los guardias estaban en sus puestos a lo largo de los parapetos de piedra y en el matacán-una pequeña obra en forma de caja adosada a la muralla del castillo-que sobresalía por encima de las puertas. Un puñado de mujeres extraía agua del pozo. Los criados sacaban bandejas y platos del salón, e Isabella estaba...

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando fijó la mirada en la figura que caminaba entre las almenas. Se puso furioso, una sensación a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí fuera? Debía estar descansando, no deambulando por ahí, expuesta al aire frío del exterior y encima con el cabello húmedo, por Dios santo. ¿Acaso no sabía que podía coger un resfriado?

Ella se volvió hacia él y lo saludó con un gesto. Bajó la mano despacio cuando Carlisle se le acercó.

Había visto la expresión de su rostro. Mordiéndose el labio, retrocedió unos pasos, pero su mirada apaciguadora no sirvió absolutamente para nada.

—Has vuelto —dijo en un tono exageradamente alegre— No te he visto venir hacia aquí—

Sin abrir la boca ni aminorar el paso, él se abalanzó hacia ella y la levantó en volandas.

Isabella soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, pero él mantuvo la vista al frente, pues no se atrevía a mirarla. En esos momentos, su control sobre sí mismo pendía de un hilo. Sentía un ardor en el pecho.

—Estás exagerando —dijo ella con suavidad, como para aplacar a una bestia rabiosa— Me encuentro bien—

—No sigas —gruñó él con los dientes apretados y la ira a flor de piel— No sigas—

Con un profundo suspiro de resignación, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Carlisle. Una enorme oleada de calidez se abrió paso a través de la rabia. Lo invadió una increíble sensación de... ternura. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

No lo sabía y le daba igual, de modo que la atrajo hacia sí un poco más.

El silencio se impuso en el gran salón cuando él entró con ella en brazos y se dirigió al pasillo. Era consciente de las miradas de curiosidad que atraía, pero le importaban un bledo. Si a los presentes les dio la impresión de que su jefe había perdido la cabeza, seguramente tenían razón.

Unos minutos después, llegó a la alcoba de Isabella. Cerró la puerta de una patada y se quedó allí de pie durante un rato, con una extraña renuencia a depositarla sobre la cama. Finalmente lo hizo y se sentó a su lado.

Poco a poco, notó que se le relajaba el cuerpo. Ella le empujó la barbilla hacia arriba con su diminuta mano para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención darte motivo de preocupación—

—Tienes el pelo mojado —dijo él, como si así explicara algo.

—Me he dado un baño—

—Podrías resfriarte—

Ella tuvo el descaro de dejar que se le notara que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Eso no es más que una tontería propia de niñeras. He salido muchas veces con el pelo mojado y nunca he enfermado por ello. Solo ha sido una ligera fiebre; estoy bien, de verdad. Sue dice que ya no tengo que guardar cama—

A Carlisle se le tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué sabrá Sue de una muchachita como tú? Es tan robusta y tozuda como una mula vieja de las Highlands—

Esta vez ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Puede que yo no sea tan alta como vosotros, pero tengo una complexión fuerte. —Se le ensombreció el rostro— Aunque en alguna ocasión haya deseado no tenerla—

A Carlisle le extrañó ese comentario. Entonces le vino algo a la memoria.

—Me contaste que tu hermana había estado enferma cuando erais pequeñas—

Ella asintió.

—Bree siempre fue una niña enfermiza. Yo casi nunca me ponía mala. Me parecía tan injusto... A menudo deseaba poder ser yo quien cayese enferma en lugar de ella—

—No es así como funcionan las cosas —repuso él con delicadeza— No debemos sentirnos culpables por los dones que recibimos al nacer —añadió sin pensar.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le escrutó el rostro.

—Tú te sientes culpable por ser el gemelo mayor—

De forma instintiva, se encerró en sí mismo y borró toda expresión de su semblante. Sin embargo, la ligera mirada de reproche que le dirigió Isabella le hizo recordar el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Respiró hondo, preguntándose en qué diantres había estado pensando.

—Tal vez un poco cuando éramos niños. Me parecía injusto que me tocara ser jefe por una diferencia de unos minutos. Pero aprendí a aceptar que la vida nunca es justa y que debemos interpretar el papel que nos corresponde—

Ella alzó la vista hacia él con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?—

Carlisle replicó entre dientes que era como si le clavaran agujas candentes bajo las uñas, pero eso la hizo reír.

—Pronto estarás parloteando sin parar como el pequeño Iain—

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios no lo quiera. Ese mozalbete nunca cierra el pico—

Intercambiaron una mirada de divertida complicidad que enseguida se transformó en otra cosa, en algo tórrido y salvaje que inundaba sus sentidos.

Él era plenamente consciente de la situación en que se encontraban. La cama, las piernas tocándose, el tenue aroma floral del jabón en la piel recién lavada de ella, el mohín sensual en su boca lujuriosa...

Sintió un calor repentino en la entrepierna. El deseo se apoderó de él con una fuerza irrefrenable. Lo acuciaba. Lo atraía hacia ella. Hacía que le costara recordar que Isabella necesitaba reposo.

El extraño torbellino de emociones de los últimos días todavía estaba demasiado reciente. Él no podía pensar en otra cosa que en hundirse en ella para hacerlas desaparecer.

Se inclinó hacia su esposa. Tenía la boca a solo un palmo de la suya. Oyó que se le agitaba la respiración. Los labios de Isabella se abrieron, incitantes.

Carlisle casi podía percibir su sabor...

«Maldición. Contrólate.» Se apartó de ella, obligándose a tener presente que aún estaba demasiado débil.

—Descansa un poco. Después me pasaré para ver cómo te encuentras—

Ella puso una cara larga. Sus ojos negros le escudriñaron el rostro.

¿Acaso no quieres...? —Entonces bajó la mirada, y la sonrisa pícara que le curvó la boca hizo que a Carlisle se le erizara el vello de la nuca— Ya veo que sí que quieres —dijo ella con voz áspera, poniéndole la mano sobre el muslo. El músculo se tensó por reflejo. El contacto de aquella pequeña palma quemaba a Carlisle como un hierro al rojo vivo a través del lino de su _leine, _a escasos centímetros del sitio donde él ansiaba senti

— Por favor, quédate —susurró Isabella.

Su mano se deslizó por el muslo de él, acercándose. A Carlisle se le aceleró el pulso. Casi podía sentirla acariciándolo, estirando con movimientos largos y enérgicos de su mano minúscula y tersa. Apretó los dientes, armándose de valor para resistirse a su contacto.

Estaba a punto de negarse cuando ella añadió:

—Te necesito—

En ese sencillo ruego, él oyó el eco de los miedos que lo habían abrumado en los últimos días. Sus ojos se encontraron. Vio el rubor rosado en las mejillas de Isabella, un rubor saludable.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo con brusquedad.

La mirada de ella se suavizó con un brillo de emoción que le encogió el corazón.

—No vas a hacerme daño—

Le rozó el miembro con los nudillos y él soltó un gruñido, cerrando los ojos mientras una ardiente oleada de deseo lo recorría.

Le asió la muñeca para evitar que sus dedos se cerraran en torno a él, aunque en ese momento no había nada en el mundo que deseara más.

—Prométeme que si empiezas a sentirte débil, me avisarás—

La sonrisa traviesa asomó de nuevo al rostro de Isabella.

—Mucho me temo que tengo toda la intención de sentirme débil, muy, muy débil. —Se inclinó hacia él y apretó la boca contra su mandíbula, justo al lado de la oreja— Y totalmente satisfecha—

Carlisle había llegado al límite de su buena voluntad. Soltándole la muñeca, volvió la cabeza para aprisionarle los labios entre los suyos y se le escapó un gemido cuando la mano de ella lo rodeó por fin. Una sensación de alivio lo inundó.

Dios, le encantaba besar a su dama. Sus labios eran muy suaves y sabían a miel tibia. Deslizó la lengua por el interior de su boca con pasadas largas y lánguidas, tomándose su tiempo para saborear y explorar. Su sed de ella era insaciable, y se entregó al sencillo placer de besarla del que durante tanto tiempo se había privado.

Los jadeos entrecortados de Isabella lo excitaban aún más, al igual que el roce juguetón de su mano. La presión del lino lo estaba matando. Nada debía interponerse entre ellos.

Se apartó de golpe, interrumpiendo el beso. El maullido de reproche que ella emitió lo hizo sonreír. Parecía una gatita a quien le habían quitado su cuenco de leche. Carlisle se puso de pie. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pues creía que él pretendía marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando vio que se abría el broche que le sujetaba el _brat _al cuello.

Lejos de disimular su admiración cuando él se despojó de la prenda, lo devoró con los ojos, paseando la vista por su pecho, su abdomen y la extensión de su larga y ancha verga. El deseo manifiesto en su mirada minaba la concentración de Carlisle. Cuando Isabella se lamió los labios de forma inconsciente, a él por poco se le doblaron las rodillas.

Se volvió ligeramente, y ella contempló su costado. Las cejas se le juntaron.

— ¿Qué es esa marca?—

Como no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le examinara el trasero, se había olvidado de ello.

—Un tatuaje azul hecho con glasto. Me lo hicieron cuando nací—

Ella asintió.

—Había oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno. ¿Es una tradición en tu clan?—

Interesante idea, pensó él.

—No, era para identificarme como el primogénito. No se puede eliminar. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja— Supongo que pensaron que era más difícil que me cercenaran el culo a que me cortaran un brazo o una pierna—

Ella hizo una mueca.

— ¿Me lo dejas ver?—

Él se acercó, y los músculos se le contrajeron cuando sintió la suave yema del dedo de Isabella seguir el trazo del tatuaje.

—_Mor _—dijo. Y a continuación tradujo—: Grande. —Una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en los labios— Muy apropiado—

—Chica mala —la reprendió Carlisle. Ella sabía perfectamente que _mor _era un apelativo con que se solía designar al mayor, del mismo modo que _og _designaba al más joven.

—Me gusta el dibujo—

—Es irlandés —dijo él, rígido. Sentía como si su miembro estuviese a punto de explotar a causa de aquella exploración inocente.

— ¿Te dolió?—

—No, que yo recuerde. —Que le introdujeran agujas calientes bajo la piel no era la mitad de doloroso de lo que ella le estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Intentando dominar su deseo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la hizo girar de modo que quedara de pie frente a él. Ahora le tocaba explorar a él. La ayudó con los broches y los lazos hasta un punto en que ella pudiera seguir por sí misma.

—Desvístete para mí, Tina —le ordenó— Despacio—

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, pero hizo lo que él le pedía. Se desnudó, prenda a prenda, sosteniendo la mirada a Carlisle en todo momento.

Él se acaloraba cada vez más a medida que la ropa caía al suelo: la capa, la túnica, las zapatillas, las calzas. Para cuando llegó al vestido, saltaba a la vista que ya era toda una experta. Poco a poco, se lo levantó por encima de las rodillas, los muslos... Se detuvo justo antes de revelar el dulce centro de su femineidad.

Los músculos de Carlisle se tensaron bajo su piel excesivamente tirante, y, respirando con fuerza, fijó en Isabella su mirada ardiente. Ella lo provocaba e incitaba, hasta que él soltó un gruñido de impaciencia. Justo cuando él se disponía a arrancarle la maldita prenda, ella se alzó el dobladillo hasta el vientre. Carlisle aspiró bruscamente, reprimiendo el impulso de extender el brazo para tocarla, pues sabía que estaría caliente y húmeda de pasión.

Ella se levantó el vestido más y más hasta que Carlisle atisbó la delicada curva inferior de sus pechos.

Isabella se detuvo y él contuvo el aliento hasta que ella le mostró los hermosos y turgentes montes de carne coronados por pezones muy duros y erguidos.

Se quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza, lo tiró al suelo y quedó de pie ante él, total y bellamente desnuda. Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por la única ventana, bañándola en un resplandor cálido y sensual.

Era maravillosa. Un pequeño, compacto y prieto paquete de femineidad. Largas ondas de cabello chocolate y sedoso le caían sobre los hombros. Piernas torneadas, caderas curvilíneas, una cintura estrecha y unos senos que invitaban a hundir la cara entre ellos y llorar de placer, todo ello envuelto en la piel más impecable, cremosa y suave que él hubiera visto-o tocado-jamás.

—Ven aquí —ordenó, sin reconocer su propia voz, ronca y cargada de una intensidad que nunca antes había oído.

Ella, obedientemente, se acercó hasta quedar justo delante de él. Carlisle advirtió que se sentía avergonzada, pero no tuvo contemplaciones. Clavó en ella los ojos con dureza.

—Antes tengo que asegurarme de que estés bien—

Ella lo miró, vacilante.

— ¿De veras?—

Carlisle asintió.

—Tendrás que acostarte para que examine... —Incapaz de resistir la tentación un segundo más, deslizó la mano sobre la aterciopelada curva de su cadera— Cada palmo de tu cuerpo—

Ella abrió mucho los ojos antes de enardecerse, ansiosa.

Se tendió en el lecho en un derroche de sensualidad para la vista.

Carlisle se colocó encima de ella, con las rodillas a cada lado para poder moverse libremente arriba y abajo. Empezó por la boca, rozándole los labios con los suyos, y recorrió la mandíbula hasta la oreja con movimientos rápidos de la lengua. Le besó el cuello y hundió el rostro en la sedosa suavidad de su cabello, que aún estaba húmedo. Los mechones espesos y oscuros despedían un intenso olor a lavanda.

Isabella se retorció debajo de Carlisle, que ansiaba apretar su piel ardiente contra la suya, sentir el exquisito estremecimiento a su contacto. Aún no. Como un penitente, se torturaba a sí mismo. Iba a hacerlo lentamente y paladear cada instante.

Continuó examinándola, explorando cada pulgada de aquella piel tersa como la de un bebé con la boca y la lengua: el cuello, los brazos, el pulso en su muñeca..., sus increíbles pechos.

Se entretuvo allí un rato, lamiendo y chupando en lo más profundo de la boca, haciendo girar la punta erecta entre los dientes y la lengua hasta que ella arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito de desesperación.

Dejándola anhelante, deslizó la boca por la suave llanura de su vientre hasta las caderas, y de allí a la parte interior de sus piernas. Su aroma lo hacía enloquecer; despertaba todos sus instintos primarios.

Ella temblaba, presa de un deseo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Pero él le enseñaría.

La verga se le hinchó aún más.

Le separó las piernas a besos y se rodeó los hombros con ellas. Su cara estaba a solo unos centímetros.

Oyó el repentino grito ahogado de Isabella cuando ella comprendió lo que pretendía. Instintivamente, intentó cerrar las piernas, pero solo consiguió atraerlo más hacia sí.

Carlisle trazó círculos con la lengua por la parte interior de los muslos hasta que el cuerpo de Isabella se relajó de nuevo. Acto seguido la rozó con la nariz de forma juguetona y exhaló su aliento sobre su humedad hasta que ella se puso trémula.

Ya se había castigado bastante. No podía esperar más.

—Mírame, Tina —le indicó, obligándola a dirigir la vista hacia sus ojos— Quiero que me mires mientras te pruebo—

Ella emitió un jadeo ansioso, habiendo dejado muy atrás las ganas de protestar. El cuerpo le temblaba, hambriento de él. Sosteniéndole la mirada, la recorrió con la lengua, con el tacto delicado de una pluma. Isabella sufrió un espasmo al sentirlo, pero él la sujetó con firmeza por el trasero.

—Tienes un sabor delicioso, mi dulce muchacha. —La lamió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, dejando que notara de lleno el contacto de su lengua— Como la crema más exquisita. Voy a lamerte entera—

Isabella se sentía como si hubiera muerto y hubiera ido al cielo de la lujuria. Carlisle casi le había hecho perder la razón al besarla por todo el cuerpo, pero cuando ella había bajado la mirada para ver su cabellera dorada entre sus piernas y había caído en la cuenta de lo que iba a hacerle...

El pulso se le había disparado con expectación erótica; la maravillaba que él quisiera besarla en su parte más íntima. Se le paralizaron todos los músculos. Ella permanecía a la espera de lo que iba a ocurrir, intuyendo que sería algo novedoso y fantástico. No podía ni imaginarlo.

El torrente de placer que desató el primer toque de su lengua le hizo dar un salto. La segunda le provocó un escalofrío.

Oh, Dios.

Ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez, incapaz de contener la fuerza de las intensas sensaciones desencadenadas por su beso perverso.

Carlisle la lamió de nuevo, acariciándola con la lengua, describiendo círculos, hurgando en su interior con pasadas largas y cariñosas hasta que ella creyó que iba a morir de placer.

Fue increíble. No podía pensar más que en la boca y la lengua de Carlisle, en aquello tan sensual que le estaba haciendo.

La entrepierna empezó a palpitarle más deprisa. Meneó las caderas contra la boca de él, deseando más presión, más fricción.

Y él se las dio. La levantó hacia sí y apretó su boca depravadamente talentosa contra ella.

Isabella sentía el roce abrasivo de su barbilla mientras Carlisle la devoraba con sus besos y su lengua voraz. Aquello era demasiado.

Los espasmos se adueñaron de ella, y estalló en esquirlas candentes de un éxtasis abrasador. Pero, en vez de soltarla, él la aferró contra sí, recibiendo su placer en la boca.

Su cuerpo todavía se convulsionaba cuando Carlisle la liberó. La miró a los ojos entornados mientras se tendía sobre Isabella, la estrechaba contra su cuerpo y se introducía despacio en ella. Su piel, todavía sensible, notaba un leve dolor con cada grueso tramo.

Cuando él estuvo dentro del todo, no se movió. Simplemente la abrazó con más ternura que nunca, acurrucándola contra el ancho escudo de su pecho como si el mero contacto fuera suficiente.

Lo era.

Ella se derritió contra él, disfrutando la sensación de todos esos músculos que la rodeaban, de su virilidad que la llenaba.

Y del corazón de él, latiendo junto al suyo.

La emoción le oprimió el pecho. Era el momento más emotivo de su vida. Nunca se había imaginado que pudiera sentirse tan unida a alguien.

Permanecieron así largo rato, mirándose a los ojos, en silencio salvo por los sonoros latidos de sus corazones, que palpitaban al unísono.

Entonces él empezó a moverse. Despacio. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, sujetándola con una intensidad que hacía que el corazón le golpeara con fuerza contra las costillas.

Empujaba y retrocedía con un vaivén largo y lánguido, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si ellos fueran el mundo. Carlisle entraba y salía, deteniéndose en la parte más profunda, y le arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa al adentrarse aún más en ella.

Poco a poco, empezó a acelerar el ritmo, a penetrar con un poco más de ímpetu, a hundirse un poco más. Piel con piel, sus cuerpos se deslizaban juntos de forma perfectamente acompasada.

Ella notó que las sensaciones se avivaban de nuevo, aunque esa vez eran distintas, menos violentas, pero más intensas y poderosas. No solo se apoderaron de su entrepierna, sino de todo su ser.

Vio que el rostro de Carlisle se tensaba, que apretaba la mandíbula, que los músculos de sus hombros se hinchaban. Tenía la piel caliente y la frente brillante de sudor.

Sus cuerpos se mecían. Él movía las caderas en círculos, con embates más rápidos. Se apretaba contra ella hasta hacerla resollar, hasta hacer que el corazón le latiese a toda velocidad, y que las palpitaciones entre sus piernas se tornaran frenéticas.

Él seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, y sus ojos de un azul cristalino destilaban una emoción intensa que ella nunca había visto antes. No era lujuria sino algo más profundo, más significativo. Ella no se atrevía a hacerse ilusiones.

—Córrete conmigo, Tina —le dijo él salvajemente.

Vaya si lo hizo. La respiración se le entrecortó, la espalda se le arqueó, y su placer culminó, no con una explosión violenta, sino en una lenta rendición que empezó muy adentro y se propagó hacia fuera con un fulgurante torrente de sensaciones.

Y él se corrió con ella, dejándose llevar por la oleada de su clímax.

En ese instante a Isabella le pareció que sus sueños estaban tan cerca que casi podía tocarlos con la punta de los dedos.

Un largo rato después de que se apagaran los últimos ecos de su clímax, Carlisle yacía en la cama con Isabella profundamente dormida junto a él. Le estaba costando enfocar lo que acababa de ocurrir desde una perspectiva adecuada.

Intenso. Esta palabra se quedaba muy corta para describirlo. Cataclísmico. Demoledor. Éstas se acercaban más.

No tenía idea de que copular pudiera ser así.

El pecho le ardía de ternura hacia la diminuta joven hecha un ovillo a su lado como una criatura. Tras el fallecimiento de sus padres y los largos años que había convivido con la guerra y la muerte, se creía protegido contra esa clase de sentimientos. Su autocontrol y su falta de emociones era lo que lo hacía destacar como jefe y como guerrero, pero sentía que las capas de hielo se fundían bajo el calor del... amor de Isabella.

Su hermano estaba en lo cierto: ella lo amaba. Carlisle se lo notaba en los ojos, en el modo en que lo tocaba, en su forma de besarlo.

Y no podía negar que la muchacha le inspiraba una ternura especial, y eso lo preocupaba. ¿Podía sentir algo por ella y aun así anteponer el bien de su clan? Nunca antes lo había creído posible. Los sentimientos solo complicaban las cosas, lo hacían más vulnerable, y ese era un riesgo que ningún guerrero podía correr. Había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo cuando MacDougall les había plantado cara y cuando había visto a Isabella en la aldea. Pasara lo que pasase, sabía que no podía permitir que su debilidad por su esposa interfiriese en su deber.

Ella, dormida, emitió un suave sonido de satisfacción. Carlisle suspiró, apoyó la mejilla en su cabellera cálida y sedosa, y aspiró su aroma dulce y femenino. Una sensación de complacencia recorrió sus extremidades agotadas. Ella era tan menuda, tan suave... Delicada y frágil. Evitar lastimarla sería todo un reto, pero Carlisle juró esforzarse al máximo por hacerla feliz.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Isabella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Carlisle, con el infolio de piel sobre su vientre desnudo y las piernas envueltas en las sábanas arrugadas. El reluciente sol de la mañana entraba a raudales por la ventana que tenía el postigo abierto, proporcionándole luz de sobra para leer.

O al menos para intentarlo, pues su irritante marido no dejaba de interrumpirla. Cuando llegó a la parte en que Lancelot se rebajaba a montar en una carreta para salvar a su dama, oyó el sonido inconfundible de una risotada.

Bajó el libro y se volvió para lanzarle una mirada adusta.

—Si vas a estropear la historia, no pienso seguir leyendo—

—Esos caballeros y sus ridículos códigos —dijo él con un desprecio indisimulado— ¿Les parece el colmo del deshonor acceder a ir en una carreta? —Sacudió la cabeza— Diablos, yo me arrastraría por un estercolero para salvarte—

A Isabella le temblaron las comisuras de los labios. Le costaba seguir enfadada cuando le oía decir cosas como aquella. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un estercolero podía ser tan romántico?

Se incorporó para plantarle un beso rápido.

—Qué tierno—

— ¿Tierno? —Se le ensombreció la mirada— No tengo un pelo de tierno—

Para demostrárselo, la atrajo sobre su pecho y la besó de forma mucho más apasionada. El libro cayó entre ellos cuando ella, aprovechándose de su posición y de la considerable erección de Carlisle, se dio la vuelta encima de él.

Con las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, hizo que Carlisle la penetrara, suspirando de placer conforme él la llenaba. ¡Y cómo la llenaba! Le encantaba sentirlo en su interior, largo y grueso. En efecto, había aprendido a apreciar su tamaño y ahora comprendía por qué aquella criada la había mirado de ese modo hacía meses en Finlaggan.

Con un gemido, él le cogió los pechos con sus manos grandes y ásperas, y comenzó a apretarle y pellizcarle los pezones entre los dedos mientras ella lo montaba. Empezó despacio y fue moviéndose más deprisa hasta encontrar su ritmo.

Arqueó la espalda sobre las manos de él, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que se incorporaba, levantando el torso todo cuanto pudo antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre él, describiendo círculos sensuales con las caderas.

Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono con toda facilidad y fluidez. En la cama, no quedaba nada que se interpusiera entre ellos: ni timidez ni incomodidad. Habían alcanzado la unión perfecta de dos amantes.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de culminar, él bajó la mano y acarició ese punto deliciosamente sensible con el dedo, intensificando el placer de Isabella justo como sabía que le gustaba.

Ella se estremeció, gritando, sacudida por los espasmos. Todavía sentía un cosquilleo cuando él la asió por las caderas y se hundió en lo más profundo de ella, llegando a su vez al clímax.

Con delicadeza, le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y la besó de nuevo.

— ¿Te ha parecido lo bastante tierno?—

—Sí. Prefiero mil veces montar sobre ti que sobre una carreta. —Soltó una risita y, tras acurrucarse contra él, sacó el libro de entre las sábanas.

—Y ahora, ¿quieres que acabe el capítulo o no? —preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada severa, como si fuera un niño que se había portado mal.

Carlisle torció los labios.

—Ya que estamos, no veo por qué no—

Ella no se dejó engañar por su fingida indiferencia. Pese al evidente desdén de Carlisle hacia el código caballeresco, Isabella sabía que le estaba gustando el relato.

Consiguió leer el resto del capítulo sin más interrupciones, pero cuando terminó, él se levantó de la cama (de mala gana, le pareció a ella) para vestirse.

Isabella lo observó sin disimular su interés. Aunque llevaba dos semanas despertando en sus brazos, no había perdido ni un ápice de su entusiasmo. Después de aquella primera vez, Carlisle había dormido a su lado todas las noches. Si bien la Natividad había pasado hacía una semana, cada día era como un regalo para ella. Dudaba que llegara a cansarse jamás de despertar junto a él o de contemplar su magnífico cuerpo mientras hacía sus abluciones matutinas, consciente de que apenas unos minutos antes había estado entre sus brazos.

Su marido había suavizado su actitud hacia ella; de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Ya no se mostraba tan distante e indiferente, y se esforzaba por abrirse más a ella, como le había prometido, pese a que no le resultaba fácil. Dada la brutalidad que había imperado en su vida y las circunstancias en que habían muerto sus padres, no le costaba entender por qué.

Despertar en sus brazos todas las mañanas le había proporcionado algo de la intimidad que anhelaba, pero todavía le faltaba algo. Seguía habiendo una barrera entre ellos. Era como si Carlisle llevase dos vidas: una con ella y otra distinta con todos los demás.

Sabía tan poco de sus actividades como antes. Aun así, se fijó el propósito de ser paciente. Tenía que darle una oportunidad.

Carlisle se vistió a toda prisa; se lavó los dientes enjuagándose con vino blanco y frotándoselos con una tela fina y una pasta de menta y sal; se pasó un peine por el cabello, se echó agua de la jofaina en la cara y se secó con la tela adecuada para ello. Sin embargo, el agua fría no se llevó las señales de inquietud grabadas en su semblante.

Estaba abrumado por algo. Como Isabella lo conocía mejor que antes, había aprendido a descifrar sus gestos casi imperceptibles: una ligera tirantez de la boca, arrugas en la frente y una mirada distante.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó— ¿Qué te preocupa?—

¿Eran los rumores de las crecientes desavenencias entre Bruce y Comyn, la creciente amenaza de una guerra entre Escocia e Inglaterra? Ahora que sabía que él había batallado por resucitar su clan a partir de las cenizas de la destrucción, comprendía sus razones para querer evitar la guerra y mantenerse neutral.

Con una sonrisa, él sacudió la cabeza, señal de que no tenía la menor intención de contárselo. Isabella luchó por contener la oleada de decepción que la invadió, no solo por la falta de confianza-o porque él se hubiese confiado a otros-, sino porque temía que la viese como un juguete frágil que necesitaba que lo protegieran y lo tuviesen entre algodones.

«Es cuestión de tiempo», se recordó. Y tenían toda una vida juntos por delante.

—Solo es un asunto que he estado posponiendo. —Se volvió para mirarla a los ojos— Es posible que pase fuera el resto de la semana—

Esta vez ella no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada, aunque hizo lo posible por disimularlo. Sabía que debía estar agradecida por las semanas en que habían estado juntos, pero no le bastaba con eso. Se había vuelto codiciosa. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más tiempo deseaba.

No le preguntó adónde iba, pues no quería ponerse de peor humor cuando él se negara a decírselo.

Pero, de pronto, se le ocurrió una posibilidad. Dios bendito, ¿había llegado el día que tanto temía, el día en que él zarparía para ir a la guerra?

A Carlisle la perspicacia de Isabella respecto a su estado de ánimo ya no le sorprendía aunque le molestaba ser tan transparente para ella. Era cierto que algo le preocupaba. No podía seguir demorando lo que MacDonald le había ordenado.

Por desgracia, ella también era transparente para él, por lo que Carlisle sabía que su reticencia la hería. El acuerdo que tan cuidadosamente habían establecido estaba viniéndose abajo. Aunque ella fingía entender por qué él no podía explicarle lo que hacía; cuanto más se estrechaban sus lazos, mayor era el abismo que los separaba.

Lo que más sorprendía a Carlisle era que en realidad tenía ganas de contárselo. Se lo había guardado todo dentro durante años. Al aflojar la tapa, años de presión acumulada amenazaban con estallar. Seguramente había cometido un error al hacer una excepción, si bien no podía negar que hablar de las cosas le ayudaba a despejarse la cabeza.

Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y encogió las piernas, envolviéndose las rodillas en la manta.

— ¿Has averiguado quién fue el responsable del ataque? —preguntó en un tono inexpresivo.

Carlisle no se dejó engañar por su actitud despreocupada; sabía lo que encerraba esa pregunta. Aunque ella ya no lo interrogara sobre el lugar adonde iba, eso no significaba que no le interesara saberlo. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo con dureza.

—No—

MacSorley y MacRuairi habían regresado poco después de partir, con una tripulación en extremo insuficiente, a la caza de cuatro buques de guerra que habían seguido de lejos hasta que una de las galeras quedó rezagada. La habían asaltado con facilidad, pero ni siquiera la habilidad considerable de MacRuairi para extraer información les había revelado el nombre de la persona para la que trabajaban.

—Aún no —precisó—, pero lo averiguaré. En cuanto encuentre al infiltrado... —Se interrumpió, sintiéndose como si le hubieran asestado un hachazo. Nunca en la vida había metido la pata de esa manera. Tal vez Isabella no se daría cuenta. Sí, claro...

Ella ahogó un grito.

— ¿Crees que hay un espía?—

—Parece probable —respondió él despacio, furioso consigo mismo— Todos los ataques se han producido cuando yo estaba fuera, o cuando se suponía que lo estaba. Es demasiada casualidad para atribuirla al azar—

— ¿Sabes quién es el espía?—

—No, todavía no. Podría ser cualquiera. Cualquiera —repitió— Cuando salgo del castillo, no lo hago precisamente en secreto, pero mis hombres están alerta a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común que ocurra, y se están tomando precauciones. —Examinaban todos los mensajes y le llevaban a él todo lo que consideraban sospechoso. Vigilaban a los guardias (en especial a los que habían sido reclutados recientemente) y al personal del castillo, incluidos al escribano y a Garrett. Sin embargo, después de ver cómo el clérigo había protegido a Isabella, sus sospechas iniciales le parecieron infundadas.

Casi podía leer los pensamientos que se agolpaban en la mente de Isabella. Tal vez el lapsus había sido lo mejor que podía pasar, se dijo. Había que cazar al áspid con toda cautela para que no escapara, y podía resultar peligroso. Más valía que ella estuviera en guardia.

—Solo unos pocos de mis guardias de máxima confianza están al corriente de esto, Isabella. No hace falta que te recalque que la situación es grave y potencialmente peligrosa. Espero no haberme equivocado al depositar mi confianza en ti—

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sonrió— Gracias por contármelo. —Ladeó la cabeza— ¿Es por eso por lo que te marchas?—

—En parte. Mis hombres estarán atentos por si sucede algo inusual en el castillo, aunque dudo que esa gente intente nada tan poco tiempo después del último ataque. Pero no quiero que salgas del castillo durante mi ausencia. No olvides tu promesa. —No era necesario explicarle que no debía inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

—Pero me voy a aburrir —protestó ella.

Carlisle intentó no sonreír al fijarse en su expresión de despecho.

—Creía que estabas trabajando en un estandarte nuevo para el salón—

Isabella entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabes perfectamente que es un desastre. Soy una negada con la aguja—

Él soltó una risita.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás alguna actividad en la que ocupar tu tiempo—

—Si no hubieras enviado a tu hermano y a su mujer al exilio, tendría a alguien con quien charlar—

Aquel era un tema delicado. Isabella no entendía que su esposo estuviera empeñado en castigar a su hermano..., aunque en realidad no lo estaba. No era de extrañar. Ella tenía demasiado buen corazón y no estaba acostumbrada a tomar las decisiones difíciles a las que Carlisle se enfrentaba a diario como jefe.

—Jane estará aquí—

Como había un posible espía entre ellos, Carlisle había llegado a la conclusión de que era demasiado arriesgado que ella siguiese yendo y viniendo del castillo al _broch. _Los hombres habían tenido que apañarse solos con la comida... y se quejaban de ello.

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres que trabe amistad con tu amante?—

—Ex amante —la corrigió él—, pero sigue siendo una amiga. Dale una oportunidad; te caerá bien—

Ella hizo un ruido sospechosamente parecido a un resoplido.

—Los hombres no entendéis nada. Dudo mucho que quiera ser amiga mía—

Aunque Carlisle no tenía la menor idea de por qué, no pretendía entender las complejidades de la mente femenina.

Se agachó para besarla con suavidad. El beso fue más largo de lo que él habría querido, pero cuando levantó la cabeza_, _vio que había valido la pena. Los labios rojos entreabiertos y algo aplanados, los párpados entornados, la mirada aturdida, las mejillas sonrosadas... Maldita fuera, le encantaba el aspecto que tenía cuando la besaba.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta—

Isabella había conseguido distraer a Carlisle de sus problemas, pero no durante mucho tiempo. «Maldito Bruce. Al cuerno con MacDonald.» Detestaba los engaños de todo tipo. Aquellos hombres formaban un equipo y merecían saber la verdad. Para que una guardia secreta como esa cumpliese con su cometido, la autoridad máxima respecto a las decisiones que atañeran al grupo debía residir en el líder del equipo. Si él estuviera al mando, diría a Bruce y a MacDonald exactamente dónde podían meterse sus «órdenes». Pero en poco menos de tres semanas, MacSorley sería el líder y la decisión estaría en sus manos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el corpulento escandinavo sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Era la última prueba de la Perdición, que se había visto aplazada por su regreso antes de tiempo a Dunvegan.

Los hombres se congregaron en torno a él mientras les explicaba su misión. Le había llevado más de dos meses, pero Carlisle por fin había conseguido cerrarles la boca.

—No podéis estar hablando en serio. —Seton fue el primero que tuvo la audacia de decir lo que los demás pensaban.

La mirada que Carlisle le echó parecía indicar todo lo contrario.

—Fue el desafío final para el Fianna de Finn MacCool—

—Pero si eso no es más que una leyenda —protestó MacGregor— Nadie podría protegerse de tantas lanzas enterrado hasta la cintura y con solo una rodela para cubrirse—

Carlisle sonrió.

—No tenéis por qué preocuparos. Voy a modificar la prueba de Finn. Podréis llevar puestos el yelmo y la cota de malla, y no se os arrojarán todas las lanzas a la vez—

Oyó algunas risotadas. Al parecer sus modificaciones no acababan de convencerles.

—Puede hacerse —terció Campbell— Un guerrero diestro puede atrapar fácilmente diez lanzas o más. Lo más importante es dominar el miedo—

—A vos os resultará fácil —repuso MacGregor— Crecisteis esquivando las lanzas que os tiraban a la cabeza. Todos hemos visto lo que sois capaz de hacer con ellas—

Campbell miró a Carlisle a los ojos y asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Me veréis en acción —comentó.

Los hombres dedicaron las horas siguientes a ejercitarse. Campbell lanzaba las varas-lo que agradecieron tras algunos yerros deliberados-y luego, una vez que le cogieron el truco, pasaron a entrenar con una lanza que tenía la afilada punta de acero envuelta en un trozo de cuero. Por último, cada uno de ellos se enfrentó al ejercicio auténtico. Aparte de Seton, que recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, todos consiguieron atrapar al menos diez lanzas seguidas, y algunos de ellos unas cuantas más. Campbell estaba en lo cierto: cuando uno lograba dominar el miedo, no resultaba tan difícil. Y ninguno de ellos le tenía miedo a nada.

Carlisle excavó el agujero mientras los hombres se adiestraban. Dado el reto que les había planteado, pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer. Con una profundidad que llegaba a la cintura y un par de pies de diámetro, el hoyo era estrecho, pero lo bastante grande para que ellos pudieran girar hacia los lados, aunque a duras penas.

MacSorley fue el primero en meterse mientras los otros formaban un círculo alrededor de él, a unos veinte pasos de distancia.

Se había quitado todas las armas que llevaba sujetas con correas a su voluminoso pecho, pero iba protegido con la cota, el yelmo y la rodela.

Carlisle alzó la mano para señalar el comienzo.

—Si hay una sola gota de sangre, no habréis pasado la prueba—

MacSorley asintió.

—Entendido—

— ¿Preparado?—

—Sí—

Carlisle hizo una señal a Lamont, el hombre situado a su derecha, y las lanzas empezaron a salir volando del perímetro del círculo. Uno por uno, esperando unos segundos entre uno y otro, los hombres las arrojaban a la diana viviente en el centro.

MacSorley encontró su ritmo enseguida, alternando entre atrapar las lanzas y parar los golpes con el escudo. Carlisle fue el último en tirar su lanza, que fue la que estuvo más cerca de dar en el blanco, pero MacSorley la desvió en el último instante con su rodela. Como su _birlinn, _la madera forrada de piel llevaba pintado en el anverso un águila pescadora de aspecto fiero.

Al final, había nueve lanzas en el suelo alrededor de MacSorley y una clavada en su rodela. Pero lo había conseguido, y en cuanto los demás vieron que podía hacerse, se apresuraron a seguir su ejemplo.

El último en bajar al hoyo fue Campbell. La tensión se había disipado con el triunfo de cada aspirante, y mientras Campbell se preparaba para su turno, los demás incluso intercambiaban bromas.

Carlisle clavó en él la vista.

— ¿Listo?—

Campbell asintió con expresión severa. Carlisle hizo la señal, y las lanzas comenzaron a salir despedidas. Como se trataba del último hombre, los otros guerreros se habían acostumbrado y los intervalos entre los lanzamientos seguían una pauta ordenada.

Una pauta que Carlisle rompió.

Cuando MacGregor, que estaba a su izquierda, soltó su lanza, Carlisle arrojó la suya al mismo tiempo.

Tal como habían hecho sus predecesores, Campbell se había adaptado a un ritmo. Atrapó con facilidad la lanza de MacGregor pero no estaba preparado para la de Carlisle. Sin tiempo para colocar su rodela en posición, se inclinó a un lado en el último momento, apenas lo suficiente para evitar que la lanza lo alcanzara en el pecho. Sin embargo, esta le rozó el brazo antes de clavarse en el suelo, unos pies por detrás de él.

Tras unos instantes de aturdimiento general, Carlisle oyó un suspiro de alivio colectivo a su alrededor.

—Le ha ido de un pelo —dijo MacGregor.

Por toda respuesta, MacSorley sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

Carlisle no dijo nada. Como los demás, estaba contemplando cómo la manga de la cota de Campbell se manchaba de sangre.

Campbell fijó la mirada en él.

—Lo siento, muchacho —dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

Campbell apartó la vista e hizo un gesto afirmativo. Conocía las reglas.

—Recogeré mis cosas—

Sin añadir una palabra, salió del agujero ayudándose con los brazos y se encaminó hacia la _broch. _Los demás lo miraron alejarse con un silencio lleno de estupefacción.

Fue Seton quien se dirigió primero a Carlisle.

—No puedo creer que lo dejéis marchar. Lo necesitamos. No hay otro explorador como él en toda Escocia... o en el resto del mundo, de hecho—

—No ha pasado la prueba —replicó Carlisle, aunque no tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

El rostro de Seton enrojeció de rabia.

—Porque vos habéis hecho trampa—

El estallido de silencio que siguió a estas palabras fue ensordecedor. Los highlanders sabían algo que aquel caballero inglés ignoraba.

—Si yo me rigiera por el código al que os estáis refiriendo, estaríais muerto por lo que acabáis de decir—

Seton apretó los dientes; se había percatado de su error.

—En la guerra no existen las trampas, y si queréis formar parte de este equipo, más vale que os metáis eso en la cabeza cuanto antes. Esta guardia tiene que estar preparada para cualquier cosa, y Campbell se confió. Si nos confiamos, moriremos todos—

MacSorley le dirigió una mirada extraña, y Carlisle se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error: él no formaba parte de ese «nosotros».

—El capitán tiene razón —dijo MacGregor— Todos nos hemos confiado. Campbell no debería ser el único en pagar las consecuencias. Volveré a someterme a la prueba con él—

Carlisle lo miró largamente, impresionado por el profundo vínculo que se había forjado entre aquellos dos miembros de clanes antes enfrentados. Aunque discutieran como enemigos, detrás de la retórica agresiva había una amistad. Maldijo en su fuero interno lo injusto de la situación, pero su tono al hablar no delató sus pensamientos.

—Campbell ha tenido su oportunidad. Deberemos arreglárnoslas sin él. Boyd y Lamont son exploradores excelentes; que ocupen ellos su lugar. —Recorrió con la vista el círculo de hombres, todos ellos furiosos, para que su mensaje quedara bien claro— No hay más que hablar. He tomado mi decisión—

Conscientes de que protestar sería inútil, los hombres se dispersaron. No les gustaba la decisión pero la acataban, con distintos grados de indignación. Como era de esperar, MacGregor lo evitó durante el resto del día.

Campbell se despidió con solemnidad y, cuando llegó el momento, Carlisle lo acompañó en solitario a la galera que lo llevaría de vuelta a tierra firme.

— ¿Lo lleváis todo? —preguntó.

Campbell asintió.

—Lo siento, muchacho. Desearía que las cosas no tuvieran que ser así—

El rostro de Campbell era una máscara de pétrea resignación.

—Sí, capitán, lo comprendo—

— ¿Cómo tenéis el brazo?—

—Está bien. —Instintivamente, Campbell se llevó la mano a la parte superior del brazo, no el izquierdo, que había resultado herido por la lanza, sino el derecho, en el que Carlisle le había tatuado en secreto una señal a altas horas de la noche anterior.

Aunque los demás no sabían la verdad, Campbell era uno de ellos.

—Si alguna vez estáis en apuros...—

Campbell movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Sé lo que debo hacer—

Carlisle lo aferró del brazo y le dio un apretón firme.

—_Bas roimh geill—_

—Antes morir que rendirse —respondió Campbell con fiereza. Tras echar un último vistazo a la _broch, _embarcó de un salto y se hizo a la mar.

Carlisle lo observó alejarse.

«Ahora hay diez.»

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Carlisle llevaba pocos días fuera cuando Isabella empezó a acusar los efectos de su inquietud. Tal como sospechaba, a lady Jane no le interesaba entablar una amistad con ella. Se mostraba cortés, pero Isabella estaba convencida de que los sentimientos que la otra mujer aún albergaba hacia Carlisle le impedían ir más allá.

Isabella no podía culparla por ello.

Como disponía de tiempo de sobra, se había aficionado a dar largas caminatas por el perímetro de la muralla. Aparte de sus paseos matinales con el hermano Alistair, ahora salía a caminar también después de la cena.

Le encantaba alzar la vista hacia el cielo en las noches despejadas, aunque no eran muy frecuentes durante el invierno en la «isla de la Bruma». Las estrellas parecían tan cercanas allí que casi tenía la sensación de que si extendía el brazo podría coger una.

Aquella era una de esas noches y, a pesar de que hacía más frío que de costumbre-incluso para enero-, ella permaneció un rato entre las almenas, contemplando primero el firmamento y luego el mar. Resultaba fascinante y evocador ver las centelleantes olas negras con crestas de espuma blanca rompiéndose contra el acantilado rocoso.

Bajó la vista hacia el embarcadero y se quedó inmóvil. La recorrió un escalofrío. El _birlinn _aterrador con el halcón grabado en la proa estaba atracado al lado de las otras embarcaciones.

De repente, le vino a la memoria el día que había visto a Garrett en el muelle. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que el senescal fuese el espía?

Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando justo el hombre en quien pensaba salió a toda prisa del gran salón, cruzó el patio y bajó la escalera que conducía al muelle. Como Isabella estaba oculta en las sombras, el hombre no reparó en su presencia. Ella se inclinó sobre el pretil, pero no alcanzó a ver lo que ocurría debajo. Un rato después, no obstante, Garrett subió corriendo la escalera y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el interior del salón.

A Isabella el corazón le latía con fuerza. Permaneció acurrucada en la oscuridad un rato más, sin saber qué hacer. Lo que acababa de presenciar podía ser un acto totalmente inocente. Pero ¿por qué se había comportado él de un modo tan extraño aquel día y había negado haber recibido un mensaje?

Su primer impulso fue seguirlo, pero recordó la advertencia de Carlisle. No quería que ella se involucrara. Si Garrett era el espía, sería peligroso que la sorprendiera siguiéndolo. Isabella tendría que aguardar a que su marido regresara para exponerle sus sospechas.

Esperaba que para entonces no fuera demasiado tarde.

Lade Isabella no se percató de que alguien la observaba. El hermano Alistair MacDougall, sobrino y tocayo de Alistair de Lorne, no podía saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pensando, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. Su instinto de supervivencia había prevalecido en los últimos días y lo había impulsado a prepararse para partir. Si quería averiguar qué se traía Cullen entre manos, debía hacerlo ya, y el mensajero secreto del senescal le había dado una idea.

Sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo que ella sabía leer, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando advirtió que alguien había corregido los libros. No quería implicarla en ese asunto, pero por otro lado, pensó, le estaba haciendo un favor. Cullen no le gustaba. Esa bestia salvaje y despiadada no sabía apreciar la joya que tenía por esposa. Sin embargo, también saltaba a la vista que su joven esposa lo idolatraba. Tal vez aquello la obligaría a verlo como era en realidad.

O así lo esperaba.

Se arrepentía de haber permitido que su tío lo metiera en eso: el espionaje había que dejarlo en manos de quienes tuviesen estómago para el engaño. Aunque, en realidad, no tenía elección. Al igual que Cullen, su tío no era un hombre al que convenía desafiar.

Transcurrieron dos días más, y Carlisle no había regresado. Mientras tanto, las sospechas de Isabella la corroían por dentro. El día anterior, había entrado en los aposentos principales con el hermano Alistair, y Garrett, sobresaltado, había juntado sus papeles y se había retirado con un rubor de culpabilidad en la cara. El escribano también se había fijado en la extraña conducta del senescal y había hecho un comentario sobre el nerviosismo creciente de Garrett.

Teniendo bien presente la promesa que le había hecho a su marido, Isabella había respondido que no había notado nada. Detestaba no poder confiarse a su amigo. Aunque el hermano Alistair era la última persona del mundo de quien sospecharía, Carlisle le había advertido que no se fiara de nadie.

Se había planteado mandar a su esposo una nota, pero no tenía ninguna prueba. Además, no podría enviársela sin que Garrett se enterara. Como no tenía alternativa, aguardó... hasta la tarde siguiente.

Como era su costumbre después de la cena, estaba caminando alrededor de la muralla cuando vio de nuevo a Garrett salir apresuradamente del gran salón. Esa vez, sin embargo, en lugar de recibir a un mensajero, subió a bordo de un _birlinn _que lo esperaba y zarpó hacia mar abierto, no hacia la aldea.

Extrañada, Isabella se disponía a entrar en el castillo cuando el hermano Alistair, con el rostro enrojecido, estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Él se disculpó, con aire trastornado.

— ¿Por ventura habéis visto al senescal?—

—Sí —asintió ella— Se ha ido hace unos minutos—

— ¡Cáspita!—

Isabella sonrió al comprobar que el hermano Alistair se había apropiado de su expresión favorita.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—

Él le mostró una hoja de pergamino plegada.

—Se le ha caído esto a Garrett, y por la prisa que tenía, me ha parecido que tal vez era algo importante. Pero se supone que esta noche debo ir a la aldea a ver al padre Patrick—

— ¿No sabéis de qué se trata?—

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No es algo que haya transcrito yo—

A Isabella se le aceleró un poco el pulso, y todos sus instintos se pusieron alerta. Tendió la mano.

—No hace falta que aplacéis vuestra visita a la aldea —dijo sin controlar del todo el tono agudo de su voz— Yo se lo entregaré a Garrett cuando vuelva—

El escribano titubeó.

— ¿Estáis segura? Probablemente lo necesitará en cuanto regrese, y tal vez sea muy tarde—

—No me importa —le respondió ella— No estoy cansada—

—Espero que no se trate de nada grave, aunque lo cierto es que Garrett parecía un poco más nervioso que de costumbre. —Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven escribano, y toda la vacilación que sentía se esfumó. Le dio el pergamino y añadió—: Por otra parte, se lo había prometido al padre Patrick, y supongo que esto estará a buen recaudo en vuestras manos—

Isabella, que sabía a qué se refería, se alegraba de que él no alcanzara a ver el sonrojo de culpabilidad que le teñía las mejillas. Como había estado esperando alguna indicación de Carlisle, aún no le había contado a nadie que sabía leer. Conocía el modo en que funcionaba la mente de su esposo, por lo que imaginaba que él consideraba más seguro guardarse esa información hasta que descubriese al espía.

—Me pregunto qué le sucede a Garrett —dijo el hermano Alistair, como ausente— Últimamente tiene una actitud tan circunspecta...—

—Estoy segura de que no es nada importante —mintió Isabella, intentando no sentirse culpable. Esperaba que el hermano Alistair la perdonara, pero no podía arriesgarse a expresar sus sospechas en voz alta.

—Gracias, milady. Y ahora, si no os importa, debo marcharme—

—Nos veremos por la mañana —dijo ella, y lo observó cruzar la puerta que daba al mar y bajar hacia el embarcadero.

Resistiendo el impulso de abrir la nota allí mismo, se la guardó entre los pliegues de su capa y se dirigió rápidamente a la intimidad de su alcoba. Allí, a la luz de las velas, desdobló con cuidado la pequeña hoja de pergamino.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Aquella podía ser la prueba que había estado buscando. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero se la sacudió enseguida. Si el mensaje resultaba no ser importante, Carlisle nunca se enteraría. Pero si lo era, le daría las gracias por ello. Podía prohibirle que se inmiscuyera, razonó, pero no que observara lo que ocurría delante de sus narices.

Reconoció de inmediato la tosca letra de Garrett, aunque la nota no estaba firmada. Era breve y concisa, pero hizo que se le helara la sangre con una gélida oleada de pavor. Había encontrado su prueba, y era mucho peor de lo que había creído.

«Paradero de Cullen confirmado. Traed refuerzos. Atacaremos a medianoche.»

Dios santo, ¿qué hora era? ¿Las siete? ¿Las ocho? Tenía el corazón desbocado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que encontrar una manera de prevenirlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Carlisle estaba sentado en una piedra grande y plana frente a la entrada de la _broch, _con una jarra de _cuirm _en la mano, contemplando los últimos rayos rosados del sol extinguirse tras el horizonte.

Aunque Campbell se había ido hacía casi una semana, el equipo aún no se había recobrado de la pérdida de uno de los suyos. Él sabía que debía estar complacido por ello, pues era una prueba de que el entrenamiento había sido un éxito, pero no lo estaba. La marcha de un miembro del equipo, independientemente del motivo, le escocía.

Masculló una blasfemia y tomó un trago largo de la fuerte cerveza antes de dejar la taza vacía en la piedra con un golpe.

—Ay —dijo MacSorley, que había salido de la _broch _para sentarse junto a él— ¿Está un poco amarga la cerveza, o es más bien el sabor del remordimiento?—

—No sigáis por ahí —le advirtió Carlisle — No estoy de humor para vuestra lengua afilada—

MacSorley bebió un sorbo de su propia taza. Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato antes de que él hablara de nuevo.

—Os perdonarán. Dadles tiempo—

Desde la partida de Campbell, la brecha entre Carlisle y los hombres se había ensanchado. Una vez más, volvía a estar firmemente instalado en el papel de líder, el hombre obligado a tomar decisiones duras e impopulares. Formaba parte del equipo, pero estaba al margen. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo único que quería era acabar de una vez por todas con ese maldito asunto.

— ¿Vais a contárselo pronto? —le preguntó MacSorley en voz baja— Solo quedan dos semanas—

La mandíbula de Carlisle se tensó. Esa vez el otro hombre había dado en el clavo.

—No, todavía no—

Todo rastro de jovialidad desapareció del rostro de MacSorley, que se endureció con una severa expresión de rabia.

—Antes de zarpar, merecen saber que no vais a capitanearlos cuando hayamos terminado aquí—

Sus palabras se aproximaban mucho a lo que pensaba Carlisle, pero no quería oírlas en ese momento. Miró a MacSorley entornando los ojos de forma amenazadora.

—Tened cuidado, escandinavo. Todavía no estáis al mando—

MacSorley no se amilanó ante su advertencia, aunque Carlisle tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. El vikingo era casi tan temerario como locuaz.

— ¿Sabéis qué creo? —Carlisle fingió no haberlo oído, con la vista fija en la hilera de árboles, al otro lado del claro— Creo que no queréis decírselo porque deseáis capitanearlos, y os fastidia de mala manera sentiros incapaz de hacerlo. Pero tarde o temprano tendréis que apearos del burro, Cullen. —No dijo «capitán». A Carlisle no le pasó inadvertido el desaire— La guerra es inminente, y un día de estos, seguramente antes de lo que pensáis, tendréis que elegir. Este equipo os necesita —dijo con suavidad— Escocia os necesita—

Al diablo con Escocia; su deber era para con su clan.

—Habláis como el condenado de vuestro primo—

—Angus Og es un hombre sabio. Pensadlo. —Dicho esto, lo dejó por fin en paz.

¡Que MacSorley se fuera al Hades! Carlisle no necesitaba su opinión. Había hecho su propio análisis, y muchas veces. Aunque MacSorley estuviese en lo cierto, nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo injustificable implicar a su clan en una guerra que no suponía una amenaza para ellos.

Dos semanas más, pensó. Dos semanas más, y habría cumplido con su compromiso. El riesgo de que lo descubriesen-y la traición que cometía al adiestrar hombres para que lucharan por Bruce-quedaría atrás. Habría respetado su parte del trato al entrenar a los hombres y habría conseguido quitarse de encima a Volturi.

Las aguas volverían a su cauce, por más que fuese una tortura para él pensar que sus hombres lucharían sin él: ocuparía de nuevo una posición de neutralidad en la guerra de Escocia y en el conflicto entre MacDougall y MacDonald.

Por mucho que él quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera, sus obligaciones para con su clan eran siempre lo primero.

Isabella sabía que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando para hacer algo importante.

Habida cuenta de lo categórico que había sido Carlisle respecto a la posibilidad de que ella saliese del castillo, fue en busca de lady Jane o de Embry- pues le constaba que Carlisle confiaba en ambos-, pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos. Como no se atrevía a involucrar a nadie más, sabía que tendría que dar con él por sí misma. No estaba segura de que se encontrara en la _broch, _pero a juzgar por el mensaje, parecía probable.

Resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba. La única dificultad surgió cuando intentó embarcar en un _birlinn _con destino a la aldea. El guardia del muelle se había negado en un principio a dejarla partir. Ella no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer hasta que recordó la promesa de su marido. Por lo visto, había mantenido su palabra de informar a sus hombres respecto a la condición que ella le había impuesto para casarse con él, ya que, cuando le recordó al guardia que debía haber un _birlinn _a su disposición para cuando deseara irse, él cedió.

Dejó que un puñado de guardias la acompañase a la iglesia, pero a continuación insistió en que podía continuar sola a partir de allí. Una vez que se marcharon, ella regresó al bosque, volviendo sobre los pasos que la habían llevado hasta la _broch _la primera vez. Estaba oscuro y no se había atrevido a llevar consigo una antorcha, pero por fortuna la luna estaba casi llena y su brillo era lo bastante intenso para atravesar el tenue manto de niebla que enturbiaba el aire fresco de la noche. Estaba demasiado preocupada para tener miedo; su mayor temor era no acordarse de cómo llegar allí.

Caminaba despacio y con determinación, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para ver por dónde pisaba. El suelo era irregular, por lo que tropezó más de una vez. Pero ya casi estaba allí. Al cabo de pocos minutos se encontraría cerca del lugar del bosque desde el que había espiado a Carlisle y a sus hombres.

Se detuvo y echó un vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. No vio más que las siluetas oscuras y amenazadoras de los árboles. Aun así, no podía desterrar la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Todo estaba totalmente tranquilo..., demasiado tranquilo.

De pronto, se vio inmovilizada contra un pecho revestido de acero y notó el filo inconfundiblemente frío de una daga contra el cuello.

—Tu nombre, muchacha —le gruñó una voz al oído.

Esa vez no se trataba de su marido.

—Lade Isabella —tartamudeó— La esposa del jefe de los Cullen—

Él soltó un juramento, la obligó a darse la vuelta y le quitó la capucha con brusquedad.

Isabella se encontraba frente a la mirada furiosa de sir Jacobander Seton. Aprovechándose de su sorpresa, le dedicó una reverencia y dijo:

—Sir Jacob, ha pasado mucho tiempo—

—Milady. —Se inclinó automáticamente, como correspondía a un caballero galante, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias— ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?—

—Uno de los hombres de mi esposo lo ha traicionado y he interceptado un mensaje. Planean atacar esta noche, así que tenía que avisarle—

Él endureció su expresión.

— ¿Estáis segura?—

Isabella asintió.

Sir Jacob la miró con fijeza.

—Más os vale—

No bien había pronunciado estas siniestras palabras, un objeto alargado y metálico-¿un utensilio de labranza, quizá?-emergió de las sombras, detrás de su cabeza, y descendió con violencia sobre el yelmo de acero. Con un gemido de dolor, sir Jacob se desplomó a los pies de Isabella, reducido a un bulto cubierto de malla.

Ella atisbó por el rabillo del ojo algo que se movía, y una figura con una capa negra apareció de las tinieblas. Isabella abrió la boca para gritar, pero era demasiado tarde. Un objeto contundente le golpeó la nuca. Tuvo la extrañísima impresión de oír a alguien murmurar «lo siento» antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera.

Los sonidos no demasiado apacibles de una bofetada y el exabrupto «maldito necio inglés» la hicieron volver en sí. En un principio le pareció que la voz se dirigía a ella, pero al abrir los ojos vio a un guerrero gigantesco y de aspecto aterrador que, inclinado sobre sir Jacob, intentaba despertarlo.

Ella lo había visto antes. Moreno, de cejas caídas y un rostro más agreste que apuesto, parecía un hombre que había participado en demasiadas peleas tabernarias a altas horas de la noche. Entonces lo recordó: era el guerrero que había levantado aquella piedra enorme como si no pesara prácticamente nada.

Se le debió de escapar un sonido, porque el guerrero se apartó inmediatamente de sir Jacob y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estáis bien, muchacha?—

—Eso creo. —La ayudó a incorporarse. Tras un momento de mareo, la cabeza se le despejó enseguida. Al llevarse las manos a la nuca, palpó un pequeño chichón, pero por suerte no había sangre. Sentía sobre sí la mirada penetrante del hombre— ¿Y sir Jacob? ¿Se encuentra él bien? —preguntó.

El guerrero entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Conocéis al inglés?—

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho quién era.

—Soy lade Isabella Swan—

Si esto lo sorprendió, lo disimuló muy bien.

— ¿La mujer de Cullen?—

Ella asintió.

— ¿Y vos sois...?—

Tras titubear por un instante, él respondió:

—Incursionador. —Por lo visto, no quería revelarle su nombre ni se molestó en explicarle por qué.

— ¿Sois de la zona fronteriza? —Al advertir una chispa de desconcierto en sus ojos, Isabella supuso que había deducido acertadamente el origen del apelativo.

— ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? —inquirió él, cambiando de tema— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—

Lo recordó todo de golpe y se levantó de un salto, presa del pánico. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó frenéticamente. Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, ella lo asió por la parte delantera de su cota de malla. Él no se movió un centímetro. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos guerreros de las Highlands? ¿Por qué tenían todos cuerpo de montaña?

—Os lo explicaré todo, pero no queda tiempo... Debéis llevarme hasta mi esposo—

Aunque eso no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al hombre, su tono debió de convencerlo de la urgencia de la situación.

— ¿Estáis en condiciones de andar?—

Ella asintió, y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sir Jacob era un hombre corpulento, pero aquel «Incursionador» lo levantó y se lo echó al hombro como un saco de harina, sin demasiada delicadeza, por otra parte. Daba la impresión de que no sentía afecto por el joven caballero. Sin mediar una palabra más, la guió a través de los árboles.

Cuando salieron al claro que se extendía al pie de la _broch, _gritó como un búho, lo que evidentemente era algún tipo de señal. Pese a que la noche estaba avanzada, había un puñado de hombres ejercitándose con armas diversas: espadas y hachas, le pareció a ella. Una figura estaba de pie ante la entrada, y por las dimensiones de su sombra ella supo que era su esposo. La invadió un gran alivio al saber que había llegado a tiempo. Lo había conseguido.

Carlisle fue a su encuentro y ella arrancó a correr hacia él. Los demás se juntaron alrededor para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó él, con la voz aguda por la incredulidad— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía haberte advertido que no volvieras nunca a este lugar—

Ella oyó el chispazo de ira y se arrojó en sus brazos antes de que estallara. Él la estrechó contra sí de forma mecánica, pero apartó la mirada de ella durante el tiempo suficiente para ver al hombretón tirar a sir Jacob a sus pies. Isabella respiró aliviada al advertir que el joven caballero se movía.

Carlisle soltó un juramento y la aferró por los hombros, mirándola de hito en hito.

— ¿Te han hecho daño?—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un chichón en la cabeza, eso es todo. Este hombre, Incursionador, nos ha encontrado. —Carlisle enarcó una ceja con expresión inquisitiva, pero el musculoso guerrero se limitó a encogerse de hombros como dando a entender que ya lo explicaría más tarde.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —La voz de Carlisle sonó más fría y letal de lo que ella la había oído nunca.

—No lo sé, pero tienes que escucharme. No queda mucho tiempo. —Debido a su ansia por contárselo, lo que salió de su boca fue un torrente de palabras confusas y embarulladas. Al percatarse de la creciente impaciencia de Carlisle, simplemente le entregó la nota— Es la letra de Garrett —dijo, sin saber hasta qué punto le resultaría inteligible— Él sabe que estás aquí y planea lanzar un ataque esta noche—

—Parece la letra de Garrett, pero no tiene pies ni cabeza—

Isabella no alcanzó a preguntar por qué. Carlisle llamó a alguien en voz muy alta, y al poco rato dos hombres salieron de la _broch. _Ella palideció al reconocer a Garrett y a Embry.

Si Garrett era el espía, ¿qué hacía allí? Debería haber puesto tierra por medio hacía tiempo.

Había estado tan convencida de que había descubierto la verdad que incluso cuando surgió la posibilidad de que no fuera así, le costó asimilarlo.

Garrett se acercó para leer la nota. Le echó una ojeada rápida antes de devolvérsela a Carlisle.

—Es una buena imitación de mi letra, pero yo no he escrito esto—

Aunque Carlisle hablaba en un tono engañosamente sereno, Isabella percibía la tormenta que se avecinaba.

— ¿Cómo dices que has conseguido esta nota?—

Ella le refirió su conversación con el hermano Alistair.

— ¿Y te ha dicho que iría a la aldea? —preguntó Carlisle.

Isabella asintió, y él profirió una maldición. La mirada que le lanzó no destilaba gratitud, sino escarnio, como si no pudiera creer que ella fuese tan estúpida.

— ¿Cuándo? —inquirió, zarandeándola por los hombros— ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado inconsciente?—

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente desconcertada ante aquella reacción tan distinta de la que había imaginado.

—No... no lo sé —tartamudeó— Una hora, tal vez más—

Carlisle se volvió hacia Incursionador en busca de una confirmación.

—Yo había salido de ronda por el este, y Seton por el oeste. Como el inglés no respondió a mi llamada, he ido en su busca. Puede haber sido una hora, quizá más—

— ¿Y no se os ha ocurrido ir a la caza de quien ha hecho esto, sea quien sea?—

Incursionador apretó los labios, que formaron una línea tensa.

—Me ha parecido más importante no dejar sola a la muchacha y traérosla aquí—

Pese a que la evidencia de que la habían engañado era palmaria, Isabella se negaba a creerlo.

Tenía que haber alguna explicación.

—Te equivocas respecto al hermano Alistair. No puede haber sido él. —«Él no me haría una cosa así», pensó— No le he dicho que sé leer—

— ¿Estás totalmente segura de eso? —La mirada que le echó su marido habría podido cortar un diamante— Reza por que estés en lo cierto. No tienes idea de lo que puedes haber hecho—

Sin dirigirle una palabra más, ordenó a dos de los hombres que fueran al pueblo a través del bosque para ver qué averiguaban, y a los demás que preparasen el _birlinn _para navegar de regreso a Dunvegan.

Isabella estaba petrificada de espanto. ¿Había conducido al espía directamente hasta su esposo? «Lo siento.» La voz en la oscuridad de pronto cobró sentido. Le entraron ganas de taparse las orejas con las manos para no oír la verdad. «Dios santo, tiene que tratarse de un error. Por favor, que sea un error.»

Carlisle aguardaba con aire adusto a que Lamont y MacLean regresaran del pueblo. Pero ya sabía lo que había sucedido. El escribano había seguido a Isabella por el bosque y se había marchado hacía ya un buen rato. Aunque estaba oscuro, Carlisle tenía que suponer que Alistair había visto lo suficiente para poner en peligro la misión de sus hombres.

La intromisión de Isabella había puesto en grave riesgo tanto a su clan como a la guardia secreta de Bruce. Veinte años de guerra y esfuerzos por restablecer su clan, y ahora la vida de sus miembros y la suya propia pendían de un hilo. Si el escribano lo relacionaba con Bruce y el rey Eduardo conseguía apresarlo, su vida no valdría nada. Pero él no sería la única víctima. Su clan caería con él, y si el escribano había reconocido a algunos de los integrantes de la guardia secreta de Bruce, también tendrían una diana sobre la cabeza.

¿Cómo había podido permitir que ocurriera algo así? Eso era impropio de él. Había querido creer que él e Isabella eran diferentes. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de la muerte de sus padres?

Esto era exactamente lo que había querido evitar.

Era un maldito idiota. Pensaba que Isabella lo había entendido. Había sido un error confiarse a ella. Al tratar de complacerla, le había fallado a su guardia y había dejado que ella supiese demasiado. Había permitido que una mujer se interpusiera entre él y su deber para con su clan.

Estaba tan furioso que no se atrevía a hablarle o a mirarla siquiera. Sin embargo, era perfectamente consciente de que estaba allí, sentada en la tarima, con los ojos desorbitados y pálida. Se hizo fuerte y no dejó que el temblor de sus labios o las ligeras sacudidas de sus hombros lo conmovieran. Nunca volvería a conmoverse por ella.

El pulso le martilleaba en los oídos, por lo que apenas oyó a los hombres cuando regresaron y corroboraron lo que él ya sabía. El escribano había desaparecido. Nadie lo había visto marcharse, pero Carlisle no podía evitar suponer que alguien le había ayudado a huir.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada con tal fuerza que notaba que las venas del cuello se le habían hinchado. Ordenó con voz atronadora que aparejasen las naves. Tenían que encontrar al traidor antes de que transmitiese la información que había averiguado. El fracaso no era una opción.

Los hombres despejaron los aposentos principales. Carlisle impartió instrucciones de último momento a Embry y a Marcus a fin de que preparasen el castillo para la guerra y se levantó para partir. La habitación quedó vacía salvo por su esposa.

Ella debería haberlo dejado marcharse sin más, pero nunca sabía cuándo detenerse. Lo asió del brazo, y él sintió que la leve presión de su mano le quemaba como un hierro al rojo vivo, en la piel, en el pecho. Sin embargo, percatarse de que su debilidad por ella pervivía no hizo sino avivar su ira.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Isabella, retorciéndose las manos y mirándolo con ojos grandes y suplicantes— Solo intentaba ayudar—

Carlisle permaneció totalmente inmóvil, pese a la vorágine desatada en su interior. Su rostro no demostraba ni un atisbo de emoción. No dejaría que sus ruegos hicieran mella en él. Esa vez no. Nunca volvería a permitir que su esposa o nadie interfiriese en su deber.

— ¿Ayudar? —Soltó una carcajada hiriente— Al parecer te resulta difícil comprenderlo, pero no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda. Eres mi esposa, por Dios, no uno de mis hombres. Te advertí que no te entrometieras. Te pedí que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, te acercaras de nuevo a la _broch. _Tu «ayuda» ha puesto en grave peligro a mi clan, a los hombres que he estado entrenando y a mi persona. Si no damos con el escribano, el rey Eduardo le pondrá a mi cabeza un precio lo bastante alto para que incluso mis aliados más leales se vuelvan contra mí. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho—

Aunque Isabella parecía a punto de desmoronarse, se puso rígida al oír esas palabras.

—Es verdad, puesto que nunca te has dignado decírmelo—

Carlisle pugnó por mantener el control. Solo ella osaría hacerle reproches después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su mirada se ensombreció, cortante como su acerado tono de voz.

—Y por una buena razón, considerando lo que has hecho. Es justamente por eso por lo que no quería que te implicaras. Debería haber sido más astuto y no haberte revelado nada de este asunto—

El envalentonamiento temporal de Isabella se vino abajo cuando empezó a caer en la cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado, pero creía que corrías peligro. Jamás habría imaginado que el hermano Alistair tramase algo así. Tomé todas las precauciones...—

—Que obviamente no fueron suficientes—

Los ojos de Isabella se arrasaron en lágrimas. Se inclinó para apoyarse en Carlisle, pero él se quedó perfectamente erguido. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no moverse, para no sucumbir al deseo acuciante de estrecharla entre sus brazos y zarandearla... o besarla hasta que se le pasara el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Él no era como los demás, maldita fuere; se suponía que debía ser insensible. ¿No era de eso de lo que se preciaba? ¿No era eso lo que lo convertía en un gran líder y guerrero? A pesar de todo, el llanto de Isabella corroía su férrea determinación como el ácido.

—Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir —musitó ella.

Carlisle tenía que dejarle bien claro cómo serían exactamente las cosas a partir de ese momento. Fijó en ella una mirada dura e implacable.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, pues jamás te contaré una maldita cosa más—

Ella se apartó de él, como si le hubiera gritado, pese a que se lo había dicho con una tranquilidad glacial.

—Estás enfadado —susurró ella— No hablas en serio. —Daba la impresión de estar intentando convencerse a sí misma.

La mirada que él le lanzó habría helado la lava del infierno.

—En la vida he hablado más en serio. —Había cometido un error, pero estaba resuelto a no repetirlo. Era tan responsable como ella de lo sucedido. Había permitido que ella lo convirtiera en parte de su pequeña fantasía. Pero eso se había acabado— Ya te dije exactamente lo que espero de ti: que supervises el castillo, que des a luz a mis hijos y que dejes todo lo demás en mis manos. No esperes nada más que eso—

Isabella se estremeció, profundamente conmocionada. ¿Quién era ese hombre despiadado e inflexible? Nunca la había mirado de esa manera; ni siquiera en la primera ocasión en que lo había visto le había parecido tan frío y distante. Tan falto de compasión.

«No habla en serio —se dijo— Está enfadado.» Sin embargo, la sombra de una duda anidó en su corazón.

Se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada, decidida a no dejarse amilanar. Carlisle no debía hablarle así. Ella se había equivocado, pero por un buen motivo, y sus intenciones eran puras.

—Merezco tu ira, pero no tu desprecio. No he obrado de forma precipitada, ni era mi deseo que esto sucediera. Soy víctima de un engaño. Has de saber que yo jamás haría algo para perjudicarte. —Hizo una pausa, antes de añadir en voz baja—: Te amo—

Aguardó a que Carlisle reaccionara a su declaración sincera, pero él guardó un silencio sepulcral, displicente, indiferente, magnánimo como un rey. El único indicio de que la había oído era una ligera palidez en torno a la boca.

Isabella no esperaba que él correspondiese a sus sentimientos... ¿o sí?

Se le escapó una lágrima. Le costaba hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando él así? Se comportaba de esa forma con todos los demás, pero no con ella. ¿Era el mismo hombre a quien le había leído relatos en la cama?

—No me hagas esto. No me apartes de tu lado. No merezco que me trates como si no significara nada para ti. —Trató de tragar saliva, pero le dolía— Tú no eres así—

Él la miró a los ojos, rebatiéndola en silencio. Si ella hubiese percibido ira en su expresión, habría mantenido la esperanza, pero en la mirada fría y firme de sus ojos azul celeste no había el menor asomo de emoción. Isabella retrocedió un paso, como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez.

—Este es mi verdadero yo. No soy tu condenado Lancelot. Esto no es una fantasía romántica, y nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar eso, por muy buenas que sean tus intenciones—

Ella soltó un grito ahogado, como si Carlisle acabara de clavarle una daga en el corazón. Su rostro se quedó lívido. Carlisle había arrojado luz sobre sus sueños más profundos y oscuros para después pisotearlos. ¿Tan transparente era Isabella? ¿Veía él sus intentos por complacerlo como un patético intento de conquistar su corazón? Se encogió de vergüenza, pensando que tal vez tenía razón.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo por orgullo.

«Por favor, que no sea lástima eso que percibo en sus ojos.»

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras, que no sé lo que quieres de mí? Pero no puedo darte lo que deseas. Eres joven, y tienes la cabeza llena de fantasías sobre caballeros y aventuras románticas. Soy un aguerrido jefe de las Highlands que solo debe lealtad a su clan—

—Entonces ¿no hay sitio para mí?—

—No en la forma en que tú deseas—

—Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así—

Carlisle no movió un solo músculo del rostro.

—Sí, tienen que serlo—

—Tú quieres que lo sean —repuso ella con rabia— Quieres estar solo para no sufrir si pierdes a alguien y para no tener que depender de nadie. Empiezas a creerte lo que se dice de ti. Pero no eres invencible. Eres un hombre. Las personas se necesitan unas a otras, aunque den pasos en falso. Tu padre se equivocó al inculcarte la idea contraria. —Al ver que le temblaba la mandíbula a Carlisle se preguntó si no había ido demasiado lejos.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —la acusó él— Estaba seguro de que esto era un error—

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Isabella cuando comprendió a qué se refería. El error había sido su matrimonio.

No lo decía de veras. Sin duda había tenido algún deseo de casarse con ella... ¿o no? Nadie lo había obligado a nada. Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que saber la verdad.

— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?—

Él se volvió, y por su actitud vacilante Isabella supo que no quería responder a su pregunta.

Sentía tal opresión en el pecho que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? —inquirió, mordaz

— ¿Para qué mantener las ilusiones entre nosotros?—

Carlisle le lanzó una mirada severa, pues no le había gustado su sarcasmo.

—Formaba parte de mi acuerdo con MacDonald. Casarme contigo fue el precio que pagué a cambio de la paz. Aunque, después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy, es posible que me haya costado justo eso—

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le rompía en un millón de pedacitos que se dispersaron en el suelo, a sus pies.

Unas lágrimas gruesas y calientes le resbalaron por las mejillas.

— ¿Y entrenar a esos hombres también formaba parte del trato?—

Hosco e impasible, le contó de manera sucinta lo que ella deseaba saber desde hacía tanto tiempo, dejándole meridianamente claro lo que había puesto en peligro con sus actos. Ella lo escuchó mientras le explicaba los términos de su acuerdo con MacDonald, su negativa inicial a adiestrar a los hombres y la oferta posterior de MacDonald que él no había podido rechazar.

«Nunca tuvo el deseo de casarse conmigo.» Lo que le había hecho cambiar de idea no había sido su sentido del honor ni que albergase sentimientos especiales hacia ella, sino su deber para con su clan. Y ella había hecho lo único que Carlisle jamás podría perdonarle: interponerse entre su clan y él. Sintió náuseas al comprender la amenaza que había atraído sobre él sin querer. Por culpa suya, la seguridad del clan y todo aquello por lo que Carlisle había luchado desde la muerte de sus padres estaban en peligro.

Nunca volvería a confiar en Isabella. Ella sabía lo mucho que le había costado bajar la guardia solo un poco, y que se tomaría lo sucedido como un fracaso personal. Isabella había hecho realidad su peor temor: que el hecho de estrechar lazos con alguien perjudicara a su clan. La promesa de las últimas semanas se había desvanecido. Carlisle se había distanciado de ella, esta vez para siempre.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Isabella— ¿Sientes lo mismo que antes?—

Le pareció que la determinación en su mirada flaqueaba por unos instantes, pero no fue más que un efecto de la luz de las velas.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Eres mi esposa—

Fue el golpe de gracia. Las fantasías de Isabella le habían impedido ver la realidad. Por primera vez, vio las cosas con claridad. Carlisle tenía razón: nunca podría darle lo que ella quería. Siempre habría una parte de él que le estaría vedada. Aunque sintiera algo por ella, jamás lo reconocería. No la amaba; nunca la amaría. Ella se había engañado, inventando excusas, convenciéndose de que, bajo aquella apariencia fría, él la quería, de que solo mantenía esa apariencia para protegerse, de que sencillamente no sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos.

Pero se equivocaba. Intentar arrancarle una muestra de emoción era como tratar de sacar agua de una piedra estrujándola. Ella no pretendía llenar una taza, solo conseguir unas gotas. Pero él ni siquiera era capaz de ofrecerle eso.

Y Isabella se había hartado de intentarlo. Se había entregado a él por completo, pero eso no había sido suficiente. Nunca lo sería.

Se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos. Así serían las cosas entre ellos. Siempre. Nunca había habido nada especial. Esa sensación no había sido sino fruto de su imaginación. Carlisle no era su Lancelot, sino un despiadado jefe de las Highlands que se debía a su clan.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Estamos listos, capitán —dijo MacSorley.

Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella por última vez.

—Demasiado tarde para disculparse —replicó él, impávido— Si quieres ayudar, reza por que encuentre a tu amigo antes de que haga caer la ira de Eduardo sobre todos nosotros—

La opresión en el pecho de Isabella aumentó mientras lo veía marchar, intentando grabar cada detalle en la memoria, sabiendo en su corazón lo que su cabeza aún ignoraba.

—Adiós... —susurró, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras él.

Se percató de que lo había dicho con toda sinceridad. Tal vez era inevitable. Un matrimonio basado en el engaño estaba condenado desde el principio. Pero no podía continuar así, fingiendo, dándose de bruces contra un muro de piedra. Tal vez él había suavizado las barreras entre ellos, pero seguían estando allí; siempre lo estarían. Siempre vivirían en mundos separados. Ella no se conformaba con eso.

Quería-no, merecía-algo mejor. Carlisle no era el único que tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Lo irónico era que él le había abierto los ojos. Isabella ya no era la joven asustada que se encogía cuando su padre le alzaba,la mano, ni el cachorrito amoroso que se contentaba con cualquier sobra de cariño que su marido se dignara echarle. Tenía mucho que ofrecer. Sabía leer y escribir, hacer cálculos mentales complejos, acondicionar un torreón oscuro para convertirlo en un hogar y, sobre todo, amar con toda su alma. Si él era incapaz de ver eso, él se lo perdía.

El padre Stephen tenía razón. Ella merecía a alguien que supiese apreciar sus cualidades y quererla por ello, que no le diera la espalda cada vez que cometiera un error. Quería ser importante para alguien. Tal vez era una aspiración poco realista, pero la alternativa era mucho peor. La vida que Carlisle podía darle no solo le rompería el corazón, sino que le quebrantaría el espíritu. Ella podía vivir con el corazón roto, pero no en perjuicio de su alma.

Respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Solo podía hacer una cosa.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Isabella, acurrucada en el _birlinn, _observaba los amenazadores muros de piedra del castillo de Dunvegan esfumarse en la evocadora bruma de la mañana, y su corazón roto se desmoronó un poco más. A lo largo de los últimos meses, había llegado a sentir apego por el viejo montón de piedras que conformaba el imponente castillo y por los taciturnos ocupantes de su gran salón. Los echaría terriblemente de menos.

También lo echaría a él terriblemente de menos. Sus ojos, que creía incapaces de derramar más lágrimas, se arrasaron de nuevo, pero ella se los enjugó con determinación. Había tomado su decisión y tendría que atenerse a todas las consecuencias.

Se había acabado. Iba a dejarlo. A abandonar al hombre que amaba. Iba a obligar a su marido a respetar su promesa de dejarla retirarse al convento de Iona, una promesa que ella sabía que Carlisle no creía que tendría que cumplir jamás. Detestaba huir de ese modo, pero no estaba segura de que él mantuviese su palabra si ella le daba la oportunidad de oponerse.

Cuando había descubierto que ya había un _birlinn _preparado para navegar con rumbo a la isla de Mull, Isabella había pedido a la tripulación que la llevara primero a Iona. Aunque eso los obligaría a dar un pequeño rodeo, resultaba más sencillo que aparejar otra embarcación. Isabella, que no había tenido tiempo de disponer sus pertenencias para la partida, había embarcado con poco más que una muda de ropa y algunos efectos personales. Ángela recogería el resto de sus cosas y se las mandaría a Iona antes de regresar junto a su familia en Touchfraser. No se llevó consigo su preciado libro. El relato no hacía más que infundir a las jóvenes falsas esperanzas y sueños imposibles.

Les había dicho a los guardias que la acompañaban que iba a visitar a su hermana, pero sabía que no la habían creído del todo. A diferencia de ellos, no tenía un yelmo de acero que ocultara sus ojos hinchados y su rostro manchado de lágrimas.

Fue una travesía desapacible, pues el mar estaba agitado. Isabella estaba sentada sola, cerca de la proa, tapada con una capa y pieles, sintiéndose más desdichada que nunca, y no por el viento o el frío.

En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de indicarles a los guardias que virasen en redondo, pero ahuyentaba sus dudas sobre la conveniencia de marcharse repitiéndose en su fuero interno que romper el vínculo entre ellos sería lo mejor para Carlisle también. El matrimonio no deseado por él solo le había ocasionado problemas. Tal vez su partida le ayudaría a salir del embrollo en que ella lo había metido.

No obstante, saber que su decisión era la correcta no hacía que le resultara más fácil. Una parte de ella deseaba ser capaz de contentarse con media vida, pero Isabella sabía que lo que él podía ofrecerle nunca la satisfaría y que jamás dejaría de presionarlo para que le brindara algo más. Él, por su parte, la trataría cada vez más con mayor frialdad hasta que ella acabara por odiarlo... y por odiarse a sí misma.

No, era mejor así. Su infelicidad y desesperación desaparecerían con el tiempo. Aunque lo cierto era que, por el momento, lejos de disminuir, empeoraban conforme avanzaba el día y el barco se alejaba del lugar más parecido a un hogar que ella había conocido.

Llevaban navegando unas horas, recorriendo el trayecto inverso al que ella había hecho hacía solo unos meses. Reconoció algunos de los islotes que le habían señalado durante el viaje hacia el norte: Rum, Eigg y Muck. Aunque el cielo estaba nublado y gris, la bruma se había despejado lo suficiente para que de cuando en cuando vislumbrase la costa escocesa a su izquierda. Pronto se encontrarían entre Coll y Mull, y justo al sur estaría la isla de Iona. Si el viento no amainaba, ella pronto estaría instalada a salvo entre las paredes del famoso convento junto con Bree. Disfrutaría de la seguridad que buscaba, pero sin las ilusiones.

Tan absorta estaba en su sufrimiento que tardó un rato en percatarse de que algo iba mal. Las órdenes enérgicas de Marcus, el esbirro de Carlisle y capitán de su guardia, resonaban de forma cada vez más apremiante.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Isabella al joven guerrero que iba sentado en el banco situado enfrente del suyo.

—Estoy seguro de que no es nada, milady. —Señaló hacia atrás, y ella alcanzó a divisar las velas de dos barcos a lo lejos— Esas galeras nos han estado siguiendo desde hace cerca de una hora. El capitán rodeará la isla de Staffa a toda velocidad y seguro que conseguiremos burlarlos—

—Parecen galeras bastante grandes —observó ella en un tono cauteloso.

—Los asaltos en el mar no son frecuentes, milady. Realizamos esta ruta con regularidad y rara vez hemos sufrido contratiempos—

¿Asaltos? Pese a la afirmación del hombre de que seguramente no era nada, Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, arrancándola de su letargo. Unos minutos después, Marcus gritó a los tripulantes que se agarraran fuerte, y la embarcación viró bruscamente a la izquierda para circunnavegar la pequeña isla con sus extrañas formaciones rocosas. Ella nunca había visto nada parecido a aquellas columnas hexagonales de roca negra, pero no dedicó un segundo a estudiarlas, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa, mirando hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que el velero que los seguía pasara de largo, y tratando de evitar el pánico cuando vio que continuaba detrás de ellos.

Aunque sabía que el guerrero que tenía al lado estaba ocupado remando, no pudo dejar de comentar:

—Me parece que aún nos siguen—

Él no pasó por alto el temor que destilaba su voz. Isabella advirtió que no quería asustarla, pero tampoco restarle importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Intentaremos dejarlos atrás—

«Intentaremos.» Pero ella sabía tan bien como él que solo era cuestión de tiempo que los barcos más grandes les dieran alcance. En condiciones de viento fuerte, el _birlinn _era más veloz, pero la galera tenía casi el doble de remos.

— ¿Son piratas?—

El hombre torció la boca con expresión sombría. Los barcos se acercaban y se hallaban ya a pocos cientos de millas.

—Algo peor —respondió él— Al parecer uno de ellos es inglés—

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?—

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo ignoro, milady—

— ¡Todos a cubierto! —bramó de pronto Marcus.

Isabella se vio derribada de un empujón, y un techo de escudos se formó sobre su cabeza, unos pocos segundos antes de que oyera el golpeteo sordo y escalofriante de las flechas que llovían sobre ellos. Estaba tan conmocionada que tardó un momento en comprender lo que ocurría.

— ¿Por qué nos atacan? —preguntó, pero los hombres estaban demasiado ocupados intentando eludir a sus perseguidores y contraatacar con sus propias flechas para responderle.

—Rendíos —gritó una voz a lo lejos, e Isabella supo que procedía de uno de los barcos.

No le hizo falta oír la soez respuesta de Marcus para saber qué harían los hombres de Carlisle. Ellos vivían para luchar. Incluso en aquel momento ella percibía su ansia por entrar en acción. Rendirse no estaba en su carácter. Antes preferían la muerte.

Sin embargo, Isabella no iba a permitírselo. No, si podía evitarlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

—No —dijo, abriéndose paso por entre las rodelas para captar la atención del capitán— Haced lo que os pide, Marcus. Al menos intentad averiguar qué quieren—

El rostro de Marcus se convirtió en una máscara de furia. Saltaba a la vista que nunca antes había recibido órdenes de una mujer y quería hacer caso omiso de ella. Huir de un combate iba contra su naturaleza de guerrero, pero, por otro lado, sabía que estaba obligado a proteger a su señora. Isabella respiró aliviada cuando Marcus apartó la vista de ella y, dirigiéndose a voces al barco más cercano-que aún estaba a cierta distancia-, hizo lo que ella le pedía.

— ¿Qué ocultáis, hijos de Leod? —fue la respuesta.

«Saben quiénes somos», pensó ella. Debían de haber reconocido la enseña: las tres piernas recubiertas de malla dobladas formando un triángulo, que denotaban que el clan descendía de los reyes de Man, y un _birlinn _negro, símbolo de su ascendencia escandinava, sobre campo de gules y azur.

—Entregadnos la mitad y os dejaremos marchar en paz —añadió otro hombre.

«¡Dios santo, creen que transportamos riquezas! No son más que unos piratas ingleses.»

—No tenemos nada que pueda interesaros —replicó Marcus— No llevamos monedas ni mercancías valiosas a bordo—

Quedó claro que sus perseguidores no le habían creído cuando lanzaron contra ellos otra lluvia de flechas. Isabella se vio empujada de nuevo bajo el toldo de rodelas y ya no volvió a intervenir. No serviría de nada, pues estaban decididos a robarles. Su padre hablaba a menudo de las atrocidades de los ingleses, así que ¿por qué le sorprendía?

Notó que el barco se movía de nuevo mientras los hombres maniobraban para encontrar la racha de viento que les permitiera quedar fuera del alcance de las flechas y escapar.

Desde debajo de los escudos, Isabella oyó gemir a un hombre que tenía cerca y supo que una de las flechas de los asaltantes había dado en el blanco.

Ahogó un grito de espanto tapándose la boca con el puño. Estaba tan asustada que no sabía qué hacer. Con la cara apoyada sobre las rodillas, intentó aislarse del fragor horrísono que la rodeaba. Estuvo a punto de caer por la borda cuando la embarcación fue embestida por el otro costado. El estruendo sonaba cada vez más fuerte; más gritos, más flechas, el sonido de un garfio de metal lanzado para sujetar los dos barcos entre sí, seguido por el balanceo provocado por el movimiento de los hombres y el entrechocar de espadas cuando la batalla comenzó en un estrépito de acero y muerte. Isabella veía la muralla de piernas de los hombres que la rodeaban, y sabía que morirían protegiéndola.

Los guardias de su esposo figuraban entre los mejores guerreros de las islas, pero solo eran una veintena, mientras que el enemigo los cuadruplicaba en número, a juzgar por el tamaño de sus embarcaciones.

Los sonidos eran desgarradores: quejidos de dolor, crujidos de huesos, alaridos de agonía. La bilis le subió por la garganta mientras los hombres caían en torno a ella. Hombres que conocía. El terror se había adueñado de Isabella casi por completo. Aquello era demasiado.

Tenía ganas de venirse abajo, pero no quería avergonzar a aquellos hombres que perecían mientras intentaban mantenerla a salvo. En cambio, se esforzó por sumirse en el aturdimiento.

Cada minuto que pasaba resultaba insoportable. Aunque los guardias de Cullen luchaban con gallardía, acabaron por sucumbir ante la superioridad numérica del enemigo. Los guerreros que la rodeaban empezaron a caer. Miró a Marcus a los ojos cuando se desplomó sobre ella y comprendió su intención. Pugnando por reprimir un grito, se ocultó bajo el escudo de su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Aún peor que los sonidos de la batalla fue el silencio que se impuso cuando terminó, pues sabía que todos habían muerto.

—Apartad los cadáveres —oyó decir a un hombre— Veamos qué es lo que estaban tan ansiosos por proteger—

Los últimos esfuerzos de Marcus habían sido inútiles. Un momento después, alguien la sacó a rastras y de forma brusca de su escondrijo.

—Es una muchacha —dijo el hombre, quitándole la capucha— Y bastante bonita, por cierto—

Un olor denso como a cobre la abrumó. Echó un vistazo en derredor, a los restos de la matanza-y los rostros conocidos-y vomitó sobre las grebas y los escarpes de acero del hombre que la sujetaba.

Este profirió un juramento y le asestó una bofetada con el dorso de la mano.

— ¡Zorra estúpida!—

— ¿Cómo os llamáis?—

Isabella se limpió la boca y levantó la vista hacia el hombre que había hablado. Bajo la visera de acero de su yelmo, sus ojos se clavaron en ella como dos dagas negras. Por la calidad de su malla y la sobrevesta fina que llevaba sobre el pecho, supuso que era el cabecilla de los ingleses.

Ella alzó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Isabella, esposa del jefe de los Cullen. —El nombre del temido jefe no impresionó en absoluto al altanero inglés. El desdén que destilaba su rostro cruel y curtido no le impidió a Isabella añadir—: ¿Con qué autoridad asaltáis este barco y asesináis a estos hombres?—

A juzgar por la expresión del hombre, no le había gustado su tono desafiante.

—La de Eduardo, rey de Inglaterra, señor de Irlanda, príncipe de Gales y duque de Aquitania por la gracia de Dios. Vuestros hombres opusieron resistencia —mintió descaradamente. Apartó su atención de ella y se dirigió al soldado que la había asido del brazo— No os entretengáis demasiado. —El cabecilla inglés recorrió con la vista a los demás hombres que lo rodeaban— Y lo mismo le digo a todo aquel que desee una parte del botín. Aquí no hay nada. Cuando hayáis terminado, quemadlo todo—

Isabella contuvo otra arcada al comprender lo que pretendían hacer. Iban a violarla y luego a matarla, a fin de que no quedaran testigos de su crimen. La esposa de un jefe de las Highlands no valía nada para ellos. ¡Necios! Carlisle les daría caza cuando se enterase de lo ocurrido.

La segunda nave había fondeado al otro lado del _birlinn. _Al fijarse en la ropa y las armaduras de sus ocupantes, Isabella advirtió que se trataba de highlanders. Escrutó aquellos rostros ásperos y salvajes en busca del menor atisbo de piedad, pero no lo encontró. De repente un hombre dio un paso adelante. Su mirada era penetrante. Le resultaba familiar.

—Creo que la muchacha puede sernos útil, capitán—

El cabecilla de los ingleses se volvió hacia quien había hablado con solo un poco menos de desprecio del que le había mostrado a ella.

— ¿Y quién sois vos?—

—Arthur Campbell—

— ¿Campbell? ¿No es vuestro hermano uno de los compañeros de Bruce?—

Sin duda por eso lo había reconocido Isabella. Recordaba a sir Colin Campbell de Finlaggan. Arthur, aunque unos veinte años más joven que su distinguido hermano, se asemejaba a él.

—Sí, y otros dos hermanos y yo somos leales al señor de Badenoch. Comyn el Rojo—

No era infrecuente que las familias estuviesen divididas. El capitán inglés aceptó su explicación, y Campbell prosiguió:

—La muchacha se ha casado recientemente con el jefe de los Cullen; un matrimonio por amor, según dicen. —Ella reprimió una carcajada aguda de histeria que le subió a la garganta— Estará ansioso por recuperarla. Quizá ella pueda ayudarnos a persuadirlo de que nuestra causa es justa. —El capitán no parecía muy convencido. Como la mayoría de los ingleses, cometía el error de infravalorar a los «bárbaros» de las Highlands— También es la hija de Charlie Swan —agregó.

Eso hizo que el capitán prestara atención. La miró, entornando los ojos.

— ¿Es eso cierto?—

Isabella asintió, tras decidir que lo más prudente era no mencionar que la amenaza de acabar con su vida no daría demasiado resultado con su padre.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente en su rostro cruel.

—Traédmela —le ordenó al hombre que aún la sujetaba— Tal vez sí que pueda sernos útil, después de todo. Y si resulta que no... —Se encogió de hombros.

Ella supo lo que significaba ese gesto.

Aunque sin duda la motivación de Arthur Campbell no había sido ayudarla, ella le dedicó una mirada de gratitud, pero él ya había desaparecido entre la multitud de guardias que tripulaban la segunda galera. Sin embargo, su oportuna intervención no había sido más que una salvación temporal; su padre no movería un dedo para socorrerla. En cuanto a Carlisle...

No le cabía duda de que saldría en su busca. Aunque no la amaba, consideraría que era su deber protegerla. Pero ¿descubriría a tiempo qué había sido de ellos?

El éxito habría debido dejarle mejor sabor de boca. El equipo había vuelto a demostrar que sus habilidades eran de lo más valiosas, desde la pericia de Lamont como rastreador hasta las dotes marineras de MacSorley, pasando por los instintos de MacRuairi, que los habían llevado a dirigirse hacia Dunstaffnage. Carlisle dudaba que hubiera podido conseguirlo sin ellos. A pesar de todo, durante el viaje-incluso cuando le habían dado alcance al hermano Alistair y MacRuairi lo había «persuadido» de que les revelase para quién trabajaba- Carlisle no podía desterrar la pesadumbre que lo envolvía como una nube negra.

La intromisión de Isabella habría podido dar al traste con todo, pero ella solo quería ayudar. Él no podía reprochárselo. La habían engañado y simplemente había intentado hacer lo correcto. La culpa era suya, por contarle más de lo que debía. No permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir. Había hecho lo que había que hacer. O eso se había repetido a sí mismo innumerables veces. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver en su mente la expresión abatida de Isabella?

Se aflojó la cota, tratando de aliviar la persistente incomodidad que sentía en el pecho.

Quería dejar atrás el pasado. Cuando los hombres se marcharan, él esperaba poder pasar página y volver a cierto estado de normalidad..., si es que tal cosa era posible con Isabella. Nada había sido normal desde el momento en que había posado los ojos en ella por primera vez.

Dos noches después de su partida, Carlisle subió la escalera desde el muelle, tras haber coronado su misión con un éxito rotundo. Había impedido que el escribano divulgase la información y había averiguado quién era el responsable de los últimos ataques lanzados contra Dunvegan. Alistair MacDougall de Lorne se había ganado un enemigo poderoso, y Angus Og MacDonald tenía un nuevo aliado contra su traicionero pariente. Carlisle ya no se mantendría al margen del conflicto entre los dos influyentes clanes isleños.

Mientras se acercaba al gran salón, pensaba en lo que le diría a su esposa para distender la discordia entre ellos, pero de inmediato intuyó que algo iba mal. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, demasiado tranquilo. Era como si un paño mortuorio lo cubriese todo.

Garrett y Embry fueron a su encuentro a paso veloz. Al ver su expresión, él supo que iban a darle una mala noticia.

— ¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber.

Ellos se miraron, nerviosos, pero Embry fue el primero en hablar.

—Se trata de la señora, _ri tuath—_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se obligó a mantener un tono sereno, pese a que todos sus músculos se habían tensado en un estado de máxima alerta.

— ¿Está enferma?—

Embry sacudió la cabeza.

—No, jefe —respondió Garrett— Se ha ido—

Le zumbaron los oídos como si alguien acabara de golpearle el yelmo con una espada. Tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que el senescal había dicho. Agarró a Garrett por el broche de su _brat _de cuadros.

— ¿Cómo que se ha ido?—

Carlisle escuchó la explicación del senescal de que ella se había marchado en compañía de los hombres que se dirigían a Mull con una mezcla de incredulidad y un pánico creciente conforme asimilaba lo ocurrido. Isabella se había aprovechado de su estúpida promesa de permitir que se retirara a un convento. A él jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que ella llegaría a hacerlo algún día, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué. Le había ofrecido una salida; ¿por qué le sorprendía que ella la hubiese utilizado?

Dios sabía que no le había dado ninguna razón para quedarse. Ella no había hecho otra cosa que intentar complacerlo desde que se habían casado. Le había entregado su corazón, y él no le había dado nada a cambio. Se había comportado como un bastardo insensible y había acabado por ahuyentarla.

Estaba solo. ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No sentir nada sino un vacío en su interior? Pero no era un vacío lo que sentía, sino un dolor agudo y lacerante. Se sentía como si acabaran de clavarle una espada en el pecho y le hubieran desgarrado las entrañas.

Una vida entera de soledad se abría ante él. Una vida en la que solo tendrían cabida la guerra y sus responsabilidades para con su clan. Una vida de infelicidad.

Dios santo, ¿qué había hecho?

Debería estar furioso porque ella se había atrevido a abandonarlo. Los highlanders eran célebres por su orgullo, y él no era una excepción. Sin embargo, únicamente podía pensar en el daño que debía de haberle hecho para que llegase a ese extremo. Se sentía enfermo solo de pensarlo. Tenía que recuperarla. No porque fuese su mujer-porque le perteneciera-, sino porque su lugar estaba allí, a su lado.

No sabía por qué albergaba unos sentimientos tan intensos, pero tendría que demostrárselos, costara lo que costase.

Continuó caminando hasta el salón, con los dos hombres siguiéndolo a toda prisa. Unos pocos miembros del clan dormían al calor del fuego, pero la mayoría estaba sentada en silencio en torno a las largas mesas. La estancia estaba tal como él la había dejado, pero parecía distinta. Lóbrega, como si toda la alegría se hubiera apagado. Sus perros irguieron la cabeza cuando entró. En vez de correr a recibirlo, le dirigieron una mirada de desilusión y apoyaron de nuevo la cabeza sobre sus patas.

— ¿Dónde está Marcus? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Ambos hombres lo miraron, descorazonados. Embry sacudió la cabeza.

—Con los hombres que iban a zarpar hacia Mull. No han regresado—

— ¿Cómo que no han regresado? —estalló Carlisle — Aun teniendo en cuenta el tiempo añadido del viaje a Iona, deberían haber vuelto ayer—

Ninguno de los dos respondió. De pronto, el estómago de Carlisle le dio un vuelco, como si se hubiera tragado un bocado de carne putrefacta. El pánico empezó a crecer en su interior, pero lo reprimió. Isabella estaba bien. Tenía que haber una explicación. Pero Garrett no había terminado.

—Ha llegado esto para vos hace menos de una hora. El mensajero ha dicho que nadie debía verlo excepto vos—

Carlisle lo abrió, atenazado por una negra premonición.

Se le paró el corazón y su rostro quedó lívido cuando leyó las palabras escritas en el trozo de pergamino, palabras que iban a cambiarle la vida.

«Hombres muertos. Los ingleses han capturado a vuestra dama. Dumfries. No tardéis.»

«No tardéis.» Habían asesinado a sus hombres y tenían la intención de matarla a ella también.

La pérdida de sus hombres lo ponía furioso. Tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien. Pero al pensar que Isabella corría peligro...

La bilis le quemó la garganta. Aunque siempre había creído que no le tenía miedo a nada, un miedo más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiese conocido se había apoderado de él; un miedo oscuro que le consumía el alma y corroía como el ácido la cubierta de acero de su corazón. Se sentía como en carne viva. Desnudo. Y más aterrado de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Si enterarse de la marcha de Isabella lo había arrancado de su estupor emocional, la noticia de que había caído prisionera de los ingleses fue como un destello de lucidez que lo obligó a aceptar la verdad.

La amaba.

Demasiado tarde comprendió lo insensato que había sido. Su obstinación en enorgullecerse por su creencia de que era inmune a las emociones le había impedido ver lo que estaba allí desde el principio. Esa era la razón por la que nunca dejaba de pensar en ella. La razón por la que buscaba pretextos para pasar tiempo en su compañía. La razón por la que hacerle el amor le provocaba una sensación tan distinta. Era lo que hacía que se sintiera feliz simplemente al estrecharla entre sus brazos durante horas y escuchar su voz mientras leía esas ridículas historias románticas. Era el motivo por el que deseaba despertar a su lado todos los días por el resto de su vida. Era el motivo por el que le brincaba el corazón cuando entraba en una habitación y ella alzaba la vista hacia él, con una amplia sonrisa dibujándosele en el rostro.

Ella había devuelto la calidez a su vida, había roto la muralla de hielo que había erigido en su interior y se había zambullido hasta lo más profundo para encontrar emociones que llevaban tiempo enterradas.

Pero tal vez ya nunca tendría ocasión de decírselo.

Imágenes largamente reprimidas desfilaron ante sus ojos. El cuerpo desnudo y maltrecho de su madre cubierto de moratones y sangre, con una expresión de terror fijada para siempre en su mirada. Y luego recordó lo demás: cómo se había arrojado sobre ella y se había negado a permitir que los hombres de su padre se la llevaran; cuánto había llorado; cómo el dolor lo había abrasado y destrozado por dentro, igual que ahora.

No podía ocurrirle a ella también. La idea de no volver a verla jamás..., de no volver a tocarla..., de no aspirar nunca más su aroma suave y floral le resultaba insoportable. No podía perderla.

Algo estalló en su interior. Rabia. Locura. Una determinación obsesiva por encontrarla y devolver el golpe con la espada de la venganza. Juró que encontraría a cada uno de los responsables del asesinato de sus hombres, y si habían tocado un solo pelo de la sedosa y cabellera chocolate de Isabella, se aseguraría de que sufrieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Los esbirros de Eduardo habían cometido un error de fatales consecuencias. Al matar a los hombres de Carlisle y apresar a su esposa, los ingleses habían hecho que la guerra de Escocia pasara a ser la guerra de Carlisle.

El camino que debía seguir estaba claro. Al momento comenzó a hacer preparativos para reunirse con los hombres en la _broch. _Los necesitaría si quería tener alguna posibilidad de rescatar a Isabella. Sorprendentemente, reconocer esto para sus adentros no le costó el menor esfuerzo. Antes de partir, entregó a Garrett un mensaje breve para que lo despachase a MacDonald: «Estamos preparados».

Había tomado una decisión. No habría vuelta atrás.

—Os pido disculpas por los modales del capitán, lady Isabella. Al parecer se ha excedido un poco en su celo por interrogaros—

¿Un poco? Isabella miró fijamente al comandante inglés ricamente vestido e impecablemente arreglado, que estaba sentado frente a ella en los lujosos aposentos principales del castillo de Dumfries. Sus ojos delataban que no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, pegar a una mujer-aunque fuera escocesa-era poco caballeresco. Lord Seagrave, con su sobrevesta impoluta bordada en blanco y dorado y su malla reluciente, le dio la impresión de ser el tipo de hombre a quien no le gustaba mancharse las manos con los aspectos más desagradables de sus responsabilidades como comandante de la guarnición inglesa en el castillo de Dumfries, en Galloway. A sus cerca de cincuenta años, era uno de los comandantes más curtidos del rey en Escocia y había participado en casi todas las contiendas principales de la última década.

Aunque tenía ganas de espetarle que se guardase sus disculpas y recriminarle que hubiesen asaltado su barco sin motivo y asesinado a todos aquellos hombres, Isabella sabía que para proteger a su esposo y a su familia tendría que seguir interpretando el papel de damisela asustada y sonriendo como una tonta, que era lo que había hecho desde el momento de su captura. Los últimos dos días habían sido los más largos de su vida. Horrorizada por la matanza gratuita de los hombres de su esposo, había vivido cada segundo temerosa de que cambiaran de idea. Tenía que sobrevivir durante el tiempo suficiente para informar a alguien de lo sucedido. Era imprescindible vengar aquellas muertes.

El capitán inglés había mitigado el tedio de la larga travesía por mar interrogándola sobre las actividades de su padre y su marido. Cuando no le gustaba la respuesta, la golpeaba. Su arrogancia, no obstante, había obrado a favor de Isabella, pues era evidente que en realidad no confiaba en que ella poseyera información valiosa. La mayoría de los hombres consideraba a las mujeres seres inferiores, y los ingleses, con su altivo sentimiento de superioridad, eran aún peores.

Isabella se había enterado de muchas más cosas de las que había revelado. Los hombres hablaban sin tapujos en su presencia, sobre todo por la noche. Ella había descubierto que acababan de estar en el castillo de Inverlochy, el bastión en las Highlands del señor de Badenoch, Comyn el Rojo. La escolta de los highlanders estaba integrada en su mayor parte por miembros del clan Comyn y sus parientes del clan MacDougall.

Cuando llegaron al castillo de Galloway, condujeron a Isabella a la plaza de los ingleses en Dumfries mientras los highlanders se dirigían al castillo de Dalswinton para aguardar la llegada de su señor.

Estaba prácticamente segura de que tramaban alguna acción nefanda relacionada con el conde de Carrick, Robert Bruce. Uno de los guardias de Comyn había mencionado de pasada que estaba cautivo en una prisión inglesa, pero eso era todo lo que ella había conseguido sacar en claro. Esperaba averiguar algo más de boca de lord Seagrave.

Resistió el impulso de llevarse la mano a la cara, que tenía hinchada y amoratada, y decirle a lord Seagrave exactamente dónde podía meterse su compasión. Sus cardenales desaparecerían, y sus probabilidades de escapar serían más altas si ellos la subestimaban. Antes moriría que traicionar a su esposo. Los últimos meses habían despertado en ella una fuerza y un valor que no sabía que poseía. Si se mostraba intimidada, era únicamente por interpretar un papel. Así pues, en vez de replicar con rabia, agachó la cabeza y dijo:

—Mi padre es un súbdito leal del rey. Lo que vuestro hombre insinúa... —Se inclinó hacia él y susurró—: Es traición—

Esperaba haberle dado a su voz el toque justo de sorpresa e inocencia.

Él sonrió con indulgencia, como en deferencia a su simple intelecto femenino.

— ¿Habéis olvidado que vuestro padre estuvo en prisión por traición no hace mucho tiempo?—

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Desde luego que no, milord. Por eso mismo puedo garantizaros su lealtad hacia el rey. Aunque dice que lo trataron con toda cortesía —mintió—, no tiene el menor deseo de volver. —Bajó la voz con una actitud de complicidad— Creo que es porque echaba en falta su whisky y las tartas de manzana de su cocinero. —Frunció el entrecejo de manera forzada— ¿Tenéis manzanas en Inglaterra?—

Cuando el comandante la miró como si fuera tonta de remate, ella esperó no haber cargado demasiado las tintas.

—Las tenemos—

—Entonces tal vez eran las ciruelas. Están igual de ricas. ¿Tenéis ciruelas también?—

A lord Seagrave empezaba a agotársele la paciencia. Aquella mujer había entreverado sus dos interrogatorios con charlas sobre comida, muebles y música, para gran irritación del comandante.

—Le hemos remitido un mensaje a vuestro padre, pero no ha respondido todavía. ¿Por qué?—

Estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. El valor de Isabella como rehén disminuiría de forma considerable si los ingleses descubrían que su padre no acudiría a rescatarla.

—A lo mejor está de viaje. ¿Ha vuelto el mensajero que le enviasteis a mi esposo?—

—Todavía no —dijo él con el entrecejo arrugado.

De nuevo llamó alguien a la puerta, pero Isabella se había acostumbrado a las interrupciones constantes. Durante la hora que él llevaba intentando interrogarla ese día, un desfile de hombres había pasado por la habitación.

Un soldado joven entró y le entregó una misiva sin explicación alguna. Lord Seagrave debía de estar esperándola, pues la abrió y la leyó con rapidez. La sonrisa taimada que le arqueó los labios despertó la curiosidad de Isabella.

— ¿Se han marchado los hombres? —preguntó lord Seagrave.

—No —contestó el joven caballero— ¿Les digo que pasen, señor?—

Isabella se puso de pie, sin disimular su emoción.

—Puedo volver a mi... alcoba. —El cuarto reducido y sin ventanas en la torre apenas era digno de ese nombre.

Él la miró con dureza.

—No hemos terminado. Esperad aquí, enseguida vuelvo. —La dejó sola y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Isabella se quedó ceñuda hasta que vio el pergamino desplegado sobre la mesa. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos. No daba crédito a sus ojos. El comandante se había dejado la misiva.

Con el corazón desbocado, se inclinó sobre la mesa y les dio la vuelta a los documentos para colocarlos de cara a ella. Primero examinó la página superior y advirtió que estaba escrita en francés.

Ahogó un grito y la leyó de nuevo para asegurarse de que la había entendido bien. Era de Comyn el Rojo para el rey Eduardo, y en ella le informaba de la traición de Bruce, la prueba de la cual se adjuntaba a continuación. Isabella levantó apresuradamente la primera hoja de pergamino y vio un documento lacrado, en latín. Aunque contenía muchos detalles, al parecer se trataba de un pacto entre Comyn y Bruce contra el rey Eduardo. Y ahora Comyn pretendía volverse contra Bruce y esgrimir su acuerdo como prueba de traición.

Al oír unas pisadas sonoras al otro lado de la puerta, Isabella devolvió los documentos a su sitio y se reclinó en su silla, intentando serenar su pulso y atenuar el rubor de nerviosismo que le teñía las mejillas.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras obligaba a su mente a responder a las preguntas del comandante de la forma más disparatada posible mientras planeaba su huida.

No podía esperar a que la rescataran, habida cuenta que ese mensaje sería despachado a Londres en cualquier momento. Aunque no conocía bien la zona, sabía que el castillo de Bruce en Annandale, Lochmaben, se encontraba cerca. No sabía cómo llegaría hasta allí, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Si esa carta llegaba a manos del rey Eduardo, Roben Bruce pronto seguiría a Wallace a la tumba.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Era una noche perfecta para una incursión: oscura y brumosa, sin una luna plateada que los delatara. La oscuridad sería su primera arma, y la velocidad y la sorpresa, la segunda. Atacar deprisa y con fuerza era la principal estrategia de todos los piratas. Ni código caballeresco, ni reglas.

Carlisle y el equipo, ocultos en el bosque, detrás del pequeño castillo de estilo normando erigido en un montículo, aguardaban las altas horas de la madrugada mientras vigilaban todos los movimientos de los soldados ingleses.

Después del largo viaje por mar desde el norte de Skye hasta Galloway, en el rincón sudoccidental de Escocia, era una tortura para él tener que esperar, sabiendo que su esposa se hallaba a solo unos cientos de pies de allí. No quería ni imaginar lo que ella debía de estar soportando en ese momento. También se negaba a considerar la posibilidad de que no siguiese con vida. Tenía que concentrarse en su cometido. Asaltar un castillo ocupado por una guarnición inglesa entera no era tarea fácil.

Pero podía llevarse a cabo.

Era célebre el ataque sorpresa por medio del cual Wallace había tomado la plaza inglesa en el castillo de Ardrossan, en Ayr, y Carlisle había decidido emplear una táctica similar. Con cerca de una veintena de hombres y sin máquinas de asedio, irrumpir en tropel por las puertas quedaba descartado, así que tendrían que recurrir al sigilo y a las maniobras de distracción.

Suponían que Isabella estaba prisionera en la torre de piedra de planta cuadrada construida en lo alto del montículo de tierra, de cuarenta pies. Para llegar hasta allí, tendrían que atravesar las dos líneas de defensa características de esa clase de fortificación: el foso que circundaba todo el complejo y la empalizada que se alzaba al otro lado.

Al frente de ocho hombres del equipo de Bruce, cruzaría el foso y la empalizada de la parte posterior del castillo, enfrente del puente levadizo exterior. Una vez dentro, se separarían para buscar a Isabella, mientras los demás preparaban la fuga. MacRuairi estaba convencido de que podía sacarla de la torre cuando hubiesen conseguido entrar, independientemente de dónde la tuviesen encerrada. A Carlisle le bastaba echar un vistazo a su semblante para creerle. Seton y Boyd también lo acompañarían. Necesitaba hombres avezados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que supiesen dar muerte de forma silenciosa, con dagas o con las manos desnudas.

Dispondrían de media hora para encontrarla y matar a los guardias antes de que Gordon y el resto del equipo atrajesen la atención de los ingleses hacia ellos para que los otros pudieran salir. MacSorley estaría esperando en el exterior con sus guardias del clan Cullen cuando bajasen el puente.

La luz del interior de la torre se había apagado casi por completo. La actividad de los soldados ingleses se había reducido. Solo algún que otro sonido de un animal o el susurro del follaje rompían el silencio. Había llegado el momento.

Carlisle se arrodilló en la tierra y las hojas, rodeado por los miembros del equipo, para impartirles las últimas instrucciones.

— ¿Ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer, Halcón? —preguntó a MacSorley, que encabezaría a los del clan de Cullen.

Carlisle había corrido un riesgo al llevar guerreros adicionales, pero como precaución añadida se guardaba de llamar a los miembros del equipo por sus nombres. Se le había ocurrido la idea de utilizar nombres de guerra cuando había oído a Boyd emplear el apodo con que MacSorley se refería a él ante Isabella.

El gigantesco escandinavo desplegó una gran sonrisa, y el blanco de sus dientes relució en un rostro por lo demás sumido en la oscuridad.

—Sí, capitán. Ir a por vuestra señora y asegurarnos de que esos condenados ingleses no olviden esta noche en toda su vida—

Desde cualquier óptica mínimamente racional, atacar una guarnición de cien soldados ingleses con una veintena de hombres parecía una misión suicida. Aun así, Carlisle confiaba en el éxito. La destreza de la unidad de élite de Bruce había superado incluso sus propias expectativas. Juntos formaban una fuerza digna de tener en cuenta. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vivir un momento trascendental, como si se dispusieran a hacer historia. Se avecinaba una nueva era de guerreros, la era de los highlanders.

Esos malditos ingleses no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Asaltar una plaza inglesa los convertiría a todos en traidores a ojos de Eduardo, pero eran conscientes de ello cuando acudieron a la llamada de Bruce. La incógnita de si Lamberton y Bruce aprobarían aquella operación precipitada y no autorizada no era algo que preocupara a Carlisle. La vida de Isabella estaba en juego; él haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Carlisle y los ocho miembros de la guardia de Bruce que lo acompañaban avanzaron sin hacer el menor ruido por entre las sombras hacia el foso que rodeaba el montículo. Por medio de señas, les indicó que se echaran cuerpo a tierra y se mantuviesen muy pegados al suelo. Cuando llegaron al borde del foso, aguardaron hasta cerciorarse de que el centinela apostado en lo alto del montículo no pudiera verlos antes de descender. Como era invierno, el profundo foso contenía algunos pies de agua, o, mejor dicho, de un lodo frío y negro que despedía un olor mohoso a plantas podridas. Cuidándose de proteger la pólvora de Gordon, caminaron por el cieno y al llegar al otro extremo treparon a la orilla para llegar a la empalizada formada por estacas puntiagudas.

Esa era la parte más delicada de la misión. Tendrían que escalar los postes de madera de diez pies de altura sin que los descubriesen los guardias situados en el montículo, por encima de ellos, ni el soldado que hacía la ronda por aquella sección del recinto. Habían elegido un tramo de la empalizada oculto a la vista por un voluminoso edificio que se alzaba en el patio exterior del castillo-probablemente las cocinas, a juzgar por la cantidad de humo que habían visto salir de allí unas horas antes-, pero de todos modos durante unos minutos estarían expuestos al peligro.

Carlisle fue el primero en entrar. Lanzó un gancho sujeto a una cuerda entre dos postes y tiró de ella hasta que el garfio se enganchó.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Con los sentidos totalmente alerta, esperó el momento justo. Cuando el soldado pasó de largo, Carlisle subió a pulso por la cuerda, se encaramó a los postes y se dejó caer sano y salvo al otro lado.

Estaba dentro.

Cuando el soldado pasó de nuevo, su espalda se encontró con el acero de la daga de MacKay concebida especialmente con ese fin. La hoja se ensanchaba hacia la empuñadura y por el otro lado se estrechaba hasta una punta aguzada que le atravesó la cota de malla hasta los pulmones. El soldado se desplomó a los pies de Carlisle sin soltar ni un gemido. MacRuairi lo llamaba «muerte silenciosa» y había enseñado a los hombres a encontrar el punto exacto en que clavar el arma. Era una técnica sumamente eficaz para acciones encubiertas como aquella en las que el sonido más leve podía tener consecuencias nefastas.

Uno menos, pero aún quedaban aproximadamente noventa y nueve.

Pocos minutos después, los otros ocho hombres estaban junto a él; habían conseguido pasar ilesos por encima de la empalizada.

Carlisle hizo a Gordon una señal con la cabeza, y el equipo se dividió: MacRuairi, Seton y Boyd se fueron con él; MacGregor, MacLean, Lamont y MacKay se fueron con Gordon.

Al frente de su equipo, Carlisle rodeó el montículo de tierra hasta la parte de atrás. Para acceder a la torre del homenaje, tendrían que arrastrarse cuesta arriba sin que los viesen. En vez de avanzar uno detrás de otro, se espaciaron entre sí de modo que, cuando llegaran a la cima, estuviesen en posición de matar a los guardias. Pero la sincronización era fundamental. Debían llegar a lo alto de la colina y acallar a los dos guardias que hacían ronda por el perímetro antes de que pusieran sobre aviso a los centinelas que custodiaban la entrada de la torre que servía de vivienda, en la que estaba Isabella.

La tierra y la hierba seca de la pendiente por la que subían poco a poco, haciendo fuerza con los codos y los antebrazos, estaban resbaladizas y cubiertas de barro. Se detuvieron a unos pies de la cima y se comunicaron de un hombre a otro por señas. Carlisle alzó la mano: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

Salieron de la oscuridad y se abalanzaron sobre los guardias desprevenidos como seres espectrales. Los cuchillos descendieron de forma sorpresiva y letal. Los centinelas apostados frente a la puerta exterior de la torre fueron los siguientes. Noventa y cinco. Carlisle sintió que la emoción de la batalla lo recorría con una intensidad cada vez mayor conforme se acercaba más y más a su esposa. El plan iba a dar resultado.

A continuación tocaba el salón, lleno de soldados que dormían. Nada le habría complacido más que masacrarlos a todos, pero eso tendría que esperar. Primero tenía que sacar a Isabella de allí. Se disponían a entrar en la torre cuando oyó un grito procedente del patio inferior que le heló la sangre.

Maldijo entre dientes, pues sabía que sus posibilidades de éxito habían pasado de buenas a malas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La ventaja que suponía para ellos la oscuridad y el factor sorpresa se había esfumado. Carlisle esperaba con toda su alma que el alarido no lo hubiese proferido uno de sus hombres.

Ahora, para sacar a Isabella del castillo, tendrían que abrirse paso luchando contra la guarnición de soldados que dormía en el salón, a solo unos pasos de allí. La fortaleza entera ya se ponía en movimiento mientras el alboroto de abajo aumentaba. No había tiempo que perder.

Carlisle estaba a punto de ordenar a los hombres que entrasen cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo que lo hizo detenerse.

MacRuairi también se había percatado de ello.

—Parece tratarse de una muchacha, capitán —susurró.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Carlisle estudió la figura cubierta con una capa que forcejeaba con el guardia que vigilaba la puerta. El pulso se le aceleró y el corazón le dio un vuelco repentino contra las costillas. No se trataba de cualquier muchacha, sino de su muchacha. Por lo visto su mujercita había decidido no esperar a que la rescataran. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba eso a Carlisle?

Soltó un juramento y arrancó a correr escalera abajo hacia el patio. Se llevó ambas manos a la espalda y desenvainó la espada.

Un salvaje grito de guerra brotó de sus pulmones y dejó helados a los soldados de abajo. Un momento después, Gordon respondió a su llamada con otro bramido.

Por fortuna para Isabella, a los soldados ingleses les gustaba beber.

Casi había conseguido cruzar el salón cuando un soldado que ella creía que estaba sumido en un estupor alcohólico la agarró mientras pasaba junto a la mesa y se la sentó sobre las rodillas. Isabella se pasó la mano por la boca, intentando librarse del desagradable sabor del beso que él le había dado en los labios. Pero suponía que dejarse manosear un poco por un borracho era un precio que valía la pena pagar por la libertad. Se había reído, apartándolo de un manotazo con actitud juguetona, y le había pasado otra copa de vino antes de bajarse de sus rodillas, murmurando que tenía otras obligaciones que atender.

Hizo una mueca de pesar al pensar en la ropa de criada que llevaba. Esperaba no haberle pegado demasiado fuerte a la muchacha, pero tenía que estar segura de que tardaría un rato en volver en sí. Cuando la doncella había abierto la puerta para llevarle la cena, Isabella la había sorprendido con un golpe de candelabro en la nuca. Había «tomado prestada» la túnica y el _brat, _esperando que nadie se fijara en que iba arrastrando los ocho centímetros de falda que le sobraban, y después, con tiras de sábanas, ató a la chica de pies y manos y la amordazó. De ese modo, aunque despertara, no podría alertar a nadie.

Lord Seagrave, a quien jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza que una mujer intentara fugarse, creía que bastaría con echar el cerrojo a la puerta, por lo que no había apostado a un guardia. Fue un descuido del que acabaría por arrepentirse.

Con la esperanza de prevenir el acoso de algún otro soldado amoroso, Isabella cogió una bandeja y una jarra vacía, y, fingiendo que estaba recogiendo las mesas, pasó directamente entre los centinelas de la entrada, bajó la escalera y cruzó el puente hacia el patio inferior. Después de deshacerse de los objetos de utilería, se escondió entre las sombras detrás de las caballerizas próximas a las puertas, esperando una ocasión para escabullirse confundiéndose entre los aldeanos. Sin embargo, el guardia había cerrado las puertas poco después de que ella llegara. Pugnó por no caer en la desesperación, pues sabía que no las abrirían de nuevo antes de la mañana.

¿Cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta de que se había escapado? ¿Echaría alguien en falta a la criada? ¿Había apretado lo suficiente sus ataduras?

Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal... Rezó por que se produjera un milagro.

En vez de eso, unas pocas horas después-merced a un gatito curioso con el maullido más estridente que ella había oído jamás-, la descubrieron. Por más que se empeñaba en ahuyentar a la molesta bola de pelo, esta regresaba una y otra vez. Un soldado vio al gato y decidió investigar qué ocurría al ver que el animalito se negaba a hacerle caso.

Ella notó que alguien la sacaba con brusquedad de su escondrijo y se encontró frente a frente con un caballero joven. De baja estatura y de espaldas anchas, tenía un rostro chato y rasgos toscos, pero en sus ojos se apreciaba un brillo de inteligencia. Por suerte, había bebido bastante vino.

— ¿Qué hacéis, oculta en la oscuridad? —inquirió.

Isabella se esforzó por discurrir una explicación creíble mientras notaba los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

—Pues... —Una sonrisa forzada de inocencia asomó a sus labios mientras pestañeaba con coquetería— Voy a verme con alguien—

Esa treta femenina fracasó estrepitosamente. La mirada del guardia se hizo más penetrante.

— ¿Con quién?—

—Con Edward —se apresuró a responder ella. Seguro que habría algún Edward por allí. La gente siempre les ponía a sus hijos nombres de reyes, y Edward Plantagenet reinaba desde hacía más de treinta años.

— ¿Edward qué más?—

¡Cáspita! Tenía que haber más de uno, estaba claro. Al ver que ella titubeaba, el guardia la arrastró hasta la luz de una antorcha y llamó a los otros tres soldados que custodiaban las puertas.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce a esta moza?—

Uno de ellos la conocía. Era un soldado que había estado a bordo de la galera, con ella.

—Es la muchacha que capturamos —dijo— La hija de Swan—

¡No! Habiendo conseguido llegar hasta allí, no soportaba pensar que no iba a lograrlo. Era su única oportunidad. Sus guardianes no volverían a relajar tanto las medidas de seguridad. Intentó soltarse, pero la mano del soldado la aferraba como una tenaza.

—Por favor —suplicó— Tengo que volver a mis quehaceres...—

Un alarido aterrador atronó el aire cálido de la noche. Todos se volvieron hacia el montículo y la torre.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

El soldado le soltó el brazo, pero ella se acercó de nuevo a él, como para protegerse instintivamente de algo mucho más espeluznante que los ingleses.

Las puertas del infierno se habían abierto para dejar salir a un ejército de demonios. Los cuatro guerreros espectrales que cayeron sobre ellos semejaban seres de pesadilla. Vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza para confundirse con la noche, de una estatura y una musculatura sobrenaturales, bajaron la escalera con paso trepidante, espadas en alto, preparados para descargar la furia del mismísimo diablo con cada mandoble de su temible acero.

En vez de sobrevesta y cota de malla, llevaban jubones de guerra negros y faldas oscuras de cuadros ceñidas al cuerpo de forma extraña con cinturones. Bajo los espantosos yelmos con protector nasal, sus rostros estaban embadurnados, no de la pintura azul de glasto de los antiguos gaélicos, sino de ceniza. Solo un destello de blanco rasgaba la oscuridad.

«¡Dios bendito, los monstruos están sonriendo!»

Isabella no podía apartar la vista del aterrador guerrero que dirigía el ataque relámpago. Había algo...

Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda en el instante en que lo identificó. Aunque estaba prácticamente irreconocible, ella lo conocía.

Su esposo había acudido en su rescate.

Los ingleses no sabían qué hacer. Mientras los soldados permanecían paralizados, Isabella, consciente del peligro, se apartó de la trayectoria de la embestida de los guerreros. Apenas se había alejado unos pasos cuando el caos estalló-literalmente-en torno a ellos.

Una serie de estampidos ensordecedores sacudió la noche: detonaciones horrísonas que sembraban el terror. Ella nunca había oído algo parecido. Sonaban como truenos, pero el cielo estaba totalmente despejado.

Oyó el zumbido de flechas que volaban sobre su cabeza, y los cuatro soldados que vigilaban las puertas cayeron en rápida sucesión. Un momento después, un guerrero con un arco a la espalda saltó desde el tejado de las caballerizas, las puertas se abrieron, el puente descendió, y más guerreros de su esposo irrumpieron en el tumulto que reinaba en el patio del castillo.

Los soldados corrían de un lado a otro, salían de los barracones y bajaban de la torre para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Carlisle y sus hombres luchaban como posesos, atravesando con la espada a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. La rapidez y la ferocidad del ataque eran asombrosas. Los ingleses, aturdidos, no eran rival para ellos.

Isabella vio perecer al cruel capitán que había asesinado a los hombres de Carlisle y la había aprehendido a ella, prácticamente partido en dos por un poderoso tajo de la enorme espada de su esposo.

Desvió la vista, pues no tenía estómago para presenciar la muerte de nadie, incluso cuando era merecida.

El cielo se iluminó, y las llamas prendieron alrededor de ellos. Los animales se unieron a la estampida humana que intentaba escapar. Isabella estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por un caballo, pero una mano firme la levantó y la puso fuera de peligro.

Carlisle. Antes de que Isabella pudiera echarse en sus brazos, él la hizo girar hacia un lado mientras, con una mano, le asestaba un golpe de espada a un soldado que se había acercado a ella por detrás.

Pero el caos empezaba a remitir. Su esposo y sus hombres habían despachado ya a la mayoría de los soldados que había en el patio. Una nueva oleada de ingleses bajó en tropel la escalera desde la torre, pero cuando cruzaron el puente sobre el foso, los guerreros de Carlisle estaban esperándolos para dar cuenta de ellos uno a uno. Al percatarse de lo que ocurría, alguien-seguramente lord Seagrave-dio la orden de replegarse en la torre. Los hombres que se quedaron en el patio fueron dejados a su suerte cuando la puerta de la torre se cerró.

Isabella abrazó a su marido, con el rostro contra su pecho, demasiado aliviada para que le importara que estuviese cubierto de barro y mugre.

—No estaba segura de que llegaras a tiempo—

Él la apartó ligeramente, le levantó el mentón con su mano enfundada en un guantelete y le dio un beso tan salvaje y frenético que la dejó sin aliento y atontada por unos instantes. Sin embargo, Isabella no se atrevía a hacerse ilusiones.

Él interrumpió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo temía que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Ella asintió, y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Un solo vistazo a Carlisle bastó para que todo el miedo, el espanto y la desesperación que había acumulado en su interior en los últimos días estallase en un torrente de llanto.

—Ha sido horrible. Tus hombres... —Sollozó— El barco... Todos muertos—

Los labios de Carlisle adoptaron una expresión adusta bajo la máscara de acero.

—Lo sé. Chist —la acalló, intentando tranquilizarla— Ya me lo contarás todo más tarde. —Le levantó el rostro hacia la luz y profirió una maldición al ver los moratones en torno a la mejilla y el ojo— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Lo mataré—

—Ya lo has hecho —repuso ella, señalando al capitán.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. ¿Estás en condiciones de montar a caballo?—

Isabella asintió, con un ardor y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

—Bien. Uno de mis hombres está juntando caballos fuera de la empalizada; te llevaré con él. Estarás a salvo hasta que terminemos aquí—

Tenía la intención de tomar también la torre. Considerando lo que los ingleses habían hecho a sus hombres, ella sabía que no tendría piedad.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Tienes que llevarme hasta el conde de Carrick cuanto antes. Ruego por que esté en Lochmaben—

— ¿Bruce? ¿Qué necesitas de él?—

Ella le habló de los documentos que había leído, y no hizo falta que le explicara las posibles repercusiones.

— ¿Estás segura?—

Isabella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Hay que interceptar a los mensajeros antes de que lleguen a donde está Eduardo—

— ¿Los has visto partir?—

—Eso creo. Dos hombres se han marchado a caballo antes del almuerzo—

— ¿Ingleses?—

Isabella asintió.

—Podrán proseguir su viaje con menos dificultades que loshombres de Comyn cuando lleguen a la frontera—

—Yo me ocupo de los mensajeros—

Se dirigió a uno de los guerreros vestidos de negro y le dijo algo. El hombre reunió a tres guerreros más, subieron a lomos de sus cabalgaduras y se pusieron en marcha.

Unos minutos más tarde, Isabella cabalgaba junto con Carlisle, a galope tendido, en dirección a Lochmaben.

Robert Bruce, conde de Carrick y señor de Annandale, escuchó el relato de Isabella con incredulidad creciente, y luego con ira apenas contenida. Que no pusiera en tela de juicio la veracidad de sus palabras confirmaba que ese documento tan peligroso, el tratado que había firmado con Comyn, era auténtico.

—Lo mataré —dijo, con los ojos azules ensombrecidos por la rabia— Sabía que no era de fiar—

—Entonces ¿por qué os fiasteis de él? —preguntó Carlisle.

Semejante desacierto no encajaba con la imagen que se había formado del aspirante a gobernar Escocia. Bruce lo había sorprendido. En cuanto lo había visto, Carlisle había identificado en él el único rasgo que habría impresionado a cualquier highlander: Bruce era un guerrero. A diferencia de la mayoría de los nobles escoceses, daba la impresión de sentirse tan cómodo en el campo de batalla como en el Parlamento.

El conde tenía una mirada astuta y decía las cosas sin tapujos; algo insólito para un político. Aunque no cabía duda de que era un hombre orgulloso, felizmente parecía desdeñar el boato al que era tan aficionada la nobleza de las Lowlands. El _brat _forrado de piel y el pesado broche de oro que llevaba al cuello eran los únicos signos visibles de su riqueza. Si se había fijado en el polvo y la suciedad que recubrían a Carlisle y a sus hombres, no había dado el menor indicio de ello, y los había hecho pasar al salón enseguida.

Bruce bajó la voz para responder a la pregunta de Carlisle. Aunque les había asegurado que podían hablar con entera libertad en el salón, no estaba de más ser cautos.

—Habría sido más fácil vencer a Eduardo con una Escocia unida. Además, esperaba poder evitar una guerra civil. No lo creía capaz de confesar su propia traición para delatarme a mí. Comyn tiene más fe que yo en la gratitud de Eduardo. —Miró a Carlisle con fijeza— ¿A quién enviasteis en pos de los mensajeros?—

—A los mejores hombres —contestó él— Lamont encabeza el equipo; los encontrarán—

Bruce le sostuvo la mirada y, al percibir que la seguridad con que hablaba era sincera, asintió.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer, milord? —preguntó Isabella.

—No lo sé —dijo Bruce en un tono solemne—, pero Comyn habrá de rendir cuentas por lo que ha intentado hoy. —Como ante todo era un caballero galante, Bruce dejó a un lado la ira y se inclinó sobre la mano de ella para plantarle un casto beso en los nudillos— Estoy en deuda con vos, lady Isabella, una deuda que jamás podré pagaros. —Se volvió hacia Carlisle — Espero que vuestro marido sea consciente de lo afortunado que es por tener una esposa que no solo es bella, sino que también posee talentos inesperados y sumamente útiles. Me habéis referido las palabras de ese documento mejor que mis escribanos. —Sus ojos centellearon— Quizá debería tomaros a mi servicio—

Isabella, encantada con el halago, se ruborizó de placer ante la admiración sincera que destilaba el rostro del conde; un rostro muy apuesto, dicho fuera de paso, se dijo, aunque dejaría de serlo si no le soltaba la mano. Tal vez eso de la caballerosidad no estaba del todo mal.

—Soy consciente de ello —farfulló Carlisle entre dientes— Y me temo que los talentos de Isabella están reservados para su esposo—

La aspereza de su tono hizo que Isabella frunciera el entrecejo pues no comprendía el porqué de su irritación. Bruce, por el contrario, lo comprendía perfectamente. Se rió y le soltó la mano.

—Os agradezco el servicio que me habéis prestado hoy, muchacha. Si algún día necesitáis algo, no tenéis más que pedírmelo—

Isabella se puso un poco más colorada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si no os importa, querría apelar ahora mismo a esa generosidad que me ofrecéis. Un baño me sentaría de maravilla—

—Dispondré que os lo preparen en el acto—

Isabella dirigió a Carlisle una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ve —dijo él— Yo iré enseguida—

Ella asintió y salió del salón tras la doncella. Los dos hombres la observaron alejarse.

—Habéis salido ganando con nuestro acuerdo —comentó Bruce con malicia.

Era cierto, pero Carlisle no tenía por qué decírselo.

—No me quejo—

—Habéis decidido aceptar la encomienda—

—Con algunas condiciones. —En presencia de Isabella habían estado hablando en francés, pero habían pasado inconscientemente al gaélico cuando ella se había marchado; otro punto a favor de Bruce.

El conde lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Qué condiciones?—

—Obedeceremos vuestras órdenes, pero yo tengo que estar al mando del equipo. Para que una guardia de estas características sea eficaz, debo gozar de autonomía y de una autoridad absoluta sobre el terreno—

Bruce reflexionó durante largo rato, al parecer no demasiado complacido por sus exigencias.

— ¿Así que yo os digo lo que necesito y vos decidís cómo llevarlo a cabo?—

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. Esa era una forma de verlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Bruce, de mala gana, asintió en señal de consentimiento.

—No es que no esté impresionado por lo que vuestros hombres y vos habéis hecho, pero la próxima vez procurad avisarme antes de atacar una plaza inglesa—

Carlisle sonrió.

—Haré lo posible, pero lo que ocurre es que no disponíamos de tiempo. Los ingleses tenían en su poder algo muy valioso para mí—

— ¿Alguna otra condición?—

—Aunque mis hombres y yo no estemos sujetos a vuestro código caballeresco, y aunque os hagamos el trabajo sucio, no obedeceré ninguna orden que me obligue a matar mujeres o niños—

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Bruce con expresión sardónica— Aunque se os encomendarán misiones peligrosas y desagradables, os doy mi palabra de que no os pediré nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer yo mismo—

Sorprendentemente, Carlisle advirtió que hablaba en serio. Su admiración por el elogiado caballero creció considerablemente. En un principio, la decisión de Carlisle de dirigir el equipo no obedecía tanto a su deseo de unirse a Bruce como de derrotar a Eduardo. Sin embargo, el joven conde le había causado una magnífica impresión. Bruce no era un aristócrata de poca monta, sino un guerrero noble decidido a recuperar un reino. A diferencia de casi todos aquellos que se regían por las reglas caballerescas, a Bruce no le asustaba ensuciarse las manos. Era una cualidad que le sería necesaria si quería tener la menor posibilidad de éxito. Para ganar aquella guerra, tendría que arrastrarse por el barro.

Carlisle lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Y Comyn? ¿Queréis que me ocupe de él?—

Bruce no fingió haber interpretado mal la pregunta. Su camino al trono no solo estaba obstaculizado por el rey Eduardo, sino también por Comyn el Rojo, posiblemente el noble más poderoso de aquellas tierras.

—No. Yo mismo me encargaré de Comyn—

Carlisle asintió, consciente de que las primeras hostilidades de una larga guerra estaban a punto de comenzar.

—Marchaos —dijo Bruce— Atended a vuestra esposa.—Sonrió— Aunque os aconsejo que primero os deis un buen remojón y os mudéis de ropa—

Carlisle torció la boca.

—Sabia recomendación. —Tal vez le resultaría más fácil convencer a su esposa de que lo perdonara si no apestaba a ciénaga.

—Y otra cosa, Cullen. —Carlisle se volvió, y Bruce le dirigió una mirada severa y significativa— Estad preparado—

—Sí, milord —respondió Carlisle con una inclinación de la cabeza— A vuestras órdenes—

Los efectos relajantes del baño se habían disipado para cuando se llevaron el agua. Isabella se había puesto una túnica y un vestido limpios que le había prestado la esposa de Bruce, lady Elizabeth de Burgh. Casi sin reparar en la decoración lujosa que la rodeaba, aguardaba ansiosa, sentada en una silla frente a la chimenea, secándose los cabellos, sin saber qué sucedería cuando su esposo apareciera por fin.

Se había mostrado muy aliviado de verla, pero Isabella intuía que debía de estar furioso con ella por haberse marchado. Esperaba poder hacerle comprender que no había otra alternativa, que los dos estarían mejor separados. Sabía que había sido una cobardía abandonarlo sin darle explicaciones, pero aquella primera despedida había sido muy dura; no tenía ningunas ganas de decírselo a la cara.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto Carlisle ?

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente unos minutos después, el motivo de la tardanza resultó evidente. Ella se quedó sin aliento y notó una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que era casi un ardor. Al igual que ella, Carlisle se había dado un baño. Su cabello dorado relucía a la luz del fuego, y un aroma fresco a jabón flotaba en el aire caliente.

A Isabella el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué tenía Carlisle que complicarle la vida estando siempre tan absurdamente apuesto?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella abrió la boca con la intención de disculparse, pero, para su sorpresa, se vio atrapada en un apasionado abrazo.

— ¡Por Dios santo, Isabella, me diste un susto de muerte! —Carlisle dio un beso en la coronilla a su esposa y la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos— Creía que te había perdido...—

Su tono sonaba distinto. Hablaba con una voz más suave, ronca por la emoción. Ella no quería hacerse ilusiones vanas. Nada había cambiado. Carlisle había acudido a su rescate, pero eso era algo que ya había hecho antes. Esta vez ella no se dejaría llevar por sus fantasías románticas. Aquello no significaba que él la amara.

Aspiró profundamente, deseando retener su olor cálido y masculino, antes de obligarse a sí misma a apartarse de él.

—Supongo que estarás deseando saber qué les pasó a tus hombres —dijo— Fue espantoso. —Los ojos se le arrasaron en lágrimas— Todos murieron...—

Carlisle curvó los labios en una expresión adusta.

—Murieron haciendo aquello para lo que estaban entrenados, Isabella, lo que más amaban. El objetivo en la vida de un highlander es morir en batalla. Para un guerrero, es el máximo honor—

Isabella nunca lograría entenderlo. Los guerreros estaban hechos de una pasta diferente.

—Cuéntame qué sucedió —le pidió Carlisle con delicadeza.

Ella le explicó que los barcos los habían seguido y los habían asaltado sin provocación previa. Su esposo la escuchó sin interrumpirla, sonriendo al oír cómo sus hombres la habían rodeado y la habían protegido con su cuerpo.

—Tal vez si yo no hubiera...—

—No —la cortó Carlisle — Habrían muerto aunque no hubieras estado allí. Nadie habría podido prever lo que iba a suceder. Mis hombres realizan esa ruta varias veces al mes; los asaltos en el mar son muy poco frecuentes. Me imagino que los MacDougall reconocieron mi enseña y decidieron proseguir con sus esfuerzos por acabar conmigo—

— ¿Eran los MacDougall los queestaban detrás de los ataques?—

Carlisle asintió.

Eso significaba que...

—Le disteis alcance al hermano Alistair antes de que pudiera divulgar lo que había averiguado—

—Así es. —Gracias a Dios. Al menos ella no sería responsable de eso— Resulta que mi nuevo escribano era sobrino de Alistair de Lorne, y que mi escribano anterior no había sufrido un accidente—

¡Qué horror! Isabella se mordió el labio; aún le costaba asimilar la traición de su amigo. Al notar que Carlisle la observaba, levantó la vista hacia él.

— ¿Y cuando lo dejasteis...?—

Él la miró fijamente.

—Nos había visto—

Isabella hizo un gesto para indicar que había comprendido. No podía ser de otra manera. El escribano sabía a lo que se exponía, lo que le pasaría si lo capturaban. Aun así, el corazón se le llenó de tristeza por su muerte.

Al percibir su aflicción, Carlisle le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le acarició despacio su mejilla amoratada con el dorso del dedo.

—No sufrió. Y creo que lamentaba haberte involucrado en su traición. Sentía un afecto auténtico por ti—

La ternura de las caricias la confundió, al igual que sus palabras amables. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle las cosas tan difíciles? Ella solo quería pasar el mal trago cuanto antes. Separó el rostro de la mano de Carlisle y reculó un paso.

—No debería haberte dejado de ese modo—

—No, no deberías—

—Fui una cobarde por no despedirme. Pero... temía... temía que me faltaran las fuerzas—

— ¿Por qué me dejaste, Tina?—

Algo en su voz hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco. No. Se negaba a imaginar sentimientos que no existían.

—Porque no soportaría pasar el resto de mis días con alguien que jamás podría amarme —respondió sin mirarlo—, que no me dejaría formar parte de su vida porque no me quiere o no me valora—

—Entiendo —dijo él sin alterarse— Si todo eso era cierto, tenías motivos de sobra para marcharte—

¿Los tenía? Ella clavó la vista en sus ojos inescrutables. Por supuesto que los tenía. Carlisle debía de haber concluido también que su matrimonio no llevaba a ninguna parte. Le ardían las entrañas. ¿Por qué dolía tanto la verdad? ¿Qué le habría costado a Carlisle fingir que le importaba al menos un poco? Bajó la mirada para que él no viese sus ojos llorosos. De algún modo consiguió articular las palabras, aunque cada una de ellas se le atragantaba:

—Si me llevas a Iona en la travesía de regreso, no volveré a molestarte—

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —repuso él con suavidad.

Isabella notaba en su interior un dolor cada vez más intenso, como un hierro candente contra la piel en carne viva.

—Por supuesto. Estarás ocupado con tu equipo y el conde. Quizá puedas disponer que un barco me lleve...—

—No—

La rotundidad de la negativa la impulsó a mirarlo por fin.

—No te irás a Iona —dijo Carlisle.

Isabella se quedó perpleja.

—Pero juraste que si algún día yo deseaba irme, me dejarías retirarme a lona con mi hermana—

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—He cambiado de idea—

—No puedes. Hiciste un juramento—

Carlisle sonrió ante su indignación. Eso era algo tan inesperado para Isabella, dadas las circunstancias, que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía él ser tan cruel para burlarse de ella de ese modo?

Sin embargo, cuando se fijó en sus ojos, lo que vio en ellos hizo que su corazón dejara de latir.

Aprovechándose de su desconcierto, él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, amoldando el cuerpo de Isabella al suyo. La besó con delicadeza, dulcemente, con una emoción casi reverencial.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que permanezcas a mi lado —dijo.

Todo rastro de hilaridad había desaparecido de su semblante, y ella leyó la incertidumbre en su mirada.

Pero si Carlisle jamás sentía incertidumbre por nada...

—No te entiendo—

Esta vez fue él quien se apartó. Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, que seguían estando húmedos. Le caían en ondas deliciosamente quebradas justo por debajo de las orejas.

—Esto no se me da muy bien—

Ella aguardó a que continuara, no muy segura de a qué se refería con «esto».

Carlisle respiró hondo.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que podía perderte, fue como si algo dentro de mí cambiara de repente. Como si todo lo que creía saber de pronto se hubiera vuelto del revés—

Aunque Carlisle parecía estar sufriendo lo indecible, ella no tuvo piedad de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Desde que mis padres murieron y yo pasé a ser jefe, creía que tenía que ser diferente, que la única manera de cumplir mi deber para con mi clan era desterrar toda emoción. Pero al esforzarme por conseguirlo, me olvidé de lo que significa vivir. Tú devolviste la calidez a mi vida —añadió, rozándole la mejilla con la parte posterior del dedo— Creía que no necesitaba a nadie, pero estaba equivocado. Te necesito a ti, Tina. Sin ti, no tengo nada más que una vida fría y vacía—

Hizo una pausa, e Isabella se quedó contemplándolo.

—Para ser alguien a quien no se le da bien hablar de sus sentimientos, lo estás haciendo de maravilla—

Él sonrió, aliviado.

—Entonces ¿ya has oído suficiente?—

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que me he portado como un imbécil. —Ella no lo contradijo— Dije cosas por las que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me perdones. No puedo alegar nada en mi defensa salvo que estaba convencido de que tenía que hacerlo todo solo. Sé que tú intentabas ayudarme. Además, no fuiste la única que se dejó engañar por aquel modesto escribano. Sí, te valoro. Siempre te he valorado, aunque quizá no sabía hasta qué punto. Nunca me había planteado que una mujer pudiese ser escribano, pero has demostrado que me equivocaba. Garrett dice que tus cálculos son impecables. Y, después de lo que has hecho hoy... Gracias a ti, Bruce vivirá para luchar el día de mañana. —El orgullo que traslucían sus ojos no podía ser fingido— Perdóname, Tina. Regresa a casa conmigo y dame otra oportunidad—

Ella tenía el corazón a punto de estallar. No había nada que deseara más que apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y rendirse a la esperanza que él le brindaba. Pero su mente se resistía a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. No podría soportar otro frío rechazo como el de la última vez.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no reaccionarás exactamente de la misma manera cuando vuelva a hacer algo que te disguste?—

Carlisle la miró con aprensión.

— ¿Tienes pensado disgustarme muy a menudo?—

Ella frunció los labios y levantó la barbilla.

—Puede que sí. No voy a conformarme con ser tu esposa únicamente en la alcoba. Me temo que voy a ponerme exigente contigo—

— ¿Cómo de exigente? —preguntó él como si le estuvieran arrancando una muela.

—Mucho. Y si accedo a regresar, las cosas serán diferentes—

Él la miró con expresión de abatimiento.

—No vas a facilitarme las cosas, ¿verdad?—

—Me temo que no. —Carlisle agachó la cabeza para animarla a continuar— De vez en cuando, tal vez quiera que me demuestres tu afecto delante de los miembros de tu clan—

Él hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Seguro que eso no será nece...—

—Una mirada tierna, quizá un beso rápido. Nada que te cueste demasiado esfuerzo—

—No eres tú quien tendrá que aguantar los comentarios de MacSorley junto a la hoguera—

—Estoy segura de que eres lo bastante hombre para soportarlo —dijo ella sin mostrar la menor compasión. Los guerreros temibles no debían lloriquear— Y de vez en cuando quizá me apetezca darte mi opinión sobre los temas de tus conversaciones—

—Siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo conmigo—

—Incluso cuando esas opiniones no coincidan con las tuyas—

Carlisle torció los labios.

—En privado podrás contradecirme cuanto quieras—

Isabella asintió.

—Me parece razonable—

— ¿Es todo? —inquirió Carlisle, con el aspecto de un reo que iba camino del patíbulo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista hacia él, esperando que su voz no delatara lo vulnerable que se sentía.

—Te exijo también tu corazón—

—Es tuyo —dijo Carlisle sin vacilar. Isabella reprimió el impulso de moverse.

Carlisle puso cara de sufrimiento.

—Me vas a obligar a decirlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Eso me temo. Es importante que lo oiga de tu boca si he de creerte—

—Eres una mujer cruel—

—Cruel, no. Despiadada. —Sonrió con picardía— He aprendido del mejor—

Entonces Carlisle hizo algo que Isabella jamás habría imaginado que le vería hacer, algo que no olvidaría en toda la vida. Su esposo, el jefe orgulloso, el rey de su clan, el guerrero más grande de su época, la tomó de la mano e hincó una rodilla en tierra, ante ella.

—Te amo, Tina. Tal vez no sea el caballero por el que suspirabas, pero si vuelves a mi lado te prometo que pugnaré por demostrarte mi amor todos los días del resto de nuestras vidas—

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Isabella.

— ¿Lo dices de corazón?—

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el apuesto rostro de Carlisle.

—Teniendo en cuenta mi posición en este momento, ¿crees que es necesaria la pregunta? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó— Sí, cariño. Lo digo de corazón. Te quiero con toda mi alma—

Ella sabía que Carlisle nunca había pronunciado esas palabras antes.

— ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?—

Isabella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Con un gemido de alivio, Carlisle la estrechó entre sus brazos y no la soltó hasta que se lo hubo demostrado. Una y otra vez.

* * *

**Epílogo**

¡Ah, cuán noble es la libertad!

Alistair Barbour,

_La gesta de Roberto de Bruce_

_Cerca de la abadía de Scone, _

_Perthshire, 27 de marzo de 1306_

Los primeros rayos del alba asomaban por encima del horizonte. Como si Dios alzara la mano para bendecir en persona la ceremonia, unos haces de luz brillante y anaranjada atravesaron como dedos el círculo de piedras. Ese espectacular efecto se vio realzado por el lamento sobrecogedor de las gaitas que hendía el aire fresco de ese día de primavera. No importaba que el monumento en sí fuese pagano: su evocadora majestuosidad prevalecía sobre tales consideraciones. Era un vínculo con el pasado remoto de Escocia, un símbolo de fuerza y continuidad, tan misterioso como los hombres que se disponían a arrodillarse ante el recién coronado rey de Escocia para ofrecerle su lealtad... y su vida.

Isabella, que se hallaba entre los testigos de la ceremonia secreta que se estaba celebrando entre piedras paganas, no creía que pudiese haber un marco más apropiado. Naturalmente, su esposo habría preferido que permaneciese a salvo en Skye, pero ella no se habría perdido aquello por nada del mundo. Se había ganado con creces el derecho a estar allí y no pensaba dejar que él lo olvidara.

Su descubrimiento había dado lugar al enfrentamiento final entre Bruce y Comyn, y, posteriormente, a aquella ceremonia. Hacía poco más de siete semanas, Bruce había matado a su adversario, Comyn el Rojo, frente al altar de la iglesia de Greyfriars. La cruz ardiente se había propagado por toda Escocia, llamando a todos sus guerreros a unirse bajo el estandarte de Bruce. Hacía solo dos días, en la abadía de Scone, escenario histórico de la coronación de los reyes de Escocia, Robert Bruce había sido proclamado rey de Escocia, aunque sin la antigua piedra de Scone, robada por el rey Eduardo diez años atrás.

Había menos testigos de los que Bruce esperaba. Tres de los nueve obispos-entre ellos Lamberton, el más influyente-estaban presentes, y de los trece condados, solo los señores de Atholl, Menteith, Lennox y Mar habían acudido a la convocatoria. Era especialmente destacable la ausencia del joven conde de Fife, quien tenía por nacimiento el derecho y la obligación de coronar a los reyes de Escocia. Sin la presencia de Fife, algunos pondrían en tela de juicio la legitimidad del acto. Sin embargo, el joven conde permanecía en Inglaterra, prisionero del rey Eduardo, y el intento de llevarlo hasta allí había fracasado.

Bruce estaba de pie ante la piedra más grande, ataviado con las vestiduras reales y un aro de oro en la cabeza, mientras el sol se elevaba como una aureola sobre él.

—No podemos esperar más —le dijo a Carlisle — Tendremos que seguir adelante sin ellos—

—Llegarán —aseguró Carlisle con firmeza— Dadles diez minutos más—

No hizo falta ni la mitad de ese tiempo: cuando aún no habían transcurrido cinco minutos, tres figuras aparecieron sobre la cresta de una colina que se alzaba hacia el sur, galopando hacia ellos. Entre el estruendoso golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos, los tres recién llegados irrumpieron en el centro del círculo.

Isabella reconoció entre aquellas figuras a dos de los hombres de su marido, uno de los cuales era Lachlan MacRuairi. La tercera era una mujer. Isabella sonrió al percatarse de que habían cumplido su misión con éxito. Aunque el joven conde de Fife no estuviese allí, su hermana había acudido en su lugar.

MacRuairi se acercó para ayudarla a descabalgar, pero la dama-una condesa, en este caso-, echándole una mirada desdeñosa, se apeó de un salto sin darle la mano. La expresión sombría en el rostro de MacRuairi le heló la sangre a Isabella. Después de pasar con andar regio junto al amenazador highlander, la condesa se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el rey para postrarse ante él. La capucha de su capa cayó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto unos largos cabellos de color rubio platino, una paradoja de suavidad que contrastaba con la férrea determinación de sus facciones pronunciadas. Isabella advirtió que era joven, tal vez unos pocos años mayor que ella, con unos rasgos marcados, más llamativos que bellos.

—Excelencia —dijo con una voz ronca y rebosante de orgullo—, he venido en cuanto me ha sido posible. Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde—

Bruce le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que Isabella se preguntó si serían ciertos los rumores de que en el pasado habían mantenido una relación amorosa.

—No, Bella, no es demasiado tarde. Nunca es demasiado tarde, y menos aún cuando habéis arriesgado tanto por venir—

Bruce no era el único que estaba asombrado por la valentía de la joven condesa. Lade Isabella MacDuff había desafiado a su marido y al rey para acudir a aquella cita. Y no solo era la hermana del conde de Fife, sino también la esposa del conde de Buchan, Alistair Comyn, primo de Comyn el Rojo y seguidor leal del rey Eduardo. Isabella estaba convencida de que si a Eduardo se le presentaba la oportunidad, haría pagar cara su osadía a la condesa.

Por segunda vez en un par de días, presenció la coronación de Robert Bruce como rey de Escocia, si bien en esa ocasión fue lade Isabella quien le ciñó el aro de oro a la cabeza.

—_Beannachd De Righ Alban _—dijo la condesa cuando hubo terminado. «Que Dios bendiga al rey de Escocia.»

Más tarde, se llevaron rápidamente a la condesa rebelde al palacio para que se reuniese con la esposa y las hermanas de Bruce.

Al acudir a caballo al encuentro de Bruce, Isabella MacDuff había elegido su camino y ya no podría regresar al lado de su marido ni de la hija que había dejado atrás. De forma inconsciente, Isabella se llevó la mano al vientre, incapaz de imaginarse tamaño sacrificio. Aunque había visto confirmadas sus sospechas hacía solo unos días, ya albergaba un profundo cariño hacia el niño que estaba gestando.

Por fin, llegó el momento de la ceremonia que ella había estado esperando.

Uno por uno, los guerreros de élite de la guardia de highlanders de Bruce salieron al frente. Incluso a la luz del día presentaban un aspecto temible. De no ser porque en el transcurso de los últimos dos meses había llegado a conocerlos a todos, Isabella habría creído que no eran reales, sino personajes míticos o productos de su imaginación. Todos vestidos de negro y con su casco oscurecido, cuyo protector nasal les tapaba buena parte del rostro, los guerreros secretos fueron llamados uno tras otro por sus nombres en clave para que se arrodillaran ante la enorme espada de Bruce. El sobrenombre de MacSorley era «Halcón»; el de MacRuairi, «Víbora»; el de MacKay, «Santo»; el de Boyd, «Incursionador»; el de Lamont, «Cazador»; el de MacLean, «Golpeador»; el de MacGregor, «Flecha»; el de Seton, «Dragón», y el de Gordon, «Templario».

El último guerrero del grupo era el que ella había estado esperando. Los hombres se habían negado a revelarle qué mote habían decidido ponerle a su esposo.

—Jefe —llamó Bruce.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, conmovida por el gran honor que los guerreros le habían conferido a su esposo. Aunque procedieran de clanes distintos, Carlisle los había unido para formar uno nuevo: MacLeomhann, «hijo del León». Sería un clan que no estaría basado en el parentesco, sino en un objetivo común: la libertad y-como simbolizaba el nuevo tatuaje de un león rampante que su marido lucía en el brazo-la restauración de un escocés en el trono de Escocia.

Isabella vio relampaguear los ojos de su esposo bajo el acero de su yelmo y supo que oír su sobrenombre también lo había emocionado a él.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Isabella observó a su marido avanzar y postrarse ante su rey. Nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de él. Era consciente del peligro que corría, pero la aventura en que él y sus hombres estaban a punto de embarcarse cambiaría el rumbo de la historia. Mantener en secreto sus actividades resultaría complicado, pero por fortuna él tenía un hermano gemelo que podría ocupar su lugar mientras estuviese lejos de casa.

«Lejos de casa.» Ambos tendrían que hacer sacrificios en aras de aquella guerra.

Pero cuando Carlisle agachó la cabeza y la hoja de la espada de Bruce le tocó el hombro, Isabella supo que había encontrado algo mucho mejor que el caballero de sus sueños; había encontrado a un highlander que había conquistado su corazón y un amor que duraría toda la vida.

Los diez guerreros formaron un círculo en torno a su rey. Con las espadas en alto por encima de su cabeza, gritaron:

— ¡_Airson an Leomhann! _—«¡Por el León!», una divisa que acabaría por sembrar el miedo en el corazón de muchos hombres.

La operación León Rampante había comenzado.

**_Fin_**

* * *

1 Fuerte en gaélico.

2 Yule es la fiesta sagrada más importante del año teutónico. Empieza el 20 de diciembre y dura doce días, siendo el duodécimo el primer día del año.

3 Bardo de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas de Escocia, responsable de preservar y repetir las tradiciones de las tribus.

4 Narrativa medieval sobre mitos gaélicos.

5 Waternish es una península de unos doce kilómetros de largo en la isla de Skye.

6 Warwolf (Lobo de Guerra) se considera la mayor catapulta de la historia. Se construyó en Escocia por orden del rey Eduardo de Inglaterra, durante el asedio del castillo de Stirling, durante las guerras por la independencia escocesa.

7 Muro cercado defensivo característico de los castillos escoceses durante la Edad Media.

8 Los brogues eran unos zapatos planos de un cuero muy flexible.

9 Torre fortificada de recinto doble y circular propia de Escocia.

10 Sucesor; segundo al mando entre las dinastías reales gaélicas.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a:_**

alexf1994

Allanna Morgan

Angie Muffiin

Bella Masen Mckrty

Drica 16

Fleur-de-la-vivre

Hotaru Tomoee

ILJB25

Ire 2.0

Isa Malfoy Cullen

lalice3O

Mareliz Luna

Marieisahale

Max kaDaR

Mrs. Cullen-Grey

Nandita21unexplained

Natuchi23

Scarlet emo

Uvas con queso

**_Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito, por los reviews, por ponerme en alerta y entre sus escritoras favoritas; y por sus PM. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)_**

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Y por última vez les digo: "**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T_**


	10. Aclaración de autoria

_**Hola, **_

_**Dado que Fanfiction no me deja arreglar el capitulo anterior voy a subir este para colocar el verdadero autor de la novela: La historia original pertenece a la autora Monica McCarty.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Lynnda Northman y a alexf1994 por haberme indicado que había olvidado poner el autor de la historia.**_

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T_**


End file.
